The Untold Tale
by Comet Wong
Summary: It was never stated in the Red Book if Legolas ever had a love..What they didn't know those pages were lost.The story of an elf prince and the goddess who stood up for thier love..Who would believe it? complete!
1. Chapter 1: The LAdy Ranger

"The Untold Tale"

By: Comet Wong

Here is the never before discovered tale of Legolas, Elf-Prince of Mirkwood, a member of the Fellowship of the Ring. It tells about the unheard love story of the prince, and its conclusion. The story takes part not long after the breaking of the Fellowship, continues through the Two Towers, and passes the Return of the King.

I hope you come to enjoy this story. May I remind you that some of the characters in this story are only borrowed from J.R.R. Tolkien, and the fictional author likely creates most of the characters. The author would like to thank you readers and the original author himself for lending the characters and your eyes for such a story.

Dedicated to:

"Lira, Pirena, Alena and Danaya"

May this book symbolize the bonding of our friendship, so that no matter where we go, our friendship will remain evergreen. Thanks again for all the things you have done! 

"Hir nin and Hirlin nin"

Thank you, beloved parents, for not telling me off those countless nights I wrote this. Do not worry; this has no intense scene whatsoever, well unless you count the one when they fought, it is not that brutal. Thanks! 

"Curu-edhel and Nithiel"

All right! You finally got what you wanted, right? I had better get credit for this! You know you owe me one. I take it all is accounted for, there's not one scene changed, I did it exactly as you asked, or at least what my subconscious asked. (Laughs) You had better do something nice for me or else I will not publish this! 

**Chapter one**

**The Lady Ranger**

They rode on through sunset and slow dusk, and gathering night. When at last they halted and dismounted, even Aragorn was stiff and weary. Gandalf only allowed them a few hours' rest.

Gimli slept, Aragorn lay flat, stretched upon his back; while Legolas cast his hood over his head and leaned back on a tree, but Gandalf stood leaning heavily on his staff, gazing into the darkness east and west.

Hours passed and still they rode on. Gimli nodded and would have fallen from his seat, were not for Gandalf that steadied him by the shoulder.

The morning was bright and clear about them, and birds were singing when they arrived at the stream. The land was green: in the wet meads and along the grassy borders of the stream grew many willow-trees. A green hill rose from the east.

A dike and mighty wall and thorny fence encircled the green hill. Within there rose the roofs of houses; and in the midst, set upon a green terrace, there stood aloft a great hall of Men. In addition, it seemed to be thatched with gold, as its posts were also made.

The travelers followed the winding way up the green shoulders of the hill, and they came at last to the wide wind-swept walls and the gates of Edoras.

The guards bid them pass and they moved on. They dismounted their horses and climbed the long stair under the eyes of the tall watchmen. Silent they stood now above and spoke no word, until Gandalf stepped upon the paved terrace at the stair's head. Then suddenly with clear voices, they spoke a courteous greeting in their own tongue. Then one of the guards stepped forward and spoke in the Common Speech.

'I am the Door ward of Théoden,' he said. 'Hama is my name. Here I must bid you lay aside our weapons before you enter.'

Then Legolas gave into his hand his silver-hafted knives, his quiver and his bow. 'Keep this well, for they came from the Golden Wood and the Lady of Lothlorien gave them to me.

Wonder came into the man's eyes as he placed them awkwardly beside the doors. 'No man will touch them I promise you,'

When the rest of the Company had laid their weapons, the guards opened the doors and they entered.

However, what happened inside, I shall tell no more here.

At last, the king gave and took counsel. Then he called for his servants to fetch food and refreshments for the travelers.

'Now my guests, Come!' said Théoden. 'Come and take as much food as haste allows,'

They passed back into the great house. Already they heard below them in the town the heralds crying and the war horn blowing. The others were silent when Théoden questioned Gandalf about Saruman.

Nevertheless, the men outside hastened to bring forth all men who were able to wield a sword, bow and spear. It was at that time when a cloaked figure approached the king's stables. It coaxed a mare from one of the stalls.

The mare, a proud white beast, eagerly came as though welcoming a master. The cloaked thief also grabbed a sword with its sheath near the stable doors, and was about to mount when the doors opened and guards entered.

When they saw the thief cloaked from head to toe, they cried, 'Halt! Who dares steal from the king!'

Too late. The thief mounted and rode the horse out of the stables. The thief raced down the town into the crying heralds. All went into a confused silence when the white horse rode sped across them. Then the rest of the guards leaped onto their feet and chased the horse in vain.

However, in an unfortunate turn of events, (for the thief), a man with a cart walked through the path of the oncoming horse and rider. The horse reared and shocked the thief, causing him to fall.

The horse neighed and urged the thief to mount her quick as the guards were already reaching them swords raised, but the thief said; 'I'll meet with you later,' unsheathing the sword on his belt.

The horse took off and the thief managed to hide behind one of the houses. Now alone, the rider removed his hood and cloak and removed the belt of his swords. He wrapped the cloak around them and cast a black cloth over his head. The guards now very bewildered, moved past the house where the thief was hiding.

When they passed, the rider crept behind them and pretended to be one of the townspeople.

'Halt!' Hama, the Door warden of Théoden commanded a person to stop. The figure turned and the guards saw that it was a woman.

Grave and silent was her look but her eyes were as green as the leaves of trees during a fine summer day. Her robe was black as the night with a girth of silver. Mourning she was, for a black cloth was cast over her head.

'What is it Lord?' she asked softly. 'Did you not see a cloaked man, with a white horse ride pass here?'

The woman shook her head slowly. 'Nay Lord.'

Hama's eyes darted towards the closely furled package of black cloth in the woman's arms. 'What is your name?'

'Juliana Eareliath, daughter of William' she answered. She followed Hama's gaze toward her bundle. 'My late father was a blacksmith.' She started to explain. I am burying my father's tools for they remind me of his death and it grieves me so, if you follow me,'

'Yes.' Hama nodded. 'But still, we have to check your bundle, if you don't mind. For a thief was here and not only did he steal a horse, but a sword as well.'

'A sword?' the woman asked with a puzzled expression.

'A sword, yes; was taken.' Hama nodded again. 'It belonged to a famous Ranger I believe. Its handle wrought with gold and its blade sharp even for the king's standards. We must look into your bundle.'

'Leave the woman be, Hama.' One of the guards said. 'Can you not see the woman is mourning? Leave her be.'

Hama thought for a moment and nodded. He bowed and took his leave and led the guards to look elsewhere. Smiling to herself, the woman turned and walked down the path, but her unbelievably stroke of bad luck acted once more.

Something fell from the closely furled bundle. A sword. The guards turned abruptly to the sound. They stared blankly at the woman and to the sword on the ground. Taking advantage the silence, Juliana picked up the sword cast her cloak over her and sped down the path.

It took a few seconds for the guards to realize that the thief escaped. They hurried after the thief. Some of the guards had bows and launched their arrows, aiming not at the woman, but the objects closest her. Even though they tried to aim at her, the woman's speed was marvelous. Just then, a spear was thrown and pinned her cloak to the ground. She pulled and pulled, but the spear would not budge. Just as she thought she was going to be caught, she pulled the spear hard and it came free. However, the guards had reached her, swords raised. Using the released spear and the stolen sword, she swung them around and managed to knock some off their feet. Dropping the spear, she ran on top of a hay wagon by some barrels of ale. The guards almost followed but acting quickly, she kicked the barrels down, sending them rolling and the guards running after them. Jumping at the driver seat of the horse-drawn hay wagon, she galloped past the guards towards the town gates. The woman leaped, and amazingly though, she managed to land exactly at the saddle of the white hose that came to get her.

With a jovial wave and smile to the soldiers, Juliana Eareliath rode out of Edoras triumphant.

'A woman!' Théoden exclaimed. The guards had reported the theft and left the king of Rohan in shock.

'How could a woman steal a horse and a sword?' The king looked over to Gamling and Hama expecting an answer.

'She is not from this village, your highness. The guards could not keep up with her speed'

Théoden sighed. 'Never mind. May we find the horse and the sword eventually. Now we must make haste to Helm's Deep!'

Before the time of departure came, the guards of Théoden caught an intruder. The voice of the captive could be heard even inside the king's hall: 'Let me go you brute! Let me go!'

The guards pushed the intruder inside the king's hall. 'What is the meaning of this?" Théoden cried outraged. 'Your horse thief, my king.' Hama said entering with the woman.

The woman did not immediately look at the king. Her face still full of anger, her green eyes wondered upon the guests of the king. Gandalf and his company. Her eyes seem to rest the longest at the elf prince, before she was pushed roughly in front of the king.

'So this is the woman who survived in stealing a horse and a sword!' Théoden said amazed. 'Come! I will let you plead your case as I see that you are a woman. Speak quickly!' Théoden leaned back on his chair.

'I am no thief,' the woman hissed darkly. 'I merely took back what is rightfully mine.' She glared at Hama.

'Now there is something very unheard of!' Hama exclaimed.

'The horse belonged to my father, William Droug!' she snarled at Hama.

Hama could not believe his ears. 'That is not possible! Droug was a great Ranger, and I heard that he had a skillful child! How can we be sure that William was his real name?'

The young woman's eyes narrowed. 'Remove my bonds and I will show you my skill.'

'Are you threatening me!"

'SILENCE!' Both Gandalf and Théoden said.

'Not many knew the real name of Droug.' Gandalf spoke. 'Very few, indeed.' His eyes wandered at Legolas who quickly broke the gaze.

Théoden nodded. 'I will make you a deal, young woman.' The girl looked up. 'If you manage to prove to me of your battle skills, I will let you go. If not, then you will serve me until such time I see it fit. Agreed?'

The woman nodded and Hama reluctantly removed her bonds. He barely cut them, when quick as a flash; the prisoner elbowed him in his chin and grabbed the spear he was holding.

She knocked him into the ground and held the spear to his neck. Gandalf made a small smile. 'Is that proof enough for you?'

'The girl is good!' Gimli commented looking over to his companions. Aragorn raised his eyebrows in form of praise, but Legolas remained unmoved, looking as if he had seen the move all too much.

Théoden stood up from his seat. 'You have proven your title. I can see that freeing you will be a mistake. Your skills may prove a great asset to my company. You will stay as I see that your services are greatly needed. Your name?' Théoden said this with finality in his tone and the girl could not reply except tightening the grip of the spear.

'Her name is Juliana Eareliath.' Hama managed to say.

Eareliath threw him a dirty look. Théoden ignored it. 'Very well, you may go. I will warn you now Lady Eareliath, if you even try to escape, the kind deal I made for you now will be gone and you will be punished for thievery.'

Still Juliana said nothing. Slowly she removed the spear pointing at the soldier's neck and took her leave. By the time she was outside, she could not sustain her anger any longer. She gripped the spear so hard that it would have cracked if she had not thrown her spear into the heart of a nearby tree.


	2. Chapter 2: Your orders, my lord?

**Chapter 2**

**Your orders my lord?**

Legolas crept silently out of their tent He still could not believe that he saw what he saw. For an Elf, that was saying something. He walked past the many tents of the Rohirrim and passed the newly pitched tent. There was no light in that tent, meaning the occupant was likely to be asleep or out. However, it was not very likely the occupant was out, because it was the dead of the night and the forest remained unmoved.

He fought the urge to talk to Juliana as he passed the tent. She, being no Elf needed her rest, after making those attempts to escape the king.

The first sense that he was in the woods, relived Legolas. After all, going to an adventure with no one to relate to could make one miss their home. The woods made him slightly accustomed. Being with all these Humans was tiring him. However, even the woods could not hide the thoughts of Mirkwood. A vast forest filled with different trees and luscious greens, the vast cave…………

Legolas snapped from his reverie. There was something there in the forest that did not belong. Legolas listened carefully to the whistling of the wind. His eyes scanned the forest and soon enough, he saw a dark figure running toward him. He started to unsheathe his Elven swords, but in an instant, the figure leaped and pinned the prince to the ground, a sword pointing to his neck.

The figure was hooded and cloaked pinned to the right side with a brooch like a rayed star. The sword glinted in the moonlight as the voice spoke. 'What business is it of an elf to lurk in a wood?' The voice snarled but there was no mistaking the voice. The voice of Juliana.

'Nice to see you too,' Legolas struggled to say. He then saw Juliana's eyes widen with shock. She removed the sword quickly and scrambled away from him so fast that her hood fell off.

Legolas stood up brushing himself and half massaging his neck. Apparently, the girl was strong and had a very tight grip. Nevertheless, her strength did not hide her beauty. Juliana's white arms and hands were flawless and smooth. Very fair was her face. Never in all of his life did Legolas thought of meeting Juliana in the midst of a battle, a youth who had not come her full stage of womanhood.

Juliana continued to stare at Legolas as he picked up his elven swords. She was surprised that she did not recognize the elf the moment she pinned him. Yet she too marveled at the elven beauty that he had gained since she last saw him. His face was fairer than any man was and he held himself with such grace and poise such as she could not see on any of the Rangers. His eyes were deep blue and could be visibly seen even on the moonlight, and so was his long golden hair that fell to his shoulders but would not hide the ears that were pointed.

Suddenly aware that she was staring too long at the prince, she blinked, sheathed her sword, nodded to Legolas and started to venture deeper into the forest. Legolas did not need to walk far, for a couple of strides from the elf; he was already level with the girl.

'What are you doing here?' he asked softly. Juliana did not stop or look at him but said, 'I asked you the same question,'

'Is it a fault for someone who misses their home?' he replied.

Juliana laughed and made a mock smile. 'Aww, Prince Legolas missing his little home?'

Legolas remained unmoved. 'Yes.' He answered. Juliana shook her head slightly and stopped walking. 'You haven't changed a bit have you?' her eyebrows raised and her hands on her hips, but nothing looked friendly with her gaze.

'So have you.' He said calmly. 'Oh you think so do you?' Juliana's eyebrows went higher and were in the verge to disappear beneath the cloth around her hair. 'I have changed a lot and more than you see.' She said coldly and started to walk. 'I am leaving this ill-gotten place.'

'Why don't you stay? The king asked for your service.'

That is when he saw her clench her fists. She answered more coldly than before.

'To do what? Not to fight for Rohan I am sure. Probably to find food, to tend to the men when they return from battle and wash up after they are through!'

Legolas' eyes were bewildered. 'How are you sure that the king thinks that of you?'

'Just because I was fascinated by the Elves' world, that doesn't mean I don't keep track of the Men's world. I have lived through it longer than you have or yet I have lived through it. I do not think an Elf as important as you would go frolicking with simpletons like men.' Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she continued walking.

'I know how Men treat Women,' she added. 'We are just followers and men think we are not capable of handling things ourselves.'

'You still have a chance to prove them wrong.'

'Why are you so determined to let me stay?' Eareliath whirled for the last time and looked at Legolas straight in the eye.

'Why are you so determined to go away?' he answered back.

'You don't want to know.'

'See,' Legolas nodded with satisfaction. 'You haven't changed a bit. You are still hiding everything. You still want to run away. You still----- '

'Stop.' Juliana interrupted. 'You are wrong, _your highness_, if you think I have not changed. I am not the little girl who used to struggle up trees, trying to keep up with Mirkwood elves, especially King Thranduil's one and only begotten son. I am not the girl who begged her father to bring her along for every trip he made to an Elf's kingdom. Who used to think one's like could be filled with adventure, and that everything had a reason and purpose.'

Something told Legolas that she was being hurt so all he asked was 'What happened then Juliana? What made you change?'

Neither one spoke. They seemed to be locked in a pit of silence as neither one moved. Until a great gust of wind hurled towards them. However, both did not show any effect to this blow, the cloth that was laid on Eareliath's head blew away revealing her hair. The Sindarin elf tried not to question, for the girl's hair that used to be long, that reached her waist; loose, and flowing, was unbelievably cut so that it barely moved past her shoulders. Legolas could see her green eyes sparkle like emeralds upon a dark cave.

'Are you sure you want to know what made me change?' She did not even know why she gave the satisfaction of Legolas that she was running away, yet somehow she felt that she needed to tell him.

'I grew up, Legolas,' she whispered.

'It happened a few days before you went out as a messenger for your Father to Imladris,' she started. 'Father, having an affair with some of your kin had asked me not to go with that night. I agreed though it confused me until that night. I took responsibility in taking care of my brother, Hadrod.'

'While they were away, Orcs stormed our village looking for the Rangers. They questioned us, but when we did not answer, they started burning the place. They were halfway through it all, when Father and the Rangers came back with elves from your home.'

Juliana closed her eyes as she continued. 'It was there were I felt that we will be saved. I was mistaken.'

'The Elves and Rangers did help, and I will be ever grateful to them, but something happened.' Her voice started to break.

Legolas was silent still.

'Father g-got s-shot,' she barely made herself to say. She remained quiet for a while, tears forming in her eyes. Then she brought herself to say, 'I knew from the arrow that pierced him, it was an Elf who killed him. It was there where grief turned to hate and hate turned into anger.

'I was angry at my father for being the only one shot. I was angry with myself for not being to help him, as help Hadrod as well. I was angry with The Rangers for dragging father into that mess! Most of all, I was and still am angry at Elves who where the cause of my father's death!'

At those words, Juliana let the tears flow but not in front of the elf. She turned once more and tried to stop the tears from flowing.

From behind her Legolas spoke, barely more than that of a whisper, 'Why are you afraid to cry? It is apparent that you are in grief. Do not hold back the tears.'

Juliana wiped her tears away angrily. 'You know nothing that has happened to me! You have no right to tell me what to do.'

'And yet you are listening to me.' Legolas said. 'It is not too late to start believing in your self, my lady. You may yet fulfill your dream.'

Still Juliana said nothing.

'Think about it, Juliana Eareliath. You may satisfy yourself yet. Goodnight.'

Juliana looked back only to see Legolas bow and left her there still buried in her grief.

'She was escaping.' Legolas explained to his companions. Legolas had reentered the tent to find all three companions awake and wondering where he ran off.

The elf quickly explained and waited for their judgment of the girl.

'She seems very much in control of her actions.' Aragorn remarked when Legolas was finished.

'Yes.' Gandalf nodded his agreement. 'Though I will admit, Juliana could be rash at times. I have met her and gotten to know her. There is no doubting her young spirit, though her past she spoke not of, though I think Legolas here can tell more about her.' he cast the elf a look.

Both Aragorn and Gimli looked at Legolas with surprise. The elf sighed.

'I knew her ever since she was a child. Her father, a famous Ranger and blacksmith often made trips to Mirkwood for business. My father being a lover of treasure often called back her father, and she often would come, her being an inquisitive person. I think she loved being part of the world of elves, for she showed real passion for it. But my kin are not used to children, so she would often teach us not us teaching her.'

Gimli smiled knowingly. 'You mean you used to play with a little girl?'

Legolas smiled sheepishly. 'Her love for Elves' culture drove us to learn more about her. She was and is capable of anything. Her father's death is unknown to me.'

The rest saw he was unwilling to continue on the subject, so they let it drop.

'It was not so long ago.'

'It was so long ago.' Juliana commented. She had resigned to stay only because she was not aware where to go and Théoden would kill her if she escaped.

Elendris, her stolen horse had come up to her not long after Legolas left. Speaking of Legolas, it was a surprise to her to find him amidst the world of men. Alternatively, was it because he looked so out of place in the environment? Juliana shook her head as she retreated to her tent. She was thinking of the same reason.

She lied back and thought of how the elf had looked so much shorter than she remembered. _It is because you were a child since you last saw him._ Juliana said to herself. _Still,_ Juliana argued._ He does look a lot more handsome though._ Juliana sat up. _What are you doing?_ She slapped her hand unto her forehead._ It is not appropriate for you to think fair of an elf! _Juliana slowly lied back again. _All right! It is not as if I will fall in love with him or anything._

'Right, Elendris?' she said aloud to the horse tethered in front of her tent.

'I mean he is an elf, and I could never forgive an elf.' She rolled over to her side and closed her eyes.

'Never.'

All were surprised to see a woman come out of the newly pitched tent the following morning. They were more surprised when the King called to her.

She was clothed like a village girl, but her dress had slits at the sides revealing dark brown leggings and black boots. Around her waist was a belt where a small pack, two daggers and the hilt of a sword lay. The black cloth that was around her head was gone and it revealed her hair cropped just below her shoulders and framing her fair face.

Juliana made her way past the other tents into the king's large one. She ignored many stares and whispers among the people on the way. Long had she gotten used to stares, from not only Humans, but many foul creatures as well.

'Your orders my lord?' she did a bow and the King looked up from his meal to her.

'Aaahh… Yes. The woman warrior. You will help my niece to tend after my men and people. Any questions?'

Legolas knew something like that will no doubt trigger Juliana's temper, but to his amazement, Juliana nodded and took her leave.

When she was outside, Juliana could not resist clenching her fists but she resisted the urge to punch something.

'Juliana!' a voice called. The moment she heard it, she knew to whom that melodic voice belonged.

'Well, if it isn't the prince!' She turned to face the elf. 'What do you want? More honey in your bread? Extra hot stew? Or maybe…!'

Legolas was right. Juliana still had that hot temper. However, it seemed to have grown since she was a child. 'Look, I apologize. I did not know the king was going to say what he said. I know I should have….'

Juliana too, interrupted him. 'Just forget about it Legolas! Do not apologize. I should have seen this coming. I was stupid enough to start listening to Elves. Especially to Elves who have bloated heads like yours! But you know what? I am not going to run away! I am going to prove to you, and to the rest of Arda, that I don't run away from everything!'

She left him there her anger stirring the whole camp.

The Company of the King was soon on the move towards Helm's Deep.

'Where is she?' Eowyn asked Aragorn as they walked side by side.

'Who?" he asked.

'The woman who gave you that jewel.'

Aragorn was silent as he remembered some moments before the Fellowship took leave from Imladris. Then:

'She is sailing to the Undying Lands with what is left of her people.'

Eowyn saw the sadness in his eyes and she remained quiet. She had met the other girl a while back. Eowyn thought that she was an aggressive and hot-tempered girl. Who would not see that in a woman who had furiously cut the vegetables for a stew?

_Juliana was her name._ Eowyn said to herself. Juliana seemed to hide many things, but Eowyn saw that she had a lot to say all the same. Eowyn would have loved to listen to her instead of embarrassing herself in front of Aragorn.

Hama, along with Gamling rode before the king to check out the perimeter. Their horses passed the on-looking Legolas, who had eyesight beyond of them. The horses passed the prince, and the beasts entered a column of rocks. They slowed their horses but something in the air made the horses restless.

'What is it?' Gamling asked. 'Hama?'

'I am not sure.' Answered the other.

Suddenly, surprising the both of them, a Warg-rider leaped from behind the columns and charged for Hama's horse. It no sooner killed the beast, when the Warg charged for Hama and killed him.

With a yell, Gamling brandished his sword and attempted to fight off the Warg-rider, and the singing of Legolas' bow saved him.

Legolas raced down with one of his silver- hafted knives and killed the rider instantly.

'A scout!' he yelled over to Aragorn who had taken his place at the hilltop.

Aragorn raced down the hill to King Théoden who said, 'What is it?' What do you see?'

'Warg! We're being attacked!'

As soon as the people heard this, they started to scream screams of confusion and fear.

Théoden made immediate actions. 'All riders at the head of the column!'

Eowyn quickly gave Hasufel's reins to Aragorn while Gimli struggled to mount Arod.

'Get me up there! I'm a rider!"

With one last look at Eowyn, Aragorn sped with the king's riders up the hill.

Legolas stood there, seeing from afar the Wargs riding straight for them. He let the bow sing and killed a Warg. He did not notice that what drove him to kill those monsters was the thought of seeing all the people of Rohan die, to see Juliana die, a gruesome and sudden death. Even though how much she seemed to loathe him, even though he saw her impossible, he did not want her to die. Especially when the last conversation they had, was Juliana shouting at him.

The king with his riders, along with Aragorn and Gimli raced down the hill. Legolas then grabbed Arod's reins from behind and flipped counterclockwise gracefully onto the saddle in front of Gimli.

With a battle cry, The Riders charged towards the Wargs. Cries from both sides came and went. None knew the outcome of the battle. Gimli had dropped from Arod on the ground, right in the path of a Warg.

'Come bring your face to my pretty ax.' Gimli snarled.

However when the Warg charged at Gimli, Legolas released his bowstring and shot the Warg.

'That one counts as mine!" Gimli cried indignantly at Legolas galloping away.

'Aragorn!' Legolas cried. The battle was over and the Rohirrim had won. Though now, Aragorn could not be found.

The elf prince raced up towards the edge of a cliff, when he heard a muffled kind of laugh. An Orc lay, wounded but snickering all the same. Gimli pointed his axe at the Orc's neck.

'Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing.' He snarled

'H-he's …….DEAD!" the Orc sputtered. 'Took a little tumble of the cliff!'

Legolas kneeled and grabbed the Orc. 'You lie.' He said anger in his face. But the Orc gave another gurgling laugh and said no more. He looked disgustingly at the creature until he saw something shining in his hand. Legolas freed the object and saw it was the Evenstar of Arwen given to Aragorn. Realization swept over Legolas and he ran back towards the edge of the cliff. He looked down and but saw nothing but the rushing waters of the river.

Théoden too, approached the edge and stared down. But Gamling came up to him and the king said: 'Put the wounded on horses. No doubt, that young shrew and my niece would be able to heal some of them. Leave the dead.'

Legolas snapped from his gaze to look at Théoden unbelievably, but Théoden remained unmoved. Instead, he placed his hand on the Silvan elf's shoulder. 'Come,' he said solemnly and left Legolas and Gimli still staring down at the river.

**(Avisala! that means greetings> As you all know, I'm making a Leggy fanfic, and just to remind you, Leggy and all other LOTR stuff is not mine and the only thing I own is Juliana Eareliath. So if you're trying to steal her, beware! Anyway, I don't write notes on the beginning of the chapter because I would like my readers to be in touch with the story as much as possible without the blasted author blabbing and stalling. So my notes are all at the end of the chapter. This is my first ever posted fanfic and I hope you guys out there love it. Please review and please feel free to criticize it for what its worth or whatever just don't trash mouth my original characters so bad. They might get offended. So I hope you love this fanfic and I hope you lovethe plot! Or the part of the plot that'smine because we all know how we love Tolkien's plot!Namarie!)**


	3. Chapter 3: She's a healer!

Chapter 3

She is a healer!

'Hadrod!' Juliana cried. A young boy, tall for his age, raced down from the villagers inside the Hornburg into the outstretched arms of Juliana.

'I thought I lost you! I long searched you but something happened that made me change my plans. How did you come here, my brother?" Joy clearly shown on her face.

Hadrod who was tall and dark haired smiled eagerly and explained his own adventures to his older sister.

'Eowyn!' Juliana approached her newly found friend with a young boy with her. 'This is my brother. Long have I dreaded his loss to me, but it gladdens my heart to learn that your brother saved him. I am truly grateful to your brother.'

Eowyn smiled happy for Juliana but her smile did not exactly reach her eyes. She was terribly worried about her uncle and of course, Aragorn. Long had he captivated her, though Aragorn did not notice. Though his poise and gaze was nowhere compared to the elf, Eowyn though found that Aragorn was the king she had been waiting for all her life. Suddenly, a herald cried 'Make way for the King! Make way for the king!'

Relieved by those words, Eowyn ran towards the King and his Riders. Her face fell when she saw the number of Riders that returned.

'So few.' She muttered. 'So few of you have returned.'

The King stared down at Eowyn. He dismounted and said rather curtly, 'Our people are safe. We paid for it with many lives.'

Ignoring the tone of her uncle, she caught sight of Gimli approaching her, his face solemn. Looking over his shoulder, she saw Legolas with the same look. However, aside from that, Eowyn saw none beside his horse.

'Lord Aragorn…' her voice shaking she returned he attention back to Gimli. 'Where is he?'

Gimli's face was grave. Eowyn dreading the worst, looked rather fearful for an answer.

'He fell.' Was all Gimli could say. Eowyn's chest tightened, the very air inside her lungs seemed to have disappeared.

Juliana, who followed Eowyn to the Riders, slowly came to her friend and steadied her.

'It is all right, Eowyn, I am here.' Giving Gimli a look of reassurance, Juliana led Eowyn away from the Riders.

When they retreated to their quarters, Juliana helped Eowyn sit down. Forcing a cup of water into her hands, she tried to calm her.

'Drink. It will help you.'

Almost mechanically, Eowyn brought the cup to her lips and drank, feeling nothing as the water went down her throat. Juliana saw nothing she could do except leave her alone for a while. Filling a bowl with cold water, she stood up.

'Please stay here. King Théoden has ordered me to look after his men. Please stay her for some time, Eowyn. I will be back.' motioning to Hadrod that he stays with Eowyn, Juliana left the room.

Legolas had wandered away from the group, feeling useless. Aragorn was already dead and he saw no reason why he should not blame himself. Though scolding himself that sulking around would not prove anything, Legolas returned to Gimli to see if his injuries were doing fine. He entered the room he shared with the dwarf, and to his surprise found Juliana kneeling beside his friend. The scent of _athelas_ filled the room

'There. That did not hurt much did it?' the girl dabbed a damp cloth over his injuries. Gimli, who looked that he was enjoying this, looked over to Legolas.

'She can heal!' he said excitedly. 'Her hands are good!'

Juliana's laugh brought the slightest trace of joy back to the gloomy room. 'Just don't move around too much, or I have to heal them again.'

Gimli in response wiggled his eyebrows. 'Then I guess I have to move around a lot!'

Laughing once more, Juliana stood up the bowl in her hands. 'I'll be back for some food for you.' Glancing over to Legolas, she found herself giving him a small smile. Legolas who was silent during their conversation, followed the girl out of the room.

Juliana who unbelievably heard his soft footfalls, turned to face him. 'Are you stalking me?'

'If I was, then I would not have been so loud.' Legolas grinned. 'I wanted to say thank you for Gimli.' He quickly added.

Juliana shrugged. 'You forget I am in the orders of the king. I was just doing my job.' She looked into his eyes and saw the grief amongst the blue. She cleared her throat. 'Look, this is probably none of my business, but I would think Aragorn would not have wanted you to blame yourself.' She said silently.

Legolas was amazed by this remark. Though she not an elf, she still saw the grief, which few have ever seen. Legolas nodded slowly and he returned the look that Juliana gave him.

Juliana was not sure why she gave Legolas a shred of advice. Her mind kept forcing her to believe that Legolas is nothing more than an elf not to be forgiven, but her heart proved to debate a little. Though he may have had shared some memories with her, Juliana found it hard to believe that she may yet be comfortable with him.

As they stared into each other's eyes, something seemed to lock all noise away. The world around them seemed to disappear. Juliana tried with all her might to break the gaze of the deep blue, and Legolas struggled away from the emerald green, but somehow both Elf and Lady could find not in their hearts to look away. Slowly, Legolas leaned over to Juliana. She trembled inside as she could hear his silent breathing….

The bowl of water fell from Juliana's hands and sent cold water rushing at their feet. Juliana blinked as she felt the sudden change. The world seemed to return back as she suddenly heard the rustle and bustle of Helm's deep. She blinked her eyes rapidly and started to kneel down to pick the bowl up.

Legolas also blinked when he heard the bowl fall and the splashing of the water that missed him. He turned away unusually embarrassed. Seeing Juliana kneeling, he felt guilty and started to help her pick up the bowl. Nevertheless, when he reached for the damp cloth, Juliana reached for it too and their hands touched. When Juliana felt his hand, her heart jumped making her gasp and jerk her hand back.

'S-sorry. I-I do not know why I have become so clumsy.' She stammered grabbing the cloth with a sudden movement. She managed to smile a small-embarrassed smile. 'Are you wet?' she stood up.

Legolas shook his head as he too stood up carrying the bowl that fell. He sensed the determined tone to forget what just happened. He agreed silently with her.

'So does this mean were in speaking terms?' he asked handing the bowl to Juliana and she took it though most uneasy.

She smiled, which was so calm and sincere that the elf saw no bitter feelings she had before for him. 'I guess so.' She nodded while placing the cloth she held inside the bowl. 'But that does that mean I won't forget that I still want to prove you wrong.' Mischief sparkled in her eyes. 'Thanks, I have to go,' she said rather meekly after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence. Legolas quickly nodded and they parted

'He's alive! He's alive!' shouts from the people came as a horse galloped through the gates of Helm's Deep carrying a much wounded rider, two days later.

'Where is he? Where is he? I'm going to kill him!' a half-annoyed and half-overjoyed tone came pushing through the circle of people that was surrounding the rider.

'You are…' Gimli said as the rider dismounted and stood to face the dwarf. '…. The luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless man I've ever met!' Gimli strode over to him and gave Aragorn a hug that barely covered his chest. 'Bless you laddie!'

'Gimli,' Aragorn breathed. 'Where is the king?'

The dwarf motioned to his right and he and Aragorn parted. The Ranger had barely the long distance to walk when Legolas stood there blocking the path.

'_Le abdollen_.' You are late the elf said by way of greeting. A quick scan by Legolas and the elf frowned.

'You look terrible.'

At this, Aragorn gave the first laugh he had made for days. Eowyn who was tending some of the children, turned eagerly at the sound of the laugh. She half-ran half-walked but stopped when she saw Legolas hand out something to him.

Her smile turned into a sad one as she recognized the jewel even from afar. '_Ha no le,' _ thank you Aragorn said before continuing down to meet the king.

'So is it true?' Juliana asked Eowyn meeting up with her. 'Aragorn is alive!' Eowyn nodded rather sadly.

'Well, that's good.' Juliana said clearly not seeing the look on her friend's face. 'At least there's still hope for us to win at battle.'

'There is news that ten thousand Orcs of Saruman are coming this way.' Eowyn whispered.

'What?' Juliana jerked up.

'Some of us will cover the causeway; we will support the archers from above the gate.' Aragorn said as he laid his plan out to Legolas. Already, the people were heading for the caves and Legolas saw no sign of Juliana. Not that he had anything to worry him though.

'Aragorn you must rest.' He said. Though relieved that Aragorn managed to survive the fall from the cliff, Aragorn had not let Juliana tend to his wounds, or anyone else for that matter. 'You are no use to us half alive.'

Aragorn was spared an answer by the calling of Eowyn. 'I'm to be sent with the women into the caves.' She said stiffly.

'That is an honorable charge.' Aragorn replied knowing where the conversation was leading.

'To find food! To tend after the children! What renown is there in that?' she cried irritably.

'My, Lady.' Aragorn said his tone the opposite. 'There will come a time for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to as the last defense?'

'Let me fight beside you.' She said stubbornly.

'It is not my power to command it.' He started to turn away but Eowyn was not finished.

'You do not command the others to stay. They stay because they cannot be parted from you.' She argued. 'Because they love you.'

Aragorn remained silent, and Eowyn, who seemed to know of her blunder, said sorry her eyes teary. She pushed past Legolas and Gimli to the Glittering Caves. The Ranger had barely time to talk to his Companions when:

'Aragorn!' This time it was Juliana. 'I cannot take this, my lord.' She panted but her eyes were blazing. 'Why can't you let me fight? I am able you know that! But instead you allow my brother to fight.'

Aragorn repeated his answer to Juliana. This time Juliana shook with fury. 'You won't let me fight because I'm a woman! I won't stand for this!' she cried but followed Eowyn to the Caves.

'Why do they want to fight? Do they not know that this is something that should not be taken lightly?' Gimli said. Legolas nodded his agreement. However, Aragorn shook his head. 'There will be a time when women will rise beside or even out do the Men. But when will this time come, I do not know.'

'Juliana gave up too easily,' Legolas told himself. He was glad that she would not come, and surprisingly found himself not wanting anything to happen to her. 'Something is stirring in her heart.'

Aragorn examined the swords, helmets and armor that were being distributed. He shook his head.

'Farmers, farriers, stable boys.' He looked at Gimli and Legolas. 'These are no soldiers.'

'Most of them have seen too many winters.' Gimli commented.

'Or too few.' Legolas continued. 'Look at them. They are frightened. I can see it in their eyes.' His face had become grave. However, that remark he should have kept to himself, for the room fell silent and Aragorn looked at him questioningly and disbelievingly. However, Legolas seemed not to notice and he turned to leave.

'_Boe a hyn_.' They should be he remarked. _'Neled herain….dan caer menig?_' Three hundred… against ten thousand? Legolas said, doubtful.

_'Si, beriathar hyn ammaeg Na Ned Edoras_.' They have better hope in defending themselves here than in Edoras Aragorn said jumping in the defense for the men.

'Aragorn.' Legolas said pointedly. '_Nedin dagor, hen ú-èrir ortheri! Natha daged dhaer!_' They cannot win this fight! They are all going to die!'

'Then I shall die as one of them!' Aragorn said raising his voice for the first time to Legolas. He caught himself but did not look at the elf. Instead, he turned and left the room. Legolas saw his mistake and started to go after him but Gimli proved to know better.

'Let him go lad,' Gimli said gruffly. 'Let him be.'

At the caves, Eowyn and Juliana were having a discussion of their own.

'Why wouldn't they let us fight!' Eowyn said angrily. 'Do they think that we cannot take care of ourselves!'

Juliana nodded. 'Let them play the part of the knight in shining armor, but I for one will not play the part of the damsel in distress!' She folded her arms and looked glumly at the cave ceiling. Even down in the caves she could feel the tension of the men outside.

Aragorn retreated to the room and got his armor. Leaving the company of the elf and dwarf seemed to leave him some time to think.

But he knew he had to return to their room. He had left all his armor and weapons there. Buried in his thoughts, he did not notice that his sword was missing. When he did however, someone handed it to him. Legolas.

Before Aragorn could say anything, Legolas cut in. 'we have trusted you this far, you never led us astray. Forgive me, I was wrong to despair.'

Aragorn accepted his sword and gave a small smile. '_Ú-moe evaded, Legolas.'_ There is nothing to forgive, Legolas.

Legolas returned the smile. The grumbling of Gimli disturbed the small silence. He was forcing his mail shirt across his chest. 'If we had time I would've get this thing adjusted.' He said. The mail shirt finally made it across his chest and fell past the dwarf's knees to the floor.

Both Legolas and Aragorn raised their eyebrows and glanced at each other. 'It's a little tight across the chest.' Gimli said defensively.

The two had not the time to reply as an unfamiliar war-horn sounded from the outside.

'That is no Orc-horn.' Legolas remarked his senses at play. He raced up stairs and the others quickly followed.

Down at the caves, Juliana was pacing back and forth in front of Eowyn her hands clenched into fists and her fingers were burying themselves in her hands.

Already, they heard the mixed war cries of both Orcs and Men attempting to overshadow the other. None of the voices was winning as heavy rain started to pour down at the already complicated battleground. She kept throwing anxious looks up at the cave ceiling. The sound of war was not helping her ease her imaginations.

'Juliana, calm down. Aragorn can take care of Hadrod.' Eowyn said calmly a ghost of a smile on her lips. Juliana did not miss it.

'How could you smile?' Juliana said frantically still not stopping her pacing. 'Hundreds of men are going to die for our sakes! How could you smile?'

'Because I have faith in Aragorn and of his friends. He will not rest until the Orcs are destroyed. I know that, you know that.'

'I fear for my brother, I know Aragorn is capable in handling himself.' Juliana said distractedly.

Eowyn, who completely understood Juliana by now, raised her eyebrows. 'Is it only for your brother your worry goes?'

'Yes.' Juliana said almost automatically. 'WHY are you SMILING?' Juliana cried irritated. Suddenly the war cries became louder and clearer. The rain has stopped. Juliana glanced up at the ceiling one more time, not missing a pace. Finally losing control, she grabbed her cloak and ran out of the cave with the shouts of Eowyn buried deep in her footsteps.

Juliana arrived at the battle in full swing. There was still rain pouring down but not enough to deafen all other sounds of battle there: screams, roars, the clashing of weapons, swords, spears, rushing of arrows and the sounds of rocks hitting metal. She saw many of the Rohirrim; those who were not with Eomer fighting desperately at the Orcs at an alarming scale invade the fortress. The monsters had the brains to use ladders and they were pouring in waving their weapons and roaring loudly.

Juliana had spotted Hadrod throwing rocks at Orcs and was knocking them out too. She was glad she had her weapon with her because she saw an Orc charge for the boy. Hadrod turned too late and raised his hands in forms of a shield. But suddenly, Juliana was standing in front of him; sword rose blocking the Orc's own crude blade. Killing the beast in one quick movement, she faced Hadrod staring intently at his eyes.

'My turn to fight. This is not your place, dear brother. Go to the caves, to Eowyn, you'll be safe there. Go!' She turned around quickly as another Orc came attempting to injure them.

Hadrod, who never saw his sister use her skills in killing, was surprised at the speed she was going. When she had successfully felled the opponent, he yelled 'I'm staying here! I have to fight!'

'I will not lose you again! Please do this for me, be safe.' Juliana whispered the last words pleadingly. Hadrod looked up and saw the desperation his sister had. He nodded glumly. He handed her his helmet, shield, and ran past the other warriors to the caves.

So now, the girl stood in the place of Hadrod. From his place, she could see the Orcs clearly. A disgusting sea of black and metal, it clashed with the outer walls of the stronghold. She could also see the many Elven archers at the outer part of the wall shooting arrows in their graceful way. She could not see Legolas anywhere. Gripping Delenthelis tight, she fought enough for her skill to be shielded by the mass of other skills in the area.

She charged at an Orc who was already coming toward her. Swinging her sword over her head, Juliana drove the blade deep into the Orc's head, killing him. Scaling up to the wall, she stood to face the oncoming Orc ladders. An Orc, with a brutal face, its jarred yellow teeth protruding from a strip of black skin that was the mouth, and bulging bloodshot eyes and inky black skin had appeared at the top of one ladder. She made it fall with two brutal kicks but losing her balance in the process. She fell losing her weapon making it skid across the other side of the causeway.

However, her weapon was not the center of her mind right now. Losing her balance at the process of kicking an Orc dead, she did manage to grope fast enough to an enormous crack on the wall. There were ladders on either side of her and she hoped that none would notice her. Her being unnoticed was like Hadrod becoming the king of Edoras.

The Orcs snarled, sneered, and paused at their procession to the top of the ladder to attempt to kill her. She did manage to kill some but she lost her grip as payment. Juliana closed her eyes, not knowing that she was screaming, she prepared to feel the fast rush of pain and death to sweep over her but it did not. Instead, she felt the sure and steady pull upward. She looked up. A slender hand gripped her wrist and it was pulling her quickly away from the Orcs.

When she was standing on her two feet again, she looked at her rescuer and glad of her helmet. It was Legolas.

'Thanks,' she tried to disguise her voice.

Legolas knew better. He regarded her with a supercilious grin. 'It is no use hiding your voice, Juliana. Your scream gave way.'

Juliana made a small glare and yanked the helmet off. 'I don't scream that often.'

'What are you doing here?' Legolas asked shooting an Orc with an arrow while looking back at her. 'Aren't you supposed to be in the caves?'

Juliana stabbed an Orc's side and turned to Legolas smirking. 'And here I thought you knew me so well.'

'I know you enough that you do not give up easily.' Legolas answered back.

'Ah, the prince notices everything.' Juliana drawled as she dodged an Orc's blow ending up back to back with Legolas.

'I wouldn't be in the Fellowship if I wasn't.'

'Wouldn't that be a disaster?' Juliana quipped. However, that remarked caused her, for an Orc took that as an opportunity to collide its fist with her stomach and she fell in pain. Legolas who heard her groan, stopped shooting arrows to look back at her. Juliana, who dropped on all fours because of the pain, quickly grabbed her sword. Without missing a beat, she drove Delenthelis, her sword, straight into the Orc.

'Thanks for your help.' She grumbled at Legolas who went back shooting arrows at the Orcs at the other side of the causeway when she stood up.

'Oh, I knew you could handle it.' He said smiling a little.

Juliana glared at him. Suddenly having an idea to annoy him, she picked up an Elf's bow from the causeway floor. She approached him and grabbed an arrow from his quiver. 'Borrow an arrow?' she said taking her place beside him. Legolas' blue eyes cut through her instantly. 'Never touch an archer's quiver, mortal.' He snarled though a small smile was tugging at his lips.

Juliana looked at him with her tongue out. She was displaying her childish behavior again, something she did not want to display in front of people. However, being with Legolas was reviving all her past and buried attitude and customs, and she felt frightened at the thought of opening herself again to feelings. However, Legolas was different. She could risk a little just annoying him.

She notched the arrow and looked for a target. Not that it took her a long time to look for one. Shutting one of her eyes, she pulled the string and fired at the Orc. It hit the thick and open thigh of the monster.

Legolas could not help snort at her aim. 'What?' she snapped at him.

'See how it is done, human.' He said arching one of his eyebrows to her as he pulled an arrow from his quiver. The Elf locked on his target with his eyes, all noise sunk away as he blocked it out of his mind. He focused while he pulled back the string on his bow, keeping his eye on is target. He squeezed one eye shut, took a deep breath, and fired, releasing the arrow from his grip. The arrow sunk into the deep flesh of his target, hitting the exact spot he was aiming for…another Orc dead.

'That is nothing, Prince.' She smirked as Legolas looked at her challengingly. 'Your skills with a bow are highly common among your kin. And yet restraining yourself in showing off is fatal among Elves.'

Legolas took offense and looked at her as if pained. Amused by his reaction, Juliana saluted him and ran off. 'See you later if we don't lose!'

She ran away, killing Orcs fiercely with her sword.

'Was that Juliana?' Gimli approached Legolas driving his battle-axe to one Orc to the next. Legolas nodded not missing a beat in his shooting.

'What in the blazes is she doing here?' Gimli cried. 'Doesn't she know war is not the place for her?'

Legolas could not help but laugh at that one. 'Gimli, I would think she wouldn't even take heed of what you just said!'

Juliana blocked a blow from an Orc. She launched herself into a high leaping spin to the Orc's side. Juliana caught the back of its head with a kick, which threw it forward. She landed lightly, and with one swift movement, drove Delenthelis in and through the Orc. Juliana moved quickly to another Orc, unaware that Legolas was watching her. Juliana's moves were quick, lethal, brutal, powerful and perilous. However, she still moved with a fluidity of the feminine warrior, Legolas hardly saw.

An Orc had thrown itself to her, which she brought to the ground with two brutal kicks and impaling it with her sword. Almost absently, her foot came up to stomp the chest of the beast while she withdrew her weapon. Nevertheless, the Orc left its mark. It managed to gash her leg. After she killed it, she fell shortly to the ground because of the sudden pain. Examining it quickly, Juliana concluded that it was not deep, so she covered it with her skirt. Rising, she brought her fist forward in a bruising strike at another yet unsuspecting Orc and brought it dead. When she looked up, she was just in time to see an Orc running with a torch to a drain outside the causeway.

'_Togo hon dad, Legolas! Dago han_!' Bring him down Legolas! Slay him! Juliana screamed.

Aragorn turned to her scream, and shouted the same to Legolas.

This time Legolas heard it. He quickly notched an arrow, and let his bow sing. The creature did not fall down as the arrow landed with a dull _thud_ in his right shoulder. Again, Legolas notched and twanged his bow. This time it hit the left shoulder of the Orc. That arrow killed it but the Orc made one final effort to make his mission successful, and it had. It threw itself directly at the drain where some kind of invention of brutality and force was planted and its contact with fire made it explode: along with the wall above it.

The wall exploded to a thousand pieces. Both sides were affected. The falling rocks hit the Orcs, while the impact sent half of the army of Elves reeling. Juliana, who ran towards that direction to get Legolas out of the way, was thrown off her feet and straight into the fortress wall. The impact of her body with the wall was so great that she fell to the ground, unconscious.

Aragorn regained consciousness. He too had been sent flying into the air to the ground below when the wall exploded. He shook his head and saw Orcs were coming in through the newly opened passage they had made. Already, Elves who had survived the explosion were drawing nearer, ready to fend them. However, the Orcs were too close to Aragorn for them to save him.

'ARAGORN!' a gruff voice said from above to the wall. Aragorn looked up just in time to see Gimli run and leap down to the enemy, crashing himself on top of them.

'GIMLI!' Aragorn cried as he saw the dwarf being knocked down by Orcs.

'_Herio_!' Charge! Aragorn cried his sword was raised as he led the elves.

Legolas meanwhile also regained consciousness. He had seen Juliana being thrown away by the impact of the explosion and when he stood up, he tried to see where she was. However, he saw something else. Aragorn needed his help from down below. His eyes scanning for a quicker way to the bottom, he found an Orc's shield. Throwing it on its face, Legolas urged it forward and down the stairs, his bow out, shooting as he went. However, amidst the turmoil, Juliana was unconscious, unseen by both the enemy and the allies.


	4. Chapter 4: A helping hand

**Chapter 4**

**A helping hand**

Juliana's body felt heavy. It felt that there was a great weight on her chest and she struggled to breath. Even though her eyes were open, she saw darkness. She smelled something foul under her nose and it was draining her all of the air she needed to breathe, she closed her eyes. Then it hit her. She had been fighting, fighting for Helm's Deep. All the events of the fight flashed before her eyes: Running out the Glittering caves, fighting the Orcs, being saved by Legolas and trying to run to him before the contraption exploded destroying the wall. Legolas! She did not see where he was thrown off when the wall exploded. Struggling to breath, all her worry and anxiety of Legolas came rushing back to her. Then… She felt free. Air started to course over her, abundant and free. It was a wonderful sensation, that foul smell she was breathing was gone. Juliana opened her eyes.

Apparently, there had been an Orc above her. Somebody had removed it that is why fresh air came wafting over her. She sat up, a little dizzy and nauseous but her mind was clear. She looked at her right. A Rohirrim soldier looked shocked. Obviously, he thought she was dead and she saw he was holding an orc's helmet. He was the one who rescued her. Smiling suddenly, she thanked the soldier and stood up, asking if he had seen Aragorn and his Company.

'Finally count…' Legolas said as he approached Gimli. 'Forty-two.' He arched an eyebrow as he told the dwarf of the amount of Orcs he had killed in battle. They started a game during the battle and it lessened the tension of war, something Legolas wanted to do.

Gimli, not offended by the Elf's gaze, looked back at him. He was sitting on a corpse of an Orc and smoking a pipe, looking far shorter than usual. 'Forty-two?' he asked casually. 'Not bad for a pointy-eared elvish prince ling.' Gimli remarked, which earned him a sharp look from Legolas. Nevertheless he continued. 'I myself am sitting pretty on forty-_three._' He stressed the last word.

With a blink of an eye, Legolas shot an arrow to the Orc's body, a place where Gimli's hand had been seconds before.

'Forty-three.' Legolas said triumphantly.

'He was already dead.' Gimli said stating the obvious.

'He was twitching.' Legolas argued.

'He was twitching because he's got my axe embedded on his nervous system!' As the dwarf said this , he moved the axe impaled on the Orc's head back and forth. Legolas laughed, but before he could think of a proper retort, someone calling his name snatched his attention:

'LEGOLAS!'

Before the Elf could look to the direction of the sound, he was shocked that someone came and hugged him. Winded by the hug, he looked at the giver of the embrace. His eyes went wide when he recognized Juliana's arms around his neck. Slowly, and hesitatingly, he draped one of his slender arms around her.

Juliana fell deeper into her embrace with Legolas. She was so relieved that he was alive and well. Looking up, with the sparkle back in her eyes, she punched him lightly in the arm.

'Don't ever give me that kind of scare again. Besides, I knew you couldn't make that shot.' she smirked.

Legolas' shock turned into annoyance. 'Hey!'

Juliana was still hugging him, and now she could see how fair he looked even up close. Legolas suddenly realized how much Juliana was built to fit him. Her waist was perfect so that Legolas could entirely wrap his arms around it. Juliana was tall enough that her head could nestle itself comfortably in his shoulder. Her smile was just right, not too small, and not wide, just enough so he can also smile. They stared at each other for a few minutes, taking in every detail of each other's face, trying to memorize them. Juliana finally looked away from Legolas when she heard someone clear their throat. Gimli was looking at them confusion on his face as he smoked his pipe.

Juliana wondered why he gave her that look, when she suddenly realized, as if for the first time, she was hugging Legolas. Color rising to her cheeks, she quickly removed her hands away from his neck. Mumbling a "sorry", she moved away from Gimli and Legolas.

'I thought you said she didn't like Elves.' Gimli said a small smile on his lips still smoking his pipe, when Juliana moved out of earshot.

'Gimli, I'm just as confused as you are.' Legolas shook his head and folded his arms. Nevertheless, he could not resist looking over to Juliana who had met Eowyn. The latter seemed concerned at the fact that Juliana had a serious head injury, something Legolas did not notice earlier. He sighed. 'Perhaps its better this way,' he murmured.

Gimli, who obviously had not Elves' hearing, heard him nevertheless. 'Careful Elf, she's mortal.'

'I know that Gimli.' Legolas answered slightly annoyed.

Gimli appeared not to hear him. 'Are you starting to fall for her?' It would have been funny, if Gimli's tone was not dead serious.

To the Dwarf's astonishment, Legolas started to blush and look away. 'Of course not.' He said defensively. 'I'm not starting _to fall for her_, as you said.'

'You know,' Gimli said looking at Legolas a glint in his eye. 'You're not a very good liar.'

'That's because Elves hardly lie.' Legolas retorted. 'It's better this way, we're on speaking terms, like we used to.' He added softly.

As he said this, Juliana had looked back and smiled a little at Legolas.

Gimli sighed, and he too looked at Juliana. 'I hope you know what you are doing.'

'For both your sakes.' He added.

Juliana hated wearing a dress. Scratch that, she absolutely _loathed _wearing a dress. As a female, she was required to wear dresses. Juliana envied Eowyn who could move so quickly even wearing a gown.

She hated it because of a little accident during her childhood. She used to wear dresses when she was little, she vaguely remembered liking a pink dress with bows. Juliana used to wear them going to Mirkwood, back when she used to play with Elves. Back when Legolas used to play with her. It was still strange to meet Legolas still looking the same as ever back when she was a girl. Immortality had their benefits.

Anyway, she wore a dress going to Mirkwood, when it was tree-climbing day. The Elves used to play this with her, and she loved this game. She had climbed high, not knowing that as she started her procession up, a loose thread caught itself in a branch and it slowly undid her skirt. When she reached the top, half her skirt was already a pile of thread down at the ground and her underwear was shown for all the other Elf lings, also the older ones, mainly Legolas. Juliana could still see the look of pure laughter on Legolas' eyes and the way he tried to hide his laughter, resulting to sniggers. That is why she never wore a dress again. Being raised by a Ranger, she had a perfect excuse to wear a tunic and leggings. However, she only had two tunics. Therefore, she became resourceful and cut slits at some of her dresses so that she only had to wear leggings underneath. It was a genius idea and she designed three of this dresses, her most simple ones to serve that style.

Nevertheless, Eowyn declared the one she brought with her dirty and it needed to be cleaned. When Juliana said, she envied Eowyn because she could move so easily along with her dresses; Eowyn suddenly had the idea of letting her wear one. Eowyn had tended her wounds, with a scolding during this process. Afterwards, she insisted for Juliana to take a bath. The Ranger did not want to because she knew she was going to be forced to wear a dress afterwards. Eowyn, however managed to let her take a bath when she threatened to bathe Juliana herself. Scowling, Juliana got in the tub and took a bath. When she was clean and wearing a new frown, Eowyn cheerfully let her pick a dress from her own. Finally giving in, Juliana picked a blue gown, which reminded her of the Sea, and a little bit of Legolas' eyes. She knew she was going to be stared at curiously by some people and that was worse than being ridiculed.

Eowyn finally left her alone so she can dress. Hadrod had gone somewhere, so she was spared from his jokes. Looking dejectedly at the dress, she stared at it, as if determined to make it melt with the bed sheets. However, when the dress did not have the ability to do that, she made a deep sigh and started to put it on.

Juliana stood in front of the looking glass after she had dressed. She wondered when the last time she looked at herself in the mirror was and preparing for a celebration, for Théoden decided that a big dinner would not hurt after the battle. She sighed with sadness because she realized that she never really celebrated anything after her father, Droug had died. Still staring at her reflection, she did not see the Ranger but saw a stranger, wearing a dress.

The dress was simple, a blue shift that clung a bit tightly to the bodice and it draped over her hands in typical Elf fashion. Deciding that she had better make it through and through, she pinned her hair in the only way she knew how, Elf style. Sighing again, she imagined the smug look on Eowyn's face if she saw her look like this; she loosened the twine that pinned her hair so that it fell softly to her shoulders.

When Eowyn finally knocked at the door, demanding she should come out, Juliana had a deeper scowl on her face.

Legolas Greenleaf stared out from the stall he was sitting on. He was looking at the beautiful full moon that rose, not shortly after the battle. This kind of moonrise reminded him of home. He missed Mirkwood deeply, Legolas missed the smells of the forests on a spring or summer day, when the sun would bathe the trees on the morning and it would melt all signs of coldness during the night. He missed the peace and quiet, but he knew when he returned to Mirkwood, his father would not stop badgering him of fulfilling his duties as Crowned Prince of Mirkwood. Was he not doing exactly that? He loved Tharanduil for the rouge he could sometimes be, but Legolas did not know what he meant by "_fulfilling your duties to your people._" Was not he the one who was risking his neck to fight for the Elves? True, he did not need to do that, mainly because some other Elf could have done that and the fact that the Elves were leaving in droves to go over the Sea, he really need not to fight for them. Perhaps it was for symbolic purposes why he joined the Fellowship, but Legolas knew better. He joined it because he wanted to be away from all the politics of the Court of Mirkwood. He knew that being alive for almost three thousand years had to have some benefits, not to have the uncertainty of a purposeless life that was plaguing his thoughts.

It was not only his father he thought of when he saw the moonrise. _Juliana._ She had been also in his thoughts ever since they met again. It was hard for him to see Juliana as a woman now, not a little girl who used to play with them. It was hard to see her as an accomplished warrior and not as a curious little child. It was hard to see her as anything at all. True, Legolas had been enchanted by the fact that Juliana grew up to be as beautiful as she was. He could still remember when that incident in Mirkwood when her dress became undone. It was very unnerving to see that she grew up to have that hard cold glare that she threw at him constantly.

Legolas sighed. Why then did she hug him? Why then had he seen relief and warmth on her face when she stared into his eyes? Why then is he asking all these questions?

He drove a hand through his hair in unusual frustration. He had never been this agitated before. War was slowly boring into him, perhaps. It was already starting to weave into his proper senses that all he felt was anger and impatience. What if it ended? What if the War, the confusion, the anger ended and all was left was peace? Would he have accomplished anything? Would he go home to say he had accomplished something? Would Legolas, Crowned Prince of Mirkwood finally get peace that he wanted? _No, _he told himself. He knew that he would still feel empty and alone. He did not want to pass over the Sea or die without knowing how it was to love. How it was to be loved. He needed to know what Love was.

_Not this time though._ He added looking at the Moon again.

'The Prince of Mirkwood is requested inside the Hornburg for dinner.' Juliana said as monotonous as she could, but the last words escaped her lips like whispers as she stopped to listen to the song Legolas had been singing. She had been assigned by Eowyn, (perhaps to torture her some more) to call all guards and everyone inside for the feast. She was about to return, when she saw someone sitting on the parapet. She could immediately tell it was Legolas. No Man could climb that high.

She was still embarrassed at the fact that she had hugged him for all to see, for Gimli to see. She did not even know why she did that, it was an involuntary movement, though she could not deny she was pleased. She still could remember how warm she felt as she hugged him. His body heat slowly enveloping her, it was hard to remember when she had such a hug. It was a sensation she would like to feel again.

Legolas removed his gaze from the moon to look at the speaker. He knew it was Juliana from the moment he heard the swift movement, but what he saw did not make him prepared whatsoever. Juliana managed to steal his breath away, though he hid it well. He could finally see the loveliness that was hidden underneath her Ranger clothes and it winded him more than her hug earlier. His eyes did the smallest takes to scan her from head to toe. The dress fit her perfectly, even though it was very simple, not even an Elf-maiden from Mirkwood would wear for everyday attire, but Juliana managed to look elegant. Eowyn had managed to hide her head bandage, making her look prepared for feasting.

'Are you just going to stare at me Prince?' Juliana said interrupting all his thoughts and folding her arms. Her tone suggested annoyance but she was pleased at his reaction, she never thought she could make him react like that.

Legolas looked away, embarrassed. 'Forgive me.' He mumbled.

Juliana actually laughed aloud. 'The Prince apologizes! What do I have to do to deserve this honor?'

'How about wearing a dress now for the rest of this expedition?" Legolas quipped, forgetting his humiliation. The look on Juliana's face made it Legolas' turn to laugh. 'I take it you did not wear that dress with open arms. Perhaps I should ask Eowyn how she does it.'

'How she does what?' Juliana asked suspiciously.

'How she manages to make you do what she wants without so much as a scowl from you. Maybe if I apply the same technique, you wouldn't be so harsh towards me.'

Juliana raised an eyebrow. 'Harsh? Me? Oh no, Prince Legolas, I _would not dream_ of being harsh to you, that would certainly be low of me.' Her voice dripped sarcasm.

Legolas, in turn raised his eyebrows. He was enjoying this Juliana than the one who had hugged him a while back. This Juliana was easy to read, her beauty was only secondary to her will and wit, which was laid out for all eyes to see.

'Since when have you had a silver tongue?' Legolas asked changing the subject.

'Since I grew up and acted older than you, Prince Legolas.' Juliana retorted.

'That is funny.' Legolas seemed thoughtful. 'Who's the immortal here?'

Juliana smirked mockingly. 'You are right about that one! You will forever be immortally immature, Legolas.'

' Oh really?' Legolas asked with an aristocratic smirk. 'Who was the one who stuck their tongue out during the battle?'

'I did not do that!' Juliana cried.

'Still in denial?' he said jokingly.

Juliana gave him her usual light punch on his arm. 'You'll pay for that.'

'I don't think so human.' Legolas answered calmly. 'You forget you owe me one.'

'What?' confusion was etched on her face. 'But why should I give it to you here? You could go to dinner.'

'Dinner? I might go, but then again, I'm not the social type.'

'I'll say!' Juliana remarked. 'You choose the weirdest companions: Four _pherian,_ two Men, a wizard, and a dwarf. Who would think you're not the social type?' Her tone once again sarcastic.

'I only do what I am told to do.' Legolas replied sincerely.

Juliana nodded knowingly. 'Ahh, yes. The ever- powerful King Thranduil.' Her eyes sparkled when she said his father's name.

'Is it me or are you taking a liking to my FATHER?'

'Why, are you jealous?'

Legolas frowned. 'No.' But he clearly was. Legolas had caught her sweet tone when she spoke of his father.

'You're very sweet when you're jealous.' Juliana said as smile on her lips. She knew he was, and she found very pleasing, and very disturbing. A part of her did not want Legolas jealous for her, and another was actually pleased that Legolas could be hit by such a petty emotion.

'I am not jealous.' Legolas defended himself feebly, color rising to his cheeks. However, he looked away, back up the moon.

'Come on,' Juliana coaxed gently taking his hand. 'Are you going to sulk all evening, with such a feast inside?'

Legolas looked at the hand that was barely wrapped around his own. Even Juliana was surprised by this sweet gesture.

'I am not sulking.' He answered petulantly, like an Elf ling that stubbornly refused to listen.

'Well, if you're not sulking would it at least cheer you up if I get you something to eat from the feast?'

Legolas looked back at her his eyes twinkling. Juliana suddenly realized how easy it would be to lose her in their depths, if she somehow succumbed to some crazy feeling or another.

'I'm not sure I'll like anything you cooked.' He said.

This earned him another punch in the arm.

'Wait here okay?' she said starting to go back and letting go of his hand, much to Legolas' disappointment. She retreated from him with a gentle swish of her skirt.

Laughing softly, Legolas looked down at the hand that was held by Juliana only moments ago. He was just thinking of how soft Juliana's hands though it may be calloused, when he heard a sharp groan. He turned to see, at the bottom of the steps, Juliana clutching her leg.

He quickly placed his bow back, which he had been holding when Juliana came, and raced down stairs towards her.

'What happened?' He asked kneeling down beside her, concern filled his tone.

Juliana looked up, surprised at his tone of voice. 'I forgot about this injury.' She said through pain indicating her injury. Legolas could see the blood that was being sponged by her skirt, and he wondered how she could forget such injuries. He started to lift her skirt to inspect the injury but Juliana interrupted him.

'I don't think you should do that.' She whispered.

'But you're injured.' He insisted. The look on Juliana's face made him stop any more attempts to force her to make him look at her wound. 'All right,' he said giving in., 'I won't take a look at it here. Let me help you to your room so you can rest there for a while.

At this, Juliana agreed, but she would not let him support her, at least, not _yet._ She did ,manage to stand up, but only for a couple of seconds before falling into the arms of Legolas.

With her pride hurt, she allowed Legolas to help her stand up. Legolas held her with one arm around her waist and the other around her hand. 'Put the weight of your injured leg on me.' He said. Juliana did so, very surprised at his gesture. She suddenly realized how soft his hands were, how gentle and firm his touch could be.

'How did you get such an injury anyway?' Legolas' voice broke her thoughts.

'A stupid Orc's doing.' Juliana said pain in her voice. 'Though I 'm sure it was not aiming for my leg.' She added.

'And I am sure you killed it the minute it wounded you.' Legolas added picturing the moment.

'You guessed right.' Juliana answered smiling.

Legolas looked up still smiling but it faltered when he saw Juliana. He had never seen her face so up close, not even when she hugged him. Legolas found himself wondering how soft her face would be. It was probably as soft as a rose petal, and then Juliana looked at him too. They stopped.

Legolas was not aware he stopped walking. He was not aware he was standing at all. All he was aware of was that he had his arms around Juliana, and half of her weight was leaning onto him. He was aware how light she was, how soft her skin was even though she was wearing a dress. He was aware that she was beautiful.

Juliana was speechless. She could not breathe; her heart was pounding in her chest so wildly. How can he be so close? She had admired how handsome he was, but not like this. He was handsome, she knew even by Elf standards, but somehow, she could not see him like Legolas. He was an Elf, not to be forgiven, he was somebody in her past, somebody she wanted to forget, but her heart did not want to. She had wondered why she had hugged him, and this was the answer. Legolas was somebody you could hold onto and you would feel warm and_ safe_, something she never felt for a long time. She had to break the gaze; she had to break the gaze! SHE HAD TO BREAK THE GAZE! However, it was not her willpower that broke is gaze; it was the pain in her leg.

Legolas slowly resumed walking. What had gotten into him? He liked maidens before, but never mortals. He met and loved Elf-maidens once or twice in youth; it was not so hard when you are the Prince and eligible. He knew how maidens, may it be mortal or immortal, would stare at him. He was not cruel to females in general; in fact, he was courteous and noble to all, except the dark ones. Legolas never allowed judgments based on stereotypes to get in the way of actually knowing a person, he simply accepted people as they were. However, He held everyone in arms-length and lovers were no exception. Few people understood him, and therefore it was difficult for a woman to have any serious relationship and be close to him. Legolas had only taken a little less than his share of lovers over the millennium, but it was no more than romantic interludes.

It was not common for Legolas to stare at Juliana. He had never done that to a maiden, and it surprised him. Perhaps because he saw how young she was, and this sudden sight of her all grown up, hit him hard: that he was immortal and life will just pass him. No, no matter how much he wanted to believe that lie, it was not that. Juliana was beautiful, he could not deny that, and it was the only reason why he stared at her.

Juliana wondered if she succumbed to her feelings, would it change everything. Not that she had feelings already; she was not even sure what she was feeling. Nevertheless, she knew if she took Legolas closer than arms-length, it would hurt him more than it would hurt her in the end. It would probably kill him, and she could not do that to any one, not even someone she vowed never to forgive.

They had reached Juliana's room. Already there were signs that Juliana rested in the room, though it may be temporary. Droug's Ranger cloak, which Juliana now used, was draped over a chair. There was a jewel-encrusted comb on the vanity desk, probably the only object on the desk. Her belt with her healing pack, her sword and her two daggers was on the bed, laid across it as though it was something very precious. However, Legolas noted that one of the daggers was missing. Legolas smiled in spite of the confusion he had. It was a nice feeling, the presence of Juliana in the room, not just literally, but figuratively.

He led her to the bed, slowly moving aside her belt. Legolas kneeled in front of her and propped her injured leg on his left knee.

'Wait.' Juliana said for the first time they entered. Her voice sounded hoarse. 'I thought you said you were not going to inspect it?'

Legolas' blue eyes twinkled. 'No you were mistaken Lady Ranger. I said I was not going to inspect your injury _out there_. And since it's inside…' he trailed off a spark of mischief in his eyes.

'You are impossible.' Juliana shook her head.

'Really?' Legolas asked. 'I would have thought a Ranger such as you can handle an Elf.'

Juliana raised an eyebrow. 'Not if that Elf happens to be The Prince of Mirkwood and seemingly irritating.' Nevertheless, she allowed Legolas to inspect it.

It was not such a deep cut, but blood was already oozing from her wound and started to form a little puddle on the floor. Juliana actually paled when she saw her own blood.

'What's wrong?' Legolas asked sincerely this time.

'That is my blood on the floor, what do you think is wrong?' Eareliath asked panicky.

'Don't worry,' Legolas said soothingly. 'I'll clean it, and no objections.' He added before Juliana could say anything.

He stood up and slowly placed both her feet on the bed as he looked for her healing tools. He was relieved that there were no more awkward moments. Juliana told him the bowl she used with Gimli's wounds was at the base of the closet along with some _athelas_ and a clean cloth. Filling the bowl with some water from a jug, he came over to the bed. Placing the bowl on the bedside table, he sat on the bed in front of her. Juliana had already gotten a piece of cloth to sponge her blood and to stop hemorrhage when Legolas returned.

Legolas worked silently as he started to clean the injury. When he wiped all the blood away from her leg, he dampened the clean cloth and dabbed it on her wound. As soon as the wet cloth made contact with her wound, Juliana winced.

When Legolas looked at her inquiringly, she only whispered 'It's cold.'

After cleaning, Legolas started to crush the athelas. Juliana watched him, amazed. His hands were soft and gentle, aside from the fact that they brutally killed Orcs a few hours ago.

Legolas applied the _athelas_ on her leg. 'Do you have any spare bandages?' he asked. 'I already cleaned it; I might as well finish the job.' He added at the look on Juliana's face.

'There's some on my healing pack.' She answered a scowl on her face.

'Very good.' Legolas said smiling. 'Perhaps I could make you behave like this all the time, so you won't be so harsh towards me.'

Juliana glared at him.

Smiling smugly, he reached for the belt. At the same moment, Juliana reached for it too. As the tips of his fingers touched the back of her hand, Juliana gave out a little gasp and pulled her hand away. Legolas got the bandage. Juliana watched as Legolas silently wrapped her leg with the bandage. Once when he finally got the bandage in place, he looked up at Juliana.

She was looking at him also, a small smile on her face. That small smile made her look so gentle and angelic. He stood up and sat on the bed beside her. They looked at each other without noise, taking in each detail of their faces, very much as if they did a few hours ago. Almost absentmindedly, Juliana raised her hand to brush a stray hair from his face. It would not be strange if there were actually stray hair on his face.

'Juliana…I…"Hadrod entered and stopped at the doorway. He stood amazed at the scene before him. Juliana and Legolas were sitting on the bed, Juliana's leg on his lap and the tips of her fingertips on his chiseled cheek. A small smile crept on his face as he cleared his throat.

'Lady Eowyn is looking for you my sister. She asks if you shall attend the feast.'

Instantly, Juliana came back to reality. She withdrew her hand quickly and slipped her leg from above his lap but the sudden movement caused a sharp pain to course over her. She yelled, clutching her leg.

Legolas also blinked and did the slightest flinch as he heard the dull thud of Juliana's leg hitting the cold, stone floor. Stooping down, he helped her leg up on the bed once again, despite protests.

'I better go, you need your rest.' He said softly standing up. He got the bowl he used to clean her leg and the cloth and started to walk out of the room. However, when he was level with Hadrod, he placed his hand softly on the boy's shoulder.

'Make sure she gets her rest. Despite her protests, be as stubborn as she is.' Legolas whispered when bent down to say it in his ear.

Hadrod smiled and nodded. Legolas straightened up as Juliana threw them a glare and a retort about what the Elf said. She clearly heard it though it seemed out of earshot.

Smiling softly, Legolas continued his walk out towards the door.

'Legolas,' Juliana called. He looked back an inquiring look on his face.

'_Hannon le,'_ thank you

With a larger smile, Legolas exited the room.

(**whadya think? please..please...please review! This is my first fanfic after all...I meant first posted fanfic...please review!Thanks! (More Leggy and Juliana moments coming ahead!)**


	5. Chapter 5:the Voice of Saruman

**Chapter 5**

**Voice of Saruman**

'Well,' Hadrod said as soon as Legolas left the room. 'I had the strangest idea that you didn't like Elves.' He sat beside her on the bed.

Juliana, who watched Legolas leave the room and continued to do so even when the door closed behind him, snapped her eyes towards her brother.

'What are you talking about?'

Hadrod grinned. 'Oh nothing. You just looked a little bit too cozy.' He looked up at the ceiling as though it had been a casual observation.

'For your information, dear brother,' Juliana said slowly, her words attempting a heavy impact towards Hadrod. 'Legolas is an _Elf._ You know how I feel towards Elves. I could never forgive them, much less be _cozy_ _with them_ as you said.' She glared at him.

Hadrod however was not done yet. He could risk a bit more to know how Juliana really felt. Ever since they had been children, Hadrod knew how uncertain and how strong Juliana's emotions were at the anger in her words and the glint in her eyes. Astonishingly, his predictions had always been correct.

'How about a kiss? Will that help?'

He was answered with a pillow thrown at the side of his head; the sign that told him Juliana was feeling something very strong.

Juliana woke up the next day; the pain in her leg was distinguishable. She barely rose from her bed. She removed the bandage to see what was wrong. She did not doubt Legolas' healing capabilities, but it was best to know for sure what was going on.

To her confusion, her wound showed no sign of poison or an embedded object in it. Legolas' way of cleaning with _athelas_ was wise; it stopped it from bleeding any further. Deciding that it was only pains of battle and lack of sleep, she replaced the bandage and started to dress.

She planned to wear her usual attire, and get back to her feet, but the bandage on her leg prohibited her from wearing leggings. She had no other choice but to wear a dress. Muttering under her breath how Elves manage to ruin her life every single time they try to help, she searched her saddlebags for anything she can use.

Juliana was not going to use the dress she borrowed form Eowyn again; it had been too frivolous for her to wear as an everyday dress. She looked for an alternative outfit. The brown one with a simple cut had a rip on the chest. She vaguely remembered using it while training, why it was still on her bag she did not know. There was another one, a dark green dress but the sleeves were not to her liking. She only packed it because Hadrod loved it when she wore that dress. The dresses she had only amounted to three, the last one being a dress of midnight blue but the hem was too long and needed adjustment.

'Damn that imperious Elf!' she muttered to herself as she tried the green dress on. The dress to her surprise slid perfectly over her head and rested comfortably in her hips. Juliana remembered how tight it was before. _Oh great, now I am losing weight._ She told herself. As she went to get her boots, she noticed that she could not wear them also; the boot hugged her calves, right were the bandage was. Almost seething with rage, she grabbed the satin slippers she was lent last night but never worn. Combing her hair in frustration, she examined herself in the mirror. It was amazing how different she looked, even from last night.

Juliana found herself arranging the sleeves and looking at how the dress fit her and caught herself. It was surprising that Legolas managed to do this to her, though impassively. Again, her thoughts were pointed back to him._ No! Do not think about him! Do not!_

Finally, her irritation with him and herself burst forth that she could not contain it any longer. Shrieking, she left the room with a slam at the door.

Somewhere above the Hornburg, Legolas looked back at Gimli who was coming towards him.

'Did you hear that?'

'Hear what?' Gimli growled. 'Forgive me if I point out, you have twice the hearing range as I have, so do not be surprised if you hear what I don't!'

Laughing, Legolas forgot that the sound he heard was that of a woman shrieking.

Legolas was surprised to see a woman who looked like a courtier tend to the wounded soldiers. Her dress was of dark green with long sleeves. He thought of Eowyn, but the lady had dark hair, too short for a courtier. When the lady straightened up and moves towards the injured past him, the only thing that prevented his jaw from falling in shock was his Elven reflexes. For the woman in green was the Lady Ranger. Juliana.

'Don't say a word.' Juliana hissed as she passed him to walk over to the injured behind him.

'I wasn't going to.' Answered Legolas laughing slightly. Juliana elbowed him on the ribs.

'What was that for?' he cried grimacing in pain.

'For you to shut up.' Juliana answered. 'You know I wouldn't hurt you for any reason.' She added, smirking.

'You wouldn't?' Legolas asked, shocked. Juliana stood up and glared at him. 'You are seriously pushing it, Elf.'

Legolas looked at her with a lopsided grin. 'I wouldn't irritate you for any reason---_Lady _Juliana.'

Before Juliana could attempt to hit him with a rag, she was summoned to the hall. 'I'll deal with you later.' Scowling she hurried to the stairs. Legolas watched her go, laughing at how she looked so hard up in moving in the dress.

Juliana felt Legolas' eyes on her and it made her feel more uncomfortable. She desired nothing but to move away form his gaze. Half-running and half-walking, she limped up the stairs into the hallway. In her attempts to move away as quickly as possible in her dress, she collided with Aragorn.

'Forgive me, my lady I didn't see you.' Aragorn said as she dropped to the ground and offered his hand.

'Thank you.' Juliana pushed her hair out of her face. Aragorn looked surprised. 'Juliana?' he asked. 'You are wearing a dress.' He stated simply.

Juliana frowned. 'Lord Aragorn, you're not helping.'

Aragorn smiled slightly. 'Don't get me wrong, Juliana. You look fine. It would be good if you wear clothes like that all the time.'

'Goodness, no!' Juliana cried rolling her eyes. 'I would not be able to stand enough laughs from that Elf if I did.' She moved away from Aragorn, ignoring his amused expression.

Théoden looked up from his conversation with Gandalf to Juliana who entered the hall. He blinked in surprise at the garments the lass was wearing when she approached, but said nothing about the matter. Gandalf had looked amazed but amused.

'I have just received news that you fought in the battle, Lady Juliana.' King Théoden said as she stood in front of him.

Juliana raised her eyebrows. Did Legolas tell them about her?

'Don't worry, my dear, none of your comrades told me.' Théoden smiled. 'I saw you.'

Juliana sighed, relieved. All she could do in reply was to nod.

'That is why I have come up with a decision.' The Rohan king continued as if not pausing. I have asked Gandalf, and he agreed, you would be a part of his company from now on. The white horse and sword are yours to dispose. I release you from my service.'

Juliana curtsied and took her leave. Once outside, she approached the stables, where Elendris was waiting. Relating the good news, she started to give her an apple.

'I can't believe it Elendris; I'm not doing any maid's work from now on!'

The Company soon started to return to Edoras. The King with Èomer and Gandalf's Company decided to make a stop at Isenguard and learn some news, while Eowyn with the villagers return to Edoras. Though happy that she was no longer was in Théoden's service, Juliana was disappointed to be separated from Eowyn, even it was only for a short period.

'Come on Juliana, I will not die before you come back.' Eowyn said waggishly when they reached a fork on the road.

'True,' Juliana grinned. 'But what fun will you have if I won't be there to irritate you?'

Eowyn laughed. 'Trust me Juliana; memories of you will certainly be entertaining enough.'

Laughing also, Juliana and Eowyn parted with hugs. Hadrod chose to ride with Juliana only to promise that it will be the last trip he would go with Juliana.

The Company decided to pass through Fangorn Forest, a quicker way to Isenguard. Even before they passed the borders, the Company could hear laughter in the air:

'Long bottom leaf.' Said a voice. Another agreed with a sigh. 'It's definitely from the Shire.'

'I feel like I'm back at the Green Dragon,' the latter one continued. 'Putting my feet up on a settle after a hard day's work.'

'Only,' his companion replied. 'You'd never done a hard day's work!'

Laughter rang across the sky. Before entering their view, Gandalf looked back at the others. 'Be careful.' Juliana wondered at what he said but followed silently on top of Elendris. They saw, as they left Fangorn, the gates of Isenguard lay twisted and furled on the ground. On top of it were creatures Juliana had not seen for a long time.

They looked like children, their stature small and laughter merry. One of them stood up. He was clad in trousers and a white shirt with a golden vest. He waved a pipe around.

'Welcome my lords!' he said waving a hand behind him. 'To Isenguard!'

Now that he stood up, Juliana could see the furry and rather large feet of the creature.

'You young rascals!' cried Gimli behind Legolas. 'A merry hunt you led us on, and now we find you here feasting and…and smoking!' he motioned angrily with his axe.

'We are sitting on field of victory enjoying a few well earned comforts.' The one who sat said his mouth full of food. 'And this salted pork is particularly good.' He waved it in front of him.

Gimli stopped short. 'Salted pork?' he asked. Clearly, the prospect of food deprived him of all anger.

'Hobbits.' snorted Gandalf.

'We're under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isenguard.' The one who stood said. They jumped down to greet their friends.

'Who's Treebeard?' Hadrod whispered to his sister.

'I don't know.' Juliana replied. 'We may see him yet.'

Juliana watched as the two hobbits greeted their friends. Aragorn seemed happy that he finally saw them again, and to her surprise, Legolas had been beaming when he saw the two. When the hobbits passed Juliana's horse, they stopped.

'A maiden!' cried the first one. 'This is a surprise.' He looked over the members of the Fellowship. 'All right, tell me you guys, who among you convinced that such a beautiful lady be in your Company?' he eyed Aragorn.

'Surely you don't think I convinced her!' Aragorn smiled apologetically at Juliana.

'Why not?' the other one said. 'You're handsome enough.'

'Enough?' Aragorn scoffed mockingly but the hobbit was looking over to the other members.

'It might have been Legolas, Merry.' His companion whispered. 'You know how it is with Elves, especially an Elf like him.'

'What?' Legolas asked in mock outrage. Clearly, his ears caught his whispers.

The hobbits looked up at Juliana. 'Our apologies, fair maiden.' They bowed. 'Legolas sometimes forgets to speak with sweet words.'

Juliana smiled. 'I assure you, Master Hobbits, Legolas never knew sweet words to begin with.'

The two hobbits laughed.

'At last, a maiden who can match wits against the Elf!' Merry said.

His companion nodded. 'Most of the maidens we met along with him, just swooned at the sight of his face.'

Grinning evilly, Juliana looked over to Legolas who was trying very hard not to meet her eyes. 'Oh really? Then I have probably done Legolas some good.' She said slyly.

This time the whole company laughed. 'You have your work cut out for you, Legolas,' Gimli said smiling behind his friend.

'It seems so, Master Gimli.' Legolas answered shaking his head. 'It seems so.'

'Be quick!' Gandalf said to the hobbits. 'We have very little time.'

The hobbits nodded. 'Forgive me, Master hobbit,' Juliana said to Merry's companion. 'I would have asked you to ride with me, but as you can see the saddle is already full.'

'I don't mind.' Hadrod said.

The hobbit laughed. 'I'm sure you wouldn't but it is impolite for a male to intrude upon a lady. I politely decline your invitation…'

'Juliana.' She said firmly. 'Without the Lady please.'

'If you would only call me Pippin instead of Master Hobbit, I wouldn't call you Lady.'

Juliana grinned. 'Deal.'

Pippin bowed and went over to Aragorn who quickly helped him up his saddle on Brego. When every one was saddled, the Company passed the gates.

'Young master Gandalf.' A booming voice cried once the company, along with Merry and Pippin entered Isenguard. 'I'm glad you've come.' Isenguard had been flooded and water was everywhere.

Juliana was looking at a large tree-ish creature, but there was something in his eyes that had suggested age and wisdom beyond their comprehension. 'Wood and water, stock and stone, I can master. But there is a wizard left to manage here. Locked in his tower he is.'

The horses stopped before the large tree in front of the tower of Orthanc.

'Show yourself.' Aragorn hissed a few minutes silence after, looking above at the top of Orthanc.

'Be careful.' Gandalf warned. 'Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous.'

'Let's just have his head and be done with it.' Gimli growled.

'No.' answered Gandalf. 'We need him alive.' He too looked up. 'We need him to talk.'

This time everyone looked up. Juliana wondered if anyone, aside from Legolas could really see what was above the tower.

'You have fought many wars and slain many men King Théoden.' A booming voice much more menacing than Treebeard's echoed after a few minutes of silence. 'And made peace afterwards.'

Juliana squinted and she saw. For a minute, she thought she saw Gandalf, with less white clothes, but then she saw the difference. This wizard was thinner and looked more worn than Gandalf. Though Juliana could hardly see him, she could feel his penetrating eyes on their company. This, she concluded, was Saruman of Many Colors, once Saruman the White, head of the White Council.

'Can we not take counsel as we once did my old friend?' he said leaning heavily on his staff. 'Can we not have peace you and I?'

Juliana felt Aragorn look at Théoden. She found herself looking at him too. She did not know why, but she felt that Saruman was trying to manipulate the Rohirrim king.

'We shall have peace…' Théoden answered. Juliana held her breath. '…when you answer for the burning of the westfold, and the children that lie dead there!' Juliana exhaled. 'We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg are avenged!' Théoden seemed to gain courage. 'When you hang from a gibbet, for the sport of you own crows, we shall have peace!' he spat.

'Gibbets and Crows?' Saruman cried angrily. 'Dotard!' the wizard looked at Gandalf.

'What do you want Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess, the Key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Barad-úr itself? Along with the Crowns of Seven Kings and the Rods of the Five Wizards?'

'Saruman,' Gandalf answered with a tone unlike Saruman's. 'Your treachery has already caused many lives, thousands more at now at risk. But you can save them Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel.'

Saruman looked down at them a sneer at his face. 'So you have come here for information. I have some for you.' He unearthed what looked like a giant orb from his sleeves.

'Is that-?' Juliana paused in mid-sentence as Saruman continued to speak.

'Something festers in the heart of Middle-earth, something that you have failed to see; the Great Eye has seen it.' He looked into the orb. 'Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You are all going to die. But you know this do not you Gandalf?

Gandalf, to Juliana's horror, urged Shadowfax forward. 'You don't think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the Shadows will never be crowned king!' he motioned angrily at Aragorn, and Aragorn looked stonily back. Saruman's eyebrows had shot up. Scowling he turned his sights to Legolas.

'Ahh, here is one of your wretched company, whose royal blood cannot be questioned.' He stared intently at the Elf. 'What is your purpose here, Legolas Greenleaf? I see now that even the Eldar are desperate: to send the last _real_ prince of the Mirkwood's elves here!' he laughed hollowly, but Legolas kept silent. 'An Elf among these children in horses! You are an ambassador of a forgotten race, doomed to be lost to the thoughts of the people who you will help!'

Juliana could see Legolas' hands curl harder and tighter around Arod's reins.

'Why is it that you allow this exile to lead you Elven prince? Do you not know that the path that you have chosen will be your doom? Though, wait…' Saruman smiled as if noticing something for the first time.

'Yes, I am correct! How far have the Eldar fallen. Do you not know what happens in your beloved home? Yes, even now your father fights of the Spiders. Even now, the strength of the Mirkwood Elves wanes. And without his son to strengthen him, Thranduil will fall into darkness, along with the land that was once Greenwood the Great!'

Juliana looked at Legolas intently, trying very hard to see what he was feeling. His face still was impassionate, but she could see that his chest was rising a little too clearly for her sight, as if he was trying to filter some emotion or another. This time she wanted to comfort him. She wanted to help him. Though he was an elf, Juliana did not see it now. She knew how it was to loose a father and not being able to be there at the right moment.

_He is lying. He is trying to bewitch you. Father has always been able to drive any threat away from Mirkwood, he will do so now. _Legolas said to himself. He did not trust himself to speak; he might not be able to control himself if he did. He was still silent, but Saruman was still speaking.

'It is true, Legolas Greenleaf. However, it is not only trouble for your father I see in your heart, young Elfling. There is something there that you have not seen, or you refuse to see. You have fallen into the basest emotion there could ever be. You might say it as the strongest, but it is the weakest and it will bring your downfall.'

Legolas could not help but shake in anger. He could hear Gimli, saying encouraging words, but even the dwarf could not comfort him. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his arm, warming him. He looked and saw Juliana steadying him, giving him some of her strength. She smiled a little at him, saying he could do it and he must not succumb to Saruman's darkness. Her green eyes told him only one thing: _I trust you_.

He nodded a little, thanking her for her presence and looked back up at the laughing Saruman.

'I am an ambassador, Saruman. And as one I tell you now that you will no longer be welcome in any kingdom of the Elves for the treachery you have caused!'

Saruman laughed breathily but looked menacingly upon the Elf. He pointed his black staff towards him, straight to his heart; Legolas stiffened, but Saruman swiveled it to the person next to him: Juliana.

'No.' Legolas said coldly and raised a protective arm in front of her. Saruman did not take notice.

'Have you fallen so deep in desperation that you have trusted a woman to be in your company?' he said to Gandalf, a sneer on his face. The White Wizard said nothing.

'Tell me, maiden,' Saruman said his words were venom. 'How is it that you allow these Men to lead you to your death? Have you no value of life? Or perhaps the reason why you chose to join such a low Company is that your heart has fallen for one of them?'

Juliana did not answer but sat still in her saddle. She pressed Legolas' arm down quietly, telling him she will be all right. Legolas consented reluctantly.

'Don't let her talk to him Elf, save her.' Gimli hissed behind him as he moved his arm back.

'I can't do anything, Gimli.' He answered weakly. 'I can't.'

'I see it maiden; I see that your heart is almost caught, but not yet. I advice you to flee, flee for your love to these lands can never be enough to save them!' Saruman cried.

Juliana felt Hadrod's hands around her arms as he clung, almost frightened. She could also feel the others' eyes on her and waited for her response. However, Juliana was strong and she finally answered. She knew she was being tested and it was time to let Saruman know she could pass it.

'You were once a great Wizard, Curunir.' Juliana spoke using Saruman's Elven name. 'Long has it been since you have been sent by the Valar to help those in need here in Arda. Yes, I know this. Much of your story I know. Varda and Manwe had sent you though it was not of the will of the Feanturi and their Sister. You sat long in Nienna's halls waiting for the council of the Aratars for your approval. Though the Goddess Nienna counseled Curunir not to go to Arda, Varda chose otherwise. These tales I only say to you for you already know the truth of these words. You are right that I have love for Middle-earth, but I say to you that you are wrong, for treachery can never lead to victory!'

Saruman chuckled, a sound poison to the wind. 'How is it that you know of this, petty maiden? On the other hand, perhaps you are not what you seem as well. I see it now, Juliana Eareliath. You have fled because of who you are. Are you afraid that these stupid fools will know? Do not worry; your secret is safe with me.' He hissed.

'You keep many things from them Juliana Eareliath!' Saruman cried. 'You will be the cause of everyone's death, despite your knowledge!'

Juliana's eyes weakened, and she bit her lip. Legolas thought she was going to succumb to darkness, but almost at once, she looked back up.

'You speak of lies and deceit Saruman! YOU SHALL NOT TAKE ARDA!' she cried. Almost at once, as she let go of those words, power seemed to erupt from her. There was suddenly a feeling of great power, though the Company could not see it. Saruman however, cowered. He saw not the maiden, but an enchanter. A lady, sitting upon a steed, her robes of black in tatters and her hair billowing. But what really surprised the traitor was the light erupting from her eyes as she looked at him. It went for almost a minute then the power-distinguished abruptly.

Almost at once, Juliana slumped down on the saddle, as if she had used all her energy. Hadrod was there, nudging her. 'Juliana?' he whispered. 'Are you alright?'

Juliana struggled to get up. 'I'll be fine.' She whispered.

'SARUMAN!' Gandalf cried. 'You shall not get the life force of those people who have so much hope! You're to talk to me!'

Saruman looked at Gandalf and it seemed he gained courage again. 'Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him: those he professes to love. Tell me, Gandalf, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling, before you sent him to his doom? The path you have sent him on could only lead to death.' He spat.

'I've heard enough.' Gimli growled. 'This is taking up time more than we can handle.' He nudged Legolas' arm. 'Shoot him; stick an arrow in his gob.'

Almost obediently, Legolas raised his arm to reach into his quiver.

'No.' Gandalf said again. Looking again at Saruman, he said. 'Saruman, you come down and your life will be spared.'

'Save your pity and your mercy, I have no use for it!'

Suddenly, a large fireball erupted from the end of Saruman's staff. To everybody's horror, it went straight to Gandalf and engulfed him, with his horse, into a large ball of fire and light.

Everyone shielded their eyes, everyone perhaps, Legolas and Juliana who still felt horror at the sight. But astonishingly, Gandalf survived, and not a scratch on him.

'Saruman,' he said calmly. 'You staff is broken.' As the White Wizard said the words, Saruman's staff exploded in his hand. He looked at Gandalf with rage. Then a man, pale in his black robes, approached their view.

'Grima!' Théoden called. 'You need not follow him! You were once a man of Rohan, come down.'

Wormtounge nodded, bowed, and prepared to take his leave.

'A Man of Rohan?' scoffed Saruman. 'What is Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek, and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory of Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Théoden, Horse-master. You are a lesser son of greater sires.'

However, Saruman's words had lost some of its power and Grima was summoned again.

'Grima, come down. Be free of him.'

'Free? He will never be free!'

Grima glared at his master. 'No.'

Saruman, for once looked away from the company to him. 'Get down, cur!' he slapped Grima to the floor.

'Saruman, you were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!' Gandalf attempted again.

'You withdraw your guard and I will tell you where your doom will be decided.' Saruman retorted. 'I will not be held be prisoner here!'

However, Saruman's words were cut short. Grima crept up behind the wizard and plunged a long dagger to his back, killing him. Almost at once Legolas let his bow sing and shot Grima, straight to his heart. Grima fell back at the floor but Saruman tipped over and fell down. The Company watched as Saruman spun in the air and with a dull _thud_; a pike from one of his contraptions stopped both his fall and his life.


	6. Chapter 6: The Poison

**Chapter 6**

**The Poison**

Pippin cringed while Merry bit his fist; the others' faces were mixtures of emotions. Théoden looked shocked and amazed. Gandalf's face could not be read, Aragorn looked disgusted, Juliana had looked away, shielding Hadrod's view; Gimli looked smug while Legolas' face was a mask.

However, it was not done yet. The wheel turned and slowly, Saruman's body was submerged in water.

'Send word to all our allies.' Gandalf said with a crack in his voice. 'And to every corner of Middle-earth that still stands free; the enemy moves against us; we need to know where he will strike.' He looked at Théoden.

'The filth of Saruman is washing away.' Treebeard said changing their thoughts. 'Trees will come back to live here.'

Pippin was not listening. He saw something glistening in the water, and dismounted Brego, though Aragorn called to him. He picked it up. It was a black crystal globe, but Pippin could see something, almost a fire inside. He bent to look at it closer.

'Peregrin Took.' Gandalf interrupted him. He offered his hand. 'I'll take that my lad. Quickly, now.'

Reluctantly, Pippin handed it to Gandalf, who wrapped a cloth around it, shielding it from their view. The company left the wet fortress and traveled outside, almost at the borders of Fangorn. Their they dismounted. Gandalf quickly walked with Aragorn, Èomer and Théoden, discussing what to do next. Those who did not choose to go to Gandalf's counsel, dismounted also but lay down to get some rest.

Legolas dismounted and quickly helped Gimli down. Gimli however was peering into Legolas. The Elf's blue eyes still shone, but it looked empty, as if he was seeing nothing. His breathing was slow and he was already half-leaning unto Arod.

'Elf, are you all right?' Gimli asked.

'I'm fine Gimli.' He said almost breathlessly. But his heart was heavy, and body was light. He moved to a rock and sat down. Gimli watched him. It was not in the dwarf's nature to worry for the Elf but he had never seen him so weak, almost diminished. He looked over to the others.

Legolas bent down, he buried his head in his hands. It had been exhausting, the parleys with Saurman, especially since it made him think of home. Not only that, but Saruman had laughed when he said he had the basest emotion there ever was. He did not know what it was. Love perhaps, since it the strongest and the weakest. Nevertheless, that did not make sense. Whom did he love aside from his father and mother?

There was Aragorn, who he thought of as a brother, Gimli was someone close, though not entirely yet, he respected Gandalf, the hobbits were dear to his heart, was there someone else?

_Yes. There is someone_. Legolas thought himself. However, could he have love for her now? He did not feel anything towards Juliana. Why would Saruman say he was in love with her? Shaking his head, he looked up to see if Juliana was having the same problems.

Juliana felt slightly sick but as soon as she helped Hadrod from the saddle, she closed her eyes and stilled her breathing. It only took her a few minutes before regaining some of her strength.

'Lass?' a gruff voice behind her said.

Juliana turned and was surprised to see Gimli. 'What is it Gimli?' she asked worried.

The dwarf in turn looked uncomfortable. 'I don't normally do this, but…you see…the Elf, he's…' Gimli trailed off.

'Legolas?' she continued his thoughts. 'Is something wrong?'

'Well, you see…' he threw a look over his shoulder.

'Say no more Gimli.' Juliana answered placing a hand on the dwarf's shoulder. 'I'll talk to him.'

Gimli let out s sigh of relief. 'Bless you lass. He will not talk to me you know. So I figured maybe you could knock some sense into him.'

'I see.' Juliana nodded thoughtfully. 'I'll try.' She moved past him and walked over silently towards the Elf.

Legolas buried his head into his hands again once he saw Gimli walk over to Juliana. What was wrong with him? Why did it take almost all his energy just to lift his head? Gandalf too talked with Saruman, but it did not leave him a longing for home and for love. Now, out of all times did he feel he needed someone to love and be loved. It was now that he felt lonelier than ever.

Then he felt warmth on his shoulder. He looked up. Juliana was looking at him softly, her dark hair flowing down to her shoulders and her green gown blowing slightly in the breeze. Her end of lips curled up only slightly, a soft smile of comfort.

'You look sick.' She said by way of breaking the ice.

Legolas could not help but smirk a little. Juliana may have looked gentle but her opening sentence was rough.

'Gimli asked you to talk to me, didn't he?' he asked silently.

Juliana looked over her shoulder to Gimli. The dwarf saw that if she was going to be able to talk to him, they needed to be alone. He nodded, gathered and ushered the others towards the trees, away from them.

'No, Gimli doesn't go to that range of sentimentality, at least not towards you.' Juliana quipped. Then her expression changed. 'I came because I wanted to.' She crouched in front of him. 'He got to you, I know.' She whispered.

'What do you mean?'

'Our conversation with Saruman, he affected you?' she said this inquiringly, but he knew it was not a question. He brought his hands together and looked away.

'He dared to say things that are lies.' He hissed. 'Did he think I'd be foolish enough to believe him?'

Juliana heard the anger in his voice, but she sensed differently in his eyes. She waited for him to say all he wanted to say.

'How dare he say that Father will not be able to fight off the Spiders! They always have and they will do so again! He weaved deceit and lies in every word that escaped his lips. How dare he!' Legolas continued angrily.

'It is not only that is it?' she whispered softly, hesitantly placing her hands over his. 'There is something else.'

Legolas slowly looked at her, he cannot believe she was able to deduce his thoughts again. How did she know it was not only that that was bothering her? He looked at her and Juliana immediately saw the pain and sadness in his eyes, it was almost too much.

'He said you fallen for the weakest emotion there was.' Juliana said softly. 'I do not believe him. Love has always been strong, you must not lose faith in that.'

Again, Legolas was pushed into silence. She knew again, of what he was thinking of.

'He also told you that you were falling in love.' He whispered talking of the first time of the thing, she dreaded the most. She looked away for a minute before looking back at him. The usual sparkle in her eyes was clouded with sadness.

'I do not deny that, Legolas, I really don't. But my heart is not telling me anything now, except confusion. But please do me a favor and tell me if I'm starting to fall in love.' She smiled a little.

'I promise.' Legolas said comforted by her words.

She risked a little by placing her hand on his cheek. The last time she did this, she was interrupted, but she knew no one would disturb them now. His cheek felt warm and soft and it sent tingles to her spine.

'Be at peace, son of Thranduil. Many suffer in the time of war. Do not suffer needlessly in the dark arts of fallen rouge.' Her green eyes twinkled for the first time since their talk with Saruman. 'Besides, Sauron will not be pleased when he learns Saruman ratted on him.'

Legolas smiled with effort. His heart still felt like it was split in two. But, strangely, he felt comforted by Juliana. Her touch, her eyes, even her smile. He felt even strangely embarrassed. It had been long since a woman had to comfort him. The last woman he remembered who comforted him was his mother before he came to Imladris months ago.

He reached out a touched a lock of her dark hair that had fallen over her shoulder. He had done it unconsciously---then he remembered that the hobbits might be watching and his hand fell.

'Do not be troubled so much, Legolas. The shadow does not sway yet… not over you, not over me.' She whispered softly that it was almost inaudible. She closed her eyes as she drew herself closer. She felt his breathing stiffen slightly, and she was almost embarrassed at her gentle flirtation.

How many times had this happened? She cannot believe that she was succumbing to that emotion. Saruman had been right, she was falling in love, and with an Elf no less. She felt Legolas bring his hand to her cheek, as though she had been the one to cast a spell on him. She felt his thumb move slowly down her face, she felt his hand trace slightly the contours of her lips.

Legolas felt free and at peace. All he could feel was her hand on his face and her skin beneath his thumb. He was not aware of what he was feeling, all he knew was that Juliana would be able to quench his thirst for love. He leaned slightly almost meeting his lips with hers, but he found himself captivated by her eyes. Her green eyes that had been always an interest in him, ever since she was a girl.

Juliana stared back up at the blue and felt her heart beat stronger than ever. If she succumbed to this emotion, will everything be all right? Will her life be fine? She was mortal, and she will die, but there was something else. She had a curse, and she didn't know how she was going to break it. But is she was with Legolas, everything would be all right, wouldn't it? She wouldn't have to worry about it. _Wrong. _She thought to herself. _It would be worse_. Closing her eyes, she decided.

Legolas was surprised to see empty eyes look back at him Though Juliana's eyes were still with light, they weren't sparkling as much as he had seen a few moments ago.

Juliana moved back but did not stand up. She smiled almost forcedly. Reaching into her pack, she withdrew a small crystal phial. He could see small yellow flowers crushed inside.

'It's _Eleanor_.' She whispered but this time her words were firmer. Her guard was up again. Smiling, she opened his hand and gave it to him. 'It will help you recover some of your strength.' She stood up.

Juliana barely made a step when Legolas' hand shot up and reached for her hand.

'Forgive me for any offense I have caused you.' He said regaining his voice.

Juliana forced her old self back. 'Ahh, very much the prince I see.' But she did not release her hand from his grip, not until she heard someone calling her name and his.

Legolas abruptly stood up and let go of her hand when he felt Aragorn and the others approach. Juliana couldn't help feeling a bit sad at his action.

'Legolas, I wish for you to come with Aragorn and I.' The White Wizard said. At the same time, the hobbits and Gimli reappeared. 'You too, Gimli.' Legolas nodded and stepped forward.

Gandalf prepared to lead them away again before he caught sight of Juliana. 'Perhaps you should come too, Eareliath. There is someone you must meet.'

Reluctantly, Juliana followed.

'Thank you, lass.' Gimli whispered to her as they walked.

It took her a few minutes before recognizing what the dwarf meant. Forcing another smile, she looked at him. 'Don't mention it, Gimli.' And as if an afterthought: _ever._

They moved deeper into the forest, though the sun shined deeper and brighter as they walked. There was a wonderful glade, filled with trees and movement. Legolas smiled at the scene, though it stirred up more homesick feelings that burned his throat. And almost at once, he felt Juliana's eyes looking at his back.

But from between the trees, came something remarkable. They were the beings that they saw before, in the parlays with Saruman but they never had time to scrutinize them. They were trees themselves, woody and green, moss-laden and leafy, but they had eyes, dull golden eyes that glowed like the sunrise. They were tall, their steps were graceful, and they came up striding to meet the companions.

'Here are four of my companions Treebeard.' Mithrandir said smiling. 'I have spoken of them and you have seen them, but never really met them. Here is Aragorn of the Men, Gimli of the Dwarves of Erebor… Legolas who hails from the Elves of Mirkwood, and Juliana Eareliath, daughter of the Ranger Droug.'

Treebeard smiled at them all. His eyes resting a bit on each before moving on to the next. He spoke to them one by one and they replied politely. When Treebeard locked eyes with Legolas, the elf felt all the sorrow and pain lift from his wounded heart.

'It has been long since I have seen Elves.' Treebeard said his voice booming. 'And it has been long since I saw any that were still Elflings. You are young, Legolas Greenleaf, but I see wisdom in your eyes.'

'As do I, Treebeard,' Legolas bowed.

Treebeard smiled with pleasure and turned his sights to Juliana. 'Here is someone I really haven't met for a long time.' He looked at Juliana and suddenly spoke in Entish. The group turned their eyes to Juliana, who was smiling. She replied in the same language.

Treebeard let out a booming laugh. 'There is still humor amongst your kin which is wonderful! Would it be possible to meet more of you?' he bent down to meet his eyes with hers.

Juliana smiled sympathetically. 'I really do not know Treebeard, I am sorry.'

'No matter.' Treebeard answered still smiling. 'I have met you, and that is joy enough.'

This time Juliana laughed. Treebeard seemed to relive the tension though unknowingly. 'I feel the same way Treebeard. I feel the same way.'

Treebeard straightened up. 'I have met some of your company Gandalf, and I wish I provided them with joy as much as they did for me. Would you not stay for the night?'

Gandalf looked at the others. They said nothing, but the wizard could see the pleading look in their eyes. Sighing and smiling, he looked back at Treebeard.

'I am delighted to accept your invitation old friend.'

The small company set up camp as the afternoon grew later and cast long shadows across Isenguard and Fangorn. They decided to camp at the borders, where the gates of Isenguard met and the forest started.

'I can't believe were camping out here, in the trees.' Gimli growled as he set out his sleeping roll.

Juliana laughed as she approached, carrying wood for a fire. 'Does it not please you to be outside with nature, Gimli?' she placed them down in the growing pile.

Gimli looked up from his work. 'Do not start talking like that elf, lass. One who talks so is enough for me.'

This time another laugh joined Juliana. Legolas appeared also carrying wood, but more than she could carry.

'I would have thought that I have grown on you, Master Dwarf.' he said grinning.

'Well, you thought wrong, Elf.' Gimli retorted.

'Then why was it that you laughed so hard at my jokes, and worry about my health?' Legolas asked with a mock sweet voice.

'It's only because I wanted you alive enough so I can keep up with the others on their blasted horses!'

'Don't worry Gimli,' Aragorn said as he smoked his pipe. 'You could ride with Gandalf next time.'

The others took delight as Gimli blushed and stalked away, grumbling about how long it took for the hobbits and Hadrod to get some food.

'You two should stop teasing him you know.' Juliana said as Gimli walked away. 'He's a good dwarf.'

'Yes, he is a good dwarf and an exceptional fighter.' Legolas said. 'The only problem is I think he's taking a liking to me.' He grinned over to Aragorn who shook his head.

'Are you sure he is the one who has a crush on you?' Juliana asked suddenly, catching Legolas off guard.

Aragorn was laughing this time. 'Merry was right, you could match wits against Juliana!' looking over to Juliana he raised his eyebrows. 'Keep doing that and you'll deflate his head a bit, all right?'

Juliana looked over at Legolas, who was trying very hard not to frown. 'I'll take the challenge, Lord Aragorn. I might tame him yet.'

'Tame me?' Legolas cried indignantly. 'What am I a horse?'

Juliana laughed a little. 'No, but…' her sentence was cut off as she staggered. She suddenly felt dizzy. Aragorn straightened up from his bedroll and the anger on the Elf's face disappeared.

'I'm fine.' Juliana said as she regained composure. 'I'm…whoa!' this time, her whole world spun and her vision blurred. Soon she felt herself collapse on the ground next to the wood. The last thing she saw was a golden haired person peering down on her before she lapsed into unconsciousness.

Juliana slowly woke up, her head throbbing and her body aching. The last thing she remembered was that she collapsed right in front of Aragorn and Legolas. The sun had set now, for the stars were out and the sky was dark. She moved her sight towards her side. Gandalf was staring at her, pipe in his mouth, but a soft but steady gaze in his eyes.

'Gandalf?' Her voice sounded hoarse.

'Yes, Eareliath. I'm here.' he nodded. 'You are lucky to be here too, a few more minutes and you would have been beyond our aid. But you have some strength in you.'

'What happened?' she asked struggling to sit up.

'Don't.' Gandalf said. 'You might hurt yourself even more.'

Frowning, she lay back down. She could see past Gandalf's crouching form that the others' bedrolls were set around an enormous campfire, from the wood she had helped to gather a while ago.

'I am disappointed that you didn't recognize the effects of a poisoned Orc blade.' Gandalf said quietly.

'It was poisoned?'

'Clearly,' Gandalf continued without answering her. 'Thinking of other things has deprived you of your Ranger skills.'

Juliana looked away.

'Don't you want to know who healed you?'

Juliana made herself nod. 'You collapsed in front of Aragorn and Legolas, you remember. It took only a few minutes before they recognized the effects of poison. Aragorn had quickly searched for his healing pack while…'

'No!' Juliana cut in abruptly that Gandalf started. 'Do not tell me what he did, please.'

'Okay, I won't tell you that Legolas carried you over to your bedroll.' Gandalf replied with a smile. 'You were deep in the poison, Eareliath. It is amazing that you manage to hold on for so long, even if there were just a few hours.'

Juliana was not listening to his compliments. She was too busy forgetting Legolas. 'Aragorn thought you were going to fade, but at the last moment Legolas poured unto your leg some of this.'

The wizard produced a small crystal phial and handed it to her. 'This is the liquid _lithilanthilis_.' Gandalf said as Juliana accepted the bottle and gazed at the workmanship of the bottle. Inside, there was a clear liquid filling the phial. 'It is very rare, Juliana.'

'I didn't think it was real.' Juliana whispered. She had stories from her father of a magical fluid that was made by Elves. According to the legend, lithilanthilis could heal wounds magically.

'Well, take my word for it; it's as real as the air we breathe. Legolas has given it to you.' Gandalf said.

Juliana closed her eyes. 'Why did he have to do that?' she said almost only to herself, but Gandalf heard it.

'Doing what? Trying to save you? Preventing anything from happening to you?'

'I can't stand it, Gandalf. He's making it harder and harder for me to resist him.' Juliana cried exasperated. 'Every time I get close to him, my heart skips a beat, which is a weird thing since I have only met him again for a few days. Maybe it is true that I am already…' she stopped when she suddenly realized that she was talking to a friend of Legolas.

Gandalf did not say anything, but he had a soft smile and a glimmer in his eyes. He stood up. 'I suggest that you sleep, Juliana. You need your rest.' With that, he left her to her thoughts.

Juliana watched him go, uneasy and tired. Soon, however, tiredness got the better of her and she went back to her slumber.

_In far green fields beneath the stars  
in twilight, wide and still,  
she stands and dreams of distant wars,  
Pale as Niphredil_

_Eyes take the forest green_

_Skin almost like the sun_

_Hair cascades in a dark wave_

_My love for her is done. _

A glance like ice, a step like rain  
a touch like wind and water  
she is both like and unlike me  
she is a mortal daughter.

I come from forest and from glade  
not bound by mortal ties;  
they count me lost among my kin  
Entangled in her eyes.

He had sung the song in Sindarin, though he knew he was alone. Gandalf had finally fallen asleep, Juliana was injured and Aragorn already was there in the first place. Why did he sing it his language? Was he ashamed of what happened to him? It was not that. He found that singing a song in Sindarin would comfort him of the thoughts he had for home.

Everyone was asleep, they had shared dinner, and the food that Merry and Pippin brought was distributed. Though there were still jokes that went around the campfire, the tension was not relived for Juliana's condition. She had screamed in pain in her sleep, and the others dreaded for her life. Hadrod especially did not leave her side, despite Gandalf's protests. Finally, he remembered _lithilanthilis_, which he kept in his quiver and retrieved it. It was only then did the signs of pain in Juliana's face relaxed and she subsided to sleep.

Though they knew that they had to return to Edoras quickly, they did not know if Juliana would be well enough to ride by then. Everyone, except Legolas. Legolas was confident that Juliana was strong.

It was surprising that he did not recognize the poison on her wound when he treated her. He did not even notice her limping. How could he ignore simple signs like that? He knew the answer. Ever since she appeared again, she had captivated him. Her gait, her personality, her body, her eyes, everything. Everything about her had interested him. It was weird. He knew her since she was a girl, but he was never prepared to see her grown up. She was different from the little girl he remembered long ago.

A few hours later, he decided to check up on Juliana. Though it was his turn to watch for any danger, he felt that there was no need since Treebeard's people were so close. He leapt from the broken wall, the wall he had seen Merry and Pippin on earlier. The campfire had diminished to a soft glow but it still provided warmth and a bit of light.

Moving passed the sleeping forms of his companions; Merry entangled in his blanket, Gimli snoring so loud he could draw in a pack of wolves, and Gandalf's open eyes as he slept, Legolas filled a cup of water to bring to her. He thought he needed an excuse to see her and she probably needed to drink anyway.

'Juliana?' he whispered as he approached her bedroll. 'I brought you some water and…' he stopped at what he saw. Juliana's bedroll was empty. Panic was the first thing that hit Legolas. He crouched down beside the sleeping bag as if to make sure she was there and he did not see her. However, all he felt as he groped was her blanket. He stood up and looked wildly from side to side trying to figure out where she would go. She would not leave, Legolas saw Hadrod's sleeping form and her horse, Elendris was still there. Her weapons were also there beside her bedroll. Wherever she went, she was unarmed, and the first thing that went coursing over him was the thought of Juliana gravely injured in the forest. Throwing the cup of water aside he thought of asking Treebeard for help, since he and Juliana had a connection when they met earlier.

Legolas walked hurriedly back towards the way he came from. He did not think he should alert the others, he thought of finding Juliana first.

When he approached the broken wall he was sitting at earlier, he saw something glistening on top of it. Out of curiosity, Legolas climbed the wall quickly. He bent to pick it up. It was the lithilanthilis bottle. The one he had used and given to Juliana. She was here, she had placed it there for him to find. Then he heard something.

Straining his ears to listen above the whistling of the wind, he deciphered soft laughter. Then there was also a booming laugh, though it was also quiet.

Legolas leapt from the wall and walked on the path they had taken a while ago to meet Treebeard. When he started to enter the glade, he stopped. He climbed one of the trees to get a better view. He smiled when he saw the view.

Juliana was sitting on one of Treebeard's shoulders and was talking silently to him. Treebeard had a constant smile on his face and he would reply. They were speaking in a language, Legolas did not understand so he thought they were speaking in Entish. Then, their conversation got comprehensible and Legolas saw they were speaking in the Common tongue. It surprised him even more that they were talking about him.

'This Elfling you travel with, he seems troubled.'

'Oh, indeed.' Juliana replied seriously. 'He's very troubled.'

'Do you know why?' Treebeard asked looking at her.

Legolas heard her sigh. 'He's troubled by a lot of things, Treebeard. I'm afraid I may be one of them.'

'You? Why?'

Juliana looked sad. 'I'm a burden to him, I think. Every time I'm near him I see a strange expression on his blue eyes.' Juliana looked away. 'I am sorry that I make him feel so.' She was silent for a while. 'Do you take me strange, Treebeard?'

Treebeard who was silent while she talked blinked suddenly. 'No, my dear, young girl. I do not think you're strange.'

Legolas saw a smile on Juliana's lips. She bent to kiss the bark on his face. 'Thank you, dear Ent. You have comforted me so.'

Treebeard boomed a laugh. 'You have entertained me so, young Juliana. You remind me of the Entwives. However, you are not of my kin. But I'm sure you need your rest.' Treebeard bent down to place Juliana softly on the ground. 'You are also injured. Gandalf would have my bark if I worsen your injury.'

Legolas left the glade then. He did want Juliana to learn that he had been listening to her conversation. He walked silently back to the wall, where he was watching. Juliana thought that she bothered him. It was ridiculous. He was only confused about how he felt towards her!

Legolas sat back down on the wall. He had only met Juliana again almost a week ago, and yet she had managed to penetrate the barrier he had set up for mortals and him. She had attracted him to her, and Legolas was slowly falling into oblivion.

He sat there for a few minutes in reflective silence he did not sense someone come up behind him until she climbed the wall beside him. He looked up. Juliana was standing in the wall, next to him, looking at him softly. She was still fair and beautiful but Legolas saw that she was pale and weary.

'May I sit with you?' she whispered.

He could only nod. He had lost his voice as he looked at her. When she managed to sit down, looking at the view of the forest and the shadow of Orthanc made by the moon, Legolas managed to speak.

'You should be resting.'

'I know.' Juliana answered. 'But since when did I listen to myself?' She added making an effort to joke. Legolas tried to smile, but he could not. He was still thinking of what Juliana said to Treebeard, and if she did not bother him then, she was now. The last thing he needed was confusion.

'How is your leg?' Legolas asked with effort to start a conversation.

'It has been better.' Juliana said. Silence followed after. Legolas silently wished that she would speak more. He couldn't find his voice at the moment because of all the thoughts that went through his mind right now. Then almost as if she could hear his wishes she spoke again.

'I have a question.' She whispered looking out unto the trees towards the camp.

Legolas was silent so she continued.

'Why do you save me?' she blurted out looking at him so suddenly. Legolas was taken aback. He did not know how to respond to what she asked.

'I..I..' he trailed off in thought.

'Why, Legolas? Why do you insist saving my life so often? Twice you have done so and yet you have not given me any explanation. Moreover, do not say you saved me because you were at the right moment. I am mortal, Legolas, not slow.' She said irritably.

Legolas was still silent. Juliana waited him to speak but she was already impatient, so after a few minutes she stood up uneasily on one leg.

'If you don't even have the courtesy in answering me, fine.' She attempted to slide down the wall. Legolas saw how unsteady she was and quickly stood up to help her down.

'Don't.' Juliana irritably waved his hands away. 'I don't need your pity.'

'I don't pity you, Juliana.' He blurted out reaching for her wrist. She lost her balance and Legolas quickly pulled her steady to him. Automatically, his other arm went around her waist. Juliana begun to struggle as she felt his arm around her waist but Legolas held her to him tightly.

'I save you because I have faith that you can change your mind.' He whispered softly. Juliana even felt the breath he emitted. 'I have faith that you'll come to like Elves again.'

'Faith?' Juliana attempted to shout, but her voice came out like a whisper. 'You save me because of faith?' she shook her head. 'I lost my faith a long time ago.'

'You don't mean that.' Legolas answered closing some of the distance between them. 'I don't believe you.' He said more firmly.

'Believe what you want.' Juliana said stubbornly and removed herself from his grip. When she reached the ground, Legolas asked her a question. 'What happened to the Juliana I saw a while ago? The one who was not afraid?'

Juliana looked at him angrily. 'You know, I thought you had changed. But you're still pigheaded.' She said as he jumped from the rock.

'Believe what you want.' Legolas said with a grin, repeating her words to him. Before Juliana could react, Legolas closed the distance between them and kissed her softly on the lips.

Juliana's eyes went wide, she knew that this was not right, somewhere, in the deep recesses of her mind, she knew something was not right, but she couldn't think of one reason right now. She relaxed in his arms as Legolas touched her cheek and wrapped one of his arms around her again.

He was not unskilled of the art, Juliana could tell he kissed before; she on the other hand, was unwilling to succumb. She was trying very hard to resist the soft lips against hers.

Legolas was surprised with his daring. Never, in all his three thousand years of life fall for a female so quickly before. Never had he felt so complete and filled. He had spent most of his life wondering what it was like to wake up with someone next to him and feel love for that person beyond what one person could imagine. He did not care that she was mortal, he did not care that she was not of royal blood, all he cared about was now. Now she was in his arms, this is what Saruman had warned him about. He had fallen in love with Juliana.

Juliana couldn't take any more of it. She couldn't take it. She managed not to return the pressure of his lips again. Legolas sensed something wrong and pulled away. He stood before her, questioning and puzzled.

'I'm s-sorry Legolas.' She whispered not looking at him but at her feet, her hair clouding her eyes. Juliana struggled to steady her breath. She looked at him steadily now, her once bright eyes dimmed by an impassionate mask. Her lip quivered. 'I do not love you the way you think I do.' She barely met his eyes as she ran back to their camp.


	7. Chapter 7: River Incident

**Chapter 7**

**River incident**

Legolas watched Juliana run away from him, his shock clearly shown on his face. He should understand how Juliana felt. He was immortal, an Elf beyond her years, while she was a mortal, whose life could be swept away like a blink of an eye to Legolas. Yet, he could not deny what he was feeling. He had been shocked at his own daring, his involuntary movement, his boldness. He was even more surprised to see Juliana's eyes tear, in pain and in pity.

_I do not love you the way you think I do._ Her words echoed in his ears. He could have run after her, forced her to explain, but what good will those do? She was stubborn and adamant, even if he pointed an arrow or a sword to her neck she would not explain anything about what she was feeling.

Legolas was supposed to accept her words, angry that she denied him, but he was surprisingly calm. He felt that the way her eyes spoke and the words that came out of her mouth did not match. She was not telling him the truth.

Juliana ran away from Legolas, afraid and in pain. Now she knew what that look in his eyes said when he looked at her. It was confusion that he only felt now. He fell to the emotion she was dreading. He had fallen in love with her. Of course, he had not spoken the words in her ears yet, but what was the purpose of the kiss if it were not to say that? Legolas didn't seem the type to just kiss a female because he found them enticing. He did not seem the type who looked for the physical aspects of a person more than their character.

But what was _she_ feeling? Why did she think more of Legolas' feelings for her more than what she thought of him? It was all too much. She would not admit to herself that she had fallen. And if she fell too deep, she might never get out. And yet, it wasn't as dreadful as it sounded. But it was not the feeling or the experience she was thinking of. Juliana was mortal, he was an Elf. Even if he said he didn't care that she was of Mortal descent, she still feared for his life. It wasn't her mortality that made her push herself away. It was her other descent. She had to do this because she didn't want to witness another death.

To the common observer, there was nothing going wrong between Legolas Greenleaf and Juliana Eareliath. But as the Grey Company rose the next day and small preparations were made, some of their friends noticed that the two weren't acknowledging each other's presence.

'Are you strong enough to walk?' Aragorn asked as he examined her leg and rewrapped her wound.

'Yes.' Juliana's tone and face was firm but she was still experiencing a little pain and numbness on her leg.

Aragorn seemed not to notice. He stood up. 'Still, perhaps someone should help you to get to your horse.' He smiled when she scowled.

Aragorn turned to call out to Legolas who was also helping Gimli mount Arod, but Juliana stopped him. 'Can't you help me?'

'What good will it do to your dignity if I carry you alone?' Aragorn was beaming now. Despite Juliana's protests, Aragorn called Eomer over and together they helped Juliana hobble towards Elendris. It was Eomer however, who lifted Juliana to the saddle. It didn't go unnoticed to Legolas.

All throughout their journey back to Edoras, Juliana spoke with all directly except Legolas. She smiled more on the trip than when she was with him, Legolas felt himself getting irritated. Juliana spoke amicably with the Hobbits, exchanged clever words between Aragorn, Gandalf and Théoden, and even managed to be sarcastic towards Gimli, but not once did she call his attention. Her gaze was directed at most to Eomer, who seemed to enjoy their jokes and conversation as well as she. She laughed hardest at Eomer's remarks and Legolas swore she saw her blush at one time or another.

Didn't she know she was confusing and angering him? Had the pain in her leg clouded the encounter the night before? What wouldn't Legolas say just to have her look at once at him, call his name or even laugh at him. What was worse, the attention he so desired from her was given to another. And that another was the same person he pointed an arrow at a week ago. Legolas found himself wishing he had let his bow sing at Eomer.

'Somebody's angry.' Gimli interrupted his thoughts.

Legolas looked at him. 'What did you say?' his tone was little colder than he intended.

'Be careful with your tone Elf.' Gimli growled. 'I'm not the cause of your anger here.'

Legolas didn't reply. He was too distracted to think of anything right now.

'You look at her often.' Aragorn had cantered toward Legolas. The Ranger had been silent, immersed in his thoughts, about what he was being forced to do. Only when he realized he had been ignoring his companions did he think of recognizing them. To his surprise and amusement, Aragorn saw that he wasn't the only one swimming in his own thoughts.

Legolas had been more silent than usual, and it was only Aragorn who noticed that he wasn't looking at the road only.

The Elf looked at the Man. 'What are you talking about?' He said a little too defensively. Aragorn and Gimli exchanged glances. Legolas noticed it.

'Have you been influenced by her that you think it is _I_ who stares at Juliana?' Legolas was unusually irritated.

'I don't know.' Pippin said suddenly. He was riding with Aragorn, and was less secretive of his amusement.

Legolas gave them an aristocratic arched eyebrow. His frown was prominent. Pippin became silent, Aragorn shook his head exasperated, Gimli snorted.

Aragorn looked at the Elf one last time. 'Why don't you go and talk to her and get rid of that anger and irritation?'

Legolas' eyebrows wrinkled slightly in puzzlement.

'Oh, for Durin's sake, Elf!" cried Gimli that the rest of the Company looked at the dwarf. Gimli ignored them and hissed at Legolas. 'Lower your pride and go talk to her!'

Legolas would have wanted more to throw Gimli off Arod than speak with Juliana so he remained silent.

The Company soon stopped to rest at a nearby wood before heading towards Edoras. It was also a chance for Aragorn to examine Juliana's leg and for some, to speak without being seen.

'Gamling,' Théoden said. 'Go scout the area.'

The soldier bowed his head from his saddle. 'Yes my lord.'

'Wait.' Juliana interrupted. 'I'll do it.'

Théoden looked at her. 'Are you sure you are able?'

Juliana nodded firmly. 'I will be able to ride my horse back here if there is trouble. Against, Legolas' better instincts, he said nothing as Gandalf allowed Juliana to scout the area. He watched with a foreboding feeling as Juliana helped Hadrod off the saddle and steer Elendris deeper into the forest. However, before Juliana had gotten far, Gandalf bid him to follow her. Legolas immediately helped Gimli dismount and galloped after her.

'Why am I not surprised you are here?' Juliana spoke to him for the first time. She was riding Elendris in a trot, listening around her for any disturbance. She, however, did not look at him. Legolas didn't answer, but just stared at the rigid back and dark hair of Juliana, attempting words to come out from his mouth. Surprisingly, Juliana suddenly gave a harsh laugh.

'You are out of words I see.'

'Why would you care if I say anything?' he suddenly asked, irritated with her words. 'I am not anyone to you.'

Juliana's head whirled so suddenly toward him she made Arod startle. 'What is that supposed to mean?'

Legolas shrugged, smug, 'Nothing.' He urged Arod faster.

Juliana now was the one staring at him. She had managed to block his presence through most of the trip, but now she realized she could never do that. She didn't know that he was feeling jealous.

Juliana urged Elendris faster to catch up with his horse.

'Chasing me now are you?' Legolas sneered. He loved making her angry. He took pleasure in watching her green eyes sparkle into silver green in rage and her usual wisecracks and retorts were music to his ears. However, Juliana's reply was only a word.

'Wretch!' Juliana cried. She followed her insult with a string of words an Elf hardly used. _'Auta miqula orqu!'_ Go kiss an Orc!

He pretended to take offence and winced. 'That hurt, Lady Juliana.'

She grinned spitefully. 'I'm glad to be of service.'

'Well, since your serving me, why don't you give me another kiss?' he was only half-serious but he suddenly wished she would.

Juliana, for a fraction of a second, thought he wasn't kidding. She scowled and her face contorted in anger, not damaging her face. Instead of replying she kicked Elendris flanks. '_Noro lim_, Elendris!' Her horse began to gallop away.

Legolas called to Juliana, not wanting her to take that much offence but also to warn her about the path ahead. Juliana ignored him and Legolas was forced to gallop after her.

Juliana wove her horse in and out of the trees, trying to get away. The comfortable ground she had with Legolas had melted because of what he said. She knew she would not be able to resist him if he asked again. Serious or not. She didn't hear Legolas call or see the small cliff over looking the river until it was too late. Elendris suddenly stopped. The combination of the overwhelming speed and the abrupt stop propelled her over the cliff to the flowing river below.

Legolas pulled Arod to a stop next to Elendris who looked distressed. When the Elf saw the mare was rider less, he quickly scanned the water in panic. When he saw the bubbles emerging from the water, his worry eased a bit. However, Juliana did not emerge from the water and it took Legolas only a few second to realize, Juliana couldn't swim! She was drowning! With amazing speed, Legolas dismounted and made a graceful dive as he hit the water.

Juliana landed body first in the water. A blanket of cold water surrounded her as the momentum of her fall almost anchored her to bottom of the deep river. With just enough strength, she clawed her way up to the surface and screamed for help.

Legolas turned just to see Juliana's hand sink, along with her body, as she floated down the bottom. With powerful strokes, Legolas swam to reach her. He took a deep breath and dove once more under the water to reach Juliana. Legolas surged towards the almost unconscious body of Juliana with far more speed than he was capable of. He wrapped his arms around her waist, but the weight of her gown brought them back down and Legolas, out of necessity, pried it loose from its hooks, leaving only her petticoat and using their buoyancy, pushed themselves to the surface.

When they broke the surface of the river Juliana was brought back into consciousness and she grasped greedily for air. Her arms went immediately around Legolas' neck and she clung to him tightly and hung on to him for dear life.

Legolas swam for the embankment, suddenly realizing that Juliana almost died. They arrived at the shore after what seemed like an eternity, Legolas almost completely exhausted from the effort of swimming because of their clothes and his weapons. Upon crawling onto the embankment, he let Juliana collapse heavily on the sand as he himself battled sitting upright. Juliana already was starting to shiver because of the icy cold water and the thinness of her petticoat.

'How is it,' Legolas said through exhausted breath when he finally looked at her, 'that you can ride as well as any man, use a sword better than most, fight, and I might add, curse like even the most hardened of warriors and somehow, in all that achievement, manage to forget to learn how to swim.?'

Juliana scowled at him darkly. 'I lived next to Lake Town, not in it. Water is scarce at our village, you pompous Elf. What we have we use for drinking and bathing, we don't use it on anything as frivolous as swimming,'

'Still, did you ever think to learn?' he asked exasperated.

'No!' Juliana cried defensively. 'Do you know how to cook?'

'I am a Prince of Mirkwood.' He answered with dignity. 'I have servants to do that. Besides, what use will it be to me?'

'Exactly!' she exclaimed. She stood and turned so sharply, she sent droplets across his face. She wrung her petticoat as she began to walk back up to where their horses were. Legolas stood up and followed her as she stumbled like a wounded animal up the slope. Legolas watched her soaked petticoat and he could see some of her skin as the fabric stuck around her. He could see the arch of her back and he would have let his eyes go lower if she hadn't interrupted.

'Look any lower and I'll gauge your eyes out.' She said without looking at him. Legolas hid his surprise and grinned behind her. 'What's there to look at?' he quipped. Juliana didn't reply, only walked faster.

When they got back to the cliff Juliana prevented from crying out in irritation. For there was only one horse there and it was Arod, waiting patiently for his master. Elendris in fright had bolted off.

'It seems your horse isn't so loyal after all.' Legolas said as he called Arod to him. Juliana's eyes narrowed dangerously. 'Shut up.' She hissed. 'It's your fault anyway.'

'Sure, blame me for your foolishness.' He said slyly mounting Arod. He looked at her while sitting on his saddle. He really wasn't going to leave her there alone and walk back to camp while he had Arod, he was raised differently. He stretched his arm out for to grab. 'We'll need to ride double if we wish to return to camp faster." There was a sparkle in his eyes at the thought of Juliana's arms around him. It seemed that Juliana was thinking of the same thing. Instead of smiling, Juliana frowned. 'I'd rather walk.' She muttered looking at the ground. Legolas looked at her and said, 'suit you.' He turned Arod to the direction of camp and began to urge his horse forward.

He was not worried. Juliana had no weapon and it was starting to grow dark. He began to mutter 'Three…Two...One…' as if counting down and just as he expected, Juliana was running towards him and he turned Arod to face Juliana as she approached.

'Yes?' he asked, pretending he didn't know why she was standing there.

Juliana scowled at the smug look on his face. 'You're right...' she mumbled. 'We. Need to get...Back to camp. Faster...' she spoke every word with difficulty. Legolas looked at the sodden Ranger and resisted a smile. He shouldn't torture her anymore. He sighed and offered his arm again. 'Come on.'

Juliana grasped his arm and he pulled her up unto the horse. She nestled behind him comfortably. Her hands however did not hold unto his waist but stayed at the horse's back. Legolas rolled his eyes. He dug his heels into Arod's flank and they began to move.

Little did Juliana know that Legolas whispered a command to his steed and that was to immediately gallop. Juliana was so surprised she had to grab his waist for support.

'What the hell was that for?' Juliana cried through the hoof beats of Arod galloping back the way they came from.

Legolas slightly looked back, yet his hair whipped behind him. Juliana had to move back a bit yet lean closer again because Legolas answered

'For us to get dry faster!'

Juliana shook her head as Legolas returned his gaze back to the path. Her eyes went to her arms around his waist, yet she was not as repulsed as she thought she would be. Against her better judgment, she tightened her grip and nestled in more comfortably. She didn't see Legolas look of surprise yet amusement.

The elf slowed the pace as they approached camp. They were both slightly dry but Juliana's petticoat was still very wet. She wasn't at all surprised at the look of astonishment as the two of them arrived wet and sodden.

'Juliana...' Hadrod said standing up from the fire he was kindling. 'Elendris arrived with your weapons but without you…we thought…'

'We were about to send Gamling in to find you.' Théoden said as Juliana let go of Legolas' waist and started to dismount.

At once, when Juliana dismounted, Eomer handed her blanket much to Legolas' annoyance. Juliana didn't notice and accepted the blanket with a small smile.

'What happened?' Gimli asked with a loud voice. Juliana and Legolas looked at each other.

'I fell in the river.' Juliana said shortly. Dusk had settled and she approached the fire.

Gimli was confused and looked at Legolas. 'I saved her.' He answered with the same shortness.

The dwarf's gaze went to Aragorn who gave him a look that suggested he drop it. That night, Juliana felt much better but spoke nothing about the incident. Legolas was as tightlipped about as she was much to her confusion. The Lady Ranger wondered where the sudden silence came from and why he started to avoid making any wisecracks or retorts towards her. She told herself how unpredictable Legolas was and made her think if he really fell in love with her, or if it was only a ploy. She didn't think she would be subjected to such cruelty, especially from someone as aloof and distant as he is. Her pondering caused her to avoid much of the evening's talk and when it was time to assign watches for the night, the king gave it in pairs and Gandalf assigned Juliana the first watch with, whom else, but Legolas.

Juliana sat alone, one hand on the hilt of her sword, the other resting on her knee as she sat on the large boulder a little ahead of camp. She was the only female in this Company. Though she was used to men, she would have it better if there were at least two or three of the same sex in her company. She had been regarded as strange by the women of Edoras; there was no secret about that. She wore the garments for men, wore her hair like a man and even fought like one. She never subjected to domestic deeds during her short stay with them, and that made them even more curious if Juliana had a secret desire to become a man. What was more, Juliana never acted like she fell for any male in her life, or if she ever had a relationship. Love was something very far for Juliana because she had her own barriers that separated her from the rest of the world.

What scared Juliana was the fact that someone had managed to breach the barriers she unknowingly placed as she grew up. Her appearance was only passable, she was no beauty at any rate, and she had spent too much out in the sun to pass as fair. She never thought of beautifying herself as she grew, she took up the role of Ranger; there was nothing she wished to become more. But in the case of her heart, in the case of her heart, it was different. She never considered falling in love with anyone because she knew it would hurt her more than it would hurt the other. There was a dreadful secret she kept from the rest of the world and she wasn't as foolish as to risk another's life for hers. Her pride was above that.

Yet, strange things had been happening to her. She wasn't satisfied with what she was doing anymore. She finally realized the chasm of loneliness that never appeared in front of her because she was either too buried in her work or determined to ignore such sadness. The chasm, Juliana saw was far too deep and far too infinite that she would imagine and she never knew that loneliness could stretch as far as anyone knew. Juliana was afraid.

Juliana was afraid of filling that abyss with happiness because she wasn't sure if such happiness was infinite. Love was something she could never understand, and desired ever not to. Falling in love was a weakness she couldn't afford.

The Lady Ranger turned at the sound of rustling. She hadn't seen her partner for the watch maybe because, earlier, there had been an unspoken agreement that she should take one half and him the other. She was confused again. Aloofness from Legolas would become strange if it came so sudden after such close encounters.

'You need not be afraid of me.' Legolas' voice said through the darkness and at once he appeared blond hair and all.

'Who said I was?' Juliana relaxed only slightly. He had the timing to bring her deeper into confusion. She turned back towards the trees to avoid his gaze.

The elf noticed but did not withdraw. He approached her and stood by the boulder she was sitting at.

'What about your post, my lord?' Juliana said formally.

'Gimli has relieved me. I came here to tell you that Aragorn would be rising shortly to take your place.' Legolas' voice was calm.

'Great.' Juliana answered without enthusiasm. 'You could rest you know. You need not wait for Aragorn.' She still did not look at him.

'I wanted to talk to you, not wait for Aragorn.' Legolas muttered softly. Juliana slowly looked at him, her green eyes bewildered.

'What do you want to say to me that you couldn't have waited until tomorrow?' she asked puzzled. At once she saw a flash of silver on his blue that told her this conversation was harder for him than she thought.

'Juliana,' he said, the word passing through his lips like his breath. 'Do you remember what happened a few nights ago?'

'How could I not?' she replied honestly, much to Legolas' surprise. Then she regarded him with a blazing look, as if trying to deduce his mind. He did not know why he looked away.

'You are not telling me anything,' she said after a silence. They could hear Gimli in the distance grumbling about something. Legolas wanted to look at his boots and not look at her as he answered, but that meant showing shame and Legolas' pride was not about to stoop that low. Instead he looked at her, straight in the eyes, shielding his own emotions in a mask of passiveness.

'Do you know what it's like, to feel empty?' his voice was demanding. 'Ever do you desire to

Appear as strong as you are, but…'

'What is that supposed to mean?' Juliana interrupted him. 'Are you saying I am weak?'

'No,' Legolas replied with a much stronger and firmer voice than he ever imagined. 'I am saying that you should look into your heart. I believe that what you show me is NOT who you really are. Can you not admit that to me?'

Juliana stared at him in disbelief. How could he say such selfish things? 'Listen to yourself you pigheaded Elf!' she cried loudly and so suddenly. 'Does it not occur to you that you start every single sentence with an "I"? Or that every thing that comes out of you mouth has the word "me"?' Her heart was heavy and she wanted to get rid of all the feelings in her heart. She wanted to break it to him subtly, but he chose to anger her, therefore he will get what he wanted.

Legolas' blue eyes grew wide when she slipped down the rock, her temper rising. He was not aware that she was feeling this kind of emotion. It was new for him to understand a woman so quickly. They were the ones who usually adjusted to him.

Juliana wasn't done. 'You, out of all people, you who are supposed to be the oldest of this company act as if Love is a game! As if one could just give it and take it back whenever they wanted! Do you not understand? Do you not see what has befallen me? You think you are the most experienced person here, but I see differently! You act old but you are a foolish young boy inside, who refuses to grow up! A conceited, pigheaded, arrogant, selfish boy who refuses to see the bigger picture!'

'And what is it?' Legolas demanded with as much fury. Her words had cut into him.

'That everything doesn't revolve around you! That everybody doesn't have to fall in love with you! Maybe Saruman was right, you had fallen for the basest emotion there is: Pride and not Love!'

She was breathing very heavily trying to filter out her emotions, leaving no residue. Her eyes were stinging with tears.

'You are not an Elf.' She hissed. 'Because an Elf shows compassion, an Elf shows humility, kindness and goodness. An Elf is pure of heart. But not you, Legolas. You show no signs of being an Elf. Not one sign.'

'I thought you hated Elves?' Legolas couldn't help replying. He was slowly getting ashamed of himself but wished her not to see it. 'Why is it you show so much knowledge about them?'

Before he knew it, Juliana advanced on him and slapped him across the face so hard he almost stumbled. When he looked at her tears were already falling down her cheeks that were slowly growing red.

'I hate you!' she cried. 'I hate you so much! You do not see that these sufferings, this pain I am feeling is because of you! I wish I were still a child, innocent and not capable to be emotionally injured because of Love. But you, you stole away my freedom!'

'What freedom?' Legolas said his temper rising, his eyes blazing silver. 'I never took such a thing from you! It is you who stole my freedom! It was you who decided to boggle me with your words! Everything about you, it's driving me mad!'

Juliana watched him massaging the cheek where she slapped; she could see it reddening even under the night sky.

'That...' she said in forced calm. '…is not my problem. I thought that you would take this calmly, but I see now that you haven't. Forgive me for such disturbances in your soul and the stealing of your freedom. I am not bound to you or you to me. I travel in this company because I seek peace. Not, to steal anything.' To his surprise, Juliana curtsied and left him alone. He did not see her tears erupt again as she turned her back to him.


	8. Chapter 8: Nithiel

**Chapter eight**

**Nithiel**

Juliana woke up the next morning, earlier than the rest. She cooked breakfast because she wanted to do something; saddled her horse by the time everyone discerned the fact that she cooked a meal for them.

'We forgot that you are also a woman, Juliana.' Gimli teased as he stuffed his face with Juliana's own recipe of mixed rice. Juliana merely raised an eyebrow and continued on whetting her sword. If it was Legolas who said that, she would have a nice retort just to annoy him. But that comfortable barrier, no matter how deep, was already broken because of what they had shared.

Legolas was not looking at her or at anyone else for that matter. He knew, unlike Juliana that a good number of the Company heard their row last night and frankly, he did not want to hear anything about it. He was grateful, nevertheless, that his friends didn't give him grief by looking at him in peculiar ways or throwing significant looks at each other.

Tension was at its height as the Company mounted their horses. They would reach Edoras in the afternoon, and personally, Juliana wanted Eowyn to talk to. A spirited and independent woman, very much like her, she desired to talk to a woman, not men who knew little of emotions until they felt it themselves.

'Juliana!' Eowyn's greeting for her was as energetic as her greeting with hr brother and her uncle. But fortunately, being of noble birth forbid her to pounce on Juliana like a cat so Eowyn compromised to very tight hug and a wide smile.

'Thank Elbereth you have arrived.' Eowyn said as she pulled Juliana up the stairs, letting the other women of the court to look after the others. 'You do not know how tired I am of all this waiting.'

Juliana, who Eowyn expected to give a witty remark, merely looked over her shoulder. 'Eowyn, what about the others?'

Eowyn noticed a definite change in Juliana's character though she had known her for so little time. So she said that she would attend to them first but that she must stay in her room. Juliana silently agreed. Eowyn knew she wanted to be alone. Until such time she saw fit.

'Are you sure you don't want to come?' It was night. Théoden, in celebration of the victory at Helm's Deep had ordered a feast. Eowyn was already dressed for such an occasion but she was still in her room, where Juliana now was. They had spent little time together, Juliana merely stating what happened with Saruman and who Merry and Pippin was. Eowyn felt great gaps in her story but did not speak it allowed. She felt that somehow, it was related to Legolas.

Juliana nodded weakly from her seat by the window. She did not wish to go to the feast and see hundreds of people feeling exactly the opposite of how she really felt.

Eowyn sighed. 'Okay, but you are always welcome, you know,' The White Lady of Rohan paused before passing the door. 'No matter what you wear.'

The Lady swore she saw a smirk on the Ranger's face before she closed the wooden door.

The feast started with a solemn toast from the king but it quickly became a fun-filled evening. Legolas, who was forced to join such celebrations, was prepared to apologize to Juliana for his behavior towards her and her actions. He forced himself to find something short of enjoyment tonight, because it would be too painful to think of the night before.

He had tried to look for her amongst the golden-haired men and women but he saw no glimpse of the Lady Ranger. Gimli and Eomer who had become good friends behind Legolas' back took advantage of such distractions to trick him. They moved him over to where the barrels of ale, knew the Elf did not know such a custom as a drinking game. Legolas postponed his search for Juliana at the moment and focused at the task on hand.

'No pauses, no spills.' Eomer said the rules as he passed a mug each at Gimli and Legolas who was wearing only his under tunic and was looking at the mug with an incredulous look at his face.

'No regurgitation.' Gimli added accepting the mug eagerly from Eomer.

'So it's a drinking game?' Legolas asked with such an air of skepticism Gimli snorted. All around them, Rohirrim soldiers were watching clutching their own mugs. They had a secret desire to see how far the Elf's perfection was. And Eomer wanted, though only slightly, revenge for getting an arrow pointed at him.

'And what exactly is the point of it?' Legolas continued as he held the mug of ale in his hand.

The people around them laughed at his question. 'Last one standing wins!' Gimli cried and started to drink. Legolas watched him for a few seconds, thinking what he had gotten himself into. He lifted the mug tentatively to his nose, smelled it and it took an awkward sip.

Aragorn was walking over to their table, wanting to see what ridiculous stunt Gimli was trying to pull. However, Eowyn approached him, bearing the cup of Rohan, a symbol of nobility and asked him to drink.

He accepted, because he could find no other means of answer. He watched her as he drank, trying his best to find something to prove his suspicions wrong. But Eowyn was looking at him, her face practically glowing, there was no doubt: she was in love with him.

Aragorn handed her the cup slowly, a small smile on her face as he moved away after a nod of thanks.

Gimli was quickly piling up his mugs as he drank mug after mug. Legolas too was making his own pile, but not because he was thirsty, he wanted this to end quickly so he could continue looking for Juliana. Mug after mug, Legolas felt slightly warm. The ale, though not as bad tasting as he thought was bitter yet warming. But after ten mugs he placed his eleventh down in a pause.

'I feel something.' He said with a curious tone. 'A slight tingle in my fingers.' He looked at his hand then at his comrades. There was almost a look of panic in is blue eyes. 'I think it's affecting me.' He stated.

Gimli, by now, was slowly getting drunk burped loudly. 'What did I say?' he answered to Eomer's questioning look. 'He can't hold his liquor.' To their surprise, Gimli fell backwards and toppled down on the ground. He apparently fainted.

Legolas regarded the dwarf's position with a slightly confused look. He turned his eyes to Eomer who was barely hiding his grin. 'Game over.' He said simply.

The others around him guffawed with laughter. Amongst that barbaric laughs however Legolas discerned a gentle laugh that could only have come from one person: Juliana.

Legolas' eyes traveled widely around the room. But she might have seen her looking for him because he did not hear her again. He saw however, a retreating figure, wearing a black coat and hood and run towards the front doors.

It was pure instinct that made Legolas follow her pass the many Rohirrim that were laughing and having fun for the first time in many hours. But Legolas did not share their joy. So many things were left unsaid between her and him; he wondered how they ever came this way. Hearing such declarations from hr made him think what he really wanted from her. He questioned if he really did fall in love with the first time, and it were true. He knew that such things often came disguised, but how was he supposed to know which was true and which wasn't?

Pride, he told himself was his problem. He was too proud, Juliana was right, and he failed to recognize his pride. He had hurt Juliana, not knowing that he had done so, thinking only of himself and not of her. Was this the attitude of someone who was in love? He didn't think so. Nevertheless, despite his shame, he needed to confront Juliana once more and apologize to her.

However when he exited the Golden Hall and stepped into the threshold, Juliana was already halfway down the streets of Edoras, as if she was gliding across the grass. But he was a trained warrior so he quickly caught up with her.

'Why were you not at the feast?' he asked her in Sindarin because he wished no one to hear this conversation. Juliana did not turn to him but continued walking down the path. Irritated by her ignorance, Legolas reached out and stopped her from going further by grasping her arm.

'Juliana…please, speak to me.' His voice was pleading now. Juliana stopped but did not lower her hood.

'Why would you desire to speak to me?' her voice was full of sadness now. 'I thought you thought me a thief.'

It was a good thing Juliana's back was facing him because at that moment, he cringed. He regretted accusing her of that.

'I have no desire to exchange spiteful words with you tonight, Juliana.' He replied with as much sincerity as he could.

He heard her give a deep sigh. Perhaps she would listen to him…

Juliana eased a bit. When Legolas was sure she wasn't going to run away again, he released his grasp. She immediately fell down on the grass and Legolas thought she might have fainted, but he saw that she could not bear standing up anymore. Gingerly, he sat down next to her.

'I am proud.' Legolas admitted, swallowing thickly and gazing up at the moon. 'I did not wish to offend you, or accuse you in any manner. My behavior was most unjust, and I ask for your forgiveness.'

'Glad that you could admit it.' Juliana murmured. Legolas chose to ignore that remark.

'I do not deny that I felt anger towards you when you spoke such words to me last night.' Legolas continued with a voice unlike his own. 'But then I realized you were right. I'm sorry that I have offended you in any way.'

Juliana did not look at him but the grass across her feet. After a silence, she spoke. 'Ever do you ask for forgiveness from me for any offense you caused me? Can you not understand that you have not done such a thing to me? It is I that offended you. I will not be as selfish to say that I had no part in this conflict we are facing.' She looked at him slowly her eyes misting.

'This time, I have come up with a solution. To finally get some peace between us.' Juliana said with such determination. 'I don't want to have my thoughts troubled anymore; I would not be able to handle it.'

'Then you understand of what I speak.' Legolas said with hope. 'Then you do agree that…'

'We should end this.' Juliana continued, gashing out any hope Legolas had. 'We can accomplish nothing if we let such distractions come between us.'

Legolas looked at her silently, his face betraying nothing. Then, with one swift movement, he stood up, and Juliana felt the coldness sweep over her. 'Then good night, Lady Juliana. May the Valar watch over you'

Juliana fought back her own tears as she stood up. She bowed in Ranger fashion and repeated Legolas' words. She looked at him for a moment, as if to say something, but looked away quickly. She took a breath and walked away silently, leaving Legolas to look at the moon.

'Wait.' Legolas' voice called over to Juliana. She turned none too eagerly, looking at her secret prince. Without looking at her he spoke, his voice soft and clear at the same time. 'When you said that I should tell you when you are falling in love, and you do the same favor for me, does it still stand?'

Juliana hesitated for a moment, then said. 'Yes, it does.'

She waited for a few moments for him to say something else, but he showed no indication. Painfully, Juliana walked away.

'Then I am falling in love with you Juliana.' Legolas whispered when he felt Juliana walk away out of earshot. A single tear fell across his cheek. 'And I still hope it's the same for you…_Nithiel_.'


	9. Chapter 9: Brother and Sister

**Chapter nine**

**Brother and sister**

'All of them are asleep.' Aragorn's voice speaking in Sindarin floated towards Legolas. The Elf was standing at the threshold of Meduseld, looking out to the East. Towards Mordor.

'You do not recall seeing a lady and her brother?' Legolas replied not looking at the Ranger. Aragorn shook his head as he followed Legolas' gaze.

'Why do you save her?' Aragorn's voice asked a few minutes of silence later. 'She is of mortal race so you cannot be infatuated with her.'

Legolas was silent, listening to the whistling of the wind. His ears pricked up as he heard a sound behind him, but he must have imagined it because al grew silent again.

Aragorn watched his friend's profile, noticing the look of pain in his blue eyes as he stared out to the horizon.

'I save her…' Legolas started then stopped. He sighed and then continued. 'I save her because I pity her. She is like my sister, who needs protection from the evil of this world. She has suffered pain long enough and I would like her to feel joy once again in having a brother.'

Silence followed. Juliana, cloaked and hooded couldn't take anymore of their conversation. She left her hiding place from the bottom of Meduseld's steps and left to ponder her thoughts, so that she didn't hear Aragorn's reply.

'Gimli was right; you can't lie.' Aragorn said with a soft smile.

Legolas grinned back. 'Am I that transparent?'

'Only when you don't choose to be.'

Legolas smiled at that remark and averted his gaze back to the East. He frowned after a few minutes of silence.

'The stars are veiled.'

Aragorn looked at him in alarm.

'Something stirs in the East: a sleepless malice.' Legolas was frowning now as he stole a glance at Aragorn. 'The eye of the Enemy is moving.' He barely whispered.

Aragorn became slightly disconcerted. He was used to the Elves' enigmatic way of speaking in riddles, but it always unnerved him. Especially since Legolas chose to speak like this. Before he could ponder it some more Legolas' eyes widened suddenly and his head snapped towards him.

'He is here!'

As if on cue, both of them hurried a scream from inside and a plea for help. Without another thought, Aragorn ran towards the hall, with Legolas at his heels.

'A fool but an honest fool he remains.' Gandalf the White said an hour later. Everyone was awake, many who detested waking up after such a night of feasting. But anyone could see, by the grave looks upon the Rohan King and his guests that they had reason to be.

'We've been strangely fortunate.' Gandalf said with a slight smile. 'Pippin saw in the palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan.'

For the scream Aragorn and Legolas heard an hour ago, belonged to Pippin, who had disobeyed Gandalf and looked into the ball that was a palantir. A palantir or palantiri were magical objects that allowed one to glimpse others far away from you. It was a dangerous and old magic object for it was brought to by the Numenoreans during the Past Age. Since then, all the seven palantiri had either fallen into enemy hands or disappeared. The Dark Lord Sauron had one in his possession, and another had belonged to Saruman which had been found by Pippin at Isenguard. The palantiri could only be controlled by powerful beings or any with Numenorean blood, that's why Pippin almost succumbed to the darkness by gazing at it.

'Sauron moves to strike Minas Tirith.' Gandalf was saying to his companions. Minas Tirith was the capital of Rohan's neighboring country, Gondor. 'His defeat at Helm's Deep has shown him one thing: he knows the heir of Elendil has come forth; men are not as weak as he supposed. There's courage still; strength enough perhaps to challenge him. He will not risk the Free Peoples of Middle-earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to ground before he sees a king return to the throne of Men.' His gaze penetrated Aragorn's. Then as if nothing happened, he turned to look at Théoden.

'If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war.'

Théoden paused from stoking the fire at the middle of the hall. He folded his arms and stared at Gandalf with an arched brow.

'Tell me.' He began imploringly. 'Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?' his eyes shifted towards Aragorn. 'What do we owe Gondor?'

Gandalf frowned at Théoden's stubbornness and was about to reply when Aragorn suddenly cut in.

'I will go.'

He felt Legolas, who was beside him, look at him in surprise. Aragorn ignored it however he was looking at Gandalf.

'No.' Gandalf said firmly.

Aragorn felt as if he was a treated like a child by this wizard. ' They must be warned.' He argued with more force than he intended.

Gandalf's tone seemed to soften. 'They will be.' He assured him. And in a voice only Aragorn could hear he spoke again.

'You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Look to the river. Follow the black ships.' Then he looked again at the others, his voice returning to normal.

'Understand this; things are now in motion that cannot be undone.' He gave another sweeping glance at all of them. 'I ride for Minas Tirith and I won't be going alone.' He looked at the hobbits sitting at a corner. 'Peregrin Took shall come with me.'

There was a pregnant pause. Somehow, all of them felt that the moment has finally come. The last and final battle was about to begin.

The silence was suddenly broken by Gimli yawning loudly.

'Now that's settled, do you mind if we all go back to sleep?'

Instead of scowling, Gandalf gave a hearty chuckle and said yes. 'We should get some sleep. We will leave in the morning.' He looked pointedly at Pippin, who averted his gaze elsewhere.

Soon everyone returned to their quarters, suddenly feeling sleepy after the commotion was done. Aragorn, however, remained at the hall, staring at the embers of hall fire. Legolas chose to stay behind with him.

Silence stretched between them, Legolas watched as different emotions played across Aragorn's face, all of them battling inside of him. The Elf knew that the best way to sort of emotions was to take it all out.

'Something ails you.' Legolas spoke in his detached air, hinting Aragorn to speak to him, but not appearing too pushy. It was something that came naturally to him and it worked.

Aragorn shifted his eyes from the embers to look behind him where the throne of the king stood.

'Gandalf is treating me like a half-wit; it is selfish, I know. He knows that I cannot take the throne of Gondor because I would not be able to handle the responsibility. He knows this about me that I don't even know myself. Maybe he is right. Maybe I should just do what I can and not take the throne after all this is over.' Aragorn frowned and looked at Legolas. To the man's surprise, Legolas was scowling.

'Never did I think to see you like this Estel.' The Elf began. 'You've always been sure of yourself, because you have a strength that only comes from your race. Gandalf does not allow you to go Gondor for it is not only you who aren't ready, but also the people. They are not ready to suddenly see you come back after all those years they prayed for your return. It's not a matter of incapability, it's just proper timing.' Legolas gave an uncharacteristic shrug. He did not see Aragorn's look of gratitude, however, he had turned his head aside to look behind him, towards the hall doors.

The doors had opened and it allowed a gust of wind from outside enter along with Juliana. To the two's surprise, Juliana was weeping and she appeared not to notice Legolas and Aragorn at the hall. She collapsed against the doors, shutting them close as she fell, muffling her sobs against her cloak.

Aragorn stood up and went towards the maiden while Legolas followed slowly.

Juliana seemed not to notice the Elf as she clutched at Aragorn desperately, tears streaming down her eyes. She was murmuring incomprehensibly, and Aragorn struggled to listen to her words.

Gently, Aragorn led the maiden to sit at one of the hall's benches as Legolas relit the lamps that were extinguished by the lamps.

'I think you should get some sleep Eareliath.' Aragorn whispered when Juliana calmed down a bit. Juliana had nodded and walked out of the hall as if nothing happened. Legolas and Aragorn sat in silence and talked of nothing about the what they just witnessed. Soon they retired to bed but Aragorn still did not tell Legolas about what he heard Juliana say to him.

'Something bothers you Estel?' Legolas asked him as he propped himself on his elbows on the cot that served as his bed. For Aragorn had been tossing and turning around his own cot trying to find the right words.

'I was just thinking of Arwen.' He lied but when he said those words, he did immediately think of Arwen. Legolas had merely given him a tolerating look and lay back down on his cot. Aragorn completely understood Juliana's words as she clung on to him.

_I love him! I love Legolas!_ Juliana had murmured continually as she wept. _I love him but I hate him!…I can't love him…I can't hate him!_ In those words, Aragorn finally saw what was going on between the two and as much as he would like to interfere, he knew both of them would not approve, so he said nothing to Legolas and hoped Juliana would come and speak to him to clarify things.

Aragorn watched from the threshold of Meduseld Merry, Pippin and Gandalf heading towards the stables. He knew the two hobbits had a disagreement last night and it looked like they still haven't patched it up. Sighing he looked behind him just in time to see Juliana Eareliath walking towards him clad in male garments, her midnight black hair flying behind her.

Aragorn watched her for a moment as she drew level with him, but the Lady Ranger seemed preoccupied at looking at the horizon.

Sighing, Aragorn folded his arms and followed her gaze.

'If you're looking for Legolas, I think he is with Gimli.'

Juliana looked at him, her expression showing her dread. Aragorn saw that her confession to him had kept her awake more than it had him. With that, Aragorn gave her a reassuring look.

'You need not worry, Eareliath, I have kept your words to myself.'

Juliana reaction had been the look of immense relief and gladness that Aragorn could not surpress a smile. However, he quickly became sober again.

'You should tell him you know.'

Juliana's look of relief changed from immense relief to sudden stubbornness. 'I will not do that Aragorn.'

'And why not?' Aragorn asked gently as Juliana looked away, choosing to look at something else.

'Because I'm not like you.' She whispered. Aragorn stared at her curiously. 'I'm not as daring as everybody makes me look.' Juliana added. 'I can't bear such a heavy burden of hurting Legolas one day. I have too many burdens as it is already.'

But what exactly were those burdens, Juliana did not elaborate and Aragorn was too polite to ask. Therefore, Aragorn chose to continue the initial subject of Legolas.

'So you would rather risk a less painful life than have at least bit of happiness with Legolas?' Aragorn asked.

Juliana looked at him sharply. 'You don't understand!'

Aragorn did not recoil at the forcefulness of her words. 'What don't I understand?'

Juliana looked away in anger this time. 'There are many differences between Legolas and I. You don't understand because you're far too noble! Don't you get it? I won't be the more hurt in this situation if I admit it to him, Aragorn! If I choose to have a relationship with him, Legolas would be the one who's hurt more! I cannot live with that guilt that _I _ brought him that _pain_! I'm not like you! I'm not brave enough! I'm not strong enough for him!'

Aragorn stared as Juliana finished her outburst, her face oddly red with anger, bitter tears stinging in her eyes. He was silent and did not answer. He knew Legolas well enough by now and understood how he could fall for someone like Juliana. It was just so unfortunate she was a mortal. Legolas needed someone who would let him be him, and not force him to act like a behaved prince all the time. Legolas had been very lonely and disappointed because Aragorn knew the elf barely saw anyone who would treat him as Legolas and not _Prince _Legolas. The Fellowship of the Ring was the few people who treated him normally and even there he was often excluded for his race. Juliana was the only female Aragorn knew who would dare retort and snap back at Legolas when he was being too arrogant or too snobbish. Aragorn knew how much of a relief that was for the elf. It was just so unfortunate that Juliana chose to save both of them from pain rather than have a bit of happiness in their lives.

Aragorn had been staring into Juliana's eyes during her outburst and after. This time, he chose to slowly look away.

'You're right, Eareliath.' He spoke slowly. 'You're not like me.' He looked at her. 'Because I'm not brave enough to take the same path you're taking.'

Juliana stared at him aghast. 'Aragorn please,' there was an air of begging in her voice. 'There can never be anything between Legolas and me! Nothing! I would hurt him more if I continue this!'

Aragorn frowned at her. 'You're hurting him now Juliana.'

Juliana looked at him, her green eyes wide and her face pale. Then almost in a flash, her eyes flashed steely green. 'You're wrong. What I'm doing is right, you'll see.'

Without another word, Juliana walked past him and stormed towards the houses of Edoras. Aragorn watched her go for a moment, watched her get approached by none other than Eomer, Third Marshal of the Mark. Despite the warning bells inside Aragorn's head, he ignored the two of them and chose to run after Merry who had dashed to watch Gandalf and Pippin leave Edoras.

'You look preoccupied, Juliana.' Eomer had told her when he invited her to walk with him around Edoras. Juliana accepted because she was so tired of running from Legolas and the only way she could really avoid him was when she was with somebody else. So she accepted Eomer's invitation of cheering Juliana up. They had been walking for hours, looking at the shops and Juliana found herself strangely enjoying Eomer's company. At first she had laughed constantly at Eomer's stories, but soon, she fell deeper and deeper into her thoughts and the words she told Aragorn that she lost track of her companion's words.

'I'm sorry Lord Eomer, I was just thinking of how hard it must be for that butcher over there,' She pointed over to the butcher's shop. 'He must be running low on business since the war.'

Eomer peered at her closely. 'You have been disappointed Eareliath.' He grinned comfortingly. 'Come, tell me who has grieved you. Is it perhaps an unwanted lover?'

If Juliana was surprised, she did not show it. On the contrary, she bowed her head and spoke softly. 'I am not sure if he loves me back.'

Eomer looked outraged. 'What can he not see in you?'

Juliana blushed. 'Lord Eomer, please…'

Eomer ignored her embarrassment. 'Tell me who it is and I shall do something about it. A lady such as you should not be hurt by any scoundrel in this world.'

Juliana began to laugh. Eomer smiled, glad that he had at least done that. Then she became serious. 'Lady Juliana, if this male refuses to love you then allow me to give you some advice.' He looked at her eyes. 'You must forget him.'

Juliana frowned so suddenly, Eomer immediately regretted uttering the words.

'First, _Lord_ Eomer, I am not a lady but a Ranger. Secondly, I cannot forget him. He is the only one who could bring such happiness that I have not felt in a long time.' Her eyes were suddenly metallic green.

Eomer gave an apologetic bow. 'Forgive me Ranger Eareliath; I have spoken out of order.'

Juliana reached out for his arm. 'It was nothing, Lord Eomer. Forgive me as well, I have let my anger get away from me.'

Eomer gave her another encouraging smile. 'Permit me, again to give you a bit of advice?'

'What is it?' she asked rather warily.

There was a mischievous spark in Eomer's eyes now. 'If you would not forget him, Let us lure him to you then.'

Juliana was taken aback. 'What?'

Eomer gave a hearty laugh at her shock. 'Not to worry, it is nothing serious Eareliath. I was merely suggesting that you should make whoever this male is jealous, so he would finally realize how much care he has for you.'

Juliana gave him an incredulous look. 'How do you suppose we do that?'

'By spending time with another suitable male.' Eomer said promptly. Juliana looked doubtful.

'There is no one here who can be spared, my lord.'

Eomer gave her a look of mock-offense. 'I am hurt, Juliana if you don't see me as a suitable male.'

Juliana flushed embarrassed. Eomer's suggestion wouldn't hurt at any rate anyway. 'I'm sorry again, Lord Eomer, I would be glad to spend the afternoon with you.'

So it was. Juliana and Eomer spent the afternoon with each other, Eomer related stories of his youth with Eowyn to Juliana and soon, though she did not notice until late, Juliana forgot of her sadness temporarily.

'Juliana.' Eomer spoke as they reached the foot of the stairs of Meduseld. The sun was setting. 'It was most unfortunate that I was not early enough to steal your heart. But I am thankful that I did get to spend the day with you. I hope you were happy as well?'

Juliana smiled gratefully. 'I was, I am thankful, Lord Eomer.' She squeezed his hand appreciatively.

But Lord Eomer had more in mind than a squeeze in the hand. He had leaned at her ever so gently and made to kiss her. Juliana closed her eyes and allowed him to kiss. It was a different kiss from Legolas and Juliana found herself subconsciously comparing the feel of Legolas' lips and Eomer's. To her utter surprise and sadness, Juliana felt nothing as Eomer was kissing her.

_Perhaps I should really forget about Legolas_. Juliana told herself as Eomer's hands landed on her shoulders. _After all, had it not be I who wanted to distance myself from him? Perhaps this is best. _

_ But still, _said another voice inside her head._ Legolas' lips are way smoother than this._

Just when Juliana was feeling that she should forget about the elf's lips, there was a sudden wrench and Eomer was on the ground. Juliana gave a small cry when he saw that someone had punched Eomer away from her. Looking to her right, she saw Legolas glaring at Eomer so fiercely he could draw blood; his fists balled.

'What is the matter Legolas?' Eomer asked, massaging his jaw where Legolas apparently punched him. He slowly stood up. 'What ill had I done you?'

Legolas looked as if he was trying very hard to control his anger. Juliana never saw him like that. She stood, transfixed at the two males.

'How dare you.' Legolas barely hissed his fists still clenched. 'What modesty have you got _Lord _Eomer? Are you not aware of the scandal you are making?' He gestured with a clenched fist behind him up the stairs. Lady Eowyn was standing at the top and had frozen, staring at the sight before her. Gimli and Aragorn had the same looks. It seemed Legolas had been busy at the porch sketching a drawing for his companions, when the two of them arrived at the bottom of the steps; Eomer saw the parchment and quill at Gimli's feet.

Eomer meanwhile did the smallest gesture of meeting Juliana's eyes before replying. 'I was not aware you are concerned with what goes on in this court Master Legolas.'

Legolas gave a deep breath and folded his arms imperiously. He had not looked at Juliana from the moment he had raced down to punch Eomer out of the way.

'Juliana Eareliath belongs in our company; therefore her doings are very much my concern. I would want to step in if she chooses to display her affections to one who is not suitable when another one could be more appropriate.'

'Surely you are not mentioning yourself?' Eomer raised an eyebrow. 'If I am not mistaken, she was still being fed with mother's milk when you undoubtedly were killing your first Orc.'

Juliana flushed, embarrassed, but Legolas did not see it. 'You have no idea how much I have been through Lord Eomer. I do not wish that Juliana be mixed with a male such as you who plays with maiden's emotions.'

'And what would you call yourself?' Eomer asked challengingly.

Legolas looked angry again. 'You are treading dangerous waters, human.'

Eomer was not perturbed. On the contrary, he folded his arms like Legolas. 'Tell me Legolas, why should I not be appropriate for your _companion_? I am very much interested to know.'

Juliana noted the pink patches that had appeared at Legolas cheekbones but Eomer did not.

'You are too good for Juliana.' He stated simply. Eomer's eyes widened and so did the others'. 'She is too young for you as well.'

'Then who am I good for then!' Juliana suddenly found her voice when she realized that the two men were bidding her off like she was part of an auction. Legolas whirled around to face her. Eomer was trying to hide his laughter.

'I am sick and tired of you bossing me around!' Juliana yelled at Legolas that his blue eyes widened. 'I am not a child! I can choose whomever I want to love!'

'You would choose him then?' Legolas motioned behind him to Eomer. 'You would choose him?'

'If I was sure he was not going to hurt me yes!' Juliana replied heatedly. Legolas gave a sharp intake of breath. He seemed affected by her words. Eomer looked from Juliana to Legolas and chose to walk up the stairs to his sister. The two did not notice him leave.

'If I was sure that I would not hurt him as well, yes, I would choose him.' Juliana spoke softly now. 'I am tired of you acting as if I am stupid, Legolas. I can choose for myself, thanks.' With tears stinging her eyes, she turned on her heel and ran towards the stables. Legolas ran after her, ignoring the eyes of his companions in the process.

When they had entered the stable, Legolas locked the door to ensure no one would disturb them.

'Juliana?' he called at the dim stables. There was no reply. 'Eareliath? Juliana? Nithiel?'

'I told you not to call me that.' A muffled voice called out when he spoke Nithiel. Legolas walked over to see Juliana seated at an empty stall, her head resting on top of her bent knees. He kneeled in front of her on the hay.

'_Im near_.' I'm sorry> Legolas said hesitantly reaching to stroke her head. 'I did not mean to spoil your moment with Eomer,' he hesitated then plunged on. 'I- I w-was jealous.' He admitted angrily.

Juliana looked up. 'Jealous?' she asked doubtfully. Legolas hand still rested at the back of her head as she looked up. Juliana did nothing to remove it, Legolas noticed.

Legolas sat beside her now. 'I was jealous because I wanted to be the only one whom you should kiss.' What was he saying!

Juliana continued to look at him suspiciously. 'I thought we discussed this.' She said hollowly.

Legolas nodded beside her. 'And so we did. I'm sorry. I got carried away again.'

Juliana stared at him in disbelief. 'You're like my brother Legolas.' she said after a moment. 'No matter what happens, you'll be someone I care for., even if I don't look it.'

Legolas met her eyes, saw the lie in them but said nothing. If the closest relationship he could ever have with Juiliana was this then he would choose this kind rather than have nothing at all. 'Brother and sister then?' he asked her softly, running his fingers through her dark locks, a small smile of understanding on his face.

'Brother and sister.' Juliana agreed.

To Legolas surprise, Juliana reached out to him and wrapped her arms around him. Legolas did the same after a moments' hesitation. _Brother and sister then. _


	10. Chapter 10: The treacherous path

**Chapter ten**

**The treacherous path**

In the two days that they waited for Gandalf's signal, the remaining members of the Fellowship struggled to find at least some sense of humor, to decrease the tension of the battle they must face soon. It helped a lot since Juliana and Legolas were no longer in an awkward ground and spent much of their time matching wits.

'If you were not an Elf capable of independent thought I would have thought you were an annoying puppy tugging at my heels.' Juliana was said as Legolas had followed her around the stables as she fed the horses apples she had gotten from Eowyn for lack of a thing to do. Gimli, who followed Legolas in, snorted.

'Whoever said that Legolas is capable of independent thought?' Gimli asked sardonically making Juliana laugh.

Legolas rolled his eyes. 'If I am not mistaken, you are the one most likely to be the puppy, following me around Gimli.'

'Gimli would not do such a thing.' Juliana rose to Gimli's defense. 'Gimli is a dwarf grown, though I would not say the same for you.' Juliana turned from him as they exited the stables. Gimli was chortling now.

'You do know that insulting an Elf is the last mistake you will ever make if you ever visit Mirkwood?' Legolas said folding his arms and following her still as they entered inside, seeing Merry and Hadrod facing each other playing a board game of sorts.

'Funny, I don't recall that rule when I was there.' Juliana said mockingly as she down next to Hadrod on the bench.

'You wouldn't Lady Juliana, that rule applies to beings grown only.' Legolas replied leaning upon a pillar to watch the game.

'Oh like Gimli here?' Juliana asked with a brow raised.

Legolas shook his head. 'I meant you.'

'Me? What force would ever make go there?'

'Perhaps the affections of an unwanted lover?' Legolas said automatically. Juliana seemed not to have noticed for she answered just the same.

'Unwanted? Perhaps. Lover? Now who would that be?' Juliana pretended to be thoughtful.

'Who else but Legolas.' Merry said not looking up as he made one of his pieces move. Juliana laughed. 'Me, become a lover of Legolas? What miracle are you saying, Merry?' Juliana said hiding her embarrassment well.

'Yes, do not joke about such things.' Legolas replied seriously. 'I would not bind myself to someone who vexes me so.' He motioned over to Juliana. 'I may grow old slowly; my mind does not do the same.'

'Oh really?' Merry asked looking up but Juliana had an answer.

'I would thank Iluvatar if you can even find someone who would bind themselves to you despite that bloated head of yours.' Juliana glared at him dangerously.

Legolas smirked as the others laughed, enjoying this banter as much as the two were.

'At least then I would be spared from seeing your face.' Legolas replied hands still folded.

'Oh, I'm sorry,' Juliana said sarcastically. 'I forgot you have a prettier face than I.'

Legolas could not reply because Aragorn came in frowning.

'What troubles you Estel?' Legolas called him over. Aragorn looked p, seeing that it was Legolas who spoke, approached the group.

"It is strange that we have not heard from Gandalf.' Aragorn omitted any humor that was once in the air.

'Take heart, Aragorn. Gandalf has not failed as yet. We will hear from him in time.' Legolas spoke confidently.

'Before time runs out.' Aragorn mused. There was a silence so unbearable, Juliana sat back down.

Aragorn then noticed that it was because of him why the humor of the moment suddenly vanished.

'Forgive me; these are not the times to forebode. Tell me then, for what purpose were you laughing a while ago?'

To Aragorn's surprise, Legolas reddened a bit when he said those words, and Juliana refused to meet his gaze. 'Let me guess, were you witnessing another sparring match?' he asked, eyebrows rose in a playful gesture.

'It is fun watching Legolas being crushed down by a female.' Merry said with a grin. 'Perhaps it takes a woman to defeat an Elf such as Legolas. Juliana would be a likely candidate as she does not swoon at the sight of him.'

Juliana grinned. 'I would never crush Legolas.' The others looked surprised. 'It would be a lot more fun killing him slowly.'

'Were you born to cause such vexation, Lady Juliana?' Legolas inquired as their friends sniggered.

'No, actually it is my elven training from a certain someone that enforced me to sharpen my tongue.' Juliana replied just as sedately.

'I regret my attempts to train you. If I had known they would backfire upon me, I would not have taken time to train you at all. An Elf does not cause himself pain.' Legolas said with an air of regret.

'Yet an Elf is born to vex others.' Aragorn replied this time.

Legolas looked from Juliana to Aragorn. 'Mortals.' He muttered as he lowered his arms. 'They always stick to themselves then run to Elves if they're in trouble. Especially women.' He added with a look at Juliana.

'If there will come a time I would run to you for help or if there ever was a time I needed your help, Prince of Mirkwood, I swear upon my oath as a Ranger, that I will do anything you say.' Juliana raised her palm in an oath.

The others watched this with interest. Legolas looked at her thoughtfully. 'I seem to recall an incident where you needed me to rescue you from that river that would have borne you away if it were not for my swimming skills.' His eyes sparkled with mischief.

Juliana's face showed indignation. 'That doesn't count.' She said firmly.

'And why on Middle-earth would it not?' Legolas asked just as stubbornly. 'You swore upon your oath as a Ranger that you would do anything I say if there was ever a time you required my help. I have cited a situation, I hold you to your word Ranger Juliana.'

Juliana frowned deeper when Hadrod stated that Legolas was right. Begrudgingly, she said, 'What do you want me to do, Prince?'

Legolas was beaming now. 'Perhaps I should let our friends decide.' He looked at them inquiringly. Merry and Hadrod had stopped their game to look at them. Aragorn found it so interesting he sat down beside Gimli. Gimli promptly passed him a mug of ale which he was also drinking.

'Fine.' Juliana was scowling now. She averted her gaze to the others. 'What do you want me to do for Legolas?'

There was another silence. Then Merry whispered something to Hadrod. Hadrod's brown eyes widened but he grinned at Merry and nodded approvingly. Juliana did not like the look of mischief in Hadrod's eyes. Nevertheless, she allowed him to whisper what Merry whispered so that Legolas wouldn't hear.

'Give him something that comes from your heart.' Was Hadrod's whisper. Legolas' brow knitted in puzzlement as Juliana grew very red.

'I will do no such thing!' Juliana said. 'You think me a fool?"

'It will be something of your choice, Juliana.' Merry said. 'It can be anything. You gave us your word as a Ranger. You needed Legolas' help; he gave it to you. We ask but give him something in return.'

Juliana glared at Merry so venomously, it made Legolas even more curious.

'All right! I'll do it! I have no idea how I got myself into this mess in the first place.' Juliana grumbled to herself as Merry and Hadrod smiled while the others watched curiously.

'Shall we repeat your words for you?' Merry asked with a laugh. There was no smile in Juliana's eyes as she looked away, deep in thought. Gimli's beard twitched as he tried very hard not to grin. He had a feeling what Merry asked was not of the easy type. Aragorn chose to look at the ale in his mug.

Juliana's eyes were cold as she looked at Legolas. Silently she closed some of the distance between them. 'Understand that I am doing this because they asked me to.' She said stopping before him. Legolas gazed at her eyes that reflected his own. They had never been so close since that time at the stables.

'It is not as hard as you make it sound is it?' Legolas asked attempting to be at least on familiar ground.

Juliana smirked. 'You only think so.'

'I would have thought that being with me is not as terrible as you like others to believe.' Legolas grinned mischievously because Juliana's mouth was a straight line, a sign of displeasure.

Juliana laughed out loud as she stepped back away from him. 'Being with you is easy. Staying with you is as impossible as Hadrod becoming king of Rohan.'

'Hey!' Hadrod said angrily. Juliana grinned.

'Come on, you can't possibly resist my presence for long.' Legolas teased with another mischievous grin. Juliana frowned again, her green eyes becoming hard. 'Watch me.' She hissed in anger and left him staring after her.

'Well, Legolas, again you have succeeded in driving Juliana crazy.' Hadrod said after he laughed along with Merry. 'It is not my sister that vexes you so; you have that skill all alone.'

Legolas smirked as he stood next to Gimli after Juliana walked out in obvious anger. 'I am nothing compared to your sister Hadrod. I am certain she can even vex my father to whom I practiced with but never succeeded. She exceeds my skills I assure you.'

'I don't know.' Aragorn looked at him with a grin. 'You are skillful enough, it is obvious.'

'What makes you say that?' Legolas asked puzzled.

Gimli looked at him in outrage. 'Shall I elaborate, Elf!'

Legolas shook his head, returning to his passive state when in the company of others. 'It is obvious enough that you take Juliana's side on this manner. As an Elf of honor, I will take the hint and depart before I can say something in this company that I will surely regret.' With an Elven bow, he walked away, following the path Juliana took.

'Hadrod, take a guess where he is going.' Gimli boomed after Legolas disappeared from sight.

Hadrod merely smiled and resumed the game he was playing with Merry.

Hardod was mistaken of Legolas' destination. The Elf had no inkling to follow Juliana after what had happened inside the hall. Besides, though he may jest that she was a thorn on his side, both of them knew that he did not really act that way when away from the watchful eyes of their friends and their leaders. He knew when he had gone too far, so before he apologized, he should give Juliana the privacy she deserved after he had followed her all over Edoras. So instead of going to the stables, where he knew she would go, he went the other way. A walk seemed appropriate. Though he would have wanted to be alone with Juliana, he trusted his mind this time for it he had used his heart too many times when it came to her, he was starting to feel more like a race of Man than Elf.

He walked to the room he shared with Aragorn and Gimli to get his cloak but stopped when he saw that someone was already before the door pausing to knock.

Juliana cursed herself for letting her feet take her to his room. She had been unfair towards him. Though a Ranger was used to leaving outside in the woods alone, Juliana was not deprived of such social manners to not know if she offended another. She was raised by both a Ranger of honor and by Elves who knew secrets they would never share.

He would have thought that Juliana would not hear his footsteps but she had long passed his expectations of an ordinary human. Though he did not know what it was about her, he could sense that she had a deep understanding of the world that he saw in her eyes, though she chose to deal with the world like any human. As if her time was brief and finite. As an Elf, he did not understand this feeling but looking at Juliana's green eyes told him that she had problems which no one, not even one of the First-born, could possibly relate to. She was alone and desired no shoulder to lean on. At least that was what her mind told her every night.

Juliana turned to look at him choosing to direct her eyes to the wooden planks of the hallway. He approached her, expecting the unexpected from her words.

'Who are you looking for, Lady Juliana?' Legolas asked her politely when he left a respectable gap between them. They had after all decided that they should have nothing but a fraternal relationship.

'I am not a lady.' Juliana interjected firmly. She looked up. 'I am a Ranger.'

'You are a Ranger,' Legolas agreed not understanding her need to hide behind the title. 'But you are also a lady.'

Juliana chose to sigh than to answer.

'Come, _gwathel,_ who were looking for?' Legolas said softly, acting once like the Elf he had shown to other human ladies of the court. He saw that the ends of her mouth turned down slightly, as if remembering something she shouldn't have forgotten.

'I have come to apologize, Prince of Mirkwood.' She said looking at her boots. 'I have behaved neither like a Ranger nor as a lady as you have spoken of.' She dared to look at him. He bore a look of calmness one that almost melted her lest he knew it.

'Juliana, you know we need not call each other by our titles. We are siblings as you said. You are an Elf-friend though you may detest it. But will you hurt a brother?' he gave her a look of pleading that startled her. She laughed, amused by his words.

'If the brother is as impossible as you.' Juliana replied with a smile. 'But even I can withstand you.'

'Pray tell, how? I must know.' Legolas grinned. Juliana laughed again which enlightened his heart. It was such a rarity to hear her laugh.

'I have discovered that you can be entirely civil when you wish it. And I know that if one has lived for three millennia he can't help but become arrogant at times.' Juliana grinned mischievously, her green eyes sparkling.

Legolas straightened up, and rolled his eyes. 'Here I thought that you were apologizing to me.'

'I am.' Juliana said the grin still in place. 'That didn't mean I can't tease you while doing it.'

Legolas shook his head in mock exasperation. 'How can I resist such an apology?'

'It would do you well not to. Apologies are very hard to get from me.' Juliana continued to tease.

Legolas sighed. 'I could not win any argument against you, can I?'

'You taught me that much.' Juliana answered after a laugh. 'In any case, I am truly sorry for my conduct.' She said sincerely.

Legolas gave a nod of acknowledgement. 'It has already been accepted, my lady.'

'I thought we were beyond titles?' she asked him eyebrows raised. Legolas looked as if she reminded him something.

'It is my turn to apologize. Forgive me. I meant 'Juliana'.'

'You could be thoroughly amusing too; did you know that?' Juliana asked him as they walked into the only garden Edoras had. It had been constructed a long time ago, for a late King of Rohan had grown up in Gondor and wished to be reminded of the Minas Tirith gardens. Juliana rarely visited the garden but Legolas knew it well in such short time.

'I try to be sweet as well.' He answered with a side-long glance at her. Juliana laughed again.

'I would like to see you when you are.' She replied.

They entered the garden and stood amongst the rose bushes. Juliana looked at a nearby bush, tearing her gaze away from Legolas for a while. To Legolas' amusement, a small smile crept upon Juliana's face as she knelt beside one of the bushes. The roses were newly watered, so the petals had droplets of water upon them.

'Now here's a sight I thought I'd never see.' Legolas said a smile playing upon his own lips. Juliana looked up. 'What?' she asked bewildered. She had been enamored by the sight of the red roses; she forgot Legolas was there with her.

'A Ranger such as you delighting at the sight of flowers.' He flashed her, another wicked grin.

Juliana compromised to an exasperated shake of her head. She would have liked better to punch him at the gut, but he would most probably give a cry of pain that will attract the rest of Meduseld's occupants, and frankly, Juliana would rather have this conversation unrelated to gossipmongers who seem to follow her wherever she went.

'I will not comment on that, Prince of Mirkwood.' She said a glare flashing in her eyes. Legolas laughed. Juliana felt a bit shocked to hear his laugh. It was the first real laugh he could ever give, head thrown back in abandon.

'Patience is a virtue, Juliana. Have patience with me.' Legolas said mirth dancing in his blue eyes. Juliana gazed up at him.

'My patience is always tested with you.' She replied with just as much amusement.

Before they could reply, both heard something in the shadows outside the gardens. Legolas' ears pricked up, sensing no evil and real danger, he smiled before looking back at Juliana.

'_Man cenich_?' What do you see? Juliana asked him in Elvish, noting the amused smile on his face.

'An audience.' He replied in the same language. He motioned his head without really doing it on the direction where he felt the gossipmongers looking in and hearing their conversation.

Juliana smiled wider. 'Shall we entertain them?' she asked him eyes sparkling in mischief. Legolas grinned. 'Let's. I'm tired of them stalking us, looking for a scandal. Let's give them what they really want.'

Juliana was silent but he could tell she felt the same. Laughing silently, she closed some of the distance between her and the elf. She prevented smiling and laughing as she wrapped her arms around his neck shielding her face from the women who were watching them.

'They will soon realize we are mocking them if you continue laughing.' Legolas whispered but he was smiling as well. Juliana buried her face in his chest muffling the laughter that came out.

'I'm trying!" she mumbled. Taking in deep breaths she silenced herself. Juliana looked up at him no trace of the laughter except in her eyes. She touched his cheek, focusing on the task at hand.

'They are still watching us.' she said in Sindarin, but her tone was that of one professing their love. She saw Legolas' own blue sparkle as he answered in the same tongue. 'They will not relent will they?' he spoke also in a different tone.

Juliana prevented from laughing at loud again. 'Wrap your arms around me,' she said still in Sindarin. She figured the women understood her words as scandalous and improper for she heard a slight intake of breath.

Legolas complied and he wrapped his arms around her waist, placing one of his hands at the arch of her back, hearing also the reaction. 'They are enjoying this aren't they?' he asked lowering herself to whisper in her ear. He felt Juliana's breath in his own ear.

'Very much.' She whispered her breath making his spine tingle without him anticipating it. He pulled back a bit. He saw Juliana's eyes become bewildered. 'They might see you laughing.' He replied evasively.

'They will not leave us?' he asked, feeling uncomfortable in this position because he might do something he might regret later on. Juliana shook her head silently. 'Don't worry; I have something up my sleeve.'

Before Legolas could ask what, Juliana had acted upon impulse and met her lips with his in a soft kiss. It was his turn to feel surprised. Juliana's hands had left his neck and traveled to his jaw, kissing him with her silken lips. Legolas closed his eyes, not wanting to forget this moment. He felt as if this was not a show to get rid of the gossipmongers but it was what Juliana really felt towards him. Disregarding all the words of pain and of fraternal love they had said, he felt in his heart that Juliana was the one for him. And that she felt the same for him. He told himself that perhaps Juliana also felt love for him, and she was not afraid to walk that path because they would be together. One of his hands traveled up to the back of her neck, drinking in her kiss, feeling nothing but the moment.

Juliana at first wanted to kiss him to get rid of the gossipers. She did not realize, as the kiss got deeper that she had missed his kiss. This was the second kiss they shared and it still felt right. It was folly to say that he was a brother to her.

They pulled slowly away. They stood before each other, arms dropping to their sides as they realized what had transpired between them. Both their faces unreadable, both impassive and hidden underneath masks they themselves wore. Juliana gazed at his blue eyes, seeing the sea, and like that of Galadriel's mirror, memories of her childhood played in front of her through his eyes. Times they shared when she was but a child, falling off trees, hurting her knees as she ran, using a bow for the first time; all of these played before her through his eyes and all of them bore an image of him. Legolas helping her stand up when she fell, Legolas healing her skinned knees, Legolas teaching her how to hold the bow. He had not changed from that time to the present. He was the same elf in appearance since she was a child. It was the same youthful appearance, same posture, same blond hair, same pointed ears, and the same blue eyes. But as she looked at the same eyes, she saw something she had not seen before as a child. Something that she understood perfectly well. A feeling of complete loneliness that had found hope.

She was mortal, his mind knew this but his heart would not accept. She was but a child when he had learned how to kiss a female. She will die and he would remain, youthful and ageless. But all those things did not matter to him; she had given him peace in a lifetime of war, she had given him hope in lifetime of despair, but most of all, she had given him a feeling of purpose, and that was to love her till the end of the world.

Juliana hated herself to be the first one to break the gaze. She would rather remain in that moment of dreams, but one of them must face reality.

'They're gone.' She whispered her voice cracking as she looked over his shoulder not really looking for the women who had been watching but a way to get out. She had told herself countless times that she must not fall for anyone through her lifetime because it will mean death to that person. She had fallen for others, other Rangers and other travelers and had either made herself forget or distanced herself if they felt the same for her. But this task was the hardest of all. Juliana had known Legolas when she was a child so she had not the time to raise a shield because all she remembered of him were the memories of a child for an adult. But all those changed when they continued to be around each other. Juliana saw the Elf more like one of her age and not the immortal race. She had grown weak because of that. She had not anticipated that falling for Legolas would be the hardest thing to avoid.

Juliana pushed back the tears as she attempted to smile. 'You make a pretty good actor,' she looked at him trying to hide the truth in her eyes. 'You almost had me fooled.'

Legolas looked at her silently. She had resisted again. Why was she pushing herself away from something she obviously wanted? Was she afraid of him? Afraid of the thought of loving him?

'Who was acting?' he whispered looking at the rose bushes. Juliana blushed.

'Don't do this Legolas…' she started but by then Legolas had looked at her his eyes blazing silver, anger and pain in his eyes more than anything.

'Don't do what?' he said sharply. 'Tell me Juliana what I _mustn't _do. I have been bound by chains of duty for so long, one order from you should be easy enough to follow.'

Legolas saw the hurt that came as he said those harsh words to Juliana but it was like a flicker as it became a pleading look.

'Do not do this to yourself.' She begged him. 'You are not in love with me.'

'How do you know that?' Legolas' tone was taut; he was trying very hard to control the anger that was smoldering in his heart. 'How could you possibly know what I am feeling for you if you will not listen to me?'

'I listened.' She replied just as taut. 'I am _still _listening. But if we continue to this, the consequences will be far worse for you than it would be for me. I will not risk that.' She moved pass him to walk away but he had grabbed her arm to stop her.

'I know the consequences, Juliana and I damn them.' His eyes showed that his anger had only subsided because of his desire to make her listen. 'If you are listening to me, hear what I am saying now: DAMN THE CONSEQUENCES!'

Juliana jumped at the sharpness in his voice as she broke free of his grip. 'You do not know what you say Legolas.' She said dangerously. 'You do not know what you are saying. I know the consequences, I know what will happen if we continue to do this. We are not meant to be.' Her words had been repeated to others who had said the same thing to her. The words she had used were here last weapon to get her away. It usually worked for the other men, but Legolas wasn't just anybody.

'You will not give me the chance to try.' He said looking intently at her eyes. 'You do not believe that we can get through this if you trust me.'

'The path we are to walk is treacherous!' she cried at him. 'I would rather pull away from that path now than to see eternal suffering.' She was desperate now to get him away despite the callings of her heart.

'You will not walk that path alone.' He retorted with just as much passion. 'I will be there with you. But you will not see that. You will not see that you need not to be alone. Others had walked this path and they had shared happiness and bliss nevertheless.'

'We are not those people!' she almost shouted. 'We are not Beren and Luthien! We are not Aragorn and Arwen! We are not those people Legolas; it will only lead to disaster.' Tears glistened in her eyes. 'I thought you said you understood that I did not love you the way you thought I did. You said I was you sister, your _gwathel_, you said that I will no longer see you hurt. But if you do this, you will break all those words you had given me.'

'Those words were based upon lies you yourself said.' Legolas argued. 'I know you lied to me at that night, I know that you do not look to me like a brother, I know that you will never hurt me.' He closed the distance between them and held her arms.

'Let me go Legolas.' She whispered desperately closing her eyes. She will not lose herself in his blue pools, not this time. 'Please let me go.'

Legolas shook his head. 'No, I will not. We must clear this, Juliana once and for all. I have fallen in love with you; you must know that by now. We will ignore the other lies you have spoken to me, and you will say the truth.'

She heard the authority in his words and she knew what would happen if she will not comply. She nodded tears in her eyes. Legolas softened. He let go of her arms to wipe the tears away form her face. It seemed so long since their laughs and retorts earlier, their jokes and their teases. When Juliana had kissed him, it meant also the unveiling of the truth they must face.

'Do you love me?' Legolas whispered softly as the last of her tears were wiped away.

Juliana felt tears in her eyes again as she looked at the rose bushes avoiding his gaze. 'Do you love me Juliana?' Legolas pressed on.

'I don't know.' Juliana murmured, closing her eyes, letting the tears fall.

'What?' Legolas asked with such urgency, Juliana couldn't help shouting.

'I DON'T KNOW!' Juliana yelled looking angrily up at him. She broke free of his grip and ran towards a stone bench. Legolas watched her go, knowing how the situation was causing her pain and confusion. She had sat down and wept, wept as hard as Legolas had ever seen her, her dark hair falling across her eyes.

'I don't know what to say Legolas,' she said when she quieted down a bit. 'I don't know what I feel. I'd rather not answer your question than give you an answer that I might not be able to hold onto. I'm sorry. But I know that I would rather see you live beyond my years without my love than experiencing a lifetime of pain or even worse.' She was looking at the ground as she spoke.

'You are afraid.' Legolas said firmly. 'Afraid that anything that might happen between us can have happiness.'

Juliana, who had been wiping her tears on the sleeve of her tunic stopped and looked at him, her eyes hardening despite the mist that was once there.

'I am afraid of nothing.' She said hotly. 'Do you call it fear if I desire you to have no pain in your life? Do you call it fear if I choose the easier path for once in order to save you!' she stood up and looked determinedly at him.

'You say you want to save me from pain, but you know nothing about it.' Legolas retorted just as hotly. 'You have already caused me pain at the times you would not admit that you have feelings for me. Feelings that are too strong for you to deny but you still choose to. The easier path is cowardice, _nithiel_.'

Juliana closed her eyes then opened them again. 'I told you not to call me that.' She hissed.

'And why not?' Legolas stubbornly asked. 'Why shouldn't I call you _Nithiel_, because it reminds you of whatever fondness you had for the Eldar?'

'No.' Juliana shook her head. 'It reminds me that anything that can transpire between us will be full of tragedy.'

Juliana saw his blue eyes sparkle with hope, making her feel regret the minute she said.

'You do love me then.' Legolas said not bothering to ask. Juliana approached him so she could see her own reflection in his eyes.

'Know that I care for you.' Juliana whispered. 'Be content with that.'

'I cannot.' Legolas answered firmly.

'What do you want me to say?' Juliana asked him though she need not have.

'Say that you love me.' Legolas begged reaching for her face. He saw her partly close her eyes, feeling his hands on her skin. 'Please, Juliana, say that you love me.'

There was a silence as he waited for her answer. She looked up at him and he saw the answer before she even said it.

'Know that I care for you,' Juliana said her voice shaking. 'Be content with that.' And with that she gave him a kiss on his chiseled cheek and left the garden as swift as she could, taking all the hope Legolas ever had for a peaceful life.

Juliana ran away from Legolas, not knowing where to go, just looking for a place to get away from the elf. She wanted to be alone. She wanted to think. She could not believe that she so narrowly escaped Legolas' words. The ways he spoke seemed almost like a dream, that they might be able to fight whatever comes their way if they chose to love each other. That was naivety at the highest sense, argued the voice in her head when she chose to think about them. Legolas didn't know about the consequences, he didn't know what would happen if she did love him. She will not suffer endless pain again because of happiness that was finite. Juliana promised herself she will not lower herself like that again.

What will she do? She went on this journey to find peace, to do great deeds like her father once did, and trying to forget a past full of grief. She cannot do so when her past was just behind her. She did not want to leave the Grey Company, but as long as Legolas belonged in it, she could not bear to live a day without crying and feel longing for something she could not have. She would have to leave.

She would have to leave for a few days, composing herself and regaining her balance of mind. She needed peace and focus if she wanted to participate in this war against evil, and she could not do this if she was bothered with thoughts of Legolas.

Deciding on this, Juliana Eareliath ran to her room, determined and sure. Running inside and grabbing her carpetbag, she threw in a few days' tunics and leggings, her Ranger outfit, her healing pack, daggers and the necklace she had since she was a baby.

It was crafted by silversmiths long forgotten. It was shaped like a five-pointed star and hang from a strong silver chain. Looking at her reflection in the necklace, she quickly placed it around her neck, the sign that she was prepared to defy any feelings and attempts to her heart. Looking for some twine she gathered her hair at the base of her neck, careful in hiding her ears, tied her dark hair. Slinging on her carpetbag on her shoulder she prepared to leave the room.

To her surprise, Aragorn stood at the doorway, arms folded and body inclined at the doorframe. Juliana was visited with a mental image of Legolas earlier at the hall so she shook her head involuntarily erasing that picture out of her mind.

'_Mas beditach?_' Where are you going? Aragorn asked her with a puzzled expression.

Juliana looked at him, detesting of bumping into Aragorn when she wanted to escape. Of all Legolas' friends, it was he that was Juliana wanted to see the last and talk to about the Elf.

'Don't block my way, Aragorn.' Juliana said dangerously walking determinedly to get pass him, but Aragorn blocked the door.

'You have not answered my question, Juliana.' The Ranger replied smoothly. 'Where are you going?'

Juliana stepped back and attempted to get pass him again but Aragorn held his ground. Sighing exasperatedly, Juliana looked back up at Aragorn, tears starting to form in her eyes.

'I need to get away from him Aragorn.' She said sitting back on the bed, finally voicing out her plans. 'I need to be alone for a while.' She looked at her boots, letting her tears fall. Aragorn looked at the Lady Ranger and silently walked over to her.

'You do know that running away isn't the answer.' Aragorn whispered sitting beside her on the bed.

Juliana didn't trust herself to speak so she only nodded. 'Then why are you running?' Aragorn asked her.

Juliana looked up, her eyes red from crying. 'Because I am afraid.' She whispered telling the Ranger something she never could tell Legolas. 'I'm afraid of taking that leap of faith and that risk. Not because I'm afraid to love him, you know the truth to that already; I do love him, but you also know that we are totally different. I am not like you Aragorn. I can't step on the path you chose with the Evenstar. I am afraid for both of us.' She looked away again, only to see her image on the mirror in her bedroom. Juliana stared at her reflection then almost at once, she heard his voice saying _you will not walk that path alone. I will be there with you_. Juliana closed her eyes to shut away his voice. To stop her feel regret.

'What makes you say that Arwen and I are not afraid?' Aragorn asked in a soft voice. Juliana focused her gaze once more on him.

'What makes you say that I do not feel helplessness in this inner battle, Eareliath?' Aragorn asked again. Juliana was silent so he chose to continue. 'We are both afraid, Juliana. Afraid of what's to come. I have done something that has lowered me in the sight of Arwen.' Aragorn admitted, this time being the one to look away. 'I told her to go over to the Undying Lands.' He whispered so softly that it was almost inaudible.

Juliana for once understood why Aragorn and Legolas got along so well. Both hide their feelings for the world though the felt very deeply. Aragorn, unlike Legolas, understood the deeper meaning of sacrifice for love. Aragorn had a destiny to fulfill and he did not want to destroy somebody else's life, though that someone may be his only love. Legolas on the other hand; though he also felt things deeply, he seems to be confused as anybody in admitting it.

'That was a choice born of necessity and for the better good.' Juliana said, wanting to comfort Aragorn as well. 'It was only right for Arwen to go.'

'But I loved her.' Aragirn said passionately. 'I still do. I did it because I don't want her to look me old and weary, while she herself is that of Eldar descent. I did not do that. I couldn't.'

'That's why I need to go Aragorn.' Juliana whispered. 'I need to get away form Legolas if I do not want to myself to end like you. Legolas belongs in a race far more superior than I; I couldn't possibly take such a risk for both of us. You understand my reason.'

Aragorn looked at Juliana as she stood up form the bed and he knew that there was no reasoning her once she made up her mind. Thinking that it will be him that would have to explain to the elf, Aragorn stood up as well.

'Very well.' Aragorn sighed and nodded. '_No I Melian nai.' _May the Valar watch over you. ?

Juliana nodded and smiled for the first time since her time with Legolas. 'Thank you Aragorn. You are really a true friend.' With that, Juliana embraced Aragorn tight.

'Where will you go?' Aragorn asked as they released.

Juliana shrugged. 'I do not know. Once thing's for sure, I will come back. I am still a Ranger, and as one, I am bound to serve my captain.' With that she bowed in front of Aragorn and swiftly left the room.

Legolas Greenleaf was alone. He felt nothing and saw nothing. He had stayed in the garden only to run after Juliana shortly after she departed. What he saw in her room tormented him for eternity. He didn't bother to hear the conversation for he was too much in pain. The pains of seeing Juliana wrap her arms around Aragorn.

In anger and in confusion, Legolas slammed his fist on the steps where he sat. He felt physical pain course through his fist but he forgot it because of the pain in his heart. What would his father say when he saw him now? King Thranduil was an embodiment of regality and kingship but always he was there to give advice when Legolas needed it. And Legolas needed it now more than ever.

'Do you enjoy hurting yourself my lord?' said a feminine voice behind him and he knew it was not Juliana. Legolas had been repeatedly pounding his fist on the step has sitting at the back of Meduseld. That was how Lady Eowyn saw him.

Legolas stood up, a little ashamed for his behavior. But as an elf, he did not show it. He faced Eowyn how he would face any other mortal, placidly.

'My lady,' Legolas spoke, every bit of a prince. He placed his hand on his heart and inclined his body in elvish manner.

'My lord,' Eowyn answered, nodding in reply to his bow.

Legolas became silent then, not knowing how to respond to the scene in which Eowyn saw him in. It was vulnerability to emotions that Legolas fought so hard to hide amongst even those of his kin. He was relieved then when Eowyn chose to approach the subject herself.

' I hope this place has not bored you, my lord.' Eowyn said approaching him to stand beside him, looking out into the horizon.

'Why do you say that Lady Eowyn?' Legolas asked her, blue eyes puzzled.

'Because you have taken to hurt yourself rather than enjoy your stay here.' Eowyn said looking at him with a little smile.

There was a ghost of a smile on the Elf's face as he looked out where Eowyn was looking before. 'Though I would like to enjoy myself I cannot. For times are very tense and very short and must not be used for stalling.'

'You are impatient for battle then?' Eowyn asked with a frown. 'I do not see why anyone would.'

'I have said nothing of the sort Lady Eowyn.' Legolas replied subtly. 'I meant to say that I feel restless to get away from all of this. To get away.'

'And where will you go Lord Legolas?' Eowyn asked curiously. 'Back to your realm? I am sure you don't have problems there.'

'You are mistaken Lady Eowyn.' answered Legolas with an air of regret. 'My problems here are as worse as those at home. I wish to finally solve them. I wish for peace.'

'So do we all.' Eowyn said looking out again. Legolas looked at her noting that there was a message in those words, but he chose not to say them aloud. He also knew that Lady Eowyn felt more for Aragorn than just admiration. Out of all people, perhaps, Eowyn would be one to explain what they were both feeling.

Eowyn looked and met his gaze. Legolas saw at once what connected her to Juliana, why they instantly formed a friendship. Lady Eowyn bore a will and look that suggested strength, very much liked Juliana. But Moreover, Eowyn's grey eyes suggested that she felt things deeply as well.

'Why do you stare at me my lord?' Eowyn asked a little confused.

Legolas smirked and shook his head. Eowyn also had a wit that could be admired by Juliana.

'Forgive me my lady, I was distracted by the thoughts of other things and did not notice.'

Eowyn smiled. 'Thoughts that contain a Ranger perhaps?'

Legolas frowned, remembering the moment in the garden and the pain she left him with. Eowyn noticed this.

'Did I say something wrong my lord?'

Legolas found himself speaking before he could stop himself. 'It is not so wrong if the Ranger has not offended me much.'

'What has Juliana done to you?' Eowyn asked again.

'I will not go into details, if I may, Lady Eowyn.'

'Then don't, my lord.'

'Lady Juliana has done enough damage to my being more than Orcs can ever do. She has emptied me of hope. I cannot hurt myself more by thinking of her.'

Eowyn's brow knitted in puzzlement. 'But is she not a mortal like I am? Surely one of the immortal races should not bother with us whose time is limited.'

Legolas sighed. How many times had he heard this? When he replied it took a lot for Legolas not to snap. 'Being immortal does not mean being numb. I am an Elf and that means I feel as well as others do, perhaps even more.'

Eowyn looked at his profile carefully. If she was not in love with Aragorn, she could have probably fallen for Legolas instead. But already that was an improbability. Legolas was a warrior but he cared and felt things with as much sincerity as he could. Aragorn was like him, but Aragorn, Aragorn had a certainty that he could be alone and he would survive. Legolas held himself as if he was alone and would continue to be so. Eowyn saw what Juliana wanted to change and what attracted her friend to him. Legolas was in pain and he did not know it.

Eowyn sighed. They were at the height of their war but still there were problems. Problems involving too many emotions. Problems she most probably did not want to be in but was there. Problems Juliana could probably solve but not alone.

'I was heard a saying among my friends.' Eowyn suddenly said, not really thinking of what she wanted to say. Nevertheless she caught the Elf's attention so she was content. 'Love is never there when you want it and it is there when you don't want it. But it is _always_ there when you need it.' She stopped to look at him. 'Does that make sense to you, my lord?'

Eowyn was startled to see that Legolas had a smile in his eyes. 'At least I know that you would make an excellent philosopher, Lady Eowyn.'

Eowyn laughed. At least they had comforted each other at any rate.

It had been an agreement long ago by kings of Rohan and Gondor, that when time comes that the other calls for help, they should light the beacons stretching from the mountains to each other's realm. It was the only time in the Third Age that Gondor was in the rule of the Steward; the beacons were lit, calling Rohan for aid. And out all people to see this first, it was Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir to the throne of Gondor.

'The beacons are lit!' the Ranger said aloud as he burst inside Meduseld. 'The beacons of Gondor are lit! Gondor calls for aid!'

The air inside the Golden Hall was stilled as they watched King Théoden's reaction to the news Aragorn brought.

'And Rohan shall answer.' Theoden's voice echoed across the hall and it didn't need a genius to see the look of relief on Aragorn's face as he said those words. 'Muster the Rohirrim!'

Lord Eomer, Third Marshal of the Mark, nodded and bowed to his king. He exchanged glances with Lady Eowyn and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and departed.

Juliana was missing. Legolas had not seen her since their argument at the garden and when she had embrace Aragorn. He had ignored looking for her because he knew it would be both painful for them if they met when they weren't ready. Now, he was looking for her because he was wondering if she would fight the battle that was at hand. She was missing and Legolas had hunch who knew where she was.

'Where is Eareliath?' Legolas asked bluntly as he met Aragorn in the stables. Aragorn was busy saddling Brego.

Aragorn looked distractedly at him. 'What? Shouldn't you be saddling Arod?'

'He's already saddled. Gimli has him.' There was a frown in Legolas' lips and his arms were folded as he surveyed Aragorn. 'Where is Juliana?'

'Why do you look for her?' Aragorn delayed as he led Brego out of the stables. Legolas followed him. 'Because Juliana wouldn't suddenly disappear when she knows there is a battle. She wants to fight for peace, and she wouldn't be doing so if she isn't here.' Legolas snapped.

'Juliana has her own ways of fighting.' Aragorn answered calmly.

'Of course you would know that, seeing as how she can tell you everything and tell me nothing.' Legolas hissed. 'Seeing as how she showers you with affection and scorn my own.'

Aragorn paused as he absorbed Legolas' words. "What?' Aragorn asked in disbelief as he turned around to face Legolas. When the mortal met the elf's eyes, he was astonished to see the pangs of despised love burned on his blue pools.

Legolas forced himself to calm down, seeing as he already had Aragorn's attention. He straightened up and placed the mask of calmness over his true emotions. Aragorn noticed this.

'Where is she Aragorn?' Legolas asked the man softly.

Aragorn sighed and looked at the Elf. 'She is gone.'

'Gone?' Legolas tried to stop the crack in his voice. Though Legolas was pained at Juliana's decision in rejecting him, it became a bigger hole in his heart to find that Juliana made sure that there wouldn't be another moment that they would meet, and that was to leave. To think, her desire to get away from him was greater than her desire for peace. _How did it come to this?_ Legolas asked himself. 'She's left?' Legolas repeated looking at Aragorn with surprise.

Aragorn sighed again, hating to be the one to tell him. 'Yes she is gone. She said she needed some to think and to recompose. Juliana said it was for the best.' Aragorn eyed Legolas at the last words.

'She's not coming back.' Legolas stated more than asked. Aragorn felt sorry for the Elf. Of all the beings the Prince of Mirkwood could have fallen for, it was a human. A strange choice but the heart rarely lets the mind choose whom to love. Legolas had fallen for Juliana simply because Juliana was real and looked at the prince as a normal person. She certainly insulted him like a normal person, and that relived Legolas of feeling bound to duty. Now to know that that piece of reality left, Legolas was alone.

The Man placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder and squeezed gently. 'She will come back.'

Legolas looked up, not bothering to hide the hope in his eyes.

'Juliana promised me that she will come back when she is needed.' Aragorn reassured.

'Why didn't she tell me this?' Legolas answered, feeling anger towards Juliana again. She had already hurt him once, the least she could do was to tell him she was leaving. 'Am I not the one she knows best among us? Why did she choose to tell you?' his tone was accusatory.

'Legolas…' Aragorn started. Legolas interrupted. 'If she does not value all the help I have given her so be it. But to make me a fool by looking for her, my pride does not allow it. Am I proud she says; so I will be. She has hurt me once; I will not let her do so again. She has cost me enough pain.'

Legolas shook of f Aragorn's hand from his shoulder and strode over to Arod. Aragorn watched him go, feeling sorry and sympathizing with his friend. Juliana was a hard character to understand, even when it is an elf that is doing the understanding. Nevertheless, Legolas was harder.

Aragorn's thoughts of Juliana and Legolas were cut off when he saw, Eowyn leading out her own horse from the stables, preparing also to ride with the Rohirrim. Around them were Rohirrim soldiers preparing for a long ride.

'You ride with us?' Aragorn asked with surprise.

Eowyn looked over her shoulder as she placed a cloth around her horse. 'Just to the encampment. It's tradition for the women of the court to farewell the men.' She answered.

Aragorn somehow, was not convinced and to prove his theory, he reached out to peek inside the sleeping bags that were with her horse. He was not surprised to see a sheathed blade. Eowyn spotted him and looking and quickly covered the sword once more.

'The men have found their captain.' Eowyn said seriously, but also subtly changing the subject. 'They will follow you into battle even to death. You have given us hope.'

Aragorn looked away at the hopeful look in Eowyn's eyes. Somehow, Aragorn was not as sure. He merely nodded and mounted his horse; Eowyn copied him.

Legolas meanwhile, walked in a storm towards Gimli and Arod. The dwarf said nothing as both of them mounted the steed, but it did not go unnoticed to the dwarf that Legolas was in pain.

Legolas tried to filter his emotions out of all anger in his heart, not even noticing Gimli fidgeting in the saddle. He inclined his head towards the dwarf, hiding his raised eyebrows.

' I wish I could muster a legion of dwarves, fully armed and filthy.' Gimli growled. It was true, he didn't feel confident about the Horsemen.

Legolas sighed, looking out into the horizon. 'Your kinsmen may have no need to go to war.' He spoke ominously. 'I fear war is already marching in their own lands.' Gimli made an acknowledging noise but did not reply.

'Legolas!' A youth's voice cut through the sounds of men and horses. Hadrod was weaving pass the horses to Arod. He looked up at the elf as he caught his breath.

'What is it Hadrod?' he asked with a voice unlike his own. Hadrod saw how cold the Elf's voice was and could not prevent to feel hesitation. Legolas noticed it and repeated his words a little more gently.

Hadrod reached into the pocket of his tunic to reveal a pair of daggers. 'Juliana left this by accident. Would you pleased give them to her? I know she trusts you more than anyone, no offense, Master Gimli.' Hadrod quickly bowed to Gimli who only smiled in return.

Legolas looked at the daggers sheathed and strapped in a belt. It was Juliana's all right. Looking at the etchings of the belt told him immediately. His hands lingered above the belt. Should he take it? He was not sure he would see her again. But then again, it would be something that reminded him of her if she doesn't return. A selfish motive but he didn't care. He reached for it and took them into his hands. Hadrod bowed in thanks.

Suddenly the great war horn boomed summoning all riders to their horses. Legolas looked behind him as he maneuvered Arod to ride alongside the others. The Elf saw Eomer and almost at once, he remembered the day the Third Marshal kissed Juliana. Somehow, his blood boiled. He kept his emotions at bay as Eomer marshaled the Riders.

'Riders of Rohan!' Eomer cried. 'Oaths you taken! Now fulfill them all…to Lord and Land!'

With that the Rohirrim charged out of Edoras to journey towards their doom and their final moment of glory.

**(Hi! this chapter is pretty much on the story of LOTR, and not much Leggy-Juliana romance, as you saw when you read it.Still, I hope I have been at least faithful to the story. My excuse for writing this chapter is that you have to allow chapters like this so you can still remain the essence of the fiction your writing from! Spare my excuses and hope you like the next chapter! P.S. Pls. Review it! I need opinions! Namarie!)**


	11. Chapter 11: Lord Elrond's ward

**Chapter eleven**

**Lord Elrond's Ward**

'Six thousand spears.' King Theoden observed with Aragorn at Dunharrow, the base of Rohan for gathering soldiers. 'It's less than half of what I have hoped four.' He gazed at Aragorn.

The days they had traveled seemed to have changed the Ranger greatly. The King of Rohan knew that the minute Lord Aragorn burst in Meduseld announcing that Gondor's beacons were lit, Theoden knew Aragorn was slowly coming into his inheritance, and accepting his responsibility. Aragorn was preparing himself to be King.

'Six thousand will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor.' Aragorn spoke breaking Théoden's thoughts. The King of Rohan sighed and nodded, looking back at the rows of tents below. 'More will come.' He spoke reassuringly and made to go but Aragorn spoke again, stopping the king in his tracks.

'Every hour lost hastens Gondor's defeat.' Aragorn was looking at the tents and then looked at the King. 'We have until dawn. Then we must ride.' There was finality in his tone that made Theoden agree immediately. Aragorn sighed with toil and walked towards the tent that was erected for the three of them.

Meanwhile, Gimli was following Legolas who sought to walk amongst the camp in order to clear his mind. Gimli had to avoid the stamping horses as they passed them. Legolas only glanced at them wearily.

'The horses are restless.' He said ominously looking at Eomer who was approaching. 'But the men are quiet.'

Eomer placed a saddle on the ground and nodded in agreement. 'They grow nervous of the shadow of the mountain.' Eomer motioned over to his right, Legolas followed his gaze.

'That road there,' Gimli growled beside the elf, motioning with his head. 'Where does that lead?"

Eomer was about to reply, but Legolas cut him off. 'That is the road to the Dimholt. The door under the mountain.' His blue eyes narrowed as he remembered the tales about the place. Eomer nodded in agreement with his statement.

'None who have entered there ever returned.' Eomer eyed Legolas and his eyes narrowed. The Third Marshal had also learned of Juliana's departure and seemed to blame Legolas for driving her away. Legolas could not blame him for blaming him. He blamed himself, but chose to forget about the pressure he had given her with his love. Was it love? He wondered gazing impassively at Eomer who continued his sentence.

'That mountain is evil.' But somehow, Legolas knew that statement was being directed at him.

Legolas was walking around camp, trying to calm the storm inside his head. There was a similar thing done by the soldiers but they dealt it with their own way. The Elf however was not concerned about the war he was to face, but the problems he had with his heart. Everywhere he went, Juliana's words screamed at him. It took all his strength to distract and bury the memories in his heart and head, choosing to forget. He lied to himself that it was working.

He was about to return to his tent when he noticed a horse with a Rider come up from the path to Dunharrow. It was no Rohirrim for the cloak the person was wearing was Elven made, and woven in colors of Rivendell. Legolas blinked suddenly, not really realizing that an Elf was here in Dunharrow. He was frozen in place as the white palfrey passed him; the hooded person barely glanced at his direction. _Greenleaf_. A voice echoed inside his head. _Mai govannem._ Well met.

Legolas blinked again, suddenly realizing who was speaking. The horse was coming towards him, who was standing a little away from King Theoden's tent. With a swift motion, the hooded figure dismounted as the steed stopped.

The Elf bowed to the figure when it approached him.

'Lord Elrond of Rivendell,' Legolas whispered straightening up. '_Mai govannem_.'

The hooded figure did not remove his hood but gave a nod of acknowledgement. The younger Elf's eyes traveled towards the steed where a long sheathed sword was strapped in the saddle. He recognized the hilt.

'You have come then to give him his inheritance?' Legolas asked Lord Elrond suddenly. The younger Elf sensed the smile inside the hood.

'Very good. It seems you have not grown tired by all these humans. But…' Lord Elrond halted in his words. 'I sense that something has happened to you, Greenleaf. And it was not to your liking.'

Legolas was stupid not to think that Lord Elrond had discerned his emotions so quickly. He had abandoned the mask of passiveness ever since Juliana arrived. The younger elf was silent but spoke silently of what happened to Lord Elrond, except the parts in the garden and the kiss at Fangorn. He figured Lord Elrond can discern that for himself.

If the older elf did, he did not say it. He merely nodded and placed a comforting hand in Legolas' shoulder and silently produced from his cloak a folded and sealed parchment. Eyes scanned the front, and Legolas knew it was from his father.

'Your father sends his love.' Lord Elrond said with amusement in his voice. 'It seems I have become more of a messenger nowadays.'

Legolas bowed at him with gratitude. '_Hannon le, hir Nin_.' My thanks, my lord then he changed the subject, eager to read the letter from home. 'What of Undomiel, Lord Elrond? Is she well?'

At that, Lord Elrond's hand fell from Legolas' shoulder and a grim mood seemed to emanate from him. 'Arwen is sick. That is all I can say for now. I have to help Estel win this fight. _We _all need to help the World of Men have victory.'

Legolas bowed again. 'I will do what I can.'

'I know. And so will Eareliath.' Lord Elrond spoke as he left.

Legolas started. 'Eareliath?'

'Your fate is intertwined with hers Greenleaf, and I must see her before I leave. What we will discuss, I believe she would want to keep for herself.' Elrond said without turning to gaze at him.

Legolas wanted to ask questions but stilled his tongue. Elrond noticed this.

'Eareliath is fine and in good condition I believe. She traveled with Idrial of Lothlorien and her company when they left Rohan a day before you.' Elrond said turning to look ahead of him and walked towards Theoden's tent. 'She will some when she is needed.'

_But I need her now._ Legolas' voice inside his head answered him._ I need her to right these emotions she jumbled up inside of me!_

Elrond had stopped again and with a serious voice spoke again. 'It would do you well to be careful, Greenleaf.' With that ominous warning he entered the king's tent, the guards not even noticing such a tall Elf entering.

Juliana Eareliath tightened the cloak around her shoulders, making sure the broach was in the right place. Her hood shadowed her eyes, making her gender almost unrecognizable and she was thankful for that. To those who didn't know her horse, she was just a Ranger coming to report to her captain: Aragorn.

She had traveled with marvelous speed across Rohan in the company of an Elf, a Gondorian, two Rohirrim, a fellow Ranger and a dwarf. She had enjoyed there company but rarely so, because being in that strange fellowship reminded her of The Fellowship of the Ring, in which Legolas belonged. Idrial, the Elf, seemed the only one who discerned Juliana's real intentions of leaving and it was her who brought her to meet the sons of Elrond, Elrohir and Elladan who traveled with the other Dunedain Rangers. The sons of Elrond bade her to go back to Dunharrow for there she will be needed. Juliana had asked about the company she was in but the twins merely replied that the others would go to Gondor ahead of everybody. Juliana was to return to Dunharrow and travel with the King of Rohan _not_ with Aragorn but the King of Rohan.

She felt the urge to disobey but Elrohir who looked at her a little friendlier smiled at her.

'You have the spirit of a true warrior in you. I sense an inner turmoil within you Eareliath yet this I don't know. I believe however you will be able to fight against it. Only if you take the risk of walking that path.'

No matter how much Juliana wanted to disobey, she felt hope in Elrohir's words but it was Elladan who truly convinced her.

'No one is really alone in this world, _gwathel_. You just need to look at it in order to find it.'

Soon after she found herself traveling to Dunharrow and there she was, wrapped in cloak and on top of a steed. She was going back to where Legolas was. Back to troubles and back to unpredictable paths.

She urged Elendris to walk forward towards the King's tent.

Juliana dismounted and waited calmly beside Elendris, stroking her back in attempts to calm both the mare and herself. No one actually noticed her, she was an expert in being discreet so she hardly drew attention. So it was quite surprising to suddenly have someone come up to her.

'It took you long enough.'

Juliana swiftly turned around at the gruff voice, her hand on the hilt of Delenthelis. To her utter amzement, Gimli the Dwarf was standing there, looking up at her.

'Gimli.' She said in a voice trying to disguise her surprise, her hand falling from her sword. 'How did you know it was me?'

Gimli grinned broadly through his beard. 'I didn't. I was just making sure. Hello, lass.' He said with a nod.

Juliana bit back a laugh and nodded back, still not removing her hood she looked behind him. 'You are alone correct? I don't anyone to notice I'm here yet.'

'Anyone meaning the Elf.' Gimli said promptly. Juliana was thankful that she had her hodd or else he would have seen her blush.

'Gimli, please try to understand that I didn't mean to hurt him this way…' she began pleadingly.

'Whatever are you talking about?' Gimli interrupted loudly. 'I think you did just right by leaving a bit. It seems to tensed when you're together.' He turned around to leave. 'Just don't leave again without telling me this time, that way I won't be among those who will be looking worriedly for you.' He grinned at her and walked away.

Juliana followed him with her green eyes wondering at what he had just said. Did it mean Legolas had been looking for her? Why wouldn't he, she told herself. After what she did to him, she expected him to track her down and make her apologize to him. But Juliana wasn't sure if another apology will work. Everything falls apart whenever she met him.

Just then the king's tent flaps opened and out walked Aragorn, carrying a long sheathed sword underneath his arm, his eyes with a faraway but determined look.

'Aragorn.' Juliana ran and called to him but stopped when he appeared not to hear her and walked behind the other tents. She turned to look inside and was shocked yet again to come face to face with Lord Elrond himself.

She bowed instantly and promptly looked back. If Lord Elrond had chosen to leave his Rivendell sanctuary, these were dark times indeed.

'You are Lady Juliana am I correct?' he said with a voice that had a different quality from Legolas'. Lord Elrond's voice commanded and had no space for argument. Legolas' voice suggested and did not restrict your replies. Why was she thinking of him? She asked herself. Juliana concentrated in answering the older Elf.

'I _am _Juliana, my lord. I_ am_ a Ranger.'

There was an amused glint in Lord Elrond's eyes. 'Take a walk with me.'

No argument. Juliana nodded and followed him as he walked towards the back of the tents.

'You may not remember me, but I remembered you.' Lord Elrond said with a sidelong glance as they walked slowly. 'You and your father used to come to Rivendell, selling trinkets and such as well as scouting.'

Juliana remembered indeed. William Droug had not only taken Juliana to Mirkwood but Rivendell and Lothlorien as well. They were among those few mortals who were aloud to do so. For William Droug's craft as both silver and black smith garnered the appreciation of the elves. Droug's creations were almost elf-like in nature that's why they appealed to the Fair Folk. Even Juliana's sword, Delenthelis, looked Elf-like. But William returned more frequently to Mirwood, for Thranduil loved his creations more than that of Galadriel and Elrond.

'I remember well, my lord.' Juliana answered with a nod.

'Then you would also remember when your father used to speak to me for many long hours while you played in my gardens with my daughter, Arwen and her handmaidens.'

Juliana hid her blush again. She always felt awkward when older people reminded her how young she really was. She merely nodded her reply.

Lord Elrond seemed to sense her discomfort for he continued suddenly. 'I was among the last with your father met with before he died.'

Juliana's eyes snapped towards him. 'Lady Eareliath, your father left me a letter and his will. It seems among all the people he had known, he seemed to sense that you were different from all of them. That's why he chose me to protect you.' He gazed at her, stopping in his tracks.

Juliana looked back, confused. 'Protect me my lord? I'm afraid I don't understand.'

Lord Elrond sighed and produced from his cloak a folded piece of parchment written in Droug's longhand. 'See for yourself, my dear.'

Juliana reached for the letter just as eagerly as Legolas had done. She unfolded it quickly and began to read:

Lord Elrond,

I am leaving you my will because by all gods, you're the only real l person I trust. I am also asking you, that if any harm may come to me, I wish that you took care of my only daughter, Juliana Eareliath. She is a spirited young girl and very independent, but all the same, I would feel much better if I knew someone was watching over her. Her brother will be very well taken cared of by her, I'm sure of it, so you need not worry. What I am worried about is how often she looks sad and lonely, as if she only could understand the world. But she is very young, and I would be relieved that even when I die, no one would be able to dim her bright spirit because she has someone to guide her. If anything may happen to her, may you please show her this letter to let her know that you can be trusted? It is nothing personal, but Eareliath is very cautious.

Love, if you are reading this, know that I will always love you and you're brother and I know you will overcome any challenge that comes in your way.

With all my thanks.

Namarie,

William Droug

Juliana bit back the tears and looked up at Lord Elrond.

'You're father was a brave man and a truly courageous one. I am honored that he should choose me to have you as my ward.'

Juliana shook her head. 'I-I…can't…'

Lord Elrond merely nodded. 'I understand your reaction. Your father will always be there and I have no intention of taking his place. I merely symbolize, to remind you that even if those you love are truly gone they will leave something for you that will remind you of all the good things you have done for them. Think no ill will of your father Juliana. He loved you and does still even when you cannot see him. Men seemed to realize how important a person is to them when they are already gone. That is a lesson most Elves find hard to learn. Men are also fond of shouldering their loves' pain, because they love them so. Elves, again, choose differently, they bear pain alone and within themselves.'

Juliana suddenly wanted comfort and peace, away from all the pain and sudden memories of Droug that came to her with the letter. The words Lord Elrond said made her think of how much distress she caused Hadrod and all those who worried for her with indifference. She made no importance of the hugs Hadrod gave her and his whispers of be safe, because she didn't need to be. She had trained herself to be a survivor so she never gave it much thought that others were _worried_ that she might die. She was not afraid of her death, but others' deaths if she had somehow could have avoided it. She suddenly realized why she forced Legolas so far away. It was not only because of their racial differences but her pure and utter desire to not cause his death. She did not want her love to ever pain him. That's why she took both their pain and bore it within herself because she was afraid for him.

Juliana gave out a sudden cry and embraced the Elf Lord. 'I do miss Papa. He shouldn't have left.' She said through her tears. 'Now it's up to me to bear the pain and fight.'

To her surprise, Elrond repeated the words, his son had said to her. 'No one is really alone in this world. You just need to look in order to find it.'

Juliana released herself from the embrace and looked at him.

Lord Elrond looked at her with a slightly amused look. 'Why can't mortals ever choose the easier path?'

Juliana knew he was speaking of her love for Legolas. She returned the look. 'Maybe because we have finite time to spare with long choices unlike you Elves.'

Lord Elrond smiled. 'Your father was definitely right about you.' He suddenly looked sober. 'But now I must leave. This is not a fight that I must participate in, only to aid. I must bid you farewell.'

Juliana bowed low, making her hood fall. When she straightened up, Lord Elrond could see her face.

'_No I Melain na le.'_ May the Valar watch over you.

'_Silo Anor bo men lin_.' May the sun shine on your path.

With that, Lord Elrond turned to leave, and then stopped. 'By the way,' he said with a voice that could have been commenting on the weather. 'Legolas' voice could be commanding when he wants it to be. _Namarie._' Farewell

He didn't see the look of pure laughter in her green eyes.

Legolas Greenleaf was standing inside his tent, strapping in his quiver to his chest. He knew that the path he was to take to this war was with Aragorn. He felt proud for his friend that he had somehow, let go of all his self-doubt and shoulder the enormous responsibility of becoming a king. It was hard enough to be declared the sole heir, it was harder when it seemed to not really matter.

Legolas' only regret was not seeing Juliana one last time to say goodbye. He walked outside to fetch his horse. Though he hadn't completely told himself to forget about her, she was still a friend, and if she wouldn't have him as her lover, he would still like to part as friends.

Legolas had to laugh at himself as he looked through what happened between him and Juliana. He had fallen in love with her simply because, she understood him completely. He never needed to act like he meant everything he said, he never needed to hide everything he felt when she was around. She simply, let him be him. It was a very difficult thing for him to do, he had been raised to act passively and aloofly towards everything and he had relished the freedom of being frank and opinionated enough to be seen.

Legolas had hoped, get this; he had _hoped_ that Juliana felt the same about him! The way she responded to her kiss seemed to tell him so, but she often had mood swings, so he was never really sure of how she really felt. Legolas had seen her with so many emotions towards him: she had been, irritated, angry, amused, humbled, thankful, ashamed, serious, gay, frank, stubborn and sometimes she looked fond of him. But no matter how may emotions she felt towards him, love simply didn't weigh the heaviest in her heart. Legolas smiled to himself again. He had been eligible and well sought-after by elf-maidens, but it had taken a mere mortal to slight and reject him. He found he didn't like the feeling. He suddenly sympathized with those he had rejected and found himself in anger towards the person who wounded his pride.

'It's considered insanity for someone to laugh when alone.' A very familiar voice said behind him from the shadows. Legolas whirled around his knife already unsheathed.

'You once knew my presence, Prince.'

To his surprise, a cloaked figure stepped out from the shadows. Its hood was up and gave no reaction to his raised blade. Somehow, her scent was familiar to him. A random scent of flowers that he could not place.

'Juliana…' her name floated from his lips. 'Is it really you?' Legolas couldn't believe it. Lord Elrond had said she would come back when needed and here she was and she had still come to see him after all the things he had done to her. But wasn't it her that had embraced Aragorn more tightly than she ever embraced him?

'See for yourself, Prince.' A whisper came out in a tone that was devoid of the sureness Juliana felt.

Legolas was silent as he stared at the cloaked Juliana. Why did he care? He was sick of this! Why should he lower his pride again, why should his reserve crumble upon the sight of Juliana if all she did was slight him! No. Legolas was through listening to her. He was foolish to think he needed her. He needed nobody and he needed nothing from her. If the price to pay for being outspoken was his pride, Legolas figured that was too high a price. He would rather have his pride than have nothing at all. At least with his pride, he was sure of himself and the world and he would never need to say more than he was required to.

He sheathed his white knife and looked away. 'I have to prepare for a journey.' His voice was cold and harsh.

Juliana gave a sharp intake of breath. 'Please…just…'

But the words died in her throat as she saw him walking away. 'Legolas wait!' she had to run to keep up with him. 'Please, listen to me for just a second…' her hand reached out and grabbed his arm, in attempt to make him look at her but he flung it away.

'You have nothing to say to me, Ranger Eareliath. I have nothing to hear from you.' Legolas spoke cruelly, not even turning to look back at her as he flitted past the tents towards the horses.

Juliana was thankful that she placed the hood over her for the tears that flowed down her cheeks were impossible to quench. She tried to keep the tremor from her voice as she struggled to catch up with him. 'I know! I know you won't talk to me, but please can you listen to me for just a minute?' there was no hiding the plea in that tone as she stopped and watched him walk away.

Juliana lowered her head and whispered: 'Legolas, please…'

Legolas had stopped in his tracks suddenly. His hands on his waist as he looked up at the bright moon. Then he wheeled around to face Juliana. This was all he needed to complete his night: Another mood swing from Juliana.

'Fine.' He spat. 'I will give you a minute and nothing more. I'm counting…sixty…fifty-nine…'

Juliana looked up and was surprised at his manner. He had folded his arms to look at her, his blue eyes, cold and harsh as the moon shone and bathed him with her light. Why was he being so different? What happened to the Elf she had met a long time ago?

'What!' his voice cut into her thoughts so sharply she jumped. 'I'm waiting for your words Ranger Eareliath. You're wasting your one minute…' then he resumed counting again, this time he raised his eyebrows to look at her.

Juliana looked at the ground, trying to block out the cruel voice that was slowly counting down the time she was supposed to use to explain to him everything.

'All right! All right!' she suddenly yelled when Legolas reached the number forty-nine. 'How can I talk when you're bearing down on me like that!" she demanded angrily and even under the hood, Legolas could feel the glare Juliana was giving him.

He sneered and leaned on one of the posts that served as the horses' paddock. He stopped counting aloud but he said 'I'm still counting.'

Juliana bit her lip under her hood and started to speak in a soft voice. Legolas had to lean a bit to hear her.

'I know that what happened in the garden was short of my fault.'

'I would think that you had figured that out by now, Ranger Eareliath.' Legolas interrupted coldly. Juliana noticed that he didn't call her "Juliana" or "Lady Juliana" or "Lady Eareliath". She was sure also that he would not call her "Nithiel" at the moment. Still, without the familiarity he had with her, Juliana forced herself to continue.

'Ever since we met again, every circumstance has led you to believe that I had feelings for you.'

Juliana heard him give a snort of disbelief. _Arrogant as ever_, Legolas told himself, mentally shaking his head.

'And I want you to know that I do have feelings for you.' Legolas managed to hide his reactions. Instead he gave another sneer.

'And telling me this should affect me right?' he asked her coldly. 'Excuse me Ranger Juliana, but I seem to recall you want nothing beyond comradeship with me during this whole quest. Why then do you waste your precious seconds as if you want something beyond that? I seem to recall that you once had a very secure mind.'

Legolas felt the anger that emanated from Juliana again even without looking at her face, which was still hidden underneath the hood.

'I do have a secure mind.' Juliana retorted. 'And if you have one yourself you would see what I am talking about.'

'I have very little time to bandy words with you, human.' Legolas said as nastily as he ever could. He didn't realize that tears fell across Juliana's cheeks when he said that for her words were as strong as ever.

'Well then Elf, let me elaborate. Don't your remember when you said that you had fallen in love with me and that you damn the consequences if you share your love with me? Don't you remember saying that the path of mortal and immortal bonds would not be as frightful for me because you would walk that path with me? Pardon me, but I see those words as you having some deep emotion for me.'

Legolas dodged those words easily. 'We are not talking about me here. We're talking about you. And may I remind you, time's ticking.'

To his surprise, Juliana snapped. All the tears she had cried seemed lost so suddenly for she retorted angrily at his words. 'Wretch! I told you that I have feelings for you but you throw my words as if they mean nothing! What a heartless person you are Prince Legolas!'

Legolas, who still leaning on the fence cocked his eyebrows at her as if her diatribes were nothing. 'I am not the only one.'

Those six words had more effect on Juliana than the whole paragraph she had thrown at him. The effect was a sudden gasp from Juliana. Legolas wasn't finished. His blue eyes were steely cold, and they lost all their warmth towards her. He gave her a piercing, cold stare that went right through her, with or without the hood.

'If I recall correctly, I did the same to you Ranger Juliana; you did exactly what I am dong now. If I am a heartless person, who me made into one?'

What Legolas didn't expect was Juliana's reaction was suddenly falling unto her knees, as if they had suddenly turned to water.

Legolas lowered his arms and pushed himself straight as Juliana covered her mouth with her hands, her head bowed. Those few words shook Juliana immensely. She had hoped that somewhere within Legolas' heart was some warmth that had not been corrupted by her cold shoulder or by her indifference. She had made him hate her because she refused to love him back. But she didn't realize that she indeed loved him back and that this heartless treatment was breaking her soul though she knew she deserved it.

Why? Why was fate doing this to her? Every time that something good happens it's whisked away. Juliana thought that anything good can never last long and she thought she taught herself for not wanting any good, but she was human and she needed all the good she can have: hope, faith, courage, and love. She thought that this tine around she would accept the good no matter how short lived it may be, but it looked like she was too late. Juliana suddenly knew why she came back to Dunharrow at Elrohir's order; it was to have another look at the good things in life, but looking at the conversations she had had since she got here, it seemed that she had come too late and that any chances she had had ebbed away.

She began to sob at her fruitless efforts, at her failures and at her stupidity. Fear got in the way again of wanting something Juliana she deserved to get after all what she'd been through. She wanted to curse the Valar for giving this upon her. If they knew how hard it was being a mortal, they would understand her. But they were the Gods and nothing could change their minds.

She looked up at Legolas who was standing straight now looking at her. Somehow, this time around, Juliana could not discern his true emotions. Sniffling, she stood up.

'My one minute's up, I suppose.' She said with a smile in her voice. 'Thank you for your time Lord Greenleaf, may the Valar protect you on your journey.' She gave a deep bow so when she straightened up; the hood fell from her head to her shoulders.

Again, Legolas managed to hide his reactions. Juliana's face looked haggard and tired and now it was red from all the crying and her eyes were puffy. Startlingly, he admitted to himself, she still looked beautiful. Juliana gave him a watery smile.

'_Im near, Legolas_.' I'm sorry 'I have been imprudent and did not recognize your rank, forgive my insolence.' She bowed again and turned to leave. 'I'm very sorry if I delayed your trip.'

Without another word, she turned and walked away her back straight and rigid. Legolas watched her go, watched her leave him again. He thought that watching her leave so many times would soon have no effect on him but still, whenever he caught sight of her walking away from him, he felt the gut-wrenching emptiness that would always be filled by her presence.

Legolas saw her walk and saw himself running after her and grabbing her wrist. Legolas saw himself pull her back and meet her lips with heated passion. He saw her return the intensity of his kiss, finally letting herself go from the numerous burdens she shouldered upon herself. He saw her whispering his name unto his ear like it was a prayer and that she was thankful for him. And then Legolas blinked and he saw her walking away still. Legolas shook his head at his imagination. It was getting to wild to his liking. Or was his heart taking over his mind this time? Whatever it was, Legolas was not comfortable at the fact that he knew that things weren't settled between him and Lord Elrond's ward.

(**I loved writing this chapter! I loved it so much! I hope you like it just as much! But maybe it can a bit too sappy and sickening for those who are mot hopeless romantics, but there you go. Arrgh, another excuse, I'm sorry! I hope you don't think I'm predictable with my story-writing, because I did notice that Leggy and Juliana get into fights and make up afterwards, but I hope this chapter's ending surprised you. that was realy my intention hehehe... So I hope you're still following this story along and I hope you review it! Le hannon! Namarie!)**


	12. Chapter 12: The Paths before Battle

**Chapter twelve**

**The Paths before Battle**

'Lady Eareliath, would you come down from there?' a melodic voice called from a glade to the leafy rooftops of a birch tree.

A small and higher pitched voice answered angrily. 'No! You can't make me!'

The owner of melodic voice laughed. 'And why not?'

The little girl whom the high-pitched voice belonged to emerged from the branches. 'Why can't you make me come down or why don't I want to?' she asked the person standing at the foot of the birch tree looking up at her. The person was dressed in a forest green tunic with dark brown leggings and the same shade of green boots. His ears were pointed and he had an angled face fairer than any man

'Never ask an Elf for they say both yes and no.' the Elf said with a slight grin. The little girl just stuck out her tongue at the elf and hid behind at the trees again.

The Elf smiled as the girl hid again. Being one of the fair folk, he easily could see where the little girl was hiding. He could climb up the tree and bring her down, but he knew the child would not let him. So he decided she would come down if she wanted to. Instead he whistled a tune and sat down at the foot of the tree.

'Why are you up there anyway Lady Eareliath?' he asked her gazing upward, stretching his legs in front of him and leaning back against the tree.

The Elf heard rustling above him as the little girl moved up higher. 'Because,' she cried, 'Elves always make me show them things that are not worth showing. And I'm not a Lady.'

'Oh?' the Elf asked, interest and amusement in his voice as he looked up again. 'Such as?' he saw a flash of pink from a branch that traveled towards another before he heard a reply.

'Such as eating a whole cake for tea, or hopping on one leg or sticking out a tongue.' The little girl's voice was filled with anger that it only made the Elf laugh more than anything else. Looking up, he saw her climbing higher still.

'My, my,' he said after his laughter was carried up towards the trees. 'Those things are definitely not worth showing at all . Perhaps later we'll tell the others about what you think and maybe they will stop bothering you. How's that sound?' he said smiling up to the leafy branches.

'Promise?' the girl asked. The Elf knew that the child valued promises greatly so he knew how serious this was for her. However, he was not one to back out of his word.

'I promise.' He said promptly, idly crossing his stretched legs. When he garnered no reply, he changed the topic. 'Why don't you want the others calling you "lady"?'

The tree was devoid of movement for a while but the elf knew the child was still up there. So he waited. 'Eareliath?' he asked a few moments later. 'Why don't you want me calling you lady?"

'Because," squeaked the girl moments after. The elf noticed that the tone changed and the sureness the little girl felt was suddenly gone. 'Because…I'm afraid!' she cried.

The Elf stood up from his seat and looked up at the tree, his hands on his waist, amused yet again by her words. 'Because you're afraid? Now what kind of a reason is that little Eareliath?'

To the Elf's surprise, there was no answer yet again. 'Eareliath?' the Elf called peering through the trees trying to get a glimpse of the little girl. He saw her seconds later perched on top a branch.

'Legolas?' the little girl called, her voice full of dread. 'I'm…afraid…I can't come down…I think I'm going to fall!'

Eareliath began to cry, her sobs carried to the Elf below. Legolas heard her cry and knew this was no trick.

'Juliana? Can you hear me?' he called running to the foot of the tree to look directly up in the interior of the birch.

The Elf heard her sniffle and acknowledge that she indeed heard him. He started to grab a branch to pull himself up. 'Don't worry; I'm coming up to get you; you have my word. Just don't move, all right, little one?'

Above him, Legolas heard the girl say yes. Being an Elf, he could easily climb the tree, gifted with nimbleness and agility. He climbed the branches careful not to step on those that could not carry his weight; he was after all, heavier than a child. As he climbed he talked to Juliana the little girl, trying to calm the child down to stop her from feeling nervous.

'You're an expert climber, Juliana; you could beat all the other Elves yet.' Or 'Are you sure you're not an Elf after climbing this high?'

At first, Juliana reacted to his comments eloquently, but soon, all he heard was a murmur.

'Juliana?' He called. 'Don't fall asleep on the branch darling. Just listen to me and answer. Juliana?'

Legolas froze halfway up to listen if Juliana heard him. The birch tree was a large tree and the little girl was still high up. When he didn't hear a reply, he hastened his ascend. The child falling asleep on the branch would be dangerous. She might loosen her grip on the branch and fall towards the forest floor. Feeling his heart racing, Legolas the Elf climbed faster and soon he was high enough to feel the wind blowing across the leaves. Looking around him, he saw the child seated on top of a think branch, her head resting on the branch. She was a small girl, wearing a rose pink frock with a ribbon around her ebony black hair. On her cheeks and fingers were the distinct stains of chocolate.

'Juliana?' he called trying to wake her up. Legolas soon realized that was a mistake because the minute the little girl woke and opened her emerald green eyes, she panicked seeing that she was still up a tree.

'Legolas!' she yelled not seeing the Elf in her distress. Legolas leaped from the branch he was on and clambered towards her.

'I'm here little one.' He said soothingly. The little girl was crying so hard, her pink frock stained with her tears, washing the chocolate crumbs away from her cheeks. She looked at him desperately.

'I'm afraid.' She said timidly, clinging unto the branch for dear life.

'It's all right, I'm here.' Legolas kept saying with the same calm tone. He climbed the branch she was on. Juliana was trembling so hard she was shaking the whole branch. Legolas delicately reached for the little girl and coaxed her to let go of the branch and come to him. The little girl anxiously let go and of the branch and wildly tried to grasp anything, and she caught Legolas' tunic. The little girl pulled herself to the much stronger elf and wrapped her tiny arms around his waist.

'I thought you would never come! I thought I was going to fall!' she held unto him so tightly, Legolas could feel her fingernails digging into his skin. Legolas comfortingly embraced the little girl, breathing in her scent of different flowers.

'I gave you my word that I was coming for you didn't I?' he said stroking her hair. 'I told I was coming and I indeed came. You need not be afraid anymore darling, I'm here. You're safe now.' Little Juliana lost herself at the comfort and warmth of the Elf's embrace and let her fears go away.

Slowly but steadily, the Elf climbed down from the birch tree with the little girl's arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist. When they got down, Legolas lifted her into his arms and held her until she felt soothed enough.

'Are all Elves good in climbing trees?' she had asked him as she cuddled up in his lap. The two had moved away from the birch tree and had retired to the gardens of the great cave of Mirkwood. Legolas had wiped away the remaining tears away from the five-year old girl's face as he tried to make her smile. They talked for a long time in the gardens well into the early night.

'Well,' he pretended to think. 'I guess so. But it looks like you'll be the best tree-climber yet, Lady Juliana.'

'Don't call me that.' Her face became stern that looked so ridiculous, Legolas fought down a laugh. 'Yes, Mistress Eareliath.' He said smiling upon the girl as they sat down on a swing with the view of the horizon.

Juliana made a face. 'Mistress? You make me sound old, Legolas.'

'Oh? How old are you then?'

Juliana looked triumphant. 'I'm a five and a half. Practically grown up.' She said proudly.

'Really?' Legolas pretended to be impressed. 'Wow! Five and half and you're grown already? You mean I had been grown up all along and didn't know it?'

Juliana had looked suspicious. 'What do you mean? How old are you?'

Legolas gave a grin. He pointed at the rising moon. 'Do you see the moon up there?'

'Yes,' Juliana nodded and frowned. 'I don't like it; Turn it off.'

Legolas threw his head back and laughed. 'I'm afraid I can't darling. But back to I was saying, the moon is a billion years old. I'm about twenty-fourth of its age. I'm 3900 years old, little one.'

Juliana's green eyes that sparkled against the moonlight widened so much it made her look like a baby owl. Legolas laughed so hard he had to support himself on the swing.

'3900 years old!' Juliana beamed and looked at the moon. 'Can I grow up to be that old?'

Legolas stopped laughing. The Elf knew that even though she was a child, Juliana did not take things lightly. It was better that he told her now before she grew up believing she could live forever.

'Remember what your Papa told you about you Juliana?' he asked her.

'That I am special.' Juliana prompted. Legolas nodded in agreement. 'And you are special dear; it's just that, Elves do get bored after for such a long time living in Middle-earth, unlike you humans, everything is much more beautiful for you; your time if finite.' When the Elf saw the look of confusion on Juliana's face, he sighed. 'Let us put it this way, darling. We are different you and I. While I may grow old for thousands of years I will never have the adventurous life that you are destined for.'

Juliana gave a thoughtful frown. 'I'm going to die before you aren't I?' she asked him, giving him a blazing look.

Legolas gave a thoughtful smile. 'If I get shot in battle for the next couple of years; perhaps you'll outlive me yet.'

Juliana vehemently shook her head. 'You won't die in battle; you're far too good. I know you're the best; even among those other Elves. You won't die in battle.'

Legolas was surprised that he felt himself blush. This little girl could grow up to be a fine young woman indeed if she let herself be.

'Well then, if I'm so good, why don't I teach you as well so you won't die in battle just like me?" He had been joking but the way Juliana nodded eagerly made him promise to do exactly that. He was silently staring at the moon when he felt Juliana tug at his tunic. He looked down at her. She yawned widely and looked at him sleepily.

'Do you have a lady love Legolas?' she asked so suddenly he started.

'Why do you ask that little one?' he whispered as Juliana lay her head down on his lap to use as a pillow.

'It's just that, whenever Papa looks like you would now, he would look out at the moon and then Mama would come out and embrace and kiss him and then the look goes away. Papa says the moon helps but I know Mama does the most of it. It's just that, the look Papa has you suddenly have it.' She looked up at him thoughtfully.

Legolas gave a small smile. 'What look is that little one?'

'You look awfully sad.' Juliana whispered, moving a bit so her dark hair splayed across his knees. 'And since you're looking at the moon, I'm wondering if your lady love would come and remove that look completely.'

Legolas smiled. 'No, Juliana, I don't have a lady love right now.'

'I could be for a while you know, until you find her. I'm an awfully good hugger and kisser.'

Legolas smiled again at the little girl's sophistication. 'All right. Why don't you make the sad look go away?'

Juliana sat up and quickly threw her arms around his neck and hugged him hard. She planted a large kiss on either of his cheek. Somehow, Legolas couldn't stop himself from laughing. When she released him, Juliana was frowning.

'What's wrong?' asked Legolas, afraid that he had upset her. Juliana reached one tiny hand and touched his eyelids. 'The sad look won't leave your eyes Legolas. Did I do something wrong?' she asked him her brow wrinkling. Legolas gave a grin and held both her hands in his own. This human girl knew far much more than any Elfling he knew that he was astounded that she was not and Elf. Legolas was sure however, when Juliana grew up, she would be beautiful inside and out. Legolas almost felt jealous for the young man she was sure to meet in the future.

'You did nothing wrong little one. I've always looked like this. It's just that this look will take a lot more time than the rest. So don't worry about it all right?'

Juliana looked as if she didn't want to believe him but nodded all the same. Legolas smiled and tucked a lock of black behind her rounded ear. 'When you feel sad little one, just look at them moon and don't wish it would turn off all right?'

Juliana nodded and laughed. From inside the great cave, the two of them heard a round deep voice calling for Juliana.

'That's Papa.' Juliana said looking back.

'Come on, I'll take you to him,' he motioned to jump unto his back which the little girl did so without complaint.

'JULIANA EARELIATH!' William Droug demanded of his daughter as he saw her on top of Prince Legolas' shoulders. Behind him, he heard the distinct gasps of Queen Raie and King Thranduil as they saw their heir sport a human child on his shoulders, looking nothing like his dignified parents. 'You get down this instant!" he demanded.

Juliana blushed scarlet and urged Legolas to put him down. Legolas straightened up. ' It was no bother really, Ranger Droug, I insisted the little one to do it.'

Juliana hid behind Legolas and nodded. 'He did Papa,'

William Droug frowned for a minute before turning to apologize to the King and Queen of Mirkwood. '_Im near, Hir nin; Hiril nin_.' I apologize my lord and lady

Queen Raie just smiled and nudged her husband unceremoniously in the ribs. 'It really was nothing right, Thranduil? It's not as if you didn't do that with Legolas when he was an Elfling.'

King Thranduil looked distressed but stated it was completely different but insisted it was nothing. Soon, the Ranger William Droug and his daughter began to set off. 'Just before they were about to leave, Juliana Eareliath ran back to the cave entranced where the royal family was watching them leave. She tugged at Legolas' tunic and gave him one final hug and kiss. 'Just in case.' She whispered. But before the Elf prince could ask, the little girl was running back to her father and that was the last time Legolas Greenleaf saw Juliana Eareliath until she was a maiden grown and he had fallen in love with her.

Now more than ever, Legolas wished he hadn't seen that part of Juliana, because it made her more irresistible to him. Juliana Eareliath was a human, he was immortal, there was never a more forked a path. But somehow Legolas, despite the hostility he showed towards Juliana Eareliath, he was still in love with her. It was one thing to admire her as a child, it was more to see her grow up into a beautiful and striking young woman, so different from the little girl he knew from long ago. The look of sadness Juliana had seen in his face had somehow been transferred to her and he wished he could just take her into his arms and embrace every care she had away like when she was little. But they had grown so apart.

'Did you hear me Elf?' Gimli's booming and sometimes annoying gruff voice cut into Legolas' thoughts so fast Legolas almost could not hide his shock.

Legolas blinked and looked over his shoulder to look at the dwarf. The Three Hunters, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli had separated themselves from the Rohirrim last night for Aragorn chose to take the road into the mountain to call unto the people and prove his inheritance.

'What were you saying before you rudely interrupted my thoughts Master Gimli?' he said trying to hide his sarcasm. But it leaked out all the same. To this, Gimli merely grunted.

'I asked you what kind of army would linger in such a place?' Gimli motioned over to the almost jagged landscape around them. The Dimholt road was a half deserted road and almost everywhere you could see jagged, pointy rocks that looked as if they came from the very earth. Legolas knew the story of the Dimholt people soy he chose to relate the story to his sometimes-dimwitted friend.

'One that is cursed.' Legolas started in an eerie voice. 'Long ago, the Men of the Mounatin swore an oath to last king of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight. But when that time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until have fulfilled their pledge.'

Almost when he spoke those words a drafty wind blew towards the threesome. Legolas' only goal had been to scare the living daylights out of Gimli so he would be left alone to think and he had gotten his wish, but Legolas decided to add a passage from the prophecy to cap it all of.

'_Who shall call them from the grey twilight, the forgotten people? The heir to whom an oath they swore; from the North shall he come; need shall drive him and he shall pass through the door to the Paths of the Dead.'_

To his delight Gimli became deathly silent but the Elf felt the dwarf quivering in the saddle. Sometimes, friend though he was of the dwarf, it was just fun having a laugh out of him. Especially since Legolas had been so close to finding out Juliana's emotions and had to have the dwarf spoiling everything. With a sigh, Legolas began comforting his friend before he could feel remorse at his deed.

Now the series that followed before the Battle at Pelennor Fields I will not say, for it will take too long, far too long for this manuscript. I can say however, that among the Rohirrim, a hobbit and two women rode to war.

The six thousands spears of King Theoden formed a great line before Pelennor Fields and they saw the thousands of Orcs trying to besiege Minas Tirith. So far, Minas Tirith was standing but not for long.

King Theoden marched ahead and looked at the soldiers with astonished eyes. He steered his horse back to the line and issued orders towards his commanders.

'Arise Riders of Theoden!' he called unto the six thousand spears. 'Spears shall be shaken! Shields shall be splintered! A sword-day! A red day! Ere the sun rises! Death! Death!'

The Riders of Theoden called out as well, giving their support to their King. Somewhere between the ranks, Juliana Eareliath jammed the Rohirrim helmet she was lent. She had donned a light armor than she managed to find in scale for a woman. Eowyn was somewhere among the ranks as well, dressed in male armor, but she was not about to tell King Theoden about his niece. The Rohirrim charged through the Orc armies, killing as much as they can. Juliana picked up the spear and jammed the spear into the Orc captain she had seen a while ago even from afar. She found herself screaming on top of her lungs, channeling everything she can into those she killed. Here in the battlefield there was only one emotion: rage. There was no love or happiness, just rage. Juliana found herself relishing the rage inside her. Unsheathing her sword she swung the sword straight into the hearts o f many opponents. Somewhere she heard the distinct war cry of Eomer with his own spear.

_Damn you Legolas!_ She screamed inside her head. _Damn you and my love for you!_

Juliana had just dropped from Elendris unto the ground. It was long enough before she fell and most of the Orcs were defeated. But then, a deep drumming came and suddenly out from the East, the great beasts, the Mumakils. Enormous elephantine creatures larger than any troll and almost taller than the dreaded Balrog. They were, in short, giant elephants with another pair of tusks. The front pair larger than the second and usually dressed up with spikes to skewer anything that stands in their path.

Juliana saw King Theoden yelling the rest to rally to him as they prepared to charge towards the Mumakils.

_Is he crazy! He's going to get himself killed!_ Juliana thought, as she looked everywhere for Elendris, but the white mare was nowhere to be found. Juliana whipped off her helmet, her hair had been gathered at the back of her head and away from her face as she turned and kill the Orcs that had come towards her. The Orcs just kept coming and coming until all of them, including Juliana felt the ground shake from the huge footfalls of the Mumakils.

Looking up, Juliana saw the enormous shadow of the Mumakil marching towards them. 'Damn!' she yelled as the Orcs around her fled, but nonetheless got killed by the Mumakil. The sudden earthquake-footfall of the Mumakil made Juliana lose her balance. 'Oh hell!' She cried not caring if anybody heard her, because the Mumakil passed over her. Before she could let a free breath, another Mumakil came and Juliana had just enough time to scramble up her feet and run. Trying to dodge the Mumakils. Running desperately away from the beasts, she wished for the army Aragorn had gone to fetch. If they did not arrive soon, Juliana swore that they would arrive at an empty battlefield.

_To Legolas,_

_Remember all those times when I used to visit Mirkwood with Papa? Do you remember how close we were? I wish now that we had met in different circumstances, not in the midst of this great war. Everything that seems so good suddenly loses its goodness because of this awful war. I wish for love, Legolas, and everything else that used to be so nice and peaceful. But now there's nothing here but grief, pain, sorrow, blood and war. I am glad that war has not been cruel to you; at least that is what I see. I gave this letter to Gimli because I knew that to go to this war we were going through different paths. And though I know that you are fully capable of taking care of yourself, I wish to give you something that will protect you from most dangers surrounding this world, including me. I gave it to Gimli; please ask him nicely if you can have it, no fighting please. _

_Something that might interest you, your eyes still have sadness. Do you still look at the moon to comfort you? I do. I wish you would to. I'm looking at it right now when I'm writing this letter. I wish that I had somehow helped to alleviate the sadness in your eyes, but I regret that I brought nothing but newfound sadness. I hope this would cheer you up and I hope you would know that this is very precious to me and I'm entrusting it to you._

_May the Valar watch over you._

_Juliana_

_P.S. I have sadness in my eyes too._

Legolas looked at Gimli as he finished reading the letter.

'How did you manage to hide it from me?' he asked the dwarf. Gimli just shrugged and pointed ahead. The Corsair ships that they had commandeered were fast and they were coming up to Gondor now. Legolas looked at the object given to him by Juliana.

It was like an Evenstar only quite different. The star in the middle was seven-pointed and the glass that surrounded it formed a sort of small container for a very special liquid. The necklace was full of _lithilanthilis_. Legolas smiled and fastened the necklace around his neck. When he did this, he felt a sudden heavy feeling lifted from his heart. He found himself smiling widely.

_Aragorn, Gimili, Legolas, Where in Manwe's name are you! _Juliana cried running away from the Orcs and Mumakils without injuring herself. Looking suddenly above, she saw Naz'gul sweeping down upon the field._ Things couldn't get worse._ She said swinging Delenthelis over her head and jamming into the heart of a nearby Orc. But she never made her mark. A Mumakil suddenly lifted her of the ground, it's trunk wrapped around her waist. Juliana found herself giving a blood-curdling scream as she saw the ground fall behind her and she was being lifted into the air. Thankful that she still had her sword, she hacked at the trunk until the giant elephant felt the pain and released her.

It was a mistake for the Mumakil had dropped her from such a height she was more likely to break her fall with a broken neck. _This just keeps getting better and better_.

'Oh!' she felt the wind knocked out of her as she landed on something hard but not so close to the ground as she had expected. Eomer the Third Marshal had come galloping to her rescue and had managed to catch her as she landed on his horse.

'You shouldn't be here, Eareliath.' Eomer scolded as his arms went around her to secure the reins.

Juliana found herself glaring at him. 'I had no idea you were my father, Lord Eomer. Will you please put me down?' she demanded.

Eomer gave her a lopsided grin. 'You're too proud for your own good.' But as soon as he saw a clearing for her to get down safely, the Marshal did so and Juliana was once again left alone on thebattlefield.

'Hello lovelies!' Juliana grinned upon the group of Orcs that came charging towards her. 'Who dies first?'

The Orcs who were grinning evilly at Juliana suddenly grew pale if their color could go any other shade. They were staring behind Juliana and they gave scared cries and bolted. 'What's the matter?' she called at their retreating backs. 'Scared to try me?'

But what exactly scared the Orcs gave a sound that was undistinguishable. Juliana turned back mortified at what she might find. Her first impression was it was a green sea coming flooding Pelennor fields. But as she squinted to look at the charging mass, she saw that they were somehow shapes of Men or were they ghosts? Whatever they were, they were coming towards her. Struggling to turn back and run the other way, Juliana fell almost completely, before picking herself up before those green people caught up with her.

Surprised that her panic added to her speed, Juliana ran back, hacking away at the Orcs that stood in her way. She skidded to a halt as she saw the Mumakils charging towards her on the opposite direction. Whirling around at the green sea of charging ghosts and the charging Mumakils, she figured there was no better way of dying than getting killed twice.

_Here's to us Papa._ Juliana whispered, lowering her sword, standing still and closing her eyes. She expected to feel a sudden intense pain and crunching her body parts into oblivion, but all she felt was as if a sudden force was thrown at her knocking out all the air out of her body as she fell to the ground.

'What the hell did you think you were doing!' demanded a voice angrily at her. _That's funny. _She thought to herself. _Dying is not supposed to have disembodied voices and a heavy weight. Am I dead?_

'Juliana!' the angry voice yelled at her and she felt the weight on top of her still and she heard the voice unusually loud. 'For Manwe's sake open your eyes if you can hear me!'

Juliana slowly opened her eyes while saying 'Anybody can hear you with a voice as loud as that.' When she did open her eyes, they grew so wide that the person on top of her almost laughed. She was not dead after all. For at the last minute, just before a single Mumakil could stomp the living daylights out of her, Legolas Greenleaf came running and pushed her out of the way so hard both of them were knocked to the ground.

'What are you doing here?' Juliana demanded heatedly, not at all liking the closeness Legolas' body had with hers. Not that he was particularly heavy, in fact, Legolas barely leaned his weight on her, he had her pinned to the ground with his arms on either side of her. The Elf prince's chest was gently squashing Juliana's own, and Juliana's legs managed to pin his own lean legs to her. Juliana felt her cheeks grow hot as Legolas' face loomed closely over her dirt stained one making her see those startlingly blue eyes up close.

'Aside from stating the obvious; I'm saving you.' Legolas answered promptly with a grin looking down at where he was pinning her. Looking back up at her face that was shining like the setting sun he grinned widely. 'This is interesting.' He remarked.

Juliana did not like that remark as much as her heart pounding at Legolas' closeness. She especially didn't like the look on his face that suggested the Elf was enjoying himself.

'Get off of me!' she demanded pounding angrily at his chest because her body felt as hot as her face where her skin touched his. 'Get off!'

Legolas on the other hand just grinned and loomed in closer towards Juliana. Now that he was sure she was not about to kill herself he found himself falling into habit of irritating her towards madness. He still had not forgiven her about the way she had scorned him but he did feel guilty for making her cry.

'Not a chance.' He whispered in her ear making Juliana shiver. 'I leave your presence for a few days and you're back to becoming helpless again Juliana. I'm going to be as close to you as I can just to get you out of trouble.'

Juliana had indeed shivered at the feeling of his breath in her ear, but her eyes had swiveled upward where Aragorn and the Army of the Dead had arrived with Legolas. 'I think you should get off me now.' She said hurriedly as she saw a Mumakil marching towards them, its feet more likely to fall exactly where they were laying.

Legolas lifted himself slightly, his face emanating mock indignation. 'Haven't you been listening to me?' he demanded just as hurriedly.

Juliana shook her head frantically. That Mumakil was coming closer. 'No I mean it Legolas; Get off of me now!'

Legolas was now straddling her. 'I think not Juliana. It's time you stop listening too much to yourself and start listening to others who _sometimes _know what's good for you.' He was pinning her arms down as well, his long bow slightly digging unto her hip. The Mumakil's front legs were getting closer…and closer. Juliana tried to tell him, but Legolas wouldn't listen.

'Would you just get off me?' Juliana demanded panicky. Her eyes became wide as the first foot of the Mumakil lifted.

Before Legolas could say anything, Juliana wrenched her hands free, grabbed Legolas' arms and rolled him over with her, rolling as far as she can away from the walking Mumakil. Juliana could feel the dust of the ground covering both Legolas' and Juliana's hair and clothes; his long bow trapped between their bodies as they rolled. When they finally stopped, both of their hair was in disarray, their clothes now sporting layer of dust and Juliana ended up being the one straddling Legolas' waist.

Juliana's hands rested on the ground on either side of Legolas' chest and she looked thoughtfully at his now dust smeared face. Juliana found herself laughing as she saw him cough out a bit of dust.

'You know this would not have happened if you got off me.' She said with a grin at him this time. 'But you insisted to feel me up.'

'Feel you up?' Legolas demanded angrily, his blue eyes flashing. 'I was saving you!' then his eyes took in at her position on top of him. 'Aren't you doing the same?'

Legolas laughed inwardly at the sight of Juliana blushing so hard her cheeks were bright. She scrambled away from him and stood up. The warmth that he had felt suddenly vanished.

'Do you have my sword?' she asked, looking away embarrassed. She dusted herself off as her eyes roamed at the green sea of the army of the dead killing the enemies that the soldiers of Rohan couldn't possibly do.

Legolas stood up quickly as well, dusting him off as he checked if his bow was still all right. Reaching out at his quiver he took out the daggers Hadrod had entrusted to him.

'I don't have it.' He said evenly, trying to tell her to get rid of her embarrassment. 'But I do have these.' He handed her the long daggers. Juliana stared at them with amazement then accepted them with a word of thanks.

'I can't lose my sword.' She said shakily looking about as she buckled on the belt that had the daggers. 'I can't lose Papa's sword.'

Legolas saw how important the weapon was to her and made a promise to himself that he would find it after the battle. 'You will find it soon enough,' he said reassuringly then 'Watch out!" His bow came up and an arrow was shot before Juliana could blink and she whirled behind just in time to see the Orc that tried to catch her unawares.

Juliana gave a smile of thanks, but Legolas returned it half-heartedly. They were after all in battle and they needed to be on their guard.

'Legolas!'

They turned to see Aragorn yell and point to an oncoming Mumakil yet again.

'Get going.' Legolas told Juliana quickly as the Mumakil got closer. Juliana ran but looked back transfixed, as Legolas crouched a bit to get a running start and dashed towards the Mumakil. Juliana gasped as Legolas caught one of the spiked tusks of the Mumakil and dodge the trunk that slammed a bit one the tusk that he was at. Juliana's eyes widened as Legolas leaped to grab the tusk behind in order to reach one of the spiked legs. Juliana watched as the Mumakil pass over and quickly wanting to see if Legolas was really out of his mind, she ran over to a an Orc trying to kill a horse along with its rider and with a swift double strike with her daggers, killed the orc. She jumped unto the rider less tore after Legolas on the Mumakil careful to stay away from its crushing legs.

Legolas now leaped unto the hind leg and began using the arrows sticking from its thick hide as a ladder. Juliana ducked as the Mumakil's tail swished and almost hit the Elf but Legolas just clung unto one arrow and let it pass before he continued climbing the Mumakil. Juliana almost had to crane her neck upward as Legolas reached the back of the Mumakil. She heard him count the men he killed as he shot his bow. But looking at Legolas cost Juliana a second unguarded and a clever Orc jumped unto the horse with her. She tried to knock it off with her arms, but the Orc just grabbed them so that she had to hold on to the saddle with her thighs in order to say on top. However, the Orc began flaying her about to get her off the horse, which the Orc succeeded, in doing. She screamed as the Orc and her fell unto the ground. She felt several of her bones break as they landed with a bone-crunching roll unto the ground. One good thing the fall did was killing the Orc who broke its neck and it managed to break some of Juliana's fall. She earned scrapes as she rolled and stopped beside other casualties. Craning her neck to rest on the back of a horse, she saw just in time Legolas shooting three arrows unto the head of his climbed Mumakil, glide down its trunk as the beast fell and land smoothly in front of Gimli.

'Yeah,' Juliana whispered through the intense pain she felt, as if she had several large splinters erupting from her body and then she fainted.

**(Avisala! Did you guys enjoy the chapter? I hope you did! I write only to please others and myself and not for the fame or money.If this kind of writing made money, I sure would take it too seriously But motives aside, I love writing this chapter because its the Battle of Pelennor fields in the movie and I loved the whole Leggy moment with the mumakil thing and I had been itching to write something that explained Legolas' look before he jumped on that giant elephant.hehehe...Don't get me wrong, this chapter is my OWN version of what really happened and I have absolutelyno claim on Leggy and the LOTR trilogy.. I love writing! Oh, I did do something predictable, I made Juliana and Leggy make up again! I'm sorry, but's its the only way I could progress the story! Excuses aside, I hope you review this and make comments, be it nasty or wonderful, I would take it! Thanks a million! Namarie!)**


	13. Chapter 13: To see you

**Chapter thirteen**

**To see you**

'Where am I?' Juliana said aloud. It was dark, very dark. It seemed as she was trapped in a pit of emptiness and darkness. Juliana felt cold and numb; she could see nothing and feel nothing. Where was she really? Why was there no light? Did it still exist?

She stood up; at least she commanded herself to. She groped for something in the dark but nothing. _Where am I? Am I dead? Where am I?_ She started to panic. There was nothing there; nothing that seemed familiar to her. Nothing at all. Juliana felt herself falling unto her knees and wrapped her arms around her knees.

_Where am I? I still have so many things to do! I want to tell Legolas that I am not afraid anymore! Legolas? Can you hear me? Please… rescue me now _curu-edhel. My elf

Suddenly a soft voice, almost like a whisper blew around her, wrapping some familiar comfort around her. She looked up hopefully. She was glad that it was him calling to her.

_Juliana?_ The voice called. _Lasto beth Nin, tolo dan galad. Estelio Nin._ Hear my voice, come back into the light; Trust me. Juliana lowered her arms. 'Legolas! I'm here; save me please!' she called breaking into a run through darkness.

The voice was still calling to her… _Juliana…_the voice was calling. _Stay with me please don't go away._ The voice was soft, like a breeze in which Juliana responded on the top of her voice. She stumbled as she ran but all the same, she clung unto the hope that somewhere, Legolas was calling to her and that he was waiting for her. She scrambled to get up as his voice called to her again; it was softer than before. _Don't go…Nithiel. _The voice suddenly blew away and she felt cold again. _No! No don't go!_

'Don't go!' she cried falling unto her knees and crying. 'I'm here Legolas! Don't go! Come back! Legolas! Legolas! LEGOLAS!' Juliana shouted his name and the next thing she knew was standing in a battlefield.

She was standing in the middle of a great plain, under a tortured sky of crimson and black. To the east loomed a long shadow that swallowed all of them. Just beyond it, she could see the tips of an orange and red top of a monstrous volcano. She looked at herself. She was dressed in a white flowing robe that flowed around her ankles and the sleeves flitted past her wrists. There was a scorching, blistering wind as arrows zoomed from one side of the battle to another.

The air was suddenly filled with battle cries and Juliana stood rooted to the spot as two sides came charging towards each other. She ducked as they clashed but she never made contact with anybody. Nobody seemed to notice her at all. She straightened up. One of the soldiers carried the white tree in his armor. He was a Gondorian. Beside that soldier was a Rohirrim. _What's this? _She asked herself. _Am I seeing the past?_

Then a familiar cry sounded in her ears. She turned wildly to see herself, dressed in her long tunic and jerkin, waving Delenthelis high above her head towards the oncoming Orcs. Juliana watched, as the image of her was too preoccupied at fighting Orcs that she didn't see the Troll that marched towards her. _Watch out!_ She cried to herself but the image Juliana did not hear her. She turned around and to the white-robed Juliana's horror, received a crushing blow that killed her instantly. _No! _She screamed. She wasn't the only one. The real Juliana turned and saw Legolas trying to push through the Orcs to get to her body. Again, Legolas didn't see the Uruk-hai raise its cross bow and fired three bolts that went in and out Legolas heart. _No!_ Juliana ran through the battle and surprisingly caught Legolas' body before it fell down.

When she spoke, it was almost an echo. 'Curu-edhel…don't go… stay with me please.' she cradled the body to her but Legolas was already dead. 'No!'

There was blood in her hands, Juliana looked as she raised them away from his body. There was blood on her gown, and suddenly she felt jerked awake, as she was shocked out of a dream.

Juliana blinked and the battlefield ebbed away and it was replaced with a much more realistic world. She stared up at an unrecognizable ceiling but felt a gut-wrenching pain. She was jerking horribly on a mattress, coughing up blood. Somewhere beside her she heard voices.

'Hold her down! She can't heal herself if she's like this!' and 'Her wounds are fatal.'

Juliana began to cry as she realized she was really dying. She tried to speak but she ended up coughing up more blood. She felt people trying to stop her from jerking and trying to speak but she somehow, held them at bay. She tried to talk through her spits of blood and managed to speak a few words.

'G-g-g-et…m-m-m-me…Le-le-golass…Plea-please…' then the blood came out again and pain seared throughout her body, she screamed. Somehow throughout the mind numbing pain she felt something grip her and she tried to stay conscious towards that touch but the pain became unbearable and she fell unto oblivion.

_In far green fields beneath the stars  
in twilight, wide and still,  
she stands and dreams of distant wars,  
Pale as Niphredil_

_Eyes take the forest green_

_Skin almost like the sun_

_Hair cascades in a dark wave_

_My love for her is done. _

A glance like ice, a step like rain  
a touch like wind and water  
she is both like and unlike me  
she is a mortal daughter.

I come from forest and from glade  
not bound by mortal ties;  
they count me lost among my kin  
Entangled in her eyes.

'That's a beautiful song…' Juliana murmured. She felt warm again and there was no pain. She felt spent and tired, but nonetheless, pain free. She heard a distant song and it stayed in her mind even as she heard different things, the singing of a lark and the sound of trees whistling slightly in the wind. Was it safe for her to open her eyes? She recalled everything, from the pit of darkness to the bloody battlefield and e painful screams. Juliana decided that whatever happened to her if she opened her eyes, it wasn't going to be as bad as the excruciating pain she had witnessed.

Juliana Eareliath slowly opened her eyes and blinked several times as her eyes adjusted to the light. She had no recognition of the place she was in. She did not know the rich colored ceiling and the soft mattress that supported her tired body.

She heard a door opened and struggling to see without exerting too much effort, Juliana saw that a handmaid just walked in with a bunch of cloth in her arms. She was indeed a handmaid, judging by her apron and her white cap that hid most of her hair. She looked younger than Juliana. When the maid saw Juliana's eyes were open she gave a start but smiled a bit.

'It's good that you are awake milady.' The maid spoke in heavy Gondorian accent. _I am in Gondor. _Juliana concluded.

The maid placed the things she was carrying in a nearby chair and walked towards the other side of the room. She opened the windows and at once Juliana felt fresh air come in. She breathed in deeply, feeling a lot better. Looking back at the maid she tried to get up. The girl was beside her in seconds.

'It's best that you don't move around much milady. It be your harm, that will.' Gently, the maid eased Juliana back to her pillows. Juliana let her, because she was still feeling sore.

'Is this a dream?' Juliana's voice sounded harsh from disuse. 'I thought I was still back at Pelennor Fields.'

The maid shook her head. 'Nay, it's no dream milady. Ye are at Minas Tirith at the Houses of Healing.'

Juliana looked up at the ceiling again, trying to absorb the facts she was given. When she looked back at the maid, Juliana found that she had disappeared. The girl did return shortly however, carrying a tray of food for her. The girl busied herself preparing the broth she broth she brought for Juliana and made over to feed her when Juliana raised a weak hand to stop her.

'Please…you don't have to do that. I can feed myself.' She took the bowl of broth from the girl's hands and placed it a bedside table.

'But milady-' the girl suddenly looked worried but again Juliana cut in. 'Do not worry; I will eat the broth after you answer my questions, is that all right?'

The girl looked at the bowl of broth to Juliana then backs again. After deciding that it would not hurt, the girl nodded.

Juliana gave a small smile and leaned back on her pillows. 'That's good. Now first: How long have I been asleep?'

The maid bit her lip. Old Lady Ioreth had commanded them not to talk to the patients, especially those in league with the King, as they might say something they might regret saying later on. Then again, the maid, Mivrin had learned not to listen all the time to the old lady. _Besides, _Mivrin thought._ She looks friendly enough._

Juliana asked the question so Mivrin was forced to answer.

'You have been asleep for a week milady; you came in with your ribs cracked and your arm broken. You sprouted a fever after getting healed for internal bleeding. You had a very nasty fall milady.'

Juliana frowned at Mivrin's words and leaned back on the pillows. So she had been coughing up blood and the pain she had felt was real and no dream. Mivrin was concerned that she upset the patient so she asked.

'You did nothing to upset me.' Juliana reassured her. 'What is your name?' she asked the maid.

Mivrin flushed. She had been talking to a person who didn't even know her name. 'Mivrin, milady, daughter of Meluin.'

'Nice name, Mivrin.' Juliana commented. 'Tell me Mivrin, were there others who healed me aside from the healers?'

'The King my lady. He came into the city with Mithrandir. "_The hands of a king are the hands of a healer and so shall the rightful king be known."_' Mivrin answered quoting Old Ioreth.

'King?' Juliana looked puzzled. 'Do you mean Aragorn?'

Mivrin nodded eagerly and Juliana smiled.

'He bade us to give you food and new clothes milady. He said that your old clothes were destroyed and are in tatters.'

'Along with my boots?' Juliana asked skeptically and Mivrin nodded.

'He said the boots were too worn and therefore should not be worn anymore. He said we should bring you clothes.'

Juliana was looking out the window while Mivrin was talking. 'Where are the clothes Mivrin? I desire to dress.'

Mivrin blanched at Juliana's request. 'My lady you've just awoken. The King would have my head for letting you walk out too early.

Juliana shrugged. 'I'm feeling a whole lot better; I don't feel sick at all despite what you say. How about I'll eat the broth and get some sleep but when I wake up, I should be released, all right?'

Mivrin nodded hesitantly, deciding she would talk to the Warden so that before the Lady could get out of the room, she would be confined to get some rest. She had heard that the lady would be a difficult patient but seeing as how Mivrin could easily outdo her, she thought otherwise. Mivrin bowed and began to leave the room.

'Wait.' Juliana called pausing before a spoonful of broth. 'One last question: Who brought me here? Who found me?'

Mivrin looked back and stared at the green-eyed maiden. She wondered about the question but answered all the same.

'One of the fair folk milady. He came on a white mare looking all handsome in it. He looked sad when he brought you in. If I would say so I felt sad too; you were very close to dying and the Elf knew it.' Mivrin caught the speculative look on the patient's face and she blushed embarrassed. Many of the healers were astounded to see an Elf up close. Aside from the arrival of the king, the topic of gossip was the blond blue-eyed Elf who looked like he stepped out of a fairy tale book. Mivrin didn't realize she had blabbed out some of the gossip she had scooped up to someone who obviously knew the Elf so well.

'I'm so sorry milady.' Mivrin said bowing, trying to hide her blush. 'I didn't mean…'

Juliana gave a small laugh. 'Legolas has that affect on people doesn't he?'

Again Mivrin was caught off guard. The patient had been right. The Elf was a furious topic of debate and gossip down at the kitchens. Mivrin almost gave out a whoop knowing something before the gossipmongers did. The Elf's name was Legolas! Bowing again to the patient she said rather softly 'Well yes…'

Juliana just smiled comfortingly and asked Mivrin to get her some clothes since the heavy nightgown she was wearing did not feel comfortable at all. Mivrin gave one last curtsy and hurried out of the room, determined to share this with the others.

'Mivrin!' One of the other healers and her cousin, Reluin rushed over to the maid once she got into the kitchens. She was supposed to get her patient clothes and Old Ioreth had gone to fetch them so she had time to talk with the others a bit.

Reluin was a beautiful maid; Her rich, chestnut brown hair was drawn back in a soft bun and still she looked more beautiful than her cousin. Mivrin's own hair was very unruly and so boring, that she hid underneath the maid's cap all the time. Nevertheless, Mivrin loved her cousin.

'Guess what Reluin?' Mivrin asked pulling Reluin down to sit beside her at the kitchen bench. 'Do you remember the Elf that we saw yesterday?'

Reluin gushed. 'Of course! Who would forget him? He makes the men here look like Dunlendings!'

Mivrin just waved her hand impatiently to her musings. 'Yes, I know that of course. Anyway, I know his name: Legolas.'

Reluin looked at her wonderingly. Then her expression changed to ecstasy. 'Legolas? Isn't that an exotic-sounding name!' she placed her hands over her heart. 'Legolas the Elf…. Oooh… even his name sounds very romantic and handsome.'

Mivrin grinned and nodded. 'I know. My heart leaped when I heard it.'

Behind her, other healers who had come in for a break asked curiously, 'Heard what?'

And that was how Mivrin managed to be the center of newfound gossip as she told them that the Elf's name was Legolas. The gossipmongers had tried to get his name but they never could hear the elf utter his name.

'Did you know what I heard?' said one of the healers dramatically. 'That the Elf is a prince as well.'

Reluin positively cried out. 'An Elf prince! Now that sends everything off the roof! Prince Legolas… what a dreamboat! Oh, what wouldn't I give to be betrothed to him! He's handsome, a foreigner, a prince and what a gentleman. Remember when he came here carrying the body of that bloody woman? He looked really concerned for her. I thought perhaps _they_ were together, the way he held her body close to his, but now I know he couldn't have possibly fallen in love with that girl. He was just being a gentleman.'

The other healers agreed but Mivrin was compelled to stand up for her patient, who seemed so kind and beautiful despite her injuries.

'She wasn't that bad-looking.' Mivrin muttered angry that all attention somehow went to her cousin.

Reluin looked at her. 'Oh that's right, she's your charge isn't she Mivrin? Tell us, what's she like?' Reluin sat down again and peered closely at Mivrin. Mivrin felt the others do the same.

'Well,' she began. 'I can tell she's very close to Prince Legolas. She was the one who told me the name in the first place. She seemed relieved that it had been him that brought her here. But… she's very sad. I could see it in her eyes.'

Reluin gave an incredulous snort. 'I tell you, that girl is probably in love with the Prince. That's why she's sad because he's not in love back. I mean what prince would fall in love with a maiden who fights in battle? That's so uncharacteristic. Men should do the fighting not women. I think that girl is hoping too much if she thinks Legolas could fall in love with her.'

'You're being unfair.' Mivrin said firmly. 'The lady was very nice. You are just jealous because she is close to the Prince than you'll ever going to be.'

Reluin made a face which Mivrin tried to copy but by then Old Ioreth came barging into the kitchens, ordered the lot of them to return to what they were doing and commanded Mivrin to bring the her charge's clothes to her.

When Mivrin entered her charge's room, she was surprised to find the lady awake already, sitting upright on a chair beside the window that overlooked some of Minas Tirith's buildings. The lady smiled at her, a smile that didn't reached her sad emerald eyes.

'Hello Mivrin,' she said pleasantly enough. 'Do you have my clothes?'

Mivrin nodded and placed the clothes she brought beside the lady. Juliana picked up the blue fabric and saw that it was a dress fashioned for an Elf.

It was simple enough; its hem wouldn't reach the floor but would dance around her feet. It was the color of the sea on a summer's day and Juliana was immediately reminded of Legolas' eyes. Looking up to Mivrin with an incredulous look on her face she said, 'Legolas didn't send this clothes did he?'

Mivrin shook her head. 'No milady, the Prince hasn't been here all day. I suspect the King had it brought over.'

The ends of Juliana's mouth twitched when Mivrin mentioned "the Prince" and "The King". And her heart dropped a little when she heard Legolas hasn't been here to visit her yet. Nevertheless she said nothing about it and looked at that dress again. 'I forgot to tell you that I don't wear gowns except for rare circumstances. I guess it's too late now.' Juliana picked up the satin shoes that went with the dress.

'I could fetch you new clothes milady…' Mivrin offered. She was supposed to make her patients comfortable, no matter strange their requests may be, but Juliana just shook her head.

'It is no matter. I'll consider today as a rare circumstance in which I will wear a gown. Thank you Mivrin, you can leave now.'

Mivrin suddenly had an impression she irritated her charge and the look on Juliana's face suggested she was irritated. But then Juliana gave her a friendly smile, so Mivrin left reluctantly, wondering if Juliana really was a difficult patient to handle.

Mivrin was wrong about Legolas not visiting the Houses of Healing. For at the moment when Mivrin left Juliana to change, Gimli and Legolas met with Merry and Pippin and their meeting was a merry one. For a while they walked and talked, rejoicing for a brief space in peace and rest under the morning, high up in the windy circles of the city. When Merry became weary, they went and sat upon the wall with the greensward of the Houses of Healing. Behind them was Anduin glittering in the sun, as it flowed away, out of sight, even of Legolas into the wide flats and green haze of Lebennin and South Ithilien.

Legolas fell silent while the others talked, and he looked out against the sun. He had not visited Juliana's room yet, which he knew he would find only her sleeping form. Her condition had worried all those who knew her, for unlike Eowyn and Merry, Juliana had fallen quickly into the Shadow the minute she received the fatal wounds. He could not understand it. It had been a moment before he killed the Mumakil Juliana was still safe and unscathed. He berated himself for not keeping an eye for her during the battle. He had felt that his own heart had been wrenched from his body when he saw Aragorn and Gandalf kneeling beside her unconscious body, trying to revive her. They tasked Legolas to bring her quickly to the Houses of Healing, which he did without complaint.

He could still remember the way he felt when he touched Juliana's hand and there was no response. She had been so cold and so pale, but her eyes had closed for she suddenly felt immense pain that Legolas could do nothing to alleviate. He had spoken in her ear, to come back to him. If he hadn't annoyed her so much with his antics, if he just acted like the normal passive way an Elf was supposed to act, it would never fueled Juliana's desire to get the better of him. He had been beside her when they called him that Juliana spoke as she was coughing blood to be beside her. He had desperately tried to hold unto her consciousness and he did so in order for her to calm down and he panicked inwardly when she could not hold on and let go into unconsciousness. Since then, he visited her each night when most of the healers were sleeping to make Juliana drink some drops of _lithilanthilis._

Now it was a week since she was in the Houses of Healing and they were to leave for the Black Gate in two days. Legolas was worried if he would be able to see her conscious before he left so he could say one final goodbye to her. He now realized that whenever he got close enough to her, Juliana would fall into some danger or the next, which he would narrowly manage to save her from. This instance was too great a risk. Soon there would be a time when Juliana would be in such a danger that he would not be able to save her from. Now he knew why Juliana chose to stay away from him. It was to save her from danger and save him from pain. All he had to do now was talk to Juliana and tell her he agreed with their going apart. They were not meant to be if they brought each other this much pain. _Father would think me foolish._ Legolas told himself. His eyes roamed around to find something that would distract him from those perilous thoughts. What he found did not at all do that. Still, he felt compelled to talk about them. He saw White Sea birds beating up the river Anduin.

'Look!' he cried. 'Gulls! They are flying far inland! A wonder they are to me and a trouble to my heart. Never in all my life had I met them, until we came to Pelargir, and there I heard them crying in the air as we rode to the Battle in the ships. Then I stood still, forgetting war in Middle-earth, for they have wailing voices that spoke to me of the sea. The Sea! Alas! I have not beheld it. But deep in the hearts of all my kindred lies the sea longing which it is perilous to stir. Alas for the gulls! No pace shall I have again under beech nor under elm!'

'Say not so!' Gimli said. 'There are countless things still to see in Middle-earth and great works to do. But if all fair folk take to the Heavens, it will be a duller world for those who are doomed to stay.'

'Dull and dreary indeed!' Pippin nodded. 'You must not go to the Grey Havens, Legolas. There will always be folk, big or small who will need you, wise dwarves like Gimli, us simple hobbits and pretty and fair maidens like Juliana.'

'Pippin.' Merry scolded. 'You know better!'

Pippin looked stunned and covered his mouth. Legolas gave him a searching look.

'All I'm saying is that if Legolas passes into the Sea and Juliana never wakes; I pray to Elbereth she does; they would never see each other again, and that would be really foul for her.'

Gimli exchanged incredulous looks with the Elf. The hobbits seemed to know more than they were letting others know. Gimli looked at them and pretended to look innocent.

'Foul for her?' the dwarf asked, his voice gruff. 'Why?'

Pippin looked irritated. 'Come on Gimli! Do not pretend you do not know about Legolas and Juliana----'

'And I don't have any intention of letting him know more than he should.' Interrupted a familiar female voice.

The Companions turned to see the object of their conversation standing on the entrance to the gardens in which they wall they were at stood. Merry, Pippin and Gimli were seated around a garden table while Legolas sat on the wall half looking at them and half gazing at the horizon.

He had felt her presence even before she spoke. However, he let Pippin and Merry rush towards her in utter glee at the sight of her. Juliana embraced them a smile at her face and when she straightened up, Legolas felt an ache in his heart that he could not place. Juliana was wearing a blue gown that was styled in Elven fashion. Unlike the gown she wore at Helm's Deep, this gown flowed around her like a river. The sleeves flared only from the elbow down and it was embroidered with white thread stitched at the hem, the sleeves and the low collar like small stars. There was a splint on her left arm, but it did not destroy the look of ethereal beauty she did not know she had managed to posses. It was times like these, when Juliana would look like an Elven-lady more like anything else, it made Legolas fall in love with her more than ever. She was still too tired and careworn, Legolas noted as she approached, noticing that her gait was slower than before. Her black hair just tickled her collar bone as she bent down and kissed Gimli on the forehead, it made Legolas want to reach out and move her hair away.

He was the only one who had not moved when Juliana arrived. He remained at the wall, hesitant to come near her in fear that he would not be able to tell her the right thing. But Juliana walked over to him, slowly, for the effort was causing her some pain and she stumbled even before she reached him.

Legolas was quick; he reached out and grasped her arms to steady her. The others exchanged glances behind their backs as Legolas lowered himself from the wall and helped her regain her balance.

He peered at her searchingly. 'You shouldn't be out of your bed yet.' He said softly, his brow wrinkling as he saw how much physical pain she had to go through to reach the gardens. To his surprise, Juliana did not give a retort but blushed slightly in embarrassment. 'I wanted to come and see you.' She whispered. His hands had not left her arms yet. Tearing her gaze away from the eyes that was the same color as her dress, she looked at the others. 'I wanted to see all of you.'

Legolas released her silently, still very concerned about her condition. It did not help when she swayed at the spot and had to lean on Legolas for support.

'Are you all right Eareliath?' Merry asked her with a worried tone.

Gimli nodded. 'Perhaps you should sit down lass.'

Juliana nodded and gave a weak smile as Legolas helped her unto a chair. Gimli was looking at her with a doubtful look. 'You need not have caused yourself pain in order to see us today lass.' Gimli said with a disapproving tone.

Juliana sighed. 'You're leaving in a couple of days.' She whispered softly. 'I wanted to make sure I saw you before you left.'

'But there's still tomorrow.' Merry interjected. 'You could have seen us tomorrow so you can rest today.'

Juliana grinned, making her even more beautiful. 'I know that, but I wanted to make sure. Anyway, you can't do anything about it now, I'm already here.'

Merry and Pippin gave identical sighs at her stubbornness. Juliana just grinned again and leaned back on her chair. She had not noticed the necklace she had given Legolas around his neck. She was disappointed that he was still angry with her. Juliana felt so much in love with him after staying with her conscious thoughts all the time. But Legolas didn't look at it all.

Some of her sadness must have shown at Juliana's face for the others, excluding Legolas all started to cheer her up with stories of their own. Soon, Juliana was in a fit of laughter of she heard the story of Merry and Pippin trying in vain to escape the clutches of Farmer Maggot from whom they tried to "borrow" a couple of vegetables from and ended up being chased around by his dogs.

Legolas watched her thoughtfully, trying to memorize the things that had changed about her when she grew up. She must have caught him staring for she suddenly stopped laughing and asked him a question.

Legolas blinked and returned to the present. 'What?' he asked out loud.

'I was asking if you remember the time I got stuck at a tree when I was five.' Juliana asked him with an unusual glint in her eye. Legolas found himself returning the smile in her eyes. Clearing his throat, he related the story though carefully avoiding the parts when Juliana volunteered herself to be his ladylove until the real one arrived.

It was the others' turn to laugh but they were oblivious to the significant looks Juliana threw at Legolas. Legolas noted however, Juliana was immensely tired for the afternoon. He gently reminded her that she return to her quarters unless she wanted another operation. Juliana nodded and to his surprise stuck out her tongue at him before giving each of them a kiss before leaving. She had a habit, Legolas concluded as she left with a wave to them, of giving you a kiss that she seemed to enjoy then leaving before you could return the favor.

(**Technically, this is the chapter where things are awkward between Leggy and Nithiel. And the battle of Pelennor had Juliana apprehensive if Legolas had forgiven her, so its not really a make-up chapter or anything. It's a filler chapter, but I like it, so there! Hehehe...Review, review, review...Namarie!)**


	14. Chapter 14: Tonight is forever

**Chapter fourteen**

**Tonight is Forever**

In two days, it seemed that Juliana Eareliath seemed to recover quickly. The healers were wondering at how she could recuperate so quickly after such an intense ordeal. Her broken arm had healed completely in the week but Juliana was careful about stretching it too far. She walked about the Houses of Healing during the days before the army was to leave and she found herself being a delectable subject for intense gossip among the healers and citizens.

'Who is that maiden standing underneath that tree? They would whisper. 'She's a beautifully sad creature.' 'Do you think her betrothed died?' or 'Maybe she's an unrequited lover.' Those whispers never came close to the real reason why Juliana was upset.

All of her friends were leaving tomorrow and she could not follow them. Aragorn had strictly implied that despite her speedy recovery, she was still far too weak to fight in battle. She berated herself for not getting strong enough to fight. This was the battle she wanted to be in. She knew that is she forced herself to fight in this battle, Aragorn would have a nuisance he could not afford. So she resorted to stay in Gondor, feeling upset and distressed. She ignored the whispers and mutterings behind her back as she walked around the gardens trying to calm herself. It did nothing but cause her more pain, which would result to her returning to her quarters to rest. Her friends noticed this and tried very best to comfort her and steer her thoughts away from the war for two days.

But now, Juliana was alone in the gardens, sitting on a stone bench underneath a willow tree. She was still wearing a gown, this time the color of a pink rose as she attempted to distract her thoughts away from war. She now wished she had someone to talk to. Everyone was busy trying to prepare before the march. So now she was alone to her thoughts. _Damn it._ _When I want someone to talk to they are all gone! What wouldn't I give to have a decent conversation with anybody, even Legolas? _Looking up at the willow tree she frowned._ But he's so busy already and he's still obviously angry with me._

Little did Juliana know, Legolas was looking for her. He wanted to share the afternoon with her before they left. He had been bidden by Aragorn to talk to Juliana before they left unless he wanted her never to talk to him again. Legolas knew his friend was right. There were still many things left unsaid between them, so many confused words and painful sayings. An afternoon together would ease everything up, he knew so the Elf was determined to find Juliana and spend the afternoon with her.

He found her minutes after, seated underneath a willow tree, dressed in pink. He was immediately reminded of the day when Juliana was five, and she had worn a frock. He smiled deciding that the older Juliana dressed in pink was much more desirable than the child one.

Legolas did not make his presence known; he was contented in watching Juliana sit and look about sometimes humming a tune and thinking softly. He decided he could watch her all day and not grow tired. There were so many different things to see on Juliana, just watching her from where he stood she saw her looking blissful, then distressed then worried then thoughtful. He loved the thoughtful look the best because Juliana's brow would softly wrinkle and her she would slightly bite her lower lip. She looked so much more vulnerable to emotions when she looked thoughtful. He wondered what she would look like when he kissed her. _An angry look perhaps._ Legolas mused to himself shaking his head. Leaning against the wall, he was thankful Juliana was not moving around too much, her face would contort in a look of pain that Legolas would feel as well._ Why is she insisting in moving around when it would cause her so much pain? Honestly, I think she's too stubborn for her own good._ Legolas shook his head. _Maybe that's why I'm so much in love with her._ He turned to look at Juliana seated underneath the willow tree. To his surprise, an agitated look passed over her face. She stood up, her pink gown falling across her knees as she stood. She wrung her hands together as she paced.

'Ugh…I hate all these waiting.' She grumbled, turning on the spot so that her hair whipped behind her. She looked at her hands as she walked. Legolas grinned amused. He loved it when she looked distressed; it made her look even more beautiful. Then again, to the Elf's amazement, she stopped suddenly, her back to him as she looked at the willow tree. Then with a huff she sat down again in a whirl of pink. She bowed her head and clamped her hands in front of her lap. Something about her pose made him feel something was not right.

He was right about her not being completely all right. Juliana had begun to weep again, tears landing on her hands. The wind brought her words to Legolas' ears.

'Where are you Legolas?' she whispered. 'I was stupid not to tell you what I felt. Now its too late.' She tossed her head sadly. 'Now you're going away and I won't be able to see you again.' She sniffed.

Legolas pushed himself straight and made to walk over to her, but Juliana swiftly stood up and left the garden at the other exit, her tears dried and giving no hint she had wept at all. He watched her go, trying to see if she would turn back and see him on the other side, but she didn't. Legolas sighed and walked away as well, hoping to the Gods that what he was going to do tonight would at least cheer her up.

Juliana was asleep on her bed, her dreams filled with the vision of the battlefield with the crimson sky. Little did she know she was restless on her bed, trashing around a lot, sweat pouring down her face. When she reached the part when Legolas died, she gasped awake. Tears mixed with beads of sweat as she sat up on the bed. She buried her head in her arms as she tried to filter her dreams away from her mind. Suddenly she felt something. Straightening up, she saw her windows open, her curtains blowing against the wind. _I didn't open the windows. _She mused her guard suddenly up. She turned in her bed as she felt something behind her. She gasped in fright as something moved in the shadows and gave out a scream but it was suddenly muffled with fingers over her lips.

'Legolas?' she asked when he shushed her as he appeared from the shadows. 'What are you doing here?' she demanded, drawing up her blankets around her. Legolas gave a small smile at her gesture. Her expression turned from anger to curiosity at his smile. Legolas crouched beside her bed and reached for one of her hands. He sat on her bed and held her hand with both of his own. He began caressing her hand, turning it over his hands, his fingers brushing over hers. Juliana watched him for a while, not being able to suppress a small smile creep up on her face as she felt his hands.

'Do you trust me?' he asked softly not meeting her eyes just yet. Juliana looked at him searchingly, but Legolas continued to caress her hand and not looking at her. 'Do you trust me?' he repeated his query.

'Of course.' Juliana answered with conviction. 'I trust you with my life, even if you don't.' She looked away. She felt Legolas release her hand and look at her.

'Why did you come here?' Juliana whispered, tears pricking her eyes. 'Why did you come and hurt me again?'

Juliana heard him give a sharp intake of breath. Juliana felt compelled to continue what she started. 'I can't bear being so close yet so far. Now that you're about to leave tomorrow. Why are you here?' she demanded and looked at him suddenly.

Juliana was surprised that the expression on Legolas' face was not anger at all; it was unreadable. Her hair had fallen across one of her shoulders. Legolas did not answer and reach out to touch her hair. He played with the locks for a moment and tucked them behind her ear.

'Come with me tonight.' He whispered. He looked at her, trying to tell her by the expression in his eyes that he was sincere. 'Come with tonight, Juliana.' His hand fell down to her hand again. 'Tonight we can do anything. Tonight is forever. There's nothing but tonight, Juliana. I want to spend it with you. Please. Let us forget everything that we said to each other for the longest time. I want to you to share tonight with me, come with me; I have something to show you.' He brought her fingers to his lips.

Juliana watched his gesture and felt her heart melt. _Why is he doing this? Does it mean he's giving me another chance?_

Another voice inside her head spoke._ Don't go. You'll just end up breaking each other's hearts again._

_But he is being sincere. I want to spend tonight with Legolas, because it might be the only chance I got. _

'Please come with me.' Legolas whispered this time with a slight plead in his voice.

Juliana could not resist. With misty green eyes, she nodded and placed a hand on his offered hand. It was a fulfilling feeling as his hand dominated hers. Legolas stood from the bed and gently pulled her up, a smile plastered on his face.

'Take a walk with me, I have something to show you.' He said as Juliana pushed away the blankets.

'But wait Legolas, I'm not wearing proper clothes…' Juliana started when he began pulling her out the door. 'I don't have my shoes as well…' she looked at her white robe and her bare feet.

Legolas turned to look and said 'It doesn't matter.' He began pulling her a little more. 'Come on…'

Juliana allowed him to pull; Legolas opened the door and began running along the corridors and out the Houses of Healing.

'This isn't much of a walk.' Juliana said as she struggled to keep a pace with him. She heard him give a laugh that made her smile. _He's being like the elf I remember then._

'Where are we going?' Juliana asked as they left the Houses of Healing and went towards the Great Hall.

Legolas just looked about him and told her to wait.

The two seemed to run a great distance and Juliana stumbled sometimes but every time, Legolas would turn and catch her before she even fell. Juliana felt at peace with the world tonight. Legolas was right; tonight was forever.

The couple reached a flight of stairs. Juliana realized Legolas was bringing her up to a tower.

'Where are we?' Juliana asked when they reached the top of the stairs. Legolas gave a mysterious smile and opened the door to the room.

It was large circular room, empty of furniture. However at the other side of it was a large window with room enough to climb to the roof above. The window allowed a view of a large full moon, shining just above them, bathing the whole room in moonlight. Legolas watched as Juliana's eyes grew wide and sparkled as she ran towards the window.

'It's beautiful.' She whispered feeling all her anxieties vanish at the sight of the moon's luminous beauty.

Legolas came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. 'There's more. Let me show you.' He whispered softly in her ear that made her spine tingle.

The Elf leaned out the window and began to climb to go up the roof. Juliana started to follow but quickly held back. 'Legolas?' she called with a tone that matched when she was trapped on a tree. 'I don't think I'll be able to climb up in my clothes.'

Legolas called in the same reassuring voice. 'Don't worry, I'll help you.'

With Legolas' assistance, Juliana managed to reach the roof. The Elf was right. Up on the roof, you not only had a view of the moon, but some of Minas Tirith's buildings as well. Juliana smiled as they sat down together, simply agreeing to look at the view.

After a few moment's silence, Juliana looked at the Elf and smiled. '_Hannon le_,' thank you

Legolas looked at her and knew she was not only giving her thanks for sharing the view with her. Legolas gazed upon her again, drinking in the sight of her beauty under the moonlight. She seemed to glow underneath the moon and it made her look even more ethereal. Her eyes sparkled this time with glee and for once there was only a tiny amount of sadness left in it.

Juliana studied him as well and expected the same effects of the moon on his emotions, but to her surprise, there was no change in his expression. Legolas noticed that she was upset.

'What is it?' he asked her hoping her had not done anything. Juliana sighed and reached out to touch his eyelids, a gesture she did when she was a child. Legolas closed his eyes, feeling a warmth course over him at the feeling of Julian's touch.

'The sadness has not left your eyes.' She whispered with remorse in her voice. Her hands traveled down to his cheeks and stayed there. Legolas placed his hands over hers.

'It is not your fault. You have given me a taste of a different life from the life I lead now, I am grateful to you in every way.' He kissed her palms. 'I know that I have become a heartless person and so devoid of the elf you knew from long ago, it's just that I wish…' he caught himself before he said too much and looked away, his hands retreating from hers.

Juliana wanted to know why he was being so reluctant in telling her how he felt. With a bit of daring, Juliana reached out to touch his chiseled cheek. 'You wish what?' she spoke softly. 'You can tell me; there's nothing but tonight.'

Legolas sighed. Perhaps it was time when they spoke about everything. It was the perfect time.

'I wish that things weren't so difficult for us.' He stood up angrily and looked at the moon. Juliana watched him. Moments later, he turned and this time, he found the words.

'Why do we have to suffer more than other people? Look at us Juliana! We deny to ourselves something that destiny seemed to decide upon, yet our circumstances will not allow us! I wish life is not this unfair!' he cried passionately. Juliana looked at him, her blazing look saying she completely understood him. His face calmed.

'Then I thought about something.' He said. 'Maybe the reason we're continually being separated by life is that it is unpractical if we stayed together.'

Juliana gaped at him. 'What?' she asked her voice coming out a whisper.

Legolas sighed inwardly. This was the moment he had been dreading. To finally tell her it was the best that she told him they should part.

'You were right.' Legolas spoke softly this time.

'About what?' Juliana was almost afraid to ask.

Legolas looked up at the moon then back at her anxious face. 'That we are not meant to be. Perhaps fate really cannot handle a relationship like this and that in the end, we will just break each other's hearts. Maybe it's time we really did go our separate ways.'

There was an eerie silence. Juliana hid her gasp at his pronouncement and could not immediately digest what he just said.

Then she spoke. 'You brought me up here; to see this beautiful view and tell me we cannot be possibly destined?' there was a slight tremor in her voice.

Legolas looked at her sadly. 'I'm sorry.' He barely whispered.

Juliana stood up as well. She looked lengthily at the bright moon, her face unrecognizable.

'So we cannot be together.' She whispered not looking at him. Legolas looked at her standing rigidly then followed her gaze.

'No we cannot.' He agreed with the same soft tone.

'How can we prove it?' Juliana asked. 'How can we prove we are not destined for each other?'

Legolas stared at her, hardly believing her words. How indeed can he prove that destiny was not smiling down at them?

_A kiss._ He suddenly said. A kiss would decide everything. If they weren't destined for each other, they weren't going to feel anything. He spoke of this quietly to Juliana.

The latter looked from the moon to him, her emerald green eyes, skeptical about his suggestion. But then, Juliana couldn't come up with a better idea and it seemed harmless anyway. She turned to face him. It seemed appropriate for a sarcastic remark from either of them, but it seemed both were dead serious about this moment. Without a word, Legolas offered a hand to Juliana. She accepted it and Legolas gently pulled her towards him. His other arm went automatically around her waist, pinning her to him protectively and her arm went around his shoulder. Juliana gave one last final look at the full moon and felt Legolas lean down on her and kissed her softly on the lips.

He was gentle as he ever could be, trying not to convey any emotion on that kiss. But at the moment their lips met, they reacted. Juliana's arm tightened around his shoulder, Legolas' arm held her possessively to him, his other arm at the back of her head, urging her deeper. Juliana felt his lips brush against her lower lip and she felt her desire mounting up beyond her control. _This cannot be right._ She scolded herself._ Why do I love his kisses more?_

Juliana never got close for the answer, because with silent agreement; they parted, their lips easily sliding apart. They stood a few inches apart, studying each other's faces. Juliana's face was flushed and there was a hungry look gleaming in Legolas' eyes, before they quickly hid their emotions underneath masks of passiveness.

'Did you feel anything?' Julianaasked softly, her voice sounding foreign to her.

Legolas slowly shook his head. 'No. Did you?'

'Nothing.' Juliana lied.

Legolas nodded. 'Then we aren't for each other.'

'No, we're not.' Juliana agreed.

'Perhaps we should return to our quarters now.' Legolas replied in the same detached voice. Juliana merely nodded at him. The two made their way towards the window again. Legolas went first so he could help Juliana in. When he did so, he knew exactly where to hold her. He lifted her down, his hands on her waist as they entered the empty room.

Juliana watched him as he set her down. 'I'm going to stay her for a while.' He said quietly. Juliana nodded and started to leave him.

She walked slowly; trying to tell her there was nothing on that kiss that made her feel she belonged beside Legolas. But her thoughts would go to how she seemed to fit Legolas, and found herself stopping before the tower door.

Her hand paused above the doorknob, her hands shaking.

_Tonight was forever. _Legolas had said. No matter what happened tonight it would last forever in their minds.

Juliana stopped in her tracks before the door._ I'm making another mistake for leaving him again._

Another voice argued _At least both of you are unhurt._

_But wouldn't it be more painful for a person to die without the company of his friends? Wouldn't it be a lot more peaceful and adventurous if I took this risk?_

_This will only lead to disaster. _Argued the other voice.

_At least we were happy for a time if I turn back._

_He's not going to accept you. _Retorted the second voice_ He told you himself he agreed with your decision about separate roads._

_I don't care._ Juliana lowered her hand from the doorknob._ I love him, and I want him to know I'll be there for him no matter what happens. I love him and I'll do everything for him._

_Even is it means danger afterwards? _Challenged the voice one last time.

_It hurts more to know that the one you love doesn't love you back._

With that encouraging thought, Juliana decided on something. If Destiny truly ruled over their fates, Juliana was making sure her destiny would have at least a bit of happiness with this.

She turned and ran back to Legolas who had turned to see what she was still doing there. To his complete astonishment, Legolas was suddenly the receiver of a smothering but nonetheless breath-taking kiss that was as much powerful as the force that sort of collided into him.

Juliana had come running towards him and immediately wrapped her arms around him both around his neck. Legolas leaned backward to steady the both of them and felt the intensity of the kiss Juliana was giving him. The Elf's arms wrapped around her like steel bands, forbidding her to pull back.

When she managed to pull back a bit, she breathed unto his ear four words he longed to hear from her ever since. '_Ammin Mel lle Legola_s I love you ' She began to weep. I have been stupid doing this to you. But I don't want you to go away without ever letting you hear how much I love you.' She said in rush.

Legolas looked at her concerned. He found her words unbelievable to his ears. 'But what about our differences?'

Juliana blushed. 'I don't care anymore!' Juliana was close to tears. 'I'm tired of walking away from the things I want and the things that I love. I love you Legolas and I don't care what happens to me, as long my love for you is known to you. I love you!' she spread her arms. 'I love---' but then her words were cut off when Legolas swooped down upon her again and met her lips possessively. Juliana closed her eyes and let her arms wrap themselves around his neck.

_So this is how it feels to love and be loved without any restrictions._ Juliana thought happily. _What a wonderful feeling. _Juliana opened her mouth to let Legolas explore her own mouth and concluded that tonight was the best night of her life. Especially when Legolas buried his head to breathe the scent of her hair and said in a rather husky voice, 'I love you _Nithiel_…you have always been my ladylove. Now I can call you Nithiel no matter how many times I want to say it. _Nithiel, Nithiel, Nithiel, Nithiel_!'

Juliana laughed out loud as Legolas positively crushed her to him. It felt so good to finally let go, to finally admit that they were meant for each and it didn't matter whoever said otherwise. They felt peace and at one with the world; then it happened. Juliana felt the feeling as if ice was being poured down her back and the nightmarish vision she had flashed in her mind.

When she woke, Legolas was beside her. Juliana knew that everything had not been a dream and that both of them finally admitted to each other how much they loved each other. She smiled despite the fact that she fainted because of the vision she had.

'How long was I out?' she asked him. They were lying down a bed that wasn't her own so she figured they were in his room.

Legolas traced the outlines of her face. There was a worried look in his blue eyes that stood out even against the dark room. Outside, the moon still shone.

'About thirty minutes.' He whispered rubbing her cheek with his thumb. Juliana closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation, but the minute she did so the vision flashed again.

'Nithiel, what's wrong?' Legolas' voice sounded so far away, but then Juliana felt his strong arms around her, pulling her back to peace, to their love. Juliana opened her eyes; the tears pouring down her cheeks. Legolas bent down and kissed them away.

'Legolas…' she said trying to calm herself. 'I know it's selfish, but please, please, don't go tomorrow.'

'What?' Legolas looked down at her, his brow knitted.

Juliana covered her face with her hands. 'I know it's selfish but please don't go…I had this vision and you were dying… it was in this battle…' she was trembling now. 'Please don't go…stay here with me… I can't bear it if you would be gone just when I had you…' Juliana reached out to touch his cheek. 'Don't go tomorrow.'

Legolas sat up in his bed, looking down at her. 'Juliana, I cannot do that…I promised Aragorn…'

Juliana noted the fact that he didn't call her Nithiel. She sat up as well. 'Legolas…I know this may sound crazy, but I see things, I saw you dying in _this_ battle…Please, just listen to me…I don't want you to leave me alone…please…' she didn't realize that her pleadings gave way to sobs. She was suddenly racked with silent sobs as she pleaded with him to stay here in Gondor. 'Let others do the fighting this time…'

Legolas hated seeing her crying because of him. Reaching out to her, he pulled her body to him in a tight embrace. 'I cannot do that…Nithiel, I can't promise you that I will not get hurt in this battle, but I do promise you; you won't lose me so soon. I will not die in this battle. I will return to you…I promise…'

Juliana wept unto his tunic. 'Please don't go…Stay here with me…' she pleaded one last time.

Legolas brought her face up to look at her and gave one reassuring kiss. 'I will stay with you here tonight. I will not leave you…Please, it's the best that I can do, and will it do?'

Juliana tried to control her tears as she looked up at him, feeling his embrace around her. She tried to act petulant. Anything, to make him stay with her tomorrow.

'You don't really love me enough.' She said in a voice she hated using. 'You won't grant my little request.'

Legolas met her green eyes and saw the pleading look in them. Nevertheless, he knew he had to keep his promise to Aragorn. Stroking her hair back, she tried to soothe her. 'Nithiel, you're being unfair.'

Juliana shook her head stubbornly. 'No, I am not. You're the one being unfair. Is it wrong for me to want to keep you safe?' she tried to push away from him in anger but Legolas was far stronger. He held her to him tightly.

'Nithiel, you know me. I will not allow you to use my love against me.' Legolas spoke in a tone that suggested he was speaking to a child.

Juliana's face reddened in guilt. But still, she was not finished. She was determined to make him stay with her. Looking up at him, she blazed her eyes as she met his blue eyes.

'You don't love me.' She said in a tone that was determined to hurt. She gave him a pout. 'You never did. You're just using me…' her words died in her throat as Legolas silenced her suddenly with a kiss. When they parted, Legolas' blue eyes were glinting.

'Enough.' He said in a firm tone. 'No more talks about leaving for tonight, all right?' his look and tone meant he was dead serious. Juliana met his eyes and knew he was getting annoyed by all of these talks of leaving. She loved it when his blue eyes blazed; it made them bluer than ever.

'No.' she said just as firm. She wanted him to kiss her again. 'I will not stop until I hear you're not going tomorrow. You can't make me stop.'

Legolas peered down at her seeing immediately through her charade. Smiling inwardly, his hands crept up her back.

'Oh really?' he asked his mouth twitching.

'Yes; Really.' Juliana said not noticing the look on his face. 'And I won't stop until…'

Legolas suddenly tickled her which made her jump forward towards him. Before Juliana knew it, she kissed him suddenly.

Juliana made a sound behind her throat, something that sounded like 'Unfair', but Legolas did not notice it. He was too busy deepening the kiss Juliana gave him. Before he knew it, he was easing her back unto the bed, gently making her lie down.

_Tonight is forever. _Legolas told himself. _Let's just see if she has any more doubts after this._

When Juliana was completely lying down on the bed and her arms traveled around his neck pulling him down with her, Legolas pulled apart. To his delight, her face was slightly flushed.

'I don't love you is that it?' he asked her waggishly meeting the emerald green eyes with his bright blue ones.

Juliana violently shook her head, making her black hair splay over his pillows. Legolas' legs were on either side of her. Looking down at her body and his looming above hers, Juliana smiled. 'You don't love me at all…you're a self-centered elf who thinks every girl should swoon at the sight of you…you're…'

Again, to Juliana's delight, Legolas swooped down again on her and drowned all her words with another, if not, a more heart stopping kiss. Legolas was practically giving her a smug look as he parted just as when she was about to respond.

'Do you think I don't love you now?' he asked her amusement in his voice. He had given a slight triumphant laugh when Juliana gave a sound when his lips parted away from him far too soon for her liking. Juliana opened her eyes and he saw the desire glowing in her eyes. But still, she would not give in to it.

'No…' she said, but her voice was raw and husky and devoid of conviction. She was breathing hard as she looked up at him, eyes twinkling. 'You are not in love with me…'

But she gave a cry when Legolas gave out a low grumble of frustration and practically scooped up her face and met her lips again. Juliana closed her eyes as she felt his thin lips brush over hers and when he began to pull away, it was her turn to draw a sound form him when her hands traveled at the back of his head quickly and pushed him down to her, preventing him from drawing back.

Juliana cursed herself; Legolas had used her. He did intend her to agree with him about his decision. That was why he was making her writhe in passion underneath him. _Not if I can help it._

With daring, Juliana touched his lips with the tip of her tongue, drawing in his lower lip into her mouth. Juliana let out a breath, when Legolas lost his balance and landed completely on top of her, squashing her breasts with his chest. It felt warm, and Juliana was reminded of the last time Legolas had been on top of her. Legolas' hands were raking through her hair as he kissed her. To her surprise, Legolas met her tongue with his and began to kiss in a much more pleasurable kiss any one of them ever had.

The two of them soon realized that their passion was getting out of control. She didn't realize that she was not thinking of getting as much pleasure towards him so she could manipulate him, but she had abandoned all thoughts and focused in feeling the heat and pleasure she was getting from his touch.

Legolas was having a hard time trying to control him from losing control. He never knew any Elf maiden who made him react like how he was reacting to Juliana. With fevered passion. Before he knew it, they were both on the bed and no words passed between them for a long time as they explored the depths of their passion. Clothes were suddenly a burden and he watched breathless as Juliana reluctantly let him undress her and he did the same for her.

It was a sight for them, as flesh met flesh and they went where their minds couldn't possibly imagine. They turned over and over at the bed, exploring each other's bodies, knowing how to reach each other's pleasure and almost went over the border of their control. They didn't know how they knew it; they just knew and every hurt that had happened between them was miraculously healed.

Legolas kissed her body, melting the fear she had despite what she told him about their future. Juliana kissed his body, removing all the loneliness he felt for someone he could not find in his kin. They explored each other fervently, crying out when they tried to regain their minds again. When Juliana grasped his lean and muscular body to her voluptuous yet fragile one and whispered 'Let go,' Legolas did exactly that. With a whisper of 'nithiel' in her ear, Legolas completed their binding with a sudden thrust. When she reacted with a high-pitched cry and her body arched like a tight bow towards him, Legolas suddenly knew she had given herself completely and absolutely to him. He stayed inside her unmoving as he looked at her face that had contorted to pain when he entered her.

Juliana was surprised to see tears form on his eyes as he realized he had given her pain when he was receiving pleasure. Reaching up to touch his chiseled face she whispered, with love weaved into the very words. 'You gave me love when there was supposed to be pain' and kissed him softly and comfortingly.

Legolas wrapped his arms around her and drew her to him as they began to fulfill their love and binding. Only when he heard Juliana call him _curu-edhel_ out loud and when she said he was her elf; only when both of them cried out each other's name, did they reach their point and got released unto the feeling of paradise in each other's arms and love.

(**All right! Leggy and Juliana are together! Sappy and cheesy chapter and the lovemaking part I felt awkward writing so all in all it was okay. I love the tower part, hehehe, all makers think their work is the best and love it for what its worth. So the question is, WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? Review, review, review! Namarie!)**


	15. Chapter 15: Destinies

Chapter fifteen

Destinies

Everything seemed much brighter the next day when you feel as if your dreams had come true the night before. Juliana Eareliath lay in bed however, not wanting to open her eyes in fear everything that had happened had been a very vivid dream. Now, Juliana was sure that she was in her room in the Houses of Healing, and that the scent of woods she was breathing in was just a figment of her imagination.

_But it had been a very good dream. _Juliana told herself, determined to shut her eyes and fall asleep again, perhaps to relive the moments when Legolas looked upon her body and the sadness in his eyes vanished. But she never could return to what seemed to her was a dream for her mind was fully awake now and the sun was streaming down upon her face. Giving a small whine and she forced herself to wake up and face reality.

Juliana Eareliath slowly opened her eyes, her eyes adjusting to the bright light of the sun. She lazily sat up and stretched on the bed. But then she saw something that made her start. The bed she had awoken from was far larger than the one she really had. She could not see any of the furniture that she was familiar in her room and saw only furniture that was far larger. Looking about her she saw that the window was larger and had a different view than she remembered. Looking at herself she was astonished to see she was naked underneath the sheets and blankets. She felt a smile and a blush creep up on her face. It had not been a dream.

Juliana could have jumped on the bed as she distinguished the real scent of Legolas about the room if she did not see she was alone on the bed. Leaning her head against the headboard, she realized that last night had been very real and Legolas was gone now, marching towards the Black Gate. _Stubborn elf._ She told herself._ But you wouldn't see how willing he is until you get him to bed._ She gave a grin as she remembered last night's events.

She tried to look about her and saw the breakfast tray someone had left on a table in front of the large window. Craning her neck, she saw a letter wedged between the jug of juice and the teapot. Cocking her head to one side curiously, Juliana scooped the blankets around her to hide her nakedness and walked toward the table.

She sat on the chair and picked up the letter that was addressed to her with a thin and even handwriting. Her smiled reached her ears as she saw who had sent it.

_**Nithiel,**_

_**Before you give an outburst in finding yourself alone in my bed, allow me to apologize. (You can stop reading right now if you think ill of me)**_

_**Please understand that I had no wish in riding to battle when a beautiful creature such as you is sleeping in my bed. But I realize as I watch you sleeping, things could never be truly safe for us until I make sure I fight for it. I do not wish to lie in bed with you every night with the dread that you could die before I even wake up. I know that you fear for my life and I understand your feelings. I wish that you understand what I am telling you now. I want you to know that everything that could make me very happy has happened last night and I have you to thank for it. **_

_**Ammin Mel lle, Nithiel. I want you to know this. No matter what happens in the future, we can always look back to last night and feel unafraid of being with each other. Our love is unique, for it never truly showed until we both almost gave up. I find myself laughing at the thought we almost didn't have last night. I looked at myself in the mirror a while ago and saw something remarkably wonderful. The sadness has left my eyes! You have done that to me and I wish that I have done the same for you.**_

_**I leave you now with the promise that I will always belong to you and you to me no matter how many rimes the tides may turn. I promise I won't be too much of a hero.**_

_**With all my love,**_

_** Curu-edhel**_

_**P.S. I didn't dress you up with the fear that you would wake and throw something at me. Forgive my cowardice. I was also in fear that I would never fulfill my vow to secure our future when I get too close to you. Nevertheless, I did indulge myself with a kiss. Never say I never take risks. Ammin Mel lle.**_

Juliana read and reread the letter, finding herself so wonderfully happier than when she woke up. Securing the blankets around her to make sure that they didn't fall, she tried to look for nightgown while eating a hot bun from the tray. When minutes passed and she couldn't find any sign of her white robe, Juliana realized that someone must have hid it to make her stay in the room. Growing frustrated, she sat up as she looked underneath the bed. _I'm seriously going to make him pay for this._ Juliana said to herself, frowning darkly as she extracted the robe from underneath the bed. Sneezing because of the layer of dust that followed it she stood up and practically growled in anger. The dress wasn't usable until it was washed. _Something I'm sure he knew when he stuck it under the bed. Self-absorbed know-it-all. _

Looking out the window, the sun was high up in the sky already. _He must have left hours ago._ Juliana decided._ Why didn't I wake up?_ She threw the robe back underneath the bed as she began to think again. _Maybe because he didn't want me to. _She abruptly stood up. _He's seriously going to get it if he thinks he can keep me here._

Just before she decided how to sneak out of the room without drawing too much attention, Juliana had to quickly hide behind a divider as a maid entered with freshly laundered clothes for Legolas.

Juliana watched curiously as the made held the clothes almost passively to her chest and was breathing into it as if her life depended on it. Before Juliana could depict this unusual behavior, the maid placed the clothes on a nearby chair and ran towards the bed.

Juliana stifled a laugh as the maid flopped on the bed, obviously imagining Legolas was there. Before she could announce her presence of being the _only _person who would belong to his bed, an angry voice called from the outside, obviously looking for her. Eareliath watched her go and waited for the maid to lock the door before removing herself from her hiding place.

She walked towards the chair and picked up the clothes. It was a tunic and leggings, obviously for Legolas, judging by the size. Still it was far too big for Juliana, but what choice did she have? Slipping into the leggings which were longer than her, Juliana threw in the under tunic. She didn't need the outer one because she was immediately going to leave to her room to get everything she needed to catch up with the army.

'Where are the boots _curu-edhel_? My elf Juliana asked herself out loud. Waling over to the handsome wardrobe, she opened it and started hunting for a pair of footwear. Obviously, Legolas didn't think she would be able to find clothes because there was a pair of old boots at the bottom of the cabinet. To her surprise, as she looked, underneath the linen that was also in the wardrobe, there was nothing other than her lost sword, Delenthelis. Juliana gaped at it, wondering if indeed it was her sword. She pulled it out the linen to examine it.

The sword had been polished and whetted. It looked brand-new and there were markings in the edge of the blade that could only be made when. It had been customized for her. It was now lighter yet deadlier than the previous Delenthelis. Juliana was at the border of feeling anger towards her so-called lover for hiding something as important as her sword, but her anger quickly ebbed when she realized it was supposed to be a present for her.

_To bad I found it first._ Juliana thought smugly and pulled out the boots. Lacing them on, Juliana leaned Delenthelis upon a chair as she decided to fix the bed. How rude was she to sleep in another person's bed without even having the courtesy to make it afterwards. Making sure that the bed was fixed, Juliana picked up the letter where she left it on the tray and quickly left the room.

Juliana was surprised that when she reached the Houses of Healing, her maid, Mivrin was being scolded by the Warden and Old Lady Ioreth.

'…Letting her wander by herself into the night. What was the pint of keeping you on watch over her if not to guard the patient?' Old Ioreth was saying.

Juliana was even more surprised that Mivrin was being scolded because it seemed she Juliana was allegedly missing.

'I'm not entirely incapable, I think.' Juliana said with a firm tone as she approached the three. She let her green eyes glint angrily as she asked what was all the fuss about.

'You were not in your room this morning milady and your bed was empty.' Mivrin started in a weak voice. 'I thought you had a walk last night and got lost…' her voice trailed off underneath Juliana's hard stare.

'What made you possibly think I wandered of last night?' Juliana asked though she probably knew the answer.

'You're not a person who likes to wake up early milady.' Mivrin shamelessly said which earned her a look from Ioreth.

Juliana frowned but said in an even tone 'I woke up early this morning to see the army off. And the reason that I did not return immediately was because I was contemplating on how to catch up with them. The reason that I gave come back to the Houses of Healing to fetch my things. I plan to catch up with them as soon I get my stuff.' Without another word, she pushed past the three people and hurriedly walked towards her quarters, not bothering to wait for a reply.

The three healers quickly rushed after Juliana, trying to talk her out of leaving but she heard none of it.

"…The king bid us to let you remain here, my lady.'

'You're not yet fit to move milady…'

'Prince Legolas gave us specific orders to have you remain here my lady…'

It was Mivrin's words that stopped Juliana in her tracks. She whirled around abruptly facing them her eyes smoldering.

"What?" she demanded angrily demanding Mivrin to answer. 'Legolas told you to make me stay here! What did he say and _order_ you to do?" Juliana couldn't help control the anger in her voice, the large tunic still whipping behind her.

Mivrin spoke quietly and she did not meet Juliana's eyes. 'Prince Legolas bade us to make you stay here since you are in need of "meditation and rest" owing, according to him, to your "delicate situation". He assures that he will return for you as soon as the battle is finished. He merely asked us to let you stay here and make you rest.' Mivrin looked up at her last sentence. Juliana had folded her arms and gazed at them with a piercing look.

'So.' She said coldly, not bothering to hide the anger in her words. '_Prince_ Legolas ordered you to tie me to my bed until he comes and collects me as if I am a plaything of his is that correct?' Her green eyes hardened and blazed in a steely gaze that would make anyone cower. Mivrin quickly looked down as she met the green, but she forced herself to nod all the same.

The three healers looked at each other, wondering in how Juliana could become anymore difficult. To their surprise, Juliana gave a derisive smirk and turned abruptly again.

'I expected a more intense order from that pigheaded elf.' She began to walk to his rooms again.

Apart from hearing her idol get insulted by the girl, Mivrin felt shock that the prince even gave her the slightest attention. The warden meanwhile hurried after her and blocked the door to her room. Juliana looked at him curiously, wondering if what he was doing was serious.

'Warden, it would do you well, to make me pass. I need to get to that battle.' Juliana said in a firm tone.

The warden bowed to her. 'I'm sorry my lady, as I am Warden of this House, I need to see over all my patients. That includes you my lady. And seeing that you are one of our very fragile patients, you need rest and peace…my lady!'

For Juliana did not let the Warden finish. She quickly whipped around and raced back outside, looking for something.

The Warden quickly went running after her. 'My lady, you're not completely healed yet, do not strain yourself!'

For Juliana jumped over a low wall to run towards the gardens. She had seen Eowyn there when she approached the Houses earlier. Juliana knew I there was one person who could understand her, it was Eowyn. Juliana needed to let them understand that if she didn't catch up with Legolas soon, something awful would happen to him. And she didn't think she was strong enough to cope with it.

'Eowyn!' Juliana practically shouted as she saw a blue-robed Eowyn standing in a too close for comfort pose with the Steward, Faramir.

Eowyn looked at her bewildered, Juliana was sure there was a faint look of annoyance in the grey eyes. Juliana understood why. It was obvious, Faramir and she had been sharing something emotional before Juliana interrupted. Juliana heard the Faramir running after her. Faramir excused himself to talk to the Warden.

Juliana was panting, trying very hard to talk to Eowyn and make her understand.

'You need to help me.' Juliana demanded in a breathless voice. 'I need to run after Aragorn's army. I need to go after them. You need to tell me to let me go." Then with a more desperate voice. 'I need to go there Eowyn; you have to help me please.'

Eowyn looked at her steadily, trying to see if Juliana was serious. Eowyn's eyes widened when she saw a hint of tears in Juliana's green eyes. Faramir had finished talking to the Warden and approached the two women again. Juliana looked up at him and realized why Eowyn was attracted to him. Faramir had an air that he took things in perspective before he took an action. Something that may finally tame Eowyn's assertive and sometimes wild attitude. Juliana could have smiled but realized that she needed to get away from Gondor and catch up with Legolas and the others.

'The Warden tells me you're trying to escape my lady.' Faramir remarked casually as if these things happened all the time. Juliana's eyes snapped towards him; Faramir seemed one who had a dry humor.

Juliana nodded frantically. Every minute passed hindered her from getting to Legolas on time. She needed to get there on time! Juliana looked over to Eowyn.

'Please,' she begged. 'I need to get there.'

Faramir and Eowyn gave dubious looks at each other. It angered Juliana more.

'Look!' She cried angrily. 'You don't understand. I need to reach Legolas at the battle!' She didn't realized that tears fell down her cheek when she pleadingly looked at them. 'I _need_ to get there! Please…' She bit her lip. 'You don't understand!' Juliana cried again when she was greeted with silence. 'If I don't reach Dagorlad, Legolas will die! The only person who knows how to prevent this, and its me! Please…Let me go! I need to save Legolas…I don't want to lose him so soon.'

Eowyn's eyes widened and smiled. She looked at Faramir. 'I hope you understood that Lord Faramir. Lady Juliana needs to get to Dagorlad and no one can stop her.'

Juliana gave the two of them an appreciative smile and hurried to her rooms, the Warden closely following. Eowyn looked at Faramir as she left, Faramir had an impressed look on his face.

'Juliana has finally started to fight for her own happiness.' Eowyn explained, understanding his look.

Meanwhile, Legolas Greenleaf was busy thinking of different things and had to think of Juliana lying peacefully in his bed at Gondor to comfort him. It had taken all his willpower to detach himself from Juliana's embrace at the crack of dawn days ago and still, Legolas could smell the flower fragrance Juliana had. It had taken him completely by surprise that Juliana was so willing in bed that he ever imagined. It seemed it was because she was the first who she had made love with. Legolas mentally shook his head as his mind threatened to immerse itself in daydreams of Juliana admitting to him how much she loved him and showing him that it was true. But thoughts of Juliana were immensely more welcome than thoughts of death and darkness. So the elf allowed his mind to drift to Juliana. He knew that she was mortal and that her appearance will change over the years, but Legolas was surprised that it hardly mattered to him. Juliana was the woman he loved and wanted to be with and if the years they will spend with each other were finite, Legolas was thankful Juliana chose to have bliss with him than painfully walking away from something that would nonetheless hurt both of them.

Actually, Legolas was afraid for her. What if she met someone other than him? What if after they got married, Juliana would soon grow tired of looking at someone who never aged. In fact, he was more afraid that Juliana would suddenly leave him than she growing old and dying.

That was why Legolas disobeyed her request of him staying with her. They needed to secure victory for a brighter future. He needed to secure his future with Juliana. If he wanted her to be safe with him.

Legolas, nonetheless, was happy as he ever could be in years. He had made love with Juliana and he was happy. Juliana finally trusted him enough to give herself to him and he was very grateful and honored. He knew how much it took for Juliana to finally rest her life to someone other than herself. Legolas could imaging how beautiful Juliana would look when she would become his bride, the sparkle in her eyes would shine so bright it would dazzle anyone who gazed at them. Legolas wished he had made her smile and laugh more before he left. Juliana had rarely smiled because she always gave the air that she carried a burden that only she could do. Now, Legolas hoped Juliana trusted him enough to share her concerns with him.

That was another reason why Legolas wanted her to stay at Gondor. He didn't want her to feel obliged to follow him anywhere when she promised to be with him at all times. He wanted her to be with him but he wanted her to stay safe all the same.

'Judging by the look on your face it seems as if you're almost happy that we are marching into battle and to our possible doom.' Aragorn cut into his thoughts. Looking at the would-be king, Legolas was surprised that he was grinning. Legolas returned the smile.

'Things are well with you and Juliana I expect?' Aragorn commented. Gimli peered at him.

Legolas gave a wry smile as he looked ahead of him. 'On the contrary, I'm expecting an eloquent scolding and a sharp slap if not rap on the head when I return.'

Aragorn gave him an inquiring look. Legolas merely smiled mysteriously and shrugged. 'Juliana and I are in high spirits.'

'But let me guess,' Gimli growled. 'You failed to do what she asked you to.'

Legolas smiled again. 'I saw that leaving a bit is for her own good.'

Aragorn smiled suddenly. 'She told you how she felt on our last night didn't she?'

Legolas could not hide his look of surprise and alarm to Aragorn that the other almost had to bite back a laugh because of how strange Legolas looked when he showed emotions.

'You need not worry, _mellon nai._' Aragorn said reassuringly. He then explained of what Juliana accidentally confessed to him back when they were still in Edoras. Though Gimli seemed to think this information was unimportant, and merely grunted a 'Took you long enough' as a reaction of Juliana and Legolas getting together, the elf was sure if he wasn't practiced in hiding his emotions he would have been jumping around for all to see. Though it pained him that Juliana had felt pain when she couldn't or wouldn't admit her real feelings for him, he was nonetheless glad that she had been lying and had really felt something for him even before she left. To have that thought in his head, he was suddenly overwhelmed at the risk Juliana took to be just lying down at his bed.

There were no talks about Legolas' relationship as they journeyed further. The elf was not so eager to share details and the other two were loyal enough to Legolas to know they shouldn't pry too much. Legolas however thought of nothing else as they progressed and thoughts of Juliana even managed to block out the Call of the Sea which was getting louder and louder by the day. He would mentally wake up with screams as the haunting sea-song called to him and he would fall into an abyss where it seemed nothing existed. Legolas knew this was the effect because he was resisting the call, but he would rather feel nothingness than desert his friends and Juliana at a time of need. Nobody noticed these episodes that happened to Legolas. When he would hear the call of the sea at night, his mind would search desperately for something he could cling to and in his dreams, a soft touch would come and he would feel cool and at peace and it would bring him back to reality. He did not know to whom the voice belonged to for the being had a radiance so bright he could not see. He was sure however, that the figure was the one that protected him from the call and it would be there as long as he called to it.

Three days past and the landscape gradually changed from green grass to brown ground to gray all over. Everyone was tense now as they saw the mountains that bordered Mordor at their third night. There was no sound at the camp that night, any story telling or ale drinking. It had a stilled atmosphere, everyone was retreated to their tents and not minding each other. Legolas chose to stay out with Arod, for he knew he needed to calm the beast in order for battle tomorrow. Arod seemed to be more harassed than usual and he kept throwing back his head and stomping his feet whenever Legolas paused at stroking his neck.

'_Maste Arod?'_(What is it Arod?) Legolas spoke in Elvish, trying to calm his horse down. 'What's wrong?' he asked again. The horse in reply just threw his head back with a snort of agitation. Legolas watched him for a few minutes before he understood.

'You miss Elendris don't you?' he whispered slyly. 'You miss Nithiel's horse don't you?'

Arod seemed to be comforted at the sound of Elendris' name and he minimized his stomping. Legolas smiled at the thought he wasn't the only one in love at the camp. Another smile came to his mouth when he tried to imagine Juliana's reaction to that piece of information. She would probably laugh and reply with a sharp remark.

'I miss her too.' Legolas suddenly said as his fingered played with Arod's mane. 'Juliana, that is.' He said with a look of amusement at Arod. 'You're very lucky you're a horse you know.' He said wistfully. 'But I think I'm luckier; I have found the things I didn't think I needed. I'm very lucky to have Juliana and you Elendris.' He gave Arod a gentle pat. 'So we shall fight to our fullest on the morrow?' Arod's reply was a long whinny.

As morning came the wind began to stir again, but now it came from the North, and soon it freshened to a rising breeze. The land seemed strangely empty. North amid their noisome pits lay the first of the great heaps and hills of slag and broken rock and blasted earth, and the vomit of the maggot-folk of Mordor; but south and now loomed the great rampart of Cirith Gorgor, and the Black Gate amid most, and the two Towers of the Teeth tall and dark upon either side. For in their last march the Captains had turned away from the old road as it bent east, and avoided the peril of the lurking hills, and so now they were approaching the Morranon from northwest even as Frodo Baggins had done.

Parts of what happened next I have not the heart to tell you for the time is not ripe for such morbid encounters. I will say only thus, The Dark Lord laid out his plans even as the Heir of Isildur challenged him. He thought to play with these men first before he struck to kill and play with them he did. For after Aragorn's challenge, the Black Gates opened and out came the Lieutenant of Barad 'ur and it was a gruesome sight. The Mouth of Sauron surveyed them all and laughed at the large army behind the Grey Company. It spoke in crude tones about the company coming to their doom for the Halfling that bore the ring was already dead. This shook everyone and though this maybe they did not show it. Lastly, The Mouth of Sauron turned his sights towards Aragorn.

'Who are you?' it demanded as Aragorn nudged his horse forward. 'It takes more to be a king than a broken elvish blade.'

Aragorn never replied and the Mouth did not urge him, for with a sudden movement worthy of Elves, Aragorn wielded Anduril out and with a great swipe, cut off the Lieutenant's head.

'I will not believe Frodo's dead. I believe none of it.' Aragorn spoke firmly as if daring anybody to deny it.

Gimli opened his mouth to reply but the gates began to creak and the definite sound of drums beating were heard and the company had a glimpse of Sauron's terrible army marching out towards them. To bring their doom.

'Pull back,' Aragorn said urgently, steering Brego. 'Pull back!'

Everyone was quick to comply. They swiftly changed direction as the gates opened widely and the rest of the army saw the army coming towards them.

'Hold your ground!' Aragorn cried as he saw many of the soldiers were giving each other nervous looks and hesitated at holding their positions at the front lines. 'Hold your ground!'

'Sons of Gondor! Sons of Rohan!' Aragorn cried to still his army, his comrades. ''My brothers!'

He surveyed them and tried to give them a reassuring look against the large army that was coming ever so close towards them. This was the final test of his life and he needed all his comrades and the will to fight it. 'I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me,' he began again as Brego walked back and forth the lines. 'A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of Men comes crashing down but it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!'

He cried the last words loudly enough for all to hear as he unsheathed Anduril and raised it above his head, rearing his steed as he did so. He was relieved to hear the unsheathing of many swords and spears as he took his place between Legolas and Gandalf.

'Nice speech,' Gimli grunted with a side-long glance as Aragorn settled between them.

'Yes, you drove me to tears.' Pippin remarked with a sniff.

Legolas was silent. He was looking ahead steadily, his blue eyes glinting as the Orcs came closer. Then he wrenched his eyes from the scene to hold his arm out to Aragorn.

'Standing together then, old friend?' he asked with a grin as if he was confronted with overwhelming odds everyday and suggested he was rather enjoying himself.

Aragorn grinned back, though more of relief than Legolas' apparent lack of nerves.

'Standing together then.'

They soon dismounted and urged all horses to go back, seeing it wouldn't help at all at this type of battle. Legolas let Arod go with a whisper of good luck and a wish of guidance.

Now, now they wait. The Orcs seemed to slacken their pace as they got closer, as if trying to impose fright towards their enemies. As if the monsters wanted them to cower.

'Well,' Gimli grunted a time when some time passed and everyone was silent. 'I'd never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an elf.' He came close to show embarrassment as Legolas ever saw Gimli feel. With a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth as he clapped the dwarf good naturedly on the shoulder.

'How about side by side with a friend?' Legolas asked him. Gimli looked up, a smile crinkling up his beard. ''Yeah, I could do that,' was Gimli's choked reply.

A sudden rustle of murmurs and whispers made both Legolas and Gimli look behind them at the soldiers. Legolas, being the taller one with the heightened abilities became, if it was possible, even paler as he saw the reason of all the commotion.

'What is it?' Gimli demanded for his size prevented him from looking above anybody's head. The dwarf saw Aragorn and Gandalf look towards where Legolas was looking and had similar looks of shock.

'For Durin's sake! What is it!" Gimli roared.

Legolas didn't answer, his lips draw into a line. The dwarf was convinced he wasn't going to get an answer from him. To think they had an entire legion of Orcs marching towards them and they preferred to look somewhere else.

The answer to impatient Gimli's question came soon the minute he gave a snort of indignation. A lone galloping horse came suddenly into view, its rider sitting proudly upon the saddle, its hair blowing freely behind as it approached the front lines.

'Durin's beard!' Gimli gave a cry that was so loud it was heard even against the poundings of Orcs' many feet.

Juliana Eareliath was unmistakably pulling the reins on her horse as she tried to remain steady when she reached Aragorn and the others.


	16. Chapter 16: Wait

**Chapter sixteen**

**Wait**

Juliana did not look at her comrades for a moment but stared beyond her. Legolas watched as she surveyed the enemies and to her, she looked as if she could be a queen or a princess with a bearing such as hers. Legolas, through his shock saw that her eyes were sparkling. The elf was torn apart by his shock of seeing her here, his delight that she came after him and anger for disobeying him and taking a risk.

Juliana dismounted and grinned at Aragorn as Elendris galloped off. 'Sorry I'm late.' She unsheathed her blade. Legolas' eyes narrowed. 'Elendris met a certain steed along the way.' Her eyes did t the smallest takes towards Legolas. 'Now I'm ready to fight again.' She said rather cheerfully.

Those words seemed to knock her lover some sense for he blinked rapidly and approached her.

'Eareliath, you shouldn't be here.' He said firmly, ignoring Aragorn's twitching mouth and Gimli's significant looks with the rest. Juliana looked up at him and smiled as if she just realized he was there. In truth, she was very relieved to see that she had managed to catch up with him before the battle started and she had had to ride constantly, hardly without any rest. She had had to re-patch some of her wounds from her last battle because of her strenuous riding. She also had to suffer from stomach sickness for it often unearthed itself when she rode too long and too fast. Nevertheless, it was a small price to pay for her if it meant seeing Legolas safe, at least for a moment.

'You also shouldn't be here, Greenleaf.' She answered with a slight notion towards the oncoming Orcs.

Legolas couldn't help giving out a cry of exasperation that made Juliana's eyes widen slightly in surprise. 'Why are you so stubborn!" he demanded angrily, grabbing her arms as he said so, almost loosening Juliana's hold on her sword. 'I thought I told you to remain at Gondor! I thought I told you to keep yourself from harm! Didn't you realize I would send you away anyway when you arrived here!' The anger that had been fighting with the rest of his emotions won and panic was surging through both his heart and head at the thought of her holding a sword in front of thousands and thousands of Orcs and danger.

The playful smile that had been on Juliana's fell when he said those words. Her eyes fell from his gaze as she looked down. 'You didn't tell me anything.' She whispered quietly in reply to his outburst. 'If I remember correctly, it was _I _who _begged_ you not to go. I asked you not to fight today.' She looked up at him and met his angry blue eyes with her mischievous green ones. 'Well, since you insisted…' her eyes glinted. 'I promised to be with you as well.' She said rather soberly. 'It's too late to send me back now,' Juliana added when Legolas was about to open his mouth to reply. 'Elendris is already too far away now and the Orcs are coming. And if you think I'll cower under your tone, you've got another thing coming.' She glared at him while twirling Delenthelis.

'There is no time for lovers' quarrels Legolas,' interrupted, not Aragorn, but Gandalf. 'Though I agree with you that Eareliath shouldn't be here, but there is no time. The Orcs are coming.'

Both Juliana and Legolas stopped giving each other looks as they turned their sights ahead. Both nodded, forgetting their fight for a while. Whether it was because Gandalf saw it as a lovers' quarrel or because their situation was getting nerve wrecking, nobody noticed. Instead, Juliana stood between Gimli and Legolas, raising Delenthelis in defensive position. Beside her, Legolas was readying his bow.

The Orcs were twenty feet away; Juliana could suddenly feel the ground quake underneath them….

The Orcs were fifteen feet away; Julian could still their rancid smells of Orcs and forests.

The Orcs were ten feet away; Juliana remembered her disturbing vision, which caused her to feel for Legolas' hands to ensure herself he was there. Legolas found her hand and held it tight. _It's going to be all right._ Juliana told herself as she tried to feel warmth at Legolas' touch and not dread that it was the last time she was feeling it. _He can't possibly die today. He's an elf and a warrior and the best of both that I know. He can't die. _She tried to smile as Legolas gave her hand an apologetic kiss and looked at her reassuringly. It was a wonder that she managed to hide her fear and for a moment she thought she hadn't, she saw the worry on his blue eyes but it vanished as he looked ahead again.

The Orcs were five feet away; the vision flashed before again. _That is impossible. Legolas is not going to die today!_ She practically screamed inside her head. _I made my choice by loving him and choosing life so no one, not even the Valar can take him from me!_

Aragorn suddenly gave a rallying cry and ran forward, the hobbits at his heels. Juliana felt her heart wrench when Legolas' hand fell from her own as he notched an arrow and quickly ran with the others. Juliana blinked, feeling the others rush past her, all determined to fight, all determined to fight for peace. Amidst all of those, Juliana saw Legolas, his back straight and tall, his hair almost flashing gold as he ran. She saw him look at his side then the other as if looking for something. Then he turned and saw her, the concerned look back in his eyes.

_He is my Legolas_. Juliana realized as she met his eyes, her own stinging with tears. _He will always be mine and no one can take him from me._

Gripping her sword as if deciding, she raised it above her head and cried 'NO ONE!' and ran towards him, towards her lover, towards death, towards hope, towards everything.

Legolas felt his hair whip behind him as he quickly turned to fire an arrow towards the Orc that seemed to think could kill him. Smiling grimly at the thought, he turned quickly again to fire yet another arrow. A little distance from him, he could hear the definite female cries of Juliana as she sliced and diced away her enemies, her newly fixed sword glinting against the blood of Orcs. Legolas was still worried about this battle more than he would admit, especially since Juliana was there, fighting as well. He gripped his bow hard as he turned again, catching a glimpse of Juliana doing a backward flip as she avoided an Orc's swipe. Releasing arrow after arrow, Legolas felt his fear lessen somewhat as he saw Juliana fight. But his initial fears were still there. _After all, Juliana had just gotten back from injuries, what if they reopen? What if she gets injured now? _All sorts of questions buzzed in and out of his head that he hardly could concentrate on what he was doing. Twice, he almost had his head removed permanently from his body by a swing of a heavy Orc blade. If it hadn't been for Gimli who killed the Orc just before it swung it, Legolas would probably be decapitated.

'Watch what you're doing Elf!' Gimli had roared twice when another Orc tried to behead him.

Legolas gave only a nod of thanks as he looked behind him if Juliana was still there. To his distress, Juliana was slowly being pulled away from him as she fought Orc after Orc, a determined almost manic look in her green eyes. He watched as Juliana dodged an Orc's pike, pivoted to the right, blocked another Orc's attack with her sword, sliced the first Orc and promptly kicked the other one, her black hair falling gracefully back over her shoulders. He could barely keep a grin from tugging at his lips._ Definitely my kind of woman._

'Get closer to me!' Juliana yelled and was surprised she wasn't the only one. For Legolas had suddenly yelled the same thing. Sharing a smile, they moved to do exactly as they ordered each other, Juliana plowing through the Orcs, Legolas shooting them in the blink of an eye. The battle was getting intense. Even the weather seemed to give out all its power. The skies were suddenly filled with thunder clouds as if at any moment, rain might come.

Juliana knew she should be alert, sick with worry and almost mad with concern at the fact that her vision and the real thing were slowly coming together. She never thought that her journey into finding her brother would one day lead her to this pivotal battle where everything would be decided. Actually, Juliana felt nothing like those emotions. To the rest of Middle-earth, this battle was everything, but to her, as she gazed amongst the fallen bodies of Orcs and comrades, the final battle has yet to begin. Before, Eareliath was sure she was going to fight her final battle alone. That was until a few nights ago. She wasn't completely honest to Legolas about herself. There were things he did not know about her, things she would rather have spared him from knowing. But since the vision she had about this battle, she would have to make him trust her and believe in her. At the back of her head was the nagging voice saying _you shouldn't have given up to him. Then you wouldn't have all this trouble in protecting him._ But how quickly those thoughts vanished as she saw him fighting beside her. Instead another voice, a stronger voice answered _it's giving up to him that saved both of us from feeling alone and apart from the world. Finally admitting to him and to me that I love him may save us both in the end._ But then again, she used the word "may'" and was not so entirely sure of everything that will happen.

The elf on the other hand, was feeling very much everything Juliana ought to be feeling. There was something not right about her presence in the battlefield, good in it though she might be. There was something different, something distant about the way she looked at him as if something was bothering her and was not telling him. Of course, he had seen that look before, many times actually whether they were alone or with others. He was sure it had disappeared that night when she finally let go, but he was wrong. It was back in her eyes again, dulling the sparkle as it always did. He wished she'd open up to him, and he promised himself he would ask her the minute the battle was over and peace secured. It pained him to know Juliana was hiding something from him because she thought he would not understand. He did not know where that thought came from and was shocked as it came. _Is that the reason why Juliana is still hiding things from me? Because she doesn't trust me?_ Legolas looked over to Juliana's form running back to meet him and he shook that thought away. _Juliana trusted me enough to give her heart to me. _He assured himself. _That is trust beyond any._ But why can't he shake the feeling off?

'Elf!' a ruff voice cried suddenly breaking through his thoughts like one of his fired arrows. Legolas turned too late at Gimli's warning. By the time he turned around at the sound of an Orc aiming a crossbow, it had already been shot and it had landed right on the target: straight at Legolas.

Legolas stood still as he felt the bolt land with a flesh-and-bone thud. It seemed surreal somehow; as he looked down to see the tail of the bolt sticking out of his chest. _What just happened? Did I just get shot?_ Then the overwhelming and numbing pain came. His hands had let go of his bow, he heard it clatter distantly to the ground. He felt his body loose control over all movement and he fell back towards the ground and to his death.

'NOOO!' screamed a voice over the sounds of battle and Orcs and swords. It was Juliana. The smile that was on her face earlier had disappeared. She too had been immersed in her thoughts; focusing on her enemies and had her attention elsewhere she did not see the Orc that had been so clear in her vision. She had not seen it until it was too late.

Juliana saw Legolas' face as the arrow hit him, as if he couldn't believe he was shot. She couldn't believe it either. That was the reason she had been here. To make sure he lived and yet somehow, what Juliana thought was a winning battle on her part suddenly became the awful sense that she had lost.

_He can't die!_ Was the thought that sliced through her brain. _He can't possibly die!_ That was the fuel that she needed to make her legs move. She went running towards him as he began to fall, somewhere, Gimli had killed the Orc. All noise and sound fell back as she heard the beatings of her own heart and that of Legolas'. The sound that was slowly fading. She had been sure she would catch him just before he fell, she would catch him and everything would be all right, he wouldn't dare die in front of her, he had made a promise. And promises were made to be kept no matter what they said.

She was getting closer; she could feel her own heart rush. Legolas was going to live, she was sure of that. Dazedly, she saw Gimli, roaring in grief and swinging his axe towards Orcs killing them two at a time. Juliana almost laughed. Why was Gimli grieving? Legolas was not dead. He wasn't. So there's no need for tears.

But the tears came. She wasn't getting any closer to him she finally realized. Her feet were still running, but someone was still holding her back, pulling her away from Legolas and seeing him alive. Looking up, she was surprised to see Aragorn holding her about the waist, restraining her.

'Aragorn…' her voice sounded strange to her own ears. 'Aragorn let me go.'

The would-be king was not looking at her but towards the spot where Legolas was. There was something sort of anguish in his face as he held her tight. His sword hang loosely at his side, his eyes, glazed.

'What's the matter with you?' Juliana continued in the same strange voice. 'What's that look on your face?' Juliana began to laugh. The sound of Juliana's laughter brought Aragorn to look at her.

'Why are you laughing?' Aragorn demanded angrily.

Juliana's brow furrowed at the force of his words. 'You look as if someone died.'

Juliana saw Aragorn's jaw drop. 'Juliana…' his voice seemed to catch in his throat. He looked over to where Legolas lay. 'Legolas…he's…' he couldn't say it. Not to her.

Juliana looked at him amused. He was wrong, there's nothing wrong with Legolas. 'What about Legolas?' her voice sounded hearty and not her own. 'Oh, you mean the arrow?' she laughed again. People started to look at her as if she were mad. 'Legolas dodged it didn't you see? He's just waiting for me to go to him, so you can let me go now.' Juliana tried to push Aragorn's arm away but he wouldn't relent.

'Aragorn…' there was irritation is her voice now. 'Just let me go all right? I need to get to him, he can't get up without my help…' she turned away from Aragorn to look ahead. 'Gimli!' she called. The dwarf looked over to her. 'You're closer to Legolas. Can you tell him to wait because Aragorn won't let me go? Can you tell him please?'

Gimli's reaction to her call was his jaw dropping. Juliana saw him look up to Aragorn. She followed his gaze. 'What is the matter with all of you?' She was starting to get angry now. 'We told each other to stay close to each other. Aragorn, let me go, or I won't be able to guard him properly. You know how he is…Why are you shaking your head?'

Aragorn looked at Juliana slowly, the same look of pure anguish passed over his features. 'Juliana,' he started mournfully. 'It's too late.'

She looked at him confused. 'Too late? What do you mean? It's not too late…' she turned to look at Legolas' body lying on the ground then it hit her. It hit her as if a giant boulder landed on top of her body. She felt lungs constrict for sudden loss of air.

'Aragorn let me go.' Juliana's voice changed suddenly as she struggled to break free. 'Aragorn,' the heartiness of her voice left and her voice was filled panic. 'Aragorn let me go! I can still save him! He's not dead, do you hear me! Stop shaking your head dead, damn it!' she yelled at him, tears stinging her eyes. 'Damn it, Aragorn, you're supposed to be his friend, Let me go!' she was pounding her hands on his arms; Aragorn had dropped his sword to hold her tightly.

'Juliana…it's too late. Please, you can't save him… He's dead…' Aragorn forced every word out with so much difficulty. It was far more difficult for him to make her realize the truth than to hold her steady while she struggled.

'HE'S NOT DEAD!' Juliana's voice cut quickly through his pain-filled ones. She looked at him her eyes blazing but tears glistening in her eyes. 'He's not dead do you hear me! How can he be dead when he dodged the arrow! Why are you still shaking your head!" Juliana shouted at him her fist pounding at his chest.

'Juliana…Juliana…He didn't dodge…HE DIDN'T DODGE THAT ARROW! Listen to me…!' Aragorn held both her arms pinned to her sides and peered closely at her face. Thunder rumbled above them. 'Legolas i-is d-dead. Juliana, listen to me….' He held her firmer for the Lady Ranger was shaking her head in response to Aragorn's statements.

'Legolas is dead…there's nothing you can do about it, Juliana…he's gone…'

'LIAR!' Juliana cried so loud it was heard amongst the screams and horrors of battle. She turned to run towards the spot where Legolas lay. Thunder rumbled suddenly then there was lightning. She tried to run towards Legolas. Aragorn quickly tried to hold her back. Aragorn was lying; she knew it. It was a joke, how can he say Legolas is dead? He would be the last to die among the Fellowship, anybody knew that. Legolas knew that. Juliana looked at where Legolas fell. _He will get up._ She said to herself. _He's going to get up and show them he's not dead._

'He's your friend! Let me go! Aragorn!' she kept struggling, all the while calling to Legolas to get up. It's not like him to lie still for so long. _Unless he's really dead._ Came the morbid thought. _No! He's not dead! He can't be dead. He just can't be._

'Legolas!' she screamed over Aragorn's arms. 'Legolas, get up! Legolas!' Tears erupted as she screamed when the elf remained still and unmoving. Nevertheless, she continued to repeat her calls. Somehow, she was dimly aware of Gimli and the others looking at her sadly.

'Juliana, he's not going to get up…' Aragorn said a tremor in his voice. 'He's not going to get up because he's----'

'He's not dead! He's not dead!' Juliana sobbed uncontrollably. She felt her body sag over Aragorn's arms that were wrapped around her waist like chains. She kept murmuring that over and over. It seemed as if everything she believed in, everything she thought she could do was wiped out at the horrible realization that Legolas was dead. 'He can't just die, Aragorn…' she sobbed. 'He promised me; He promised me…'

'It's over Juliana…' Aragorn whispered, his own tears just falling from his eyes.

Juliana wasn't listening. She was staring at where Legolas' body laid dead. Aragorn had released her when she couldn't hold her own weight anymore and she fell on her hand s and knees to the ground. _He can't be just dead!_ A voice screamed inside her head.

_He wouldn't have died if you just distanced yourself from him, _blamed another voice.

_He promised that everything would be all right if we loved each other, _argued the other voice desperately. _He said we would walk the path together!_

_Well, he's dead now, so obviously, he can't walk with you. See? His lungs and heart aren't working anymore. He's dead; forget him!_

Juliana was staring at Legolas' chest. It was lean and muscular even through his tunic and he looked the same except for the horrible Orc bolt sticking out from his chest. Juliana could almost see the flesh hidden underneath the fabric, she could see the necklace she had given him a few days before. She had been overjoyed when she saw it around his neck that night when she asked him to stay with her.

'That necklace…' she murmured almost dazedly. 'That necklace…that necklace has some _lithilanthilis _on it!' she cried suddenly, hope swelling up suddenly inside her. Quickly, she righted herself and started running toward Legolas' body.

'Juliana!' Aragorn yelled running after. The heir of Isildur grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her back. Suddenly, something hard collided with the side of his head. Juliana had whirled around and punched him squarely at the jaw, knocking him over. Juliana left Aragorn on the ground and proceeded to run to her lover.

'Legolas,' she said breathlessly, when she landed beside his body. Tears unexpectedly sprang from her emerald eyes.

He looked peaceful, lying there on the ground, his golden hair, fanned behind him, his eyes closed. If it weren't for the arrow, he would have looked as if he was sleeping. A smile came to her lips. _There's hope yet._

'_Curu-edhel?_ (My elf)' Juliana asked softly, cradling his body to her. She caressed his face, her fingers moving over the contours of his jaw and cheekbones. To her surprise, a sudden gasp announced that he was still alive, but only just.

'_N-Ni-Nithiel,'_ was the first word from his lips. Juliana broke into cries. She hugged her to him.

'You're alive!' she sobbed, looking at his face. 'Aragorn told me you were dead…'

Legolas made a shushing sound that made Juliana stop. Juliana watched him for a moment then suddenly realized she could still save him.

'Hold on,' Juliana whispered lying him back down. 'I'll take this stupid arrow off.' She heard him give a gurgling laugh. She tried to smile again but it came out as a grimace. _I can still save him._ She told herself hopefully. She unbuckled the quiver strapped to his upper torso and reached for the arrow's shaft.

'Don't.' A cold hand closed over hers that was around the arrow. Juliana's eyes averted towards Legolas. Legolas was stopping her from removing the arrow. 'It's too late.'

'No.' Juliana shook her head firmly, determined. 'Don't say that. Never say that.' She moved a bit to reach underneath his tunic. She felt the cold, smooth underneath and felt a sharp pang that it may never happen again. _No._ She scolded herself. _He's going to be all right. I know he will be._

She felt the necklace that she had given him. Pulling it from his neck she looked at Legolas. His face was pale as death.

'This will make it better, _curu-edhel. _Just hold on.' She kept repeating as if to assure herself. 'Don't worry.' She whispered.

'I…I…I'm n-not wo-worried,' Legolas struggled to reply with a small voice. He touched her hand with his cold one. 'You're with me.'

Juliana tried to hide her tears. 'It's because of me, why you're like this!' she blurted out, still having a difficult time to search for the spring the opened the necklace. 'I shouldn't have…. I shouldn't have…'

'Shouldn't have what?' Legolas demanded softly. Already he was having a difficult time breathing.

'I shouldn't have told you "I love you"!' She cried finally releasing the spring. Tears fell and she shielded them from him with her hair. 'Those words have brought nothing but suffering to you…I'm sorry….'

Legolas struggled to sit up. Juliana looked at him worriedly but quickly helped him up. One of his arms went around her shoulder. He wiped her tears away, though with difficulty. '_Those_ words have brought _joy_ to me Nithiel. You not saying them to me before had brought me suffering, not the actual words. Remember that all right?' He held her cheek and smiled softly.

Juliana nodded but didn't believe him. Legolas tucked her hair behind her ear. 'It's going to be all right.' He said reassuringly. But the once warm hand that always comforted her was cold to the touch and did not comfort her much this time around.

'Damn right it will.' Juliana said forcefully, supporting him with her arm as she poured the liquid unto his wound. To her anguish and distress, the arrow disappeared but the wound remained open and bloody, staining both their clothes. Legolas was leaning heavily unto her, his breathing becoming very irregular and his blinking slowly and fluttering.

'Why isn't it working!" Juliana demanded, angry tears spilling from her eyes. 'It's supposed to work!'

'It's all right,' Legolas whispered in her ear. 'It doesn't matter, anyway.'

'What do you mean it doesn't matter? It matters to me if you've got a hole in you chest!" Juliana demanded angrily.

'It's all right.' Legolas repeated weakly. 'At least I got to see you one last time…At least I managed to make you come to my bed before I died and got my pride back…' he murmured trying very hard to joke.

'Legolas…' Juliana whispered. Their faces were very close to each other. Legolas could see the tears on her eyelashes. 'How can you kid at a time like this?' she asked pleadingly. 'How can you be so calm? Damn you, I'm not losing you like I lost Papa…' Stubbornness returned to her tone of voice. 'I'm not losing you…Legolas? Legolas!'

For as Juliana said those words, Legolas grip on her shoulders slackened and his weight deadened. His eyelids closed and Juliana couldn't detect a sound of breathing. Juliana had been pressing her hand over his wound during the whole time, trying to stem the flow of blood but it was too late already, she knew this but wouldn't admit it. _I can still save him._ She kept repeating this inside her head.

'Legolas come on,' she whispered desperately, wrapping both arms around him to support his weight. 'Don't die on me…not now…Not when were so close!'

She bit her lip so hard to stop herself from crying out again blood gushed out. 'Legolas…please…I'm begging you…_Curu-edhel…_'

Legolas slowly and barely opened his eyes. His once shining blue pools were almost empty and hollow. And yet he still grinned when he caught sight of her peering at him with her thoughtful face. Slowly, Legolas brought a hand up to caress her cheek.

'_Ammin mel lle, Nithiel_.' (I love you, Juliana) Legolas whispered. He leaned closer to brush his lips over her own. Juliana struggled to keep the kiss together, trying to ignore the coldness of the touch, but couldn't. She couldn't stem the tears that came and told her that he really was leaving.

_This was my fault! I should've made him stay at Gondor. I should've did something! _Juliana scolded herself.

As if reading her thoughts, Legolas gave her cheek a slight squeeze. 'It was never your fault, Nithiel. Understand that please…you couldn't stop that arrow as I could have dodged it… I love you remember?'

Juliana couldn't keep from sobbing. 'You don't understand! It was my fault! I should've told you everything…it was my fault…I'm so sorry, Legolas…So sorry that you're suffering because of me…I should've done more…I should've told you e-everything…'

'Do you love me?" Legolas breathed out, his eyes half-closed. 'Do you love me, nithiel?'

Juliana kissed his palm. 'You know I do, curu-edhel, I love you with all my heart…Always, and truly…but…'

'Then that's all I need to know…I'm complete…' Legolas fell back slowly, his breath coming out as he did so.

'Legolas!' Juliana cried trying to keep him up. Thunder rumbled again and the battle was forgotten around them. Somewhere Gimli, Aragorn and the others were fighting off any enemies trying to get near them. 'Legolas! Don't die on me damn it! Don't die!' She yelled shaking his shoulders, making his head loll back and forth.

'Don't die on me Legolas!' his lover demanded. 'I demand you not to die, do you hear me? I order you not to die!' her voice was laced with panic, anger and desperation. She began pounding his chest. 'I…order…you not to die…Legolas…please don't leave me! She buried her head on his chest smelling both his blood and woodsy smell. 'I'm sorry, all right? I'm sorry I was selfish! Don't die on me now! You told me we'd walk the path together! You promised me! You promised me! Legolas!'

There was a final great rumble of thunder and the sky opened to Middle-earth, pouring rain water in a heavy downpour. Juliana remained where she was, crying over Legolas' body, demanding him to return to her. If she hadn't been so stupid, so confident that the Gods had forgotten her punishment, her curse. This was exactly what she was afraid of. She had lost Legolas because of her selfish desires. She had destroyed the life of someone so pure and noble, she didn't deserve to live. She felt the rainwater, pour down her, drenching her and her lover's body in rainwater. Juliana reached with two hands and touched his chiseled cheeks as if determined to warm them again. She was practically sprawled on the muddy ground, lying beside him. When Legolas didn't even respond to her gentle caress, she cried out in anguish, cried out her grief and sorrow.

'NNNOOOOOOOOO!'

The others watched Juliana sadly, mournfully. She had embraced the elf's body towards her, her wails distinguished even through the downpour of rain.

Juliana hugged him to her chest, crying out to the heavens, rain mixing with her tears, mud and blood and water all over both her and Legolas. She continued to cry out her anguish, not noticing anything but the empty chasm that Legolas left when he died. _He's gone! _The anguish she felt could not be all released in her wail. Her sorrow, her guilt, her grief, her despair were so deep a scream couldn't possibly do them justice.

'NNOOOOOO!'

Juliana tried to tell herself that Legolas is dead and no matter how much she called out, the Gods weren't going to return him. She couldn't do that; she couldn't convince herself that she had lost. She had been so sure that the bet she made was to her advantage, she was too arrogant to think she could win a bet with the Gods. She thought she could, a stupid risk and this was her reward and punishment. A lifetime of emptiness. For Juliana knew without Legolas, her happiness would not come back to their fullest, her life incomplete. She dried her tears and calmed herself, thinking that she had lost all feeling for other people but intense and deep loathing and animosity. Those intense emotions were almost enough to drown out any pain and any sorrow she had.

_They're going to pay. _Juliana swore to herself, as she laid Legolas back unto the mud, smoothing his blond hair back. _I swear to you, curu-edhel. They're going to regret taking you away from him. I'm going to win this for you._

'I promise you, they'll pay.' Juliana whispered to him softly as she bent down to kiss his lips. Her hair covered both their faces as she did this. 'I love Legolas-always.'

Juliana's head remained lowered as she kneeled beside her one and only love. The sudden abrupt change of her attitude scared almost everyone on the battlefield thinking she had gone mad.

Slowly, Juliana reached for Delenthelis lying a few inches from her. Juliana gripped the handle tight, her knuckles going white at her force.

_They're going to pay for everything._ Juliana's head snapped up and amidst the pain and sorrow in her green eyes, it blazed an emerald green off intense hate and loathing. She slowly rose from her seat, sword in her hand._ They're going to pay!_

With a piercing cry, Juliana raced her sword above her head and went charging towards the Orcs. Her speed had increased as well as her hate for the Dark Lord's minions. Within minutes, twenty Orcs lay dead at her feet and she was still not finished.

'Eareliath!" Gandalf yelled, as Juliana continued to fight her way through the middle of the charging Orcs. It was too late. They had lost her when she had lost her only love. They couldn't bring her back even if they tried.

Her proficiency and recklessness soon backfired towards her. She turned and felt a strong but blunt blade cut her side painfully. Juliana fell chokingly, to the ground on her knees. She looked up, seeing the gray sky still pouring rain down. She felt the rain splash down her cheeks as the drops fell. It looked empty like her. Empty of feeling, Empty of hope and love.

She gasped. A sharper and deadlier blade entered her hitting a vital organ. She fell to the muddy ground, still seeing the dull gray sky over her. She knew that she could save herself, save herself from bleeding internally, she could you _lithilanthilis_, but she didn't want to use it. Not after what she lost. Struggling to lie on her stomach, she crawled towards where Legolas lay. She could almost reach his hand that had spread down when he fell.

_I belong to nobody but Legolas. And he to me. No one can have me if I don't have him._ Juliana thought as she reached out, despite the blood all over her. She felt a blade come down on her leg, preventing some of her movement as she tried to reach for Legolas' hand.

_I'm coming with you curu-edhel, wait for me._ Juliana thought on her final moments, trying in vain to reach for his outstretched hand as if calling to her. She didn't see the Orc march towards her crawling body, his blade poised to stab through her in out.

Juliana's fingers grazed his but not quite. _I'm coming…wait for me…._

She reached again but failed; the Orc was coming closer, its mouth turned into what it thought was a sneer.

_I'm coming…._ Juliana reached again for his hand.The Orc was over her body, it's blade high over her spine.

With one final reach, Juliana's hand found his, Legolas' hand filling her own like it once did that night. That one night of everlasting bliss.

'Wait….' She gave a sudden gasp. The blade had found its mark. She smiled; one final tear falling from her cheek. '…For me…'

**(Drum roll…tada!) Ooohh, sappy chapter. I'm sorry it took this long to update it, I wasn't happy with the original draft so I rewrote it, but then I wasn't happy about the rewritten copy so I rewrote it again. Frankly, I'm not overly pleased with how this chapter played out…but then again, I'm not overly happy with everything in my works, so it doesn't really count. Did you expect that to happen? I mean the whole, Legolas-is-dead-so-I'm-gonna-die-as-well stint Juliana pulled out. Well it kinda sucked. I wouldn't have wanted him to die RIGHT after you said I love you. It makes you kinda jinxed a bit don't you think? LOL…Hehehe… Ohh, some few extras, and the song Legolas sang at chapter seven or something is not mine, though I altered some of the lines to fit Juliana's features. I'm not claiming the song, coz it's not mine! Hehehe…I'll make am original, promise! Ok, just to clarify things, the pet name Juliana's calls Leggy is pronounced kur-ed-el…Silent u and h…I'm not sure if that's keeping close to Tolkien's, but it sounded a lot better than Kuru-edhel, which is too long for a pet name…I wanted to use Leggy, but that's too cheesy… Umm what else? Get ready for more sap and drama on the way… I think I'll change the category this is in…it should be drama not action…oh well, it has some action in it…I'm a big fan of sap so don't blame me please! I fall apart even at the cheesiest of lines…gosh; I'm such a romantic! Ohh! I almost forgot, review please! The summers almost over so I'm predicting slow updates, forgive me now! Hannon le…Comet **


	17. Chapter 17: Death and Beyond

**From the Author: Heya! I know this is so not my style but I felt I have neglected all my supposed cameos in several chapters so I thought I make up for them…anyway…please brace yourself for this chapter because it's not in my usual writing style and you might get confused…that's the only way I could write the chapter!**

**Ruroniblaze: thanks for the message…yeah, that chapter had the amount of angst that I so love to write…I practiced that scene so the dialogue could come out properly…it felt kinda stupid but the need arose so I indulged…thanks also for the review… :)**

**To those who reviewed the fic also, I'm sorry couldn't thank you publicly until now…I hope you're still reading this! Forgive me?**

**Dedicated to: My folks, especially my mom who introduced LOTR and Legolas to me…salamat ma!….to Lira, Pirena, Alena, Danaya, Mine-a….this people were the first one who read this and endured my awful handwriting…don't forget to review this guys! To Leggy and Juliana who forced me to write this stuff because they said I wasn't doing anything productive in my life…like doing this is…Hehehe…you owe me! To the people who were brave enough to read this…hope you will review it too! And finally to God…who never seems to stop giving me inspiration and guidance and giving LOTR its birth through Tolkien! Without Big D up there, no LOTR would have come….thanks!**

**Enough blabbing and unto the story…see ya! Comet :)**

Chapter seventeen

Death and Beyond

_Nithiel?_

_Yes?_

_What are you doing here?_

_I'm coming with you._

_You can't._

_Why not?_

_They won't let you._

_Who?_

_The Valar._

_I have a feeling they will._

_Nithiel…_

_It's too late to send me back, curu-edhel. So I'm coming with you whether you like it or not._

_I like it._

_What?_

_You coming with me._

_I thought so. _

_Shall we go?_

_Yes, lets go._

Juliana accepted Legolas' offered hand. It had been something out of dream. She felt as if the much-deserved sleep finally came and she felt contented. She had closed her eyes when she felt the pain and relief wash over her. When she opened her eyes, it seemed different. There was nothing yet there was everything. She stood, almost floated in a space that seemed empty yet full. She saw Legolas, dressed in white, no spot of blood and looking very peaceful and handsome as he smiled.

They knew were they were going. They knew they finally left their physical bodies behind, but somehow, they didn't feel a sense of loss. They felt different, as if relieved by a heavy burden. It felt wonderful. But still, there was a part of Juliana, some piece left that told her going to Valinor will be harder for her that it will be for Legolas.

They traveled over the seas as if it were nothing and now they stood upon the sandy beaches of Valinor. Hand in hand, they took in their surroundings.

_Welcome to Valinor. _Juliana told Legolas with a smile.

_It's magnificent._

He was right of course. Valinor was a place of far green fields and mountains, more beautiful than any in Middle Earth. Somewhere, Legolas could see the city where the King and Queen of Valinor had their abode. There were forests of different magnitudes, mountains of towering heights, yet all of it brought serenity and peace towards Legolas and some to Juliana.

_Nithiel?_ Legolas had walked ahead and stopped to see Juliana transfixed at the spot.

_Hmmm?_

_Are you coming?_ Legolas asked gently.

Juliana was silent for a moment. The moment had come at last. Was she ready enough? Then she saw Legolas before her, holding her hand and felt ease creep back. _I'm ready._

_What?_

_Nothing. Let's go._

The two souls entered Valinor. Juliana half-expected them to head towards where their fates would be decided. She knew Elves went to Mandos or Namo while mortals went to Nienna, to await their final resting place, but she was surprised when the wind seemed to blow them towards Valimar, Manwe and Varda's home.

_Why are we going there? _

_I don't know._

_Unless…_

_Unless what? _

_Nothing. Forget I said it._

The golden gates of Valimar opened to them and allowed them passage towards Manwe's halls. Every house that stood in Valimar shone with a sparkle that no jewel in Middle-earth could compete, unless they were the Trees of Valinor, usurped and plagued, centuries ago.

Juliana stood before the doors of Manwe's house and felt the dread again.

_Nithiel, what's wrong?_

_Nothing. What makes you say that?_

_Because you still have a look in your eyes._

_And you're still as nosy as ever._

_I'm just trying to help Juliana…_

_I know, Legolas. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just afraid._

_Afraid? Afraid of what?_

_I don't know._

_I'm here._

_Yes, I know._

_Then you shouldn't worry…too much_

_What?_

_You never know, they might want to see you hop on one foot._

_That's not funny._

_I'm sorry. I was just trying to…_

_Cheer me up? It did._

_Are you feeling all right now?_

_Yes, better now. But not quite._

_Even when you're dead, you still worry._

_Maybe I should stop._

_Yes, you should once in a while._

The doors were pushed open and they were lead through Manwe's house, feeling the moment has finally come. The two made their way to the hall and found that there were not two people in just that room but eight.

They weren't human; Legolas could easily determine that. All off their features were undistinguished because of the unworldly feeling they radiated. All of them sat or seemed to sit on thrones and they seemed to be waiting for them. Seemed to be waiting for Juliana. If there were some feeling left, Legolas would have winced at the grip Juliana had on his hand.

There were eight thrones and the two at the center glowed and radiated the most. Nevertheless, all of them were brighter than the eight one, the farthest from the center from the right. That being had a different aura, a dim one, as if it was nothing but a memory.

Juliana stared at the last being. Legolas might not see who these being were, but she could see them plainly as if they were beings of their departed world. This was not how she thought peace should come when she was dead. She shouldn't be feeling trepidation at such an encounter.

_Nithiel, what's wrong?_

_Are you worrying about me again?_

_Yes, and you can't blame me. _

_This doesn't happen, you know._

_What does not happen? _

_That the Aratar summons us to Valimar._

_The Aratar? These beings are the Aratar?_

_Yes._

_How did you know this?_

_Curu-edhel, promise me you won't get mad._

_Why would I get mad? Can I still get mad when I'm dead?_

_You've got a point. But please, don't get angry…._

_NIENNA…._

Their conversation was cut off short as a booming voice cut through Juliana's words. Juliana closed her eyes and tried to block the sound. She knew that voice and didn't want to hear what it was going to say.

_Nienna? The goddess Nienna? _Legolas asked softly. _Who are they calling "Nienna?"_

_NIENNA…_

_Are they calling **you **Nienna? _Legolas suddenly demanded.

Juliana closed her eyes and wished that somehow tears would come so Legolas would see that she dreaded being called by that name. After she had relinquished it twenty years ago.

_Juliana?_

_NIENNA…_

_Juliana!_

Juliana forced herself to look at Legolas who was staring at her as if he couldn't swallow the information suddenly thrown at him.

_Are you Nienna? _Legolas asked gripping her arms that it would've hurt if she could still feel physical pain, it would've seriously hurt. _Are you Nienna?_

_Legolas don't get angry please…._

_WHAT'S THIS NIENNA? HAVEN'T YOU TOLD YOUR ELF LOVER YOUR TRUE NATURE?_ A louder booming voice cut through their thoughts though the beings in the thrones remained unmoving.

"Shut up, Ulmo!" Juliana yelled so suddenly, it sounded alien amongst the beautiful music that filled the entire of Valimor. "I don't see why you're here all of sudden, when you hardly leave the seas unless you feel like it, so shut up!"

The overwhelming music that enveloped Valimar suddenly hushed at her shout but it quickly returned when she finished.

_So, _Legolas voice was accusatory. _You are Nienna._

_Did I say that!_ Juliana snapped. _All you heard me say was that Water Boy there should shut up; I don't think it qualifies as verification._ Legolas looked at her as if he had been slapped. Juliana looked away guiltily. She shouldn't have reacted so impulsively, but she hadn't been thinking properly. Why couldn't the Valar leave her alone? She was already dead and she should be have a peaceful afterlife. But instead, she was faced tougher obstacles and problems than she had when she was alive. _Well, at least the curse is gone._

_NIENNA, THERE IS NO NEED FOR INSOLENCE AND HOSTILITY. YOU USED TO BE A PEACEMAKER. _This voice was not booming at all but less harsh as if feminine in nature. It came from the being that sat a throne away from the two that glowed brightest. Juliana ignored the voice and braved herself to look at Legolas who still looked at her as if she had betrayed him.

_Legolas,_ she said trying to explain herself to him. _This was the reason I asked you not to get angry at me._ Juliana hesitated and looked back at the eight beings known to all in Middle-earth as the most powerful. She wished that her life wasn't so complicated and not so difficult.

_What's the reason? _Legolas suddenly demanded, the bitterness that had been there when they met at Dunharrow was prominent. _I'm not stupid, Juliana. You can't expect me to ignore what they are calling you. You don't have to treat me as if I'm some dumb child that can still be fooled that eating leaves is as tasty as chocolate. Or maybe, that's how you really see me?_

Juliana's eyes snapped towards him and she saw the frown in his semi-transparent face. _How could you think that I think that of you? _She asked him shocked. _You know that you could easily outlive me if you survived the battle! You know that I feared of one day looking too old and too frail for you that you would abandon me for another Elf-maiden who will never age and will remain beautiful! You know that I've always looked at you as my protector even though I never admitted it! How can you say I look at you as stupid and gullible? Do you really mistrust me that much?_

_Do not turn the fault on me Juliana. _Legolas replied just as forcefully. He was indeed surprised that she thought of all those things and that she feared something. He was honored and touched that she looked at him as her protector, but he still couldn't help shake the feeling that she had hidden secrets she never told him. _You are the one who mistrusts me. I thought that when we finally admitted everything, you would finally trust me and tell me the things that bothered you so much. Or was my presence and behavior in bed was insufficient for you to trust me?_

_You know that's not true! _Juliana cried. She could have blushed at his words. They had finally gotten to the part about the night when they spent the night together and she would have wanted him to know that was the only time in her entire existence she managed to have a peaceful night's sleep. But she couldn't make the words come out. Instead she looked at him steadily. _I wanted to tell you everything the next morning when I knew you wouldn't leave but you were already gone!_

_Oh, so now, the blame goes back to me. _Legolas said scornfully, folding his arms.

_Don't give me that tone, Elf._ Juliana suddenly frowned and also folded her arms. _If you weren't so keen in going to battle, you wouldn't have an arrow sticking out of your chest._

_And I supposed that was what happened to you too? _Legolas challenged. _You were so eager to return to the battle so you left my body and got yourself killed in the process._

Juliana gave a gasp of indignation and hurt. She turned away as his words stung him.

Legolas knew that he had offended her, but he was feeling bitter about the fact that she didn't trust him enough that she hid information from him. Though he still couldn't believe that she could possibly be Nienna the goddess who had mourned for evry pain in the world and gave hope to those who did not have it, he would at least make sure that he had some pride back of being so ignorant about her.

_What's the matter? _Legolas demanded archly. _Why can't you answer? Is it because it's true?_

_THAT IS ENOUGH._

Legolas looked up back towards the eight glowing beings. He had temporarily forgotten they were there. Giving Juliana a sidelong glance he turned to face them.

Another voice sounded and it was male, though it was less booming than the voice of Ulmo, the water god. It sounded as if it were drums pounding softly then loudly in the earth but it did not deafen them. He sat a seat apart to the left of Ulmo who was in the right of the most brilliant throne. This god was Aule. He ruled the earth and mountains. He was a craftsman and the most talented of the Valar. It was he who created the Dwarves.

_ELVES AND HUMANS ARE NOT GOOD WHEN IN COMBINATION ARE THEY ULMO?_

_CERTAINLY NOT. THOUGH THEIR CONVERSATIONS CAN BE ENTERTAINING ENOUGH. _The god Ulmo answered and in his tone you could distinguish amusement. _WHAT SAY YOU OROME?_

Now Orome was a different god from Aule and Ulmo. He was the lord of Forests and loved nothing else but to live in his creations. His wrath was harsher and more powerful to behold than Tulkas the greatest in strength of the gods. He was less forgiving than Mandos or Namo the Doomsman of the Valar or Ulmo and Aule. He was however a lover of Middle-earth's lands and left them unwillingly to abode in Valinor. At Aule's question, the being next to him glowed fiercely.

_I DON'T THINK THEY HAVE LEARNED ANYTHING AND SHOULD NOT BE ALLOWED TO BE REBORN, AS YAVANNA SUGGESTED. SHE HAS LEFT US, WE HAVE GIVEN HER PUNISHMENT, SHE MUST REAP THE FRUITS OF SUCH._

_SO HARSH, OROME. YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO SPEAK HASTILY. _Aule commented. _OROME DOES NOT SHARE OUR AMUSEMENT ULMO. _

_YES, HE DOESN'T, _Ulmo agreed but said no more about the topic. Instead, the being of light seemed to look at the two souls in front of him. _NAMO, YOU HAVEN'T SAID A WORD. WHAT AILS YOU?_

Ulmo addressed the being that was seated next to the dimmed one. This was Mandos or Namo, and he was the third most powerful after Manwe and Ulmo. He decides the fates of the peoples of Middle-earth and also the Valar. He is the only one who has the power and right to do so, though he passes his judgement at the bidding of Manwe and of the Father, Illuvatar. Legolas saw Juliana incline her head a bit to look at the god.

His voice had a different quality in it. Though it was still very musical, there was hint of doom and prophecy weaved in his tones.

_YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO ASK ME THAT QUESTION, ULMO._ Mandos spoke and said no more. Juliana, who had her back to Legolas and the beings finally turned to face them.

"Why don't we cut the formalities and you tell me your deal." She said, her voice sounding strangely loud in the hall. "I'm sick of your chit-chat and small talk."

_WHAT'S THIS?_ Ulmo asked in a tone that seemed surprised. _YOU USED THAT KIND OF TONE ON US NOW NIENNA?_

"The name's Juliana, you know that." She said scathingly and avoided looking at Legolas.

_Juliana? I THINK I LIKED NIENNA BETTER. _Aule stated. _YOU WERE MORE SUBDUED AND DEMURE WHEN YOU HAD THAT NAME._

"I have good reason not to act that anymore, Aule."

Legolas watched in amazement as Juliana addressed the Aratar, the most powerful beings on Middle-earth as if they were nobody but simple acquaintances!

_WELL, WHY DON'T YOU TELL US THE REASON YOU'RE HERE? _This time Mandos spoke and it sounded indifferent than the casual way Ulmo and Aule addressed the female Ranger.

"I should ask all of you the same question." Juliana replied definitely dodging the query. "I think twenty two years is enough for me to regain my honor and freedom.'

_YOU THINK SO?_ The same female voice that spoke earlier asked. _SOME OF US THINK DIFFERENTLY._

Juliana placed her hands on her hips in an angry pose Legolas knew so well. He had to praise her for her spunk! "You weren't really watching me Yavanna. You were too busy with your pears and peaches to notice a human like me."

_THAT'S ENOUGH Juliana. _This time one of the beings in the center spoke. It was also feminine, so Legolas figured this was Varda, the Queen and spouse of Manwe. Here voice was different from the others, almost sweetly played like a harp and it sounded the most beautiful among the Aratar. At least that was what Legolas thought.

_YOU'VE BEEN BROUGHT HERE BECAUSE YOUR SENTENCE AND CURSE HAS NOT BEEN BROKEN AND YOUR DEATH CAME FIRST. YOU ALSO TOOK ANOTHER LIFE WITH YOU. THIS IS VERY GRAVE FOR YOU, YOU KNOW THAT._

At once, Juliana's demeanor changed. From her haughty and irritated attitude, she looked almost pleading and guilty. _It wouldn't have happened if you didn't disagree with me in the first place. _

_YOU BROUGHT THIS SENTENCE UPON YOURSELF, NIENNA._ Orome spoke curtly.

_I told you my name was Juliana! If you didn't force me to do what you knew I didn't want and couldn't possibly want, it would not have come to the blasted curse!_

_SPOKEN LIKE A HUMAN._ Yavanna commented. _BUT STILL, YOU REBE LED AGAINST THE VALAR, NIENNA, AGAINST THE ARATAR. WHAT HAVE YOU TO SAY TO THAT?_

_Rebelled? _Legolas suddenly noticed Juliana was not using her own voice anymore. _You think I rebelled? How could you say that when you would not even listen to my explanation? You decided this upon yourselves. You thought I deserved to be punished. I could not weep for the injustice that you have given me._

_WHAT INJUSTICE ARE YOU SAYING? _Ulmo demanded suddenly.

_You had no right to force me into a binding I no wish to participate in. Olorin was my best pupil and my best Maiar. But to think of him as my spouse is impossible to conceive!_

_Olorin? _Legolas suddenly interrupted. _Olorin is a name I have heard before. _He paused to think then an answer came to him almost immediately. _Olorin is the other name for…_

_Mithrandir._ Juliana finished. _The Maiar Olorin is now Gandalf the White. Though that is not is his true form. _She looked sadly at Legolas. _This was the reason I wanted to avoid any relationship with you Legolas. _She hung her head. _I have been doomed to bring death upon all those people I will love. I did not want you to die because of me; no matter how much pain it may bring me. _

Legolas looked at her and finally saw the reason behind the look she had had when she fought in the battle. She had been afraid of causing his death. Legolas saw the reason behind her words of discouragement, her retreats from his advances, her denials. Legolas saw that Juliana had loved him so much to bear so much pain for the both of them.

_But you came to me anyway. _Legolas observed. _Did you want me to die?_

_Of course not! _Juliana sounded horrified. _I love you, weren't you listening? But I couldn't take it anymore. Everywhere, people were encouraging me to give in to you. To finally let go and love you. They didn't really see how hard I struggled. I found myself loving you more each day that I couldn't tell you and finally, when I thought I could risk the chance of loving you without killing you, you had pulled back. Though I was heartbroken, I thought it had been for the best. _

_But…? _Legolas gently asked, closing some of the distance between them.

_But you were doing your advances before and I couldn't see that I shouldn't. I was sick of running away in darkness, because of some curse the gods had given me. I was sick of it all. I was mortal but I remembered everything the moment I was born. That's the reason why the Elves found me so fascinating. My knowledge of ancient lore was deep. I had passive powers not even Papa knew. I could see visions of the future. I didn't tell you, but you found out didn't you? _She looked at him.

_There were rumors, but I ignored them. _Legolas admitted with a grin. _But you still didn't explain the reason why you let go._

_I had come to a decision._ Juliana admitted, not looking at him again. _I believed that I could stop you from dying in a vision I had if I didn't let you go to that battle in the first place. But that didn't work, so I decided to do the other plan I had formulated in order to save you._

_Which was? _Legolas asked dreading the answer. Juliana looked at him steadily. _It hasn't been put to play yet._

_What? _Legolas asked confused. _What do you….?_

But Juliana had already began to face the gods, her face set.

"I petition for Legolas Greenleaf's rebirth in Middle-earth."

_WHAT! _The mixture of the voices and shock was apparent. Legolas looked at Juliana astonished.

_WHAT MAKES YOU THINK WE WILL ACCEDE TO YOU DEMAND? _Orome demanded. There were murmurs of ascent.

Steadily, Juliana looked at Mandos, the brother of Nienna. "In exchange for Legolas' soul returned to his body in the battle, I will gladly and peacefully enter the Void where my soul shall receive it's just punishment for my insolence.' Her voice and face was set.

Legolas was thunderstruck. What was she doing? Did she realize what kind of sacrifice she had proposed? The Void was endless chasm in which Melkor had been thrown into. There was no escape in that prison, no hope and no light. Juliana was condemning herself to everlasting punishment for him.

Apparently, the Valar and Valier were thunderstruck as well. The music that had been so subtle had burst so suddenly that Legolas and Juliana could have been deafened. Juliana ignored Legolas' look of shock and stood calmly before the gods in a determined manner.

"My soul is more important to you than his is. You know this. I would pay all the treachery I have done by casting myself into the Void where I can forever weep for the pains of the world. I ask but one thing: to let Legolas live again as he did. To let Legolas survive that battle and let me the only one who dies. That is all I ask for my soul."

There was silence. Legolas still couldn't believe what she was doing. And it was all for him.

_Nithiel, what are you doing! Your dooming yourself!_ He demanded frantically grabbing her hand to make her face him. Juliana met his eyes and smiled. _It was my fault why you're here in the first place. Allow me to right everything so you'll peace and happiness again._

_But **you're **my peace and happiness! _Legolas cried. _Do you think I will be at peace when I know you sacrificed yourself for me! Don't do this! Not for my sake. _

_That's what lovers do. _Juliana explained gently. She reached for his cheek. _I want to do this for you, curu-edhel. I want you to live. I want you to look at the moon each night even when I'm not there anymore. I need somebody to look at the moon and climb trees for me when I'm not there anymore. I want that person to be you._

_Nithiel…_ Legolas said pleadingly.

_My minds made up. _Juliana smiled again. She looked away from him towards Valar.

"What is your decision?' She asked. All of the Gods looked at Manwe, the only person who had not spoken yet aside from the last and dimmest Aratar. The King of Middle-earth stood up from his throne and he seemed so tall and majestic.

_YOU ASK FOR SOME MIRACLE NIENNA._ Was the first thing he said. Juliana smiled again.

_I thought that's what you do, Manwe._

_STILL, WHAT A GREAT SACRIFICE YOUR ARE MAKING FOR THIS FIRST-BORN._

_Don't call him that._ Juliana suddenly frowned. _He's not a thing; He's Legolas._

_BE THAT AS IT MAY, ARE YOU SURE OF YOUR DECISION?_

Legolas looked at Juliana desperately, trying to tell her not to do it, but Juliana was determined. _I'm sure._

There was a very long silence in which Juliana waited in bated breath. She was sure they would take the bait and allow Legolas to live as long as she remained in Valinor and threw herself at the Void. It was a pretty big bargain, but she knew it was worth it. Finally, Manwe, turned to Mandos and they seemed to speak for a great long time then finally, they turned to look at both of them. Mandos looked impassively at Juliana who looked at Manwe instead.

_YOUR PETITION OF MAKING THIS FIRST-BORN LIVE HAS BEEN TAKEN AND STUDIED. _Manwe started. _YOUR EXCAHNGE OF GOING INTO THE VOID HAS ALSO BEEN ACCPETED AND STUDIED. MY DECISION ALONGSIDE NAMO'S IS THIS…._

Juliana closed her eyes in suspense. Soon Legolas would be alive again, and she would feel much better for him….

_TO CONDEMN YOU BOTH HERE IN VALINOR,NEVER TO RETURN IN MIDDLE-EARTH._

**(Tada!) You didn't think Juliana would get away with a bargain like that did ya? Did ya? (Laughing evilly) I hope that it made the story a bit unpredictable…I kind of end writing so predictable plots they become boring…anyhoo…Juliana can be a bit sure of herself at times, it gets annoying…I know she annoyed me so much I had to order a restraining order from her at one point…anyhoo…Forgive me for the way this chapter is written, I couldn't come up with a better solution to make the whole Valinor-scene look as if it's another world. It's in a different style from past chapters, but the elements are still there. Oh yeah…The reason why some of Juliana and Leggy's conversation is italics because they are sort of communicating with their minds…very much how the Valar speaks to them…That's how I kinda pictured people who had kicked the bucket speak with God in heaven…no need for words…but as usual…Juliana , being Juliana, broke that kind of quality…I was not able to describe the Valar in detail in the chapter, hope I can do it in the following ones…Hehehe…. Sorry for writing in the beginning of the chapter I just couldn't resist! Oh, again…I almost forgot…Read and Review! Thanks…. See ya! Comet **


	18. Chapter 18: Separate Ways

Chapter eighteen

Separate Ways

_What! _ Juliana stood transfixed at Manwe's judgment. _But. But… I'm offering you my soul! Why don't you accept that!_

_BECAUSE TO US, THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH. _Manwe replied, sitting back at his throne.

Juliana could have sworn tears would have come if there were any. _Why is it not good enough? What's going to happen to Legolas? You can't possibly send him to Mandos! I won't let you!_

_THERE IS NO USE FIGHTING IT NIENNA,_ Yavanna spoke softly.

"My name is Juliana!" Juliana yelled. "You can't do this to me! You need to bring him back! It's my fault! He should not have died! It's because of me!"

_Nithiel…it's all right. _Legolas whispered to her.

_It's not all right, it's unfair! They're going to take you away and I'll never see you again!_

_It will be the same if I live wouldn't it? I would never see you again either._

_You don't understand Legolas._ Juliana said desperately. _You don't deserve this. Not after what you have done for me._

_AND WHAT EXACTLY HAS HE DONE FOR YOU, NIENNA?_

Juliana gave them a scathing look and turned again to Legolas. _You have given me hope and peace and happiness that I lacked here in my life in Valinor. I never thought I would somehow see that day, especially after I had the curse. You were the only one who brought enough to make me believe I could fight for you. You don't deserve to die Legolas!_

_And yet here I am...dead. _Legolas gave her a comforting smile. _I am not afraid of death Nithiel, only that you'll be parted from me. You know that right? _

Juliana silently nodded. _But…_

_No Buts, Juliana. _Legolas reached out to her and ran a hand across her cheek. _I still can't believe you're Nienna. How can I? I can't shake the image of you as a child in Mirkwood. Are you sure you are Nienna?_ There was a twinkle in his eye that suggested he was taking this very lightly. Juliana felt worse.

_Legolas…_

_How can you be Nienna? _Legolas asked suddenly, his blue eyes puzzled. _I wish I had more time with you._

_ENOUGH OF THIS! _ The god Orome spoke suddenly interrupting their conversation.

Juliana ignored him and continued to stare at Legolas. _My life here in Valinor was not easier than my life in Middle-earth Legolas. Are you sure that I shouldn't try to get you back?_

_Yes, I'm sure._

Juliana sighed. It's too much. The after-life was far too much to bear. Juliana now wished she had been more serious in keeping both of them alive. She never wished to recall every waking moment she lived in Valinor as a goddess who wept for the world. A life before Legolas.

_What becomes of us, Varda? _Juliana turned to the Aratar, not looking at Legolas because it was too painful. It was not Varda but Mandos who answered.

_WE MUST OBEY THE COSMIC ORDER OF THE WORLD. YOUR SPIRIT IS HUMAN, NIENNA, SO YOU MUST GO TO YOUR HALLS. THE ELF SHALL GO TO MY HALLS. _

_WAIT._ Manwe suddenly interjected. Then another talk went between Mandos and Manwe and it seemed long. Then, Manwe beckoned the dimmest member of their group to come forward.

_DO YOU KNOW WHO THIS IS, NIENNA?_ Manwe spoke.

_Yes._ Juliana said hesitatingly.

_THEN YOU KNOW WHAT I WISH TO BECOME OF YOU. _

"No!' Juliana suddenly cried. 'No, you can't do that! I'm human now! You can't bring that part of me back! I can't do that life again, not after everything! Please! No!'

Legolas swiftly rushed towards Juliana who was practically in hysterics and tried to comfort her as best he could. He didn't know what was happening exactly but the minute, Manwe beckoned the last member of their group, Juliana had acted strangely and panicky.

_Please,_ Legolas braved himself to talk as Juliana buried her face on his shoulder. _Can't you see you're distressing her? _

_YOU HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS, FIRST-BORN._ Orome interjected. _NIENNA BELONGS TO NO ONE BUT VALINOR. SHE DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU AND SHE NEVER WILL, DESPITE THE ILLUSION SHE SHOWED YOU, DESPITE WHAT FLIMSY VOWS SHE TOLD YOU, SHE IS NOT YOURS AND YOU CAN NEVER BE HERS._

Legolas was struck. Was it really like that? Was the Aratar's power enough to override whatever love Juliana and him had? Was that the real reason why Juliana was desperately hanging to him both literally and figuratively in order to hold on to something real?

_Don't listen to him, curu-edhel._ Juliana suddenly whispered pushing herself right. _Orome knows nothing about us. He will never understand because his marriage was arranged. He'll never will._

_INSOLENT WENCH! _ Orome's voice was booming and terrible to behold. _YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TELLING ME THOSE WORDS! YOU ARE A FEMALE AND INCAPABLE!_

"That's enough.' It was not Juliana who spoke but Legolas. Juliana was looking at him in wonder. Legolas had suddenly found his voice and he looked steadily at the glowing shape that was supposed to be Orome.

'Juliana has gone through everything she could to save those around her. If you saw what she has done for me and for our friends you wouldn't be saying those words. I will not allow you to talk to her like that.'

Juliana gasped and she wasn't the only one. She stood watching Legolas and felt pride creep up her at his bravery. She slowly approached him and reached for his hand. _Thank you, curu-edhel._

Legolas squeezed her hand in return.

_WE HAVE NO TIME TO BANDY PETTY WORDS. _Manwe's voice cut in when Orome didn't speak. _NIENNA, WHAT YOU SEE BEFORE YOU IS YOU'RE GODDESS FEA, YOUR SPIRIT. WHEN YOU WERE BANISHED FROM THE ARATAR, THIS SPIRIT SERVED AS YOUR REPLACEMENT, TO STAND IN YOUR PLACE. NOW THAT YOU ARE HERE, YOU WILL BE REUNITED WITH IT AND YOU WILL NO LONGER BE HUMAN BUT A GODDESS ONCE MORE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?_

_Yes. _ Juliana's voice shook as she answered. _Why can't I die like a human does? I do not wish to return to that life ever again._

Manwe gave a sound as if surprised. _YOU WOULD CHOOSE DEATH OVER ANOTHER LIFE?_

_Yes. _ Juliana replied and it was different from her earlier one. This answer had conviction behind the word. _I would choose death rather than a life without Legolas._

_YOU REALLY ARE IN LOVE WITH THIS FIRST-BORN AREN'T YOU? _ Varda's voice suddenly mixed in the group.

_I'm in love with **Legolas**, yes._

_THEN PERHAPS…._

_ENOUGH!_ Interrupted Orome. _NIENNA SHALL BE ALLOWED TO RETURN TO OUR NUMBER, BUT THIS ELF SHOULD GO TO NAMO'S HALLS WHERE HE BELONGS. I HAVE NEVER HEARD OF A MORE INSOLENT ELF SINCE THE NOLDOR._

_CALM YOURSELF, OROME. _Manwe soothed. _IT SHALL BE DONE._

Legolas started to open his mouth to argue Juliana's case some more when a hand stilled him. She was looking at him with a small smile, yet her eyes glowed a brilliant green.

_It's time I stopped running. _Was the only thing she said. Legolas looked at her with concern. How does she change her mind so quickly? Surely, there was still some hesitation behind those words. But, Legolas knew as he met her eyes that there was none. And that Juliana was accepting both their fates.

_Ammin mel lle, curu-edhel. _Juliana spoke softly. _Remember that always. _

_Will I ever see you again? _ Legolas' voice suddenly sounded desperate.

_I have a very strong hunch you will._

_Will it be soon?_

_Perhaps._

_Are you really Nienna?_

_Yes, I'm afraid I am, curu-edhel. I'm very sorry I never told you._

_Why didn't you tell me?_

_Because you wouldn't have believed me._

_I still can't. _

_That's precisely why I never told you._

_Juliana? _

_Yes? You're starting to ask so many questions…but you deserve them to be answered…so go on._

_Was what happened between us…when we were alive…was any of it real? Was it all true?_

_That's the only real thing I remember that happened to me as a human, being with you and loving you…always._

_Nithiel? _

_Yes?_

_Ammin mel lle, always._

_I know._

Juliana swiftly closed some of the distance between them and planted the final kiss she would ever give in that lifetime. If they were both capable of tears, both of them would've been weeping. But Fate was cruel and tears wouldn't come to help ease the pain. A pain that seemed much more real when they were dead rather than when they were alive.

Then they parted. Juliana gave Legolas a wan smile before turning back towards the gods.

_You people sure know how to get what you want do you? _ She tried to kid but her voice wavered. Only Varda's voice calmed and comforted her from the ordeal that was coming.

_YOU CAN GET WHAT YOU WANT TOO, JULIANA. YOU ARE A PART OF OUR GROUP, YOU KNOW._

Silence followed that statement and Juliana tried once more to calm herself. She knew that once she became Nienna again, she would not remember anything that happened to her in Middle-earth. She knew the reason behind Manwe's decision to bring her back. So that she would forget everything and therefore remove any shame she had brought to the Valar for her rebellion. Her story was long and complicated. She had hoped that everything would right itself if she had fought hard enough to make it so. But everything was just so unfair. Everything about her had been fiasco after fiasco and she had finally admitted herself that she should stop fighting and admit defeat when it was so clear in front of her. She should've done so years ago so that Legolas would not have been dragged into the mess. Now, now she thought it would be better for him if he just didn't know her. And it would be better for her. She was claiming defeat. She had lost. The gods had won. Perhaps Legolas and she were not really destined after all.

_ARE YOU READY, NIENNA?_

Juliana sighed. _I better start answering to that name again I guess. Yes, I'm ready._

_VERY WELL. _

_IT IS DONE._

Juliana stepped forward and met the dim glowing figure that was supposed to be Nienna in spirit form. There was nothing but the music for a moment, and then the necklace around Juliana, the one she gave him began to glow, dimly at first then brighter by the minute. Legolas stood transfixed, watching the necklace grow brighter and envelope Juliana entirely. Then, just as every part of Juliana was wrapped in brilliant white light, she was lifted off the floor and hovered a few feet from the ground. A different music suddenly began to play. It sounded like a lamentation with a different trill in it. Legolas looked up and still saw glimpses of Juliana in the ball of light. Slowly, the dim spirit of Nienna floated up to meet that brilliantly glowing Juliana-spirit. Legolas looked up steadily, almost afraid to see what would happen if that dimly lit spirit would make contact. The Juliana-wrapped spirit was still steadily growing brighter and brighter and brighter it was almost as bright as the gods on their thrones.

Then it met Nienna's spirit.

Legolas had to shield his eyes because the light became so powerful and so brilliant even for the gods.

But something was different when the spirit of Nienna merged with Juliana's. The combination indeed glowed brightly, then suddenly it became like a drain that sucked all the light that it had just released. Then it relinquished a different sort of light, it was almost smoke-ish in its look and just as dark. Yet it did not feel evil. It just felt very sad and very lonely. That light began to take shape and slowly, it took the shape of a woman. It was still hovering above them then suddenly, it stopped. The light had finally taken the details of a woman. She was visible and very recognizable, unlike the beings on the throne. Slowly, her bare feet touched the ground and Legolas could see her. The Nienna that he never knew.

She was glowing like the rest but hers wasn't a white light. It was almost greenish and blackish in light that seemed to give off a sense of loneliness he never knew. She was clothed in black that hid her feet, her hands and her neck. Her skin was almost the same kind of quality that the light had that you couldn't really see the skin about her. Her hair almost flowed about her shoulders and around her face and the veil that flowed from a dark black circlet on her brow was almost undistinguishable through her hair. The only thing that had color was her eyes. They were a brilliant bright green that had no pupils but just a bright solid green that shone like beacons when opened. Around Nienna's neck was the same jewel Juliana had given him.

Sadly, Legolas now realized something as he saw Nienna the goddess standing before him. Her features were supposed to show both Juliana's and whatever Nienna's features were, but Legolas couldn't distinguish any familiar looks. The face was angled like Juliana's, and somehow, Legolas could see faint traces of Juliana's face in Nienna, but he knew it was but a shadow. That finally, Nienna the goddess was back and she obliterated any memory of Juliana that could have been. Legolas could feel tears at the back of his eyes, at the thought of Juliana not existing. Her presence wiped out forever. But he forced the tears back. He was a prince, an Elven prince and wouldn't show pain.

Nienna seemed to feel his pain or his sorrow, because she turned her head to him. Juliana was far away, Legolas told himself, cursing again for wishing he could see a familiar look from the being that stood before her.

_THIS ELF IS TROUBLED._ Nienna spoke to the others behind her. Her voice was very different form any of the voices Legolas heard so far. Again, there was something familiar with her voice, something that felt like a well-known caress now forgotten. Her voice sang like flutes and wind chimes that echoed distantly. It was a comforting voice. A soothing, beautiful voice. But the next words she spoke weren't comforting to the elf's ears.

_WHO IS THIS ELF?_

Legolas would've gasped if he was still capable of such a reaction.

_YOU SEE, ELF?_ Orome's voice suddenly spoke through his mind. _NIENNA NO LONGER REMEMBERS YOU. _

_It cannot be!_

_NIENNA IS A VALIER, A MEMBER OF THE ARATAR. ANY AFFECTION OR PHYSICAL LOVE SHE HAD SHOWN YOU WERE NOTHING BUT AMUSEMENT TO PASS HER TIME. DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT FIRST-BORN? _Orome's voice seemed cruel and harsh to Legolas.

_SOFTEN YOUR WORDS, OROME. _ Varda's voice quelled. _YOU HAVE NO PROOF IF THAT IS WHAT THEY REALLY SHARED. LOVE IS SOMETHING VERY HARD TO UNDERSTAND EVEN FOR A VALAR. _

The Aratar, apart from the newly restored Nienna, seemed to enter an argument. To Legolas, he heard only music tumbling over one another. Removing his gaze from the Aratar for a while, he turned to look at the Valier Nienna, who had been, moments before, Juliana the woman he loved.

Nienna was looking at the other gods, her arms in a relaxed folded pose that Legolas knew from Juliana. There was a different look in her face…was it amusement? Definitely, it was something that seemed out of place in her character and more of Juliana than anything.

_THEY ARE MORE SOMETIMES LIKE CHILDREN THAN ANYTHING ELSE._

Legolas was surprised to realize, she was talking to him. Nienna had removed her sights from the Valar to look at him. She smiled comfortingly, assuring him. It suddenly warmed and comforted him.

_YOU NEED NOT BE AFRAID OF VALINOR._

_What happens to me now?_

Nienna gave him another soft smile. _YOU ARE AN ELF, SO I ASSUME YOU WILL BE PLACED UNDER THE CARE OF MANDOS. UNLESS HE HAS SOME OTHER PLANS FOR YOU._

_Other plans?_

_YOU NEED NOT BE AFRAID; LEGOLAS. VALINOR IS A PLACE OF PEACE AND SERENITY._

Legolas blinked in surprise. Nienna seemed to incline her head to one side.

_IS SOMETHING WRONG?_

_You said my name…How di-did you know my name?_

Nienna suddenly looked thoughtful. _IT'S STRANGE. I AM SURE THAT I HAVE NEVER MET YOU BEFORE. HOWEVER, I FELT THAT SAYING "LEGOLAS" WAS SO NATURAL FOR ME. IT CAME OUT UNEXPECTEDLY DIDN'T IT?_

_Yes, it did._

_I WONDER WHY?_

There was a silence between them, the goddess and the elf. Their path and daring had finally led them to this point. This fork which somehow, Legolas knew and dreaded to approach since Juliana agreed to walk that path with him. Somehow, Legolas had pictured the fork differently, that at one way was the path of accepting the fact Juliana was human and would not be with him forever. And the other path was the path that he would walk alone because he would leave Juliana at the start of the fork. That was the path of duty, of propriety, that he was an Elf prince and she was a daughter of a Ranger. But how different everything is. The fork breaches into separate paths. On one path was definitely his path to walk, a path after death and the other was the goddess' path. Nienna's fate and duty with no ties with anybody but herself and the world. They had reached separate ways.

Though Legolas knew subconsciously this would happen, he never thought he would walk the path so soon, and so unprepared.

_YOU WILL NOT WALK THAT PATH ALONE LEGOLAS._

Legolas looked at Nienna, realizing that she was echoing the words he himself told Juliana.

_What do you mean?_

_EVERYBODY HAS A PATH IN THIS WORLD. YOU, ME, EVEN THE OTHER MEMBERS OF THE ARATAR. WHAT WE MUST REMEMBER IS THAT, PATHS MAY INTERTWINE AND THAT SOMEONE WILL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU AS YOU WALK YOU PATH. AS LONG AS YOU BELIEVE, YOU WILL NOT GO ASTRAY._

_Who walks with me on my way?_

Nienna gave him another smile that looked almost secretive. _YOUR HEART, LEGOLAS. AS LONG AS YOU BELIEVE IN YOUR HEART, YOU WILL NOT BE ALONE._

The music around them suddenly became clear and unified again. The Aratar had finally stopped arguing.

_YOU WILL BE ALL RIGHT. _ Were the last words Nienna spoke to Legolas.

As soon as she was sure the gods had stopped their squabbling, Nienna resumed her place among the Aratar.

_NIENNA, IS FREE, LEGOLAS. COMFORT YOURSELF WITH THAT THOUGHT AND ALL WILL BE WELL. _Varda spoke and he noticed the use of his name.

_What shall happen to me?_

_VALINOR IS A PLACE OF SERENITY AND PEACE._ Manwe replied. _YOU SHALL FIND IT HERE. MANDOS WILL BE YOUR GUIDE ON THIS NEXT STAGE OF YOU JOURNEY._

_ARE YOU READY?_

Legolas let his eyes stray over to where Nienna was now seated at her throne. Already, he could not distinguish the earlier form she had when Legolas first glimpsed her as the goddess. He remembered everything that happened between him and Juliana and was struck unexplainably by an overwhelming sadness. He will never see Juliana again. This is what had been in store for him when he chose to love her. The situation may be different but generally it was the same. The fact that neither of them would see each other again. Juliana had been right. She had been cautious and right for resisting him. If he hadn't been so stubborn with his advances, if he had been a gentleman and accepted Juliana's first rejection with his ehart and mind, he wouldn't be feeling this way. In the end, he himself had brought his loneliness.

_I am ready._ He suddenly spoke without really meaning too.

_AND SO IT SHALL BE. _Mandos spoke and it seemed to Legolas he stood up from his throne.

Legolas only realized that he was being bathed in light when he felt a strange feeling course over himself when there should be no feeling at all. When it seemed that the light fell a sheet around him, Mandos again spoke.

_YOU ARE DIFFERENT FROM YOUR ANCESTORS AND OTHER FIRST-BORN. YOU HAVE WITNESSED AND BORE A PAIN THAT NO ONE WOULD EVER DARED TO BEAR. HOWEVER, WHAT YOU HAVE DONE IS STILL UNACCEPTED WITHIN US, SO THE CONSEQUENCE OF YOUR ACTION YOU MUST ENDURE._

_What do you mean?_

_IRMO, MY BROTHER IS WAITING FOR YOU IN HIS WOODS. ONCE YOU STEP OUTSIDE FROM THIS HALL, YOU WILL FND YOURSELF STANDING IN IT. LOOK FOR MY BROTHER AND YOU WILL WITNESS WHAT IS TO REALLY BEAR AN UNBEARABLE PAIN._

Legolas' apprehension must have shown in his face for he heard Varda speak.

_THERE IS NO NEED FOR YOU TO MAKE EVERY STATEMENT YOU SAY AS A PROPHECY OF DOOM, NAMO. YOU WILL BE ALL RIGHT, LEGOLAS. OFF YOU GO._

The elf prince suddenly felt very small, looking at these beings of power.

_What about-?_

_SHE WILL BE FINE, I ASSURE YOU. WE WILL NOT REPEAT THE PAST._

Legolas couldn't fully understand the reassurance Varda gave him, he felt it nonetheless. He turned to face the gates and walk away, without Juliana holding his hand and reassuring him he will be all right without her. _It's not the same without you Nithiel…_He found himself thinking as he turned to have one final look at the council of the Aratar and at Nienna.

Was it his imagination or did something that looked very much like a Juliana-look pass over Nienna's face?

He was probably mistaken, because he looked in closely and couldn't distinguish any part of her face anymore. He turned away from the council again. Looking before at the now opened gates of Valimar, he breathed in deeply. Juliana had taken one path, he was about to take the other. He did not know if this path is the right way he should take, but he felt nothing would be right anymore without Juliana at his side.

What made her give up? What made her abandon her faith with their love? What made her choose to forget him and no longer fight for his life?

Maybe the decision had not been Juliana's but Nienna's, a will lying dormant inside her and was only unleashed under that kind of pressure. Or maybe she didn't love him at all.

How quickly he denied this! Juliana said so him the only real thing she knew and believed in was loving him, and he believed her.

_I will always be in your heart, no matter what…._

It was a distant voice, almost like a whisper, almost like the aftermath of a wind chime moved by the wind or a note that hung in midair by a flute that was blown. Legolas didn't realize he was replying to that voice.

_I know that…_

Taking one final breath, Legolas stepped out from the halls of Manwe and Varda, ready to take the path away from Juliana. Ready to take a life of separate ways.

**Forgive me for the long update; it's been a tough first and second week of school, being a senior definitely has its disadvantages! Ready for my excuses for my long update? Hehehe…here goes...We took a last-minute weekend off to Bagiuo, which is a lot colder than where I am now and couldn't find a computer to file this…Then I realized this chapter was a page too short so I rewrote it…First week of classes had a pile of homework which I'm sure will get worst!...I'm planning to run for president in our English club at school so it needed my full attention…There's a research I must research on…a stupid project about mental illnesses…an audition for our school band and looking for all the new school stuff I need for myself and my siblings this year! **

**Whoo, that's pretty much all my reasons for this long update…I did WARN you it would take longer for me to update since school started so please don't blame me…**

**Oh yes, this is basically a filler chapter, a preparation for Legolas' journey in Valinor without Juliana…What exactly is that journey I won't tell you yet!**

**Please, I'm begging you to review! Some people read this but don't review, it hurts me and my OCs a lot you know….Please review! As soon as you finish reading this chapter and this statement you have to review! It's a very simple process actually and it just needs a bit of keyboard handling…so PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Up next is more Legolas in Valinor…I want to write an aspect in which Legolas has to suffer for his bloated head… (Evil laughter)...And I wanted more Valinor scenes…I love that place…that's the entire reason why I'm writing this fanfic anyway! KEEP READING AND THANKS A LOT! (",) –Comet-**

**P.S. Thanks to all those who reviewed this story…I owe you an ice cream sundae! My friends are really going to get some butt-whooping if they don't review this! See ya! –Comet-**


	19. Chapter 19: In Comfort's Embrace

Chapter nineteen

In Comfort's embrace

The minute Legolas Greenleaf walked out of the halls of Valimar, the eight members of the Aratar began to look less imposing than the image they had shown the elf. Their bright aura subsided to a glow so that their features were more recognizable than the column of light they emitted earlier. Their voices also became less imposing and it was like music as it joined the rest of the notes that encircled the whole of Valinor. The first to speak was Ulmo, the Lord of Waters.

Ulmo was only distinguished among his fellow Aratar by Legolas because of his booming voice. Now that he chose to become more recognizable, he looked unlike any human or elf that was created under the music of Eru. He was blue and green. His mantle was a blue that likened to the sea and his skin a bluish green. His beard and his hair were white as sea foam and his eyes were as black as the bottom of a sea trench.

_How do you fair, Lady Nienna? _He asked and his voice was like that of waves crashing against the cliffs. Now that there was no need for a council, the Aratar stood up from their thrones and walked about. Manwe and Varda however stayed unmoving. However when Ulmo asked Nienna how she faired, their eyes roved at once to their newly-awakened member.

Nienna, with her characteristic silence and presence of reserve and collectedness, looked over to Ulmo with a characteristic look. _Better than I have felt in a long time Ulmo. _Then she placed a hand lightly over her chest. _But I must admit; I feel strange._

_Strange? _A new voice mixed in with the group. It was Yavanna and her voice sounded like leaves rustling musically in the wind. She was a goddess robed in green and her skin was almost a shade of golden-brown. Her eyes were like the dark green foliage of a pine tree that stood in the night. It was she who approached Nienna and Ulmo with the god Aule, her husband walking beside her. _What ever do you mean Nienna?_

_I don't know. _Was Nienna's startling reply. It was indeed strange for her to say that she felt strange and without even realizing it, she continued. _I feel strange, as if I had just awoken from an odd dream without realizing it. It is a most peculiar feeling._

_Do you remember anything? _Ulmo asked her. Nienna felt the eyes of the other members of the Aratar at her as they waited for her reply. She hesitated before answering.

_I remember how I was judged in front of the Aratar, the very group I once belonged. Then after that, everything is a big blur. I try to hold them together like that of hands holding on to water, but it trickles away. It trickles away and there is nothing left but uncertainty. _

_Take heart Nienna. _Aule spoke to her. He was like his wife more of brown than green. He had no beard and he was dressed in brown with the patterns of mountains and hills on the hem of his robe. His hair was a swept dark brown and his eyes were obsidian pools. He looked at Nienna not unkindly. _You are once amongst us, here with your family, and here you shall stay._

Nienna looked at him, her black garments softly swishing as she turned towards him. _You know I prefer my halls than the noise of Valinor, Aule. _Her bright green eyes almost glinted mischievously.

_Your dry wit and humor has been most missed Nienna. _Was the only thing Aule said before he and Yavanna excused themselves in front of Varda and Manwe and left the halls of Valinor to travel towards their own lands.

_You should get going as well, Ulmo._ Nienna advised the Water-god. _I know how anxious you are to go to back to your abode in the sea._

Ulmo took Nienna's advice and also left. Orome, the Lord of The Forests was the first one who left the council even before the Elf had left the halls of Valimar. So it was only Mandos, Nienna, Varda and Manwe who remained.

Mandos made to leave and Nienna chose to follow him since their halls were close and they were siblings, but Nienna was bidden to stay by Varda.

_How are you Nienna? _Varda asked her as she approached.

_Like waking up from a long-awaited slumber, Varda._ Was Nienna's reply. _I wish to return to my halls._

Varda gave Manwe a look then nodded softly. _Go then, and rest until you are needed once more._

_I shall come when called for._

Though Nienna was a Valier, she was not expecting her brother Mandos waiting for her outside Valimar's doors. He was very much like Nienna, but there was more of finality in his presence that was not found in anybody's. He was beardless as well and his hair was as black as the night that flowed in the fashion of Nienna. He looked very much like Nienna but his eyes were a silver grey and his aura was not a blackish-green.

_Did you wait for me brother? _Nienna asked him as she descended the steps leading to Manwe's abode.

Mandos gave her a side-long glance. _Spoken like a human. _His voice was rounded and deep.

Nienna gave another soft smile. _And you're starting to act like a pompous elf. _

The two of them walked together farther away from Valimar into their own halls and their own territories.

_Do you remember nothing? _Asked Mandos after they had discussed the disappointing features of the Children of Eru.

Nienna did not look at him and focused on the mountains that stood up from the horizon. _I have the strangest feeling I do not remember what I should. As if I'm forgetting something. _

_Forgotten anything you have not Nienna. _Was Mandos' firm reply. _You have been gone too long from Valinor and were much missed. There was very little hope and compassion here since that time of the Aratar judgment._

_Yes, it seems that way. Orome was most displeased with me, I could tell. Did I say anything to him that might have upset him? _Nienna asked as they neared the Halls of Nienna first.

_Orome is a Valar. He must not act like that and he shall not. Being human again, sister._

_Forgive me, it feels like it's been too long._

_You must remember it. The fate of Middle-earth is about to be decided. _

_And you still need me for this?_

_Yes, we do._

_And pray tell me how?_

_Some of my cynicism has rubbed off you I see. _Mandos spoke calmly as the two stood before her halls. Nienna silently looked up at the structure and sighed wistfully.

_It doesn't matter if Manwe asks me or not, you know how I work. _Nienna turned towards the east, where just at her range of sight stood Middle-earth. _I have always wept for the sorrows and the grief of the world. Hope is not here when I am not as well. It is in my nature to do this, brother. Even now, I feel their hearts waning. Even now I feel their despair, their sorrow and their grief. Their hearts call out to me to weep for them and so I shall._ She nodded finally to Mandos and made to enter her home.

_You have indeed changed much, my sister. The world rejoices and bids you good luck with the path that you're about to choose. _The Valar seemed to meet the Valier's eyes, as if seeing a whole different world in her green orbs. And surprisingly, Mandos' demeanor changed to a thoughtful and fond disposition that made Nienna start._ To love is to take the greatest risk of all, it is to give one's future and one's happiness into another's hands, it is to allow oneself to trust without reserve, it is to accept vulnerability. Never forget this, my sister, and never forget to love. _

If gods were capable of staring, Nienna would have done so. Instead, a soft smile passed over the Valier's features as she reached out to her brother. _You are my wisest brother, and perhaps this may be the wisest thing among all the thoughts of wisdom you have spoken to me. It is only now that I feel your love for me brother and I am thankful._

Mandos gave her an amused look. _You have been gone to long, Nienna. Irmo's teachings have gotten into me so much, I believe that I am beginning to speak like him._

Nienna herself matched his amusement. _Say what you want, Namo. I will speak to Irmo soon enough._

Mandos' reaction was quicker than Nienna's retreat for the brother stopped the sister. _Irmo will visit you himself my sister. It is best not to wander around just after your return. Manwe is already in tense enough moods to shake the very core of Valinor._

That piece of gossip made Nienna turn around. _You never liked gossip, Mandos. You also know I have no patience with that sort of conversation. Clearly I have been gone to long if it seemed you now gossip among the first-born and Maia that live here in Valinor._

Mandos straightened up in righteous indignation. _You also forget I am the husband of the chronicler, who must know everything that is going on around every corner of Illuvatar's creation._

_Ahh. Yes, my dear sister-in-law. She does not partake in gossip, also, perhaps I shall speak to her if she comes to my house then we will see how formidable is it really this wrath of Manwe really is. _

Mandos watched Nienna go. Wondering how shook up things were going to be here in Valinor now that Nienna has returned.

Legolas Greenleaf was surprised that as he left the halls of Valimar, everything seemed to be much lighter for him. He hadn't had time to look around earlier when he and Juliana's spirit traveled through swiftly. Now he saw Valinor in its full splendor.

It was unlike any land he had stepped upon in Middle-earth. Everything seemed so peaceful and calm that you would feel that nothing could go wrong. He had passed the golden gates of Valimar, past the bejeweled homes of the Valar and the Maia and he stood upon a hill, that he could see everything. He saw mountains and forests larger greener than any he had seen in Middle-earth, even Mirkwood, and his home could not compare to their majesty. He saw rivers the bluest of blue flowing in and out of Valinor twisting and bending and branching out to all the Valar's realm. He could see the marble abode of Mandos and Nienna somewhere in the west, imposing on top of their own hills.

The next thing he knew, he was in a forest.

_Where am I?_

He never saw this place from his perch on the hill. It was a beautiful forest, with trees as tall as the tallest mallorn trees. It seemed that once in a while you would see a white fountain made of some unkown substance. Everything was a shade of white, even the trees and their leaves. Benches were also spread around the enormous forest. Just in the line of his sight, Legolas could see a part of large white wall.

It looked like a forest turned into a garden.

He sat down at a bench underneath what he thought was an oak tree. Somehow this place made him feel a longing for sleep and to rest his weariness. There was something soothing in the air that made him forget his worldly hurts and pains and it made him very sleepy.

There was a faint music also that reminded him of the melody that his mother used to sing to him when he was an Elfling. It was the song that always comforted him when he felt hurt or when he got into trouble with his father because of a mistake he did. He thought he didn't need such a song to ease his pain but hearing it again made him feel less heavy and lighter, free from the burdens of life and its trouble.

Legolas closed his eyes, submerging himself in the sweetness of the melody and the warm comfort of the air. There were no words in the melody at first and he heard no distinct voice singing, but as he listened further and further he heard the beautiful voice of a woman singing to him:

_Come rest your head, _

_Forget your pain,_

_Release your fear_

_I'm here, my dear_

_You need no words to call me by your side,_

_You need not cry for I will be your light,_

_Come rest your eyes,_

_Forget all lies,_

_My love for you_

_Will stand all times_

_Just take my hand and forget your pain_

_Laugh out loud and dance with the rain_

_Laugh out loud and dance with the rain…_

_Nithiel?_ Legolas opened his eyes, surprised to feel tears falling from his eyes. He didn't realize that he had called out to her as he heard what he thought was her voice. It sounded very much like her. The tears he did not know he was hiding inside when he saw Juliana vanish before him were suddenly brought forth as he heard the song.

The song continued in his ear, and so did the voice. _Nithiel!_ He called out again, rising from the white-stone bench. _Where are you?_

_Come rest your eyes…forget all lies…_

_Nithiel! _Legolas began walking and running here in there trying to locate the sound of the voice. He did not know if it was Juliana or not, his heart told him that it is not so. But the voice sounded just like her and he was prepared to listen to anything that sounded like Eareliath because she was the only person who could give him any comfort.

_My love for you will stand all times…_

Legolas continued following the voice, weaving in and out of the trees like a madman, trying desperately to find the source. Just when he thought he finally found her, the voice would suddenly sound again; this time away from where he was until he forced himself to give chase in order to find comfort.

_Laugh out loud and dance with the rain…_

Just when he thought he could collapse in his knees in frustration and despair, he heard the voice behind him and he turned eagerly.

It was not Juliana Eareliath after all and a tear escaped his blue. It was woman indeed but it looked nothing like any woman he had seen before.

Her hair was the color of starlight and flowed towards her waist. Her eyes were a silver grey, which seemed to sparkle with both wisdom and warmth. The small smile she had on her face made Legolas immediately feel she was no threat.

'_I am sorry that you thought I was Juliana,'_ she said with a voice that seemed to soothe and envelope him at the same time.

'_Y-you know about us?'_ Legolas was surprised he could use his own voice.

The being approached him and placed a cool and gentle hand on his brow. '_You are one of the bravest and most faithful Elves I have ever seen, Legolas.'_ Gently, she held his hand and began to walk with him_. 'An Elf loves beauty, and was created out of beauty. Therefore it is not strange for an Elf to continually search for what he thinks is beautiful in order to be happy.'_

Legolas was speechless. The touch and the gentleness of her gestures reminded him of Juliana he had this strange urge to shake her and stop her with the joke she was playing out.

The female turned to look at him ever so slightly, with the same amused small smile on her face. _'You think I am your Nithiel?'_ she smiled again. '_I cannot be her, can't you guess?'_

'_Because Nithiel would never be this mysterious_.' The words came out of his mouth before he could think them over.

'_You are as intelligent as they say_.' She said. '_A quality, Nienna, pardon, Juliana loves well.'_

'_Who are you?'_ he blurted out finally making her stop in her tracks.

She smiled again at him, rather amused. _'Hmm…Perhaps not too intelligent.'_

Legolas managed to look offended enough to make her laugh softly and look contrite. '_Forgive me, Legolas.'_

She stood before him and took both his hands. "I am called Este, the Healer of hurts and weariness. But I am also the Illusion, for my power is to take the form of the person that brings comfort to the person, but it often backfires when they realize it is not really them. An example would be a while ago, when you thought I was Juliana.'

'_Este…'_ Legolas murmured. '_I am in Lorien?_' he finally asked referring to the legendary abode of Este and her spouse, Irmo, the master of visions and dreams.

''_Very good.'_ She smiled approvingly. '_You are not a hopeless case after all.'_

Legolas just stared at her.

Este sighed deeply. '_Do you know why you are here?'_

Legolas noticed the question was a serious one so he answered just as serious. _'I have left the world of Middle-earth; I have been separated from my true love, who is in fact a goddess. I do not know if we were meant to be in the first place, but what I do know is that we died in love with each other and no amount of changing in appearance and in name would make me love Nithiel less.'_

Este was silent all throughout his words. When he finished, Legolas could almost sense pity in her eyes.

_Fate hasn't been kind to both of you. I would have wanted nothing more than to see Nienna happy, she deserves that much. It was unfair for the Aratar to judge her like that. It shouldn't have ended this way if it were different._

_Do you know her story? _Legolas interrupted eagerly._ What really happened to her when she was here? What made her defy the laws of Valinor? _

_The questions you ask, I cannot answer. _Este said, and she hung her head in sadness. _Not because I do not know the answers, but because I am not the person to tell you this. Take comfort however in my words._ She looked up at him, meeting his blue eyes. _You will know everything; that is a right you have being involved in this mess. And,_ she looked at him sure and true. _Everything happens for a reason. Even the worst things happen because they are designed to help you in their way. Your questions, and her story you will soon know. But not until you are ready._

_When will I be ready? Time is endless here, is it not?_ Legolas asked almost impatiently.

Este smiled again. _Impatience is not something Nienna values._

_I learned it from Juliana. _Answered Legolas waggishly.

Este laughed delightfully, like wind chimes tinkling in the wind. _A sharp wit you have! _Then she became sober again. _Soon, Legolas. You will know soon. But until you keep pain in your heart. You have been very strong to stand up to the Aratar like that. I salute you._

_I wish none of this had ever happened. _Legolas suddenly said looking away.

Este reached out to touch him. _Are you sure about that? You would have never known happiness like you have shared with Juliana If it didn't._

Legolas started at her words. Este smiled, this time her smile was both consoling and pitying. He didn't see and feel the tear that coursed down his cheek. All he remembered next was falling asleep in Este's arms, the song of his mother floating in and out of his dreams where Juliana stood waiting for him yet he couldn't reach.

**Avisala! Sorry that it took me this long to update...it's another filler chapter...forgive me! Exams came and things were hectic, (still are) so it took me this LOOOONGGG to update...A million sorries to those who read this...thanks for the reviews guys...i really apreciate it...I REALLY DO...Hope you do like this chappie...though it's short...What do you think's going to happen to them(Leggy and Juliana) in the following chapters? I know, but I might change my mind if I get fresh ideas from you guys...Hehehehe...THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEW AND READ THIS...I know the title sucks..but its the only thing that works..for me that is...Think you guys could suggest a new title? I will TRY to update sooner...Thanks again for the reviews...A shout out for my friends: MIA, KATHLEEN, KIM, and the other members of the 7 DWARVES, basain yo dettoyen nu han yo kayat nga matigok! Hehehe joke lang! See ya! (",) P.S. Suggestions, criticisms are badly needed if you have any...just don't abuse my characters too much...Namarie! (",)**


	20. Chapter 20: Visions' eyes

Chapter twenty

Visions' eyes

_Curu-edhel…_

The name lingered in Nienna's mind whenever she was unaware of it.

_Curu-edhel…_

The name floated in and out of her thoughts, not disturbing, but confusing her because of it's persistence.

_Curu-edhel…_

_Who are you?_ Nienna asked herself as she stood upon the threshold of her halls. She spent much of her times outside these days. She could not return to her old routine, no matter how much she wanted to.

_Everything has changed._

It was true. Her home, that once seemed so wholesome and hopeful to her, now seemed empty and lonely. She could not explain it. Loneliness she always felt, and she had gotten used to it. But this kind of loneliness was something she was unfamiliar with. It was the kind of loneliness one feels when left alone by someone and not because one has always been alone.

_Curu-edhel…_

There it was again. Who was this person? Why can't she remember? Whoever it was, it seemed somebody really important to her, or else she wouldn't remember it all the time. The problem was, who was he? She felt guilty. She knew deep in her heart that this person was important to her. Someone she shouldn't forget. Nienna frowned in frustration.

Who was this person to agitate such a calm and collected goddess? Who was this person to disturb her peace of mind so subtly yet persistently? Whoever this person was, Nienna promised she would berate him for bothering her._ Whoever you are._

_Lady Nienna. _A voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned around to meet the eyes of the Maia that had replaced Olorin, her favorite and best pupil. This Maia was also powerful, though unskilled in the ways of patience and calmness. Manwe had entrusted him to her care, because the Valar knew if anyone can teach anybody patience and calmness it was Nienna.

_What is it? _

_A fea, from Middle-earth has arrived to be judged._

Nienna raised her eyebrow ever so slightly. _Dilaen, you should never treat the fea as an object. Remember, they were once part of this world and they still are. Spirits, though they may be, you should always treat them with respect._

The Maia did nothing but bow to her._ As my lady commands._

Nienna could have sighed if she was not a goddess. Instead, she turned away from the threshold to prepare to go in her hall. She didn't say anything when the name passed through her head again.

_Curu-edhel…_

'Legolas…Legolas wake up.'

The command was whispered ever so gently. The Elf felt the cool hand that touched his brow softly and he instantly woke up.

Legolas opened his eyes slowly, not knowing that Este had laid his head on her lap and had sung to him as if he was a child in need of a lullaby. Este was looking down upon him with a fond expression and he couldn't help smiling in return.

Este stroked his golden hair back, allowing her fingers to pass through his locks. The fondness in her eyes turned faintly to pity.

'What is it?' Legolas asked sitting up, looking at her eyes.

Este smiled silently. She took his hand into two of her own. Legolas watched quietly as she brought his hand to her lips and kissed it gently. Then she looked at him.

'I have grown fond of you, little Elf.' She smiled. 'It seemed so long since I felt so much love from a being before. You are one of those few gifted with the heart to love purely and so true. That's why I'm fond of you. And, a bit envious. I wish I could do the same.'

Legolas' confusion must have shown in his face because Este laughed again. 'If I did have a heart such as yours, I wouldn't be a Valier wouldn't I?' she shook her head and looked away from him. 'No I wouldn't be. That's why I'd much rather be not you.' Este seemed to fall back into a meditative silence. Legolas was about to call her attention when she stood up suddenly, pulling him up as well as she did so.

'Come.' She spoke soberly. 'Irmo waits for you.'

'Irmo?' Legolas asked surprised.

Este squeezed his hand comfortingly. 'Yes, my little Elf. You're about to learn your answers.'

The Elf didn't know if he should be glad or not.

Legolas and Este made their way through the white trees, the elf merely following the pull of the Valier. They went deeper and deeper into Lorien until at last, Este stopped before an overgrowth of white trees. From where they stood, Legolas could only catch glimpses of other white trees that grew so close to each other they seemed like walls.

'Here we are my little elf.' Este whispered, squeezing his hand. 'You must go in now.'

She let go of his hand. Legolas felt himself go forward. With curiosity he was unfamiliar with, he bent here and there, trying to look deeper into the glade. He heard Este's gentle laugh behind him.

'You must go in, little one, if you want your questions to be answered.'

Legolas stood upright. He looked back at her. 'Are you…are you coming with me?' he asked almost desperately.

Her smile was most understanding, if not; it looked as if she would have wanted to. 'No, Legolas. You must finish this alone.'

He looked back up at the trees, closing his eyes, trying to remember Juliana when she tried to comfort him. 'I am not alone.' He found himself saying. 'I have my heart with me.'

Legolas felt Este come up behind him and give him a final touch with her cool hand upon his arm. He breathed in deeply, gave the Valier one final look and stepped through the first layer of trees.

It felt like stepping into another world.

There was no faint music like that of the outer Lorien, no sweet air. Instead everything felt so hushed and silenced. As if stepping into a silent dream. Legolas looked at the trees. Even they seemed different. The sparkled and glinted faintly like stars that stood against so dark a night.

The elf continued on forward. Walking steadily, not fearing anything because he knew there was nothing to fear.

When it seemed like he had walked on for days, he spotted something glowing other than the trees around him. He walked more eagerly than he intended, and pushed through the final row of trees into a space that didn't look like a forest at all.

It seemed as if he had stepped into space. An everlasting bluish night sky that surrounded him. From the floor to beyond his reach. But instead of stars, there floated great swirling orbs. They looked like crystal tears, filled with different swirling colors. Each orb was as big enough to wrap both his hands around it. He walked to where they were, floating at one side of the space. He passed, at the middle was a pedestal and on top of it was a giant basin. Ignoring this after realizing it was empty, he proceeded to where the orbs where. He reached out to touch one of them.

_Aren't you a little too curious for your age?_ A voice spoke behind him so suddenly, Legolas whirled around, not understanding why he hadn't felt the presence.

_You wouldn't be able to, you're dead remember? _The voice spoke before the bearer came into view.

With a whirl of white wind and cloud, Irmo the master of visions and dreams appeared before him.

Irmo looked like Este, with all the silver but with more blue than his wife. His hair fell passed his shoulders which ended in big fluffy curls. It looked as if it were made of cloud. His eyes were the bluest blue Legolas had ever seen, bluer than his eyes he was sure. His robes were white that sparkled just like Este. But unlike Este, there was no comforting soft smile on his face. Instead, there was a scrutinizing gaze, as if the Valar wanted to pierce through him.

But just when Legolas thought Irmo was nothing like his wife, the Valar broke out into a brighter wide smile than Este ever gave him.

_I can see why she likes you._

'Who?' he asked out loud, having been used to Este speaking to him directly.

Irmo shook his head which made Legolas contrite. _I'm sorry._

_That's better. _Irmo looked at him approvingly. _To answer your question, I can see why both Este and Nienna like you. Or at least I can see why Este and Juliana like you. You have that easygoing charm that you have mastered over the ages. _

Legolas didn't know if that was a compliment or not, so he kept quiet.

_Do you know who I am?_

_You are Irmo._

_Do you know why you are here?_

_Because I am dead._

_Do you know why I have summoned you?_

_To answer my questions._

_Do you know why you want your questions to be answered?_

_So I can understand why I am here._

_So that will lead back to my question earlier._ Irmo ended with a smile, leaving Legolas more confused than ever.

Irmo shook his head again. _You take things too seriously. You should relax more, Nienna would appreciate that._

_I doubt that._ Legolas blurted out, earning him a sharp look from Irmo.

_Why?_

_Because I don't even know her._

_Who told you that? Orome?_

_Yes._

_Orome can be as rash and as tactless as the next human. Do not pay any attention to him, his marriage was arranged. _

_Then who then should I pay attention to?_

_Your heart._

_It has been wrong before._

_When?_

_What?_

_When has it been wrong before?_

Legolas paused to ponder this question. _When it told me to force myself upon Juliana._

_Is that what you think you have done?_ Irmo demanded folding his arms and gazing at him with that piercing gaze of his.

_I don't know what to think._

Irmo gave a disbelieving sound. _Nienna doesn't appreciate idiocy._

_I am not in love with Nienna; I am in love with Juliana._

_What's the difference?_

_I don't know. What I do know is that one of them is the woman whom I gave my heart to._

_Do you know Nienna?_

_No._

_Do you know Juliana?_

_I thought I did. _Legolas found himself answering regretfully.

_Do you want to know her?_

_Who? _Legolas asked curiously.

_Who do you think?_ Irmo asked challengingly.

Legolas was forced to think for a moment. His first immediate answer was Juliana. But that would mean he would just see what he had known about her ever since he had fallen in love with her. If he knew Nienna, he would understand why she had become Juliana and how she became the person, Legolas would surrender everything for.

_I want to know who Nienna is._ He answered finally.

_A smart answer. _

Irmo moved towards where he was, in front of those floating orbs. Legolas watched him as he looked at them. After a while, Irmo chose four orbs. He brought them down with a raise of his hand and they floated towards him and floated above his palm. Without being told, Legolas followed Irmo as he moved towards the giant basin. Irmo moved to the other side while Legolas stood opposite him.

_What do you know about Nienna?_ Irmo asked looking at Legolas steadily.

_So little._ Legolas admitted sadly. _But I wish that I knew more about her._

_Your wish shall be granted. _Irmo said softly inside his head.

The Valar brought one of the larger orbs from one of his hands to another. He held it over the middle of the basin. _You are about to see something that no Children of Eru, beside the Valar, has ever seen before. _

Irmo moved his hand away from the floating orb. Legolas expected to see, feel and hear a splash, but instead, the orb emptied itself, like water being poured out of a jar. It gradually filled the basin. Legolas watched this process, captivated by the swirling colors of the water. When it was done, the little orb that fit into Legolas' hands had filled almost the whole basin.

_Look into the water, think of Nienna and you will see her._

Legolas stepped up. He moved in front of the basin so that his hands rested at its edges. Giving Irmo and apprehensive look, the elf closed his eyes.

_I wish to see Nienna, before she became Juliana, my Nithiel. I wish to see her before she became the mortal I fell in love with._

Just when he finished those thoughts and opened his eyes, the water inside the basin began to swirl with colors. Legolas waited before it settled and he peered inside.

It was dark, the darkest night Legolas ever saw. There was nothing. No stars, no sun, nothing. He stood silent.

Then he heard a strange music. A soft yet loud music. He saw Eru, the Creator, standing before him, made entirely of light, making music with his presence, creating his first Children, the Valar and Valier.

This was how Middle-earth was created, or better yet, how the creators of Middle-earth were created. Legolas watched as each of the Valar and Valier that he thought he could never meet were born before him. Each of the Gods had their own special music and tune that separated them from the rest.

Each of the Valar's music had something sweet in them that mixed with their personal music.

Legolas listened peacefully for a while, contented to listen rather than to watch.

He opened his eyes quickly when he heard something different. It was a different, unique music. There was something bittersweet in the tones, something that set it apart from the rest. Legolas watched Nienna being borne.

Everything he learned from tutors and governesses played in front of him. Everything was so detailed and so different from the books that he read that he went as far as declaring whoever made those history books wanted nothing but to deprive the world from the truth. Then he realized, he was probably, the only Elf to ever see this, therefore should not blame a scribe who knew better than to create tall tales of how Middle-earth came to be.

Once Middle-earth was created and once Nienna was appointed one of those to protect it, the scene focused on Nienna the goddess.

Legolas saw when Nienna stepped for the first time in Arda, she bore a look of hopeful joy that it would look so beautiful when finished. He watched her give comforting words to her fellow Valar that it was fate that they were the ones to create and build that world. She was different from the Nienna he had met, this past Nienna laughed and smiled easily, just like Juliana would, and there was no faint despair in her eyes, as when he had looked at her. There was no burden for her yet.

_Nienna was different then. _Legolas heard Irmo speak. And the Valar was right. Nienna danced with the others at the gates of Valinor, and she laughed and sang with the other gods. She was dressed also different, none of the black silk she wore when he met her, but a delicate silver green. She was very beautiful and very lively; Legolas had to wonder what made her change into the reticent and aloof goddess he had met at Valimar.

Legolas watched Nienna dance with another Valier. She twirled and pranced about while she sang, her ebony black hair flowing with her movements, her hands and limbs moving in fluid synchronization with the song that she sang. Then suddenly, she turned and stopped and looked straight at him. Legolas was shocked. She could see him?! Legolas froze, his hands at the edges of the basin, not knowing if he should look away or continue watching her.

Nienna smiled as if delighted. Leaving her fellow Valier to dance, she seemed to move towards him. Nienna laughed and reached out one hand to him. Legolas began to reach out, wanting very much to touch her.

_STOP!!!!_

Legolas jumped and the vision dissolved as Irmo interrupted.

The elf looked up at him quizzically.

_You must never touch the water._ Was the only explanation Irmo gave.

Legolas straightened up. _I am sorry, I did not know._

_It doesn't matter. You have seen how Nienna came into being._

_Yes. But I want to know what happened after. I want to know how she became so silent, and so withdrawn._

Irmo looked at him as if he pitied him. _Are you sure you want to know?_

Legolas didn't see the reason why Irmo should pity him so he nodded. _I need to understand Nienna so I can tell myself that leaving her was not a mistake._

_You will never leave her, Legolas. _

Legolas stared at him surprised. Irmo ignored his look and continued. _You loved her; You loved her with all your heart, I can feel it. If you really did that, even if you are separated, you would never left her._

Legolas realized the wisdom in his words, and he knew he should have been satisfied, but in his heart, he knew he could never really be contented if he did not know everything about Nienna, and the reason why she could never be Juliana again. How he wished that everything wasn't as complicated as it was. He admitted that some part in his heart would have wanted Juliana to be an elleth he had met at Mirkwood, or better yet, the lady his parents wanted him to marry. How he wished that the circumstances were not so entangled and so messed up so he wouldn't be suffering pain like this. But he knew it would never be the case. Somehow, Legolas knew the minute he admitted to himself that he fell in love with Juliana; it wouldn't be as simple as admitting, proposing and living happily ever after. He knew this and still took the path.

_That's why many of the Valar admire you, Eldar. _Irmo interrupted his thoughts. _We never thought that anybody would be willing to brave the consequences of loving Nienna._

_I didn't know she was Nienna in the first place. _Objected Legolas

_Yet you knew it was going to be difficult; in your heart you knew it would be a difficult path._

_Yes, I knew._

_Then you have been brave._

_Not nearly brave enough. I should have fought for her._

_You didn't know who she was! How could you fight for somebody you love when that very same person was not all it appeared? I understood your reluctance and I understand your pain now. Do not blame yourself for not fighting for her. There will be time for that. _Irmo said passionately.

_Do you really think so? _Legolas asked hopefully.

_You will be able to fight for her if you know who she truly is. Not just the past Nienna, not just the present. Every aspect of her you must know. When you do that, Juliana won't be as out of reach as she is now._

_Do you think I can bring her back?_ Legolas asked hopefully.

_I think that you can make her remember at the least. Understand this, Legolas. I am in no position to tell you what you will be able to do._ Irmo for once looked at him sympathetically.

Legolas, no matter how disappointed he nodded nonetheless.

_There are many here who believe in the love you have for Nienna. Este strongly believes you may be able to do something to win her back. You will be surprised to find there are many bets here and there, wondering if Nienna should be awakened and be brought back to you are not._ Irmo grinned at the elf.

Legolas however did not understand. _Awakened? What do you mean by that?_

_You have seen how Nienna was brought back didn't you? _The Valar asked him. Legolas nodded. _And didn't the Juliana's _fea_ merge with that of the Nienna remnant?_ Again Legolas nodded his assent.

_If there was a way to merge those two fea to make them the whole Nienna, there will be a way to draw out the Juliana within her. The woman you love._

Legolas was silent. He should be glad that there was still a chance to see and behold Juliana again, but somehow, the way Irmo explained it, it seemed disconcerting.

_But then, she wouldn't be complete._ Legolas replied.

Irmo looked at him with wisdom and understanding. _A choice you are given Legolas._

_Why does choosing so hard? _Legolas asked him, a frown on his face.

Irmo smiled at him. _It is not hard. You've already made the choice; it's just the pain that goes along with it that makes it difficult. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here would you?_

_Does it ever become easy? _Legolas asked him, the image of the mortal Juliana smirking at him came floating in his head.

_Tell me when it does, Legolas. I have never had a choice before me that comes easily. It would be to dull and therefore meaningless. I can not even choose if my eyes are green or blue. _Irmo gave him another grin.

Legolas looked at him, peering at his orbs. _They are blue green. _

_Really? _Irmo said surprised, _I never would have guessed._

Legolas looked away, still staring at the basin filled with swirling water. He imagined himself alone in Valinor, the silence would seem so strange and so haunting, and it seemed almost a must to have the aggressive and opinionated Juliana around. Not the silent, reticent and withdrawn Nienna whom he had met at Valinor. He imagined the times with Juliana back on Middle-earth, the conversations they had. Though most of them left Legolas exasperated, it was definitely much more rewarding and joyful than the conversation they had at Valimar.

_But can I be so selfish?_ Legolas mused to himself. _If I choose to look for the way to bring Nithiel back, do I risk the chance of her ever feeling complete? Do I hinder her by taking Juliana's fea away from her whole being? Would I rather have her beside me than see her who she really is? The powerful and omnipotent goddess Nienna?_

As if the pools answered him, the water cleared to reveal Nienna before she became the Nienna he had seen.

_Perhaps this will help you to decide. _Irmo spoke as Legolas continued to watch the pool. _To see how Nienna became Juliana._

**Avisala!!! I know you guys probably hate me by now...**

**It took so long to make this chapter but there is still nothing happening!!!**

**Please forgive me...I have a very hectic schedule, but I do love you guys...Please still review after you read this chapter...**

**P.S. I really did intend for it to hang like Damocles' sword...so please have little patience with me...(",) Namarie and No i Melain na le...:)**


	21. Chapter 21: Nienna

Chapter twenty-one

Nienna

_When all was Music, my music was mourning  
They say I am joyless, sorrowful and weeping  
For these Ages I have walked alone, all happiness spurning  
I sing of death and pain, of shadows ever-creeping  
Mortals do not understand why this must be so _

_But what if there was no pity free and pure?  
What if none cried for others' sakes  
Not all tears are evil, of this I am sure  
There is a grief that strengthens, and a grief that breaks  
A tree that is withered at times needs such watering _

_Elbereth, Yavanna – let the Children worship them  
They bring light and life for them to rejoice and be glad  
My task is be where tragedy cannot be stemmed  
To comfort the dying and sigh with the sad  
Sympathy is my gift, empathy my curse _

_Learn from me, dear thou created  
Of our father, Eru Iluvatar  
That in sorrow there is a beauty seldom appreciated  
Autumn leaves dying, the failing of a star  
I am here to walk with you in the shadows you cannot leave _

_For Nienna am I, and it is because of love that I grieve _

You have an enchanting voice, Nienna." a voice spoke behind the goddess who stood between Ea and Arda. She faced east, towards the world that would soon be called Middle-earth by all. Yet it was not yet so. Arda was yet to be cultivated and created for the Children of Iluvatar, and that was the purpose of the coming of the Ainur to the creation of all the themes Iluvatar's people had done. Nienna was one of them and Irmo, the one who stood behind her was another.

'You speak falsely, brother.' Nienna said with a smile. 'I have not the power and tune of Varda and Yavanna. And I am certain Este's voice is far sweeter than any tune I can ever create.'

'You underestimate your power Nienna.' Irmo interjected but there was a delight in his voice that he could not hide.

Nienna again smiled and looked back towards Arda. 'What will they look like I wonder,' Irmo spoke as he walked to stand beside her.

'You have seen the Children of Iluvatar in your visions, Irmo.' Nienna said softly. 'You need not ask me how they look like.'

'My powers are in dreams and in visions that could or could not come to be. I have seen many images of these Children. Some are like the creatures Iluvatar himself showed in his vision, in the music that we created. Some are not. I know that you have a more distinct image of what they look like, that's why I ask you.'

'The power of persuasion is very strong in you my brother.' Nienna stated but she smiled all the same and it seemed like the stars of Varda shined in her eyes.

'A gift of Father, Nienna. Please, will you not show me, sister? I swear on my honor, Mandos will never know.'

'You think that is the reason of my hesitation?' Nienna asked, this time laughing in mirth. 'The only reason why I hesitate, is that because my powers are my not yet discovered, we have just stepped down from the halls of Music we came from, and I am nervous.'

'You? Nienna? The Third strongest Queens of the Valar?' Irmo asked what seemed to be mock shock. 'Surely you jest!'

Nienna laughed again. 'You are really pushing me Lorien.'

Irmo bent to face her face with his. Though Nienna was the older one, Irmo was taller in form now. 'As I said, Nienna, My gift.'

Nienna gave out a sound in what seemed like a sigh. 'Oh very well.' she gave in. Better stand back then.' she motioned Irmo out of the way. The younger Ainur gladly obeyed.

Slowly yet surely, a thin cord-like coil of air rose from Nienna's feet, becoming thicker and thicker as it wrapped around the goddess, enveloping her with white clouds. Irmo stood and watched her, as a light followed after the clouds.

When the clouds cleared, Irmo smiled at the sight that greeted him.

Nienna stood before him, different from the form she had earlier. A woman still, though her image is different. Her image and form was like that of her earlier form but it was like a shadow, a mere imprint of what has been.

Her skin was that as if she had lost most of her luster and her spirit, it didn't give a glow unlike that of her earlier form.

She had long lustrous black hair that cascaded to her waist. Her eyes were emeralds and her lips were the color of petals. The only thing different in her look and her overall demeanor was that she had pointed ears, though her face didn't lose the wisdom it held.

Nienna smiled in mock-annoyance. "I do hope you are already satisfied if this is the sight you wanted, dear brother." Nienna teased.

Irmo looked at her sister, swaddled in different raiment and her mien so different from her usual form.

"The Children of Iluvatar will come in this form." Nienna stated, now somber. "They are the First-Born and they will be well loved." Nienna said her eyes full of wisdom. With a motion, she returned to her usual form.

"And yet…?" Irmo peered closely at her.

"What makes you so sure there is a yet, Irmo?" Nienna asked.

"Because, when you are in this form, I know all of your moods." Imro said softly. He reached for her hand. "What have you seen that I have not, dear sister?"

Nienna sighed deeply. She looked out back into the horizon to where Arda stood fresh and anew. "I see pain." She whispered. "And sorrow and suffering. Not only for the Children of Iluvatar but for us Ainur as well. I see trials and tribulations, and I see despair."

Irmo felt Nienna's own pain seeping through her words. He embraced her with warmth.

"Dear sister," he whispered. "I too, have seen these visions, and yet, I do not give up hope."

"Why not Lorien?" Nienna asked, like a child pleading to an older sibling. Ironic, for Nienna was the elder.

"For you see, though these visions come to me, I see others and feel them along with them. And these are nothing like the earlier you mentioned." Irmo stated softly.

Nienna looked at him curiously.

"With pain I see healing." Irmo started. "With sorrow, joy; with suffering, salvation. With trials, victory and with despair, hope. I see these things and I am not afraid. For I believe that Eru's will is absolute and his plan is infallible. I also believe that in order to feel good, we must first feel the unfortunate. And when circumstances are not to our liking, we can only hope."

"Hope?" Nienna murmured. "Hope…" she looked back out into the horizon. "Yes, you are right, dear brother." She smiled and laughed. "Hope is what I'll give to those with none. That is who I will be."

XoXoXo

The ages passed in the times of Middle-earth and the world grew to the visions of Nienna. Time passed and the Nienna that once was slowly changed into the Nienna of now. She grew to be reclusive and unsmiling for she chose to carry the pain of the world. Soon, she left Valimar and chose to live apart from it, which was full of joy and laughter. Nienna moved closer to Mandos, and she smiled no more.

Morgoth, whose plans bloomed during Nienna's time, garnered sympathy from the weeping-goddess. She saw and felt his pain that the other Valar did not trust him and heeded not his plans of progress. His plans also she knew of but his devices did not pass her judgement. She sought to become friends with him, to lure him back to the light as she saw that in her visions, Morgoth was shrouded in shadow.

The two Valar indeed conversed regularly, and the two gave counsel with each other. Nienna decided to trust the good in Morgoth, though she could not see the evil stirring in his heart, for he was more powerful than she and concealed much from her. She hoped, as that is her nature, that Morgoth will come to Manwe's side in the end, and she continued to cling to that hope until that night when Ungliant sapped the Two Trees' light. She wept for Valinor. Oh how she grieved! She let her tears fall upon the soil in which the remains of the Two Trees still stood. Out of the ashes came the two remaining seeds of light from Telperion and Laurelin and those Manwe trusted to the sky. And most of all, she wept for Morgoth, who took her trust and threw with the wind. There she began to despair for Morgoth's fate and the fate of Middle-earth.

When the war of the Gods started, and none but them knew the true nature of it. Nienna was not one to charge in battle and chose to remain withdrawn, healing the sick with her sister-in-law Este. She gave hope to those Maiar who fought against the Balrogs of Morgoth, she dried their hopes of despair and calmed their quaking hearts. She no longer said anything about the love she had for Morgoth, though she knew she did but chose to ignore it. She became grateful to the hurt Morgoth caused her and instead felt no anger but pity. A great overwhelming pity for his strayed path, and a great sadness for the evil he was about to do, yet she was powerless to stop it.

Long did she fight Morgoth secretly, aiding those who deserved to be helped in his destruction. She was the one who helped Finwe a second wife and second chance in happiness; because she foresaw that it was in his house that the most ardent warriors against Morgoth would be born, though she did not forsee the kinslaying they were to do. She was the one who gave Fingon strength when he chose to save Maedhros from his prison. She was also the one who led Thingol through the forests and find Melian, his queen-to-be for she knew Thingol would one day lead a strong nation. She was the one who helped Luthien and Beren fight against Morgoth as they pursue the Silmarils. And she was the one who gave Celebrimbor inspiration to create the Rings of Power, save the One Ring. All these things she did impassively thought evil would never be thoroughly wiped away and she still wept.

Though her efforts were many, the Gods saw that she was lonely and needed the happiness that they had with their spouses. They knew of her destroyed love for Morgoth and decided that she needed someone to heal that pain.

Olorin was her favorite student, for he never asked too many questions out loud and learned whatever she taught him. He was the most patient and most calm of her Maia, and it was him who gained her respect. The Valar saw that perhaps there could be a bond between them, a marital one and decided to arrange a union without her consent. Manwe sought to do this for he feared her disapproval, and she did so in full.

"I have not questioned any of your decisions in Middle-earth Manwe, and disapprove of it I will not. But I will not allow you to govern my destiny for me. We may be infallible and omnipotent, but my life is not in your control. You may seek to give me happiness, I thank you for that but let me seek for it myself, with the man I choose. Olorin is student and a faithful one he is. I will never look at him as I would Manwe to Varda. I do not love him like that and I will not marry if that is the case. Do not condemn me in a fate that Men so love to give their daughters."

But the council of the Aratar chose to disagree and they persisted to the marriage. That was when Nienna became angry and after all those ages, chose to stand up for herself.

"I would rather be thrown to Middle-earth than have you Valar imprison me in a loveless and unhappy marriage! Olorin is not meant to be attached, he is meant to go to Middle-earth and campaign against Sauron, the spawn of Morgoth. Do not condemn him as well! I refuse the union!"

"If you do this," Manwe warned. "If you choose to argue with us, you leave us no other choice. You cannot see that every life here is controlled by me, and that sometimes you have to make decisions that you do not approve of but is necessary. I do not want to punish you Nienna, when I know you are perfectly reasonable."

"Perfectly reasonable having the meaning of naïve, is that what you mean Manwe?" Nienna challenged. "No I will not! The Bond of Love that was created between Luthien and Beren was created by me. It states there that those who are not meant to be will forever be cursed by the fates, but if they love each other truly and eternally, time will find a way to always bring them back together again. So go ahead, punish me. For I believe that the Bond of Love holds true to me too. That love will find me, no matter where I go, and none of you, not even you powers can be able to stop me from loving him and from being with him eternally."

That was the last time Nienna stood before the Valar before she died as a mortal. She was made into a mortal, though her consciousness of the Valar was mixed with her consciousness as a child. Now she stood in Valinor again, a little wiser and more hurt than she was before, though the reasons are unclear.

The last thing Legolas Greenleaf saw of her in the basin was her smiling up at him and promising her eternal love.

_For Nienna am I, and it is because of love that I grieve_

**I edited this chapter because I found a more suitable song for Nienna to sing...hope you guys like it,,,It's not mine by the way...**

**Many thanks to:**

**Raven Aorla for the wonderful poem and allowing me to use her poem...thank you so much!!!**

**Namarie!! (",)**


	22. Chapter 22: Before the Test

**Chapter twenty-two**

**Before the Test**

_Have you seen all that you wished to know, Legolas Greenleaf?_ Irmo, the master of visions and dreams, asked the elf as he straightened up after watching Nienna's life unfold before him in the basin. _Have you decided on your course of action?_

Legolas did not answer immediately answer. Instead, he looked back up at the floating orbs, trying to think of what to do.

_How I wish to feel Juliana's arms again. How little time we had together. Is this our fate?_

_I am a master of dreams and visions not of fate. I cannot answer that question. But…_Irmo trailed off thoughtfully. _I like to believe fate is something you can manipulate. I, being a being that sees different have-beens and could-bes, I think it is safe for me to assume that we are not truly governed by the heavens but our choices. That is why I ask you of your choice Legolas. We may never know what is truly for you._

Something about the vision and what Irmo said struck Legolas as he stared at the floating orbs. _"The Bond of Love! What is it Nienna said about the Bond of Love?"_

Legolas was not sure, but he thought he saw the telltale signs of a smile playing about the Valar's lips when he asked the question. He must have imagined it, for Irmo was quick to reply.

"_The Bond of Love is something I am not fully aware of yet. I am sure though, that this was a pact, a sort of Valar's law made by Nienna, centuries ago, during the time of the legendary lovers, Beren and Luthien. I shall tell you, Greenleaf, that Nienna greatly sympathized with them, for she saw that they shared a love so rare but so pure. Because of that strong belief, she devised a way to aid them, for them to be together. For there was never a greater sympathizer of lovers being torn apart than Nienna."_

"_Juliana sympathizes with lovers?"_ Legolas burst out before he could control himself. He tried to picture the cold and hard Juliana listening to the pleas of grief-stricken lovers.

A small smile appeared along Irmo's mouth. _I did not think you should be so surprised after what you just witnessed, Greenleaf. Nienna has a great heart. One capable of so much love and understanding and compassion. The Juliana Eareliath you saw and got to know was a mere shadow of who she really is. Nienna is hidden from the world. How long was it since she sang for me and showed me the forms of the Children of Eru. How long was it when she decided to trust Morgoth and love him._

"_Love him?"_ Legolas retorted hotly, before he could stop himself. "_I should think Nienna should have seen that Morgoth's heart was too black for any love to penetrate!"_

_You have much reason to be jealous. _Irmo replied._ But I do not think Nienna believed he was evil to begin with. No, I am not trying to defend him. I shall never do that, with all the suffering he has created, but I believe if Morgoth allowed Nienna, he would have gone back to Eru's light. We should thank Nienna that she tried to make that effort. She would fight for those things that a lot of people had given up for. That is Nienna._

"_But Juliana is like that_." Legolas whispered. "_Juliana is not so different from Nienna of long ago."_

_Like I have said, the Juliana Eareliath you fell in love with is not so different from Nienna the goddess you have witnessed. _

Legolas fell into silence once more, lost in his thoughts and seemed to ignore the Valar. Then he looked up, his eyes suddenly full of determination.

"_I want to get Juliana back."_

_Juliana? _Irmo asked conversationally, _Not Nienna?_

Legolas resolutely shook his head. "_Juliana is the one I fell in love with. If she had a part of Nienna within her when she was with me, then the Nienna now must have a part of Juliana within her. I know we belong together. I would not be standing here arguing about it if we were not. I would have abandoned her altogether if I thought she was not worth my love and I hers. I would still be the elf-prince who charms women at a whim and abandons them without notice. I would still be full of pride and arrogance and not recognize her worth._" Legolas hung his head in shame at admitting it.

_Very good Elf prince. It seems you have indeed learned your lesson after all, and deserving of the love Juliana Eareliath had for you. It also seems I am about to lose a bet with Este._

Legolas smiled at that, not knowing why, but appreciating the remark the Valar did instead of reprimanding him of all the hurt he had caused.

_What do you intend to do now, Greenleaf?_

"_I'll find Nienna and look for Juliana_." Legolas stated simply.

_And if you Mandos or any other Valar stop you from doing so?_

"_I'll fight anyone who gets in my way."_

Legolas half-expected Irmo to reprimand him, that it was impossible for him to fight any Valar in the first place and that he, Irmo, would even suggest an alternate plan, but to the elf's surprise, the Valar simply smiled now, his blue eyes twinkling merrily.

_I like it; it's simple, easy to remember._

"_Where do I find her?"_ Legolas asked instead of gaping up at the Valar's lack of restraint for him.

_I believe she can be found in her halls, just a little way from Mandos' abode. You would need to leave the Garden of Lorien, pass Este's lake and stand upon the Fountain of Wishes. There you can wish to go anywhere you like, HERE in Valinor, and nowhere else. I use it sometimes to avoid an entrance._ Irmo waved a hand towards the orbs behind Legolas. They parted immediately.

"_You are letting me go?"_ Legolas asked, this time unable to hide his surprise.

_Of course! What use would you be to me if I kept you here? I doubt if you have the Sight or any for that matter that would aid me. And I'm sure you are perfectly itching to go looking for Juliana, so why should I keep you?_

Legolas was still poised before the exit, still hesitant in leaving until he was really sure she he was allowed to.

"_I am allowed to leave?"_ he asked again, still unbelieving.

This time, Irmo threw back his head and laughed out loud.

_GO! Juliana would be impatient for you! Go!_

Legolas didn't need further encouragement, for he turned on his heel and ran.

Xoxoxox

_Curu-edhel…._

The name echoed again in her mind, gently haunting her, unwilling to relinquish their hold upon her.

_Curu-edhel…_

Who is he? Nienna asked herself. For along with the name, images often came to her when she was unaware of it, when she least expected it, and for once, these were visions she could not interpret.

_Visions of two lovers…_Nienna mused._ One golden-haired, the other with hair as black as the night._

Whenever such visions would occur, Nienna would stop whatever she was doing and ponder the meaning of such visions until she finally came to the conclusion that she didn't know the answer.

_What did the river mean? The battles? The trip up the tower? What does it all mean?_ Nienna would close her eyes, almost impatiently. Her powers had never failed her before. They often sent her mixed images, mixed symbols, but always she found a way to find out what it meant. But not now. She could not find the answer to this riddle. If it was ever a riddle.

_What are they trying to tell me? What is it about them? _She asked herself what seemed to be the nth time.

_NIENNA…!_

A voice just beyond her halls echoed across her mind, piercing through her thoughts as delicately as a sharp knife through flesh.

Nienna sighed. In any other earlier times, she would have welcomed such a visitor, but not now. She felt that she had been close to finding the answer to the riddle. Now that Vaire was here, she wasn;t sure how long she had to think about her visions before she could really solve them.

Vaire, the Weaver of History and Time, and Nienna's sister in law, announced herself, by materializing in swirls of light accompanied with sounds like ticking of a multitude of clocks. Vaire smiled as she spotted Nienna, walking sedately as she could towards her visitor.

Nienna was surprised to see Vaire smiling. For like her husband Mandos, Vaire often was as reluctant to share humor and more withdrawn. She was in charge of recording everything that happened in Middle-earth as well as in Valinor. Everything from the beginning of the world to the punishment of Nienna, to the finding of the One Ring. Everything.

Vaire walked to meet her sister-in-law, her arms outstretched. Her form was different from the time they last saw each other, that was before Nienna was summoned to the Council of the Aratar and Vaire had embraced her tight. She had flowing red hair today, with green eyes almost as green as her own. Her robe was a musty white, thread-like white, which seemed to suit her for she moved about it in effortless grace.

_What can I do for you, Vaire?_ Nienna asked, revealing nothing of what she was doing earlier.

Vaire's response was to embrace Nienna._ Oh how I have missed you! _She told her. _The joy that fills my heart to know that I shall not record your total banishment from Valinor is indescribable!_

_I am glad you have so much faith in me Vaire. _Nienna replied, with just a hint of sarcasm.

Vaire laughed. Nienna looked away, confused at the sound. The other goddess noticed it right away. _What ails you?_

Nienna was silent for a moment, and it seemed to Vaire as if she chose to reside to her own thoughts, not noticing the others presence.

_It seems strange._ Nienna whispered after a few minutes of silence. She straightened up and looked at her sister. _It has been a long time since I have heard the sound of laughter or the light tone of a carefree thought. My life has not been the easiest, Vaire. My life has not been the most colorful. And yet…_she trailed off thoughtfully.

_Oh Nienna._ Vaire started in a softer tone. She reached for her delicate hands. _We are Valier. We serve Eru and no one else. We deem and pride ourselves to be infallible, but we are no greater when it comes to the designs of Iluvatar. He has seen, and he shall do. I myself do not understand the need for us to suffer like we do why there must be sorrow, grief and war. Why there must be pain and anger, why should we hurt and when do we heal? These questions burn inside me whenever I feel for those who have lost and have not had the hope to sustain them. And yet…I know. _

_Know what?_

_I know that YOU of all people shall lead us through darkness, not through your heroism or stout heart, but through your hope. Your life has not been the easiest, that I agree to, and also life has not been as kind to you as it should have at least._

_That is my fate._ Nienna replied almost dejectedly.

_It is no one's fate to be alone in the world. _

_We are never truly alone. Our hearts are there with us._

_A heart shall need comfort sooner or later. And a heart cannot comfort it's own. It needs others to soothe, to heal, to comfort. I know that your heart is not as different._

_I believe it is._ Nienna replied sadly. She detached herself away from Vaire's hold to walk over to where she could see Valinor. _My heart has been foolish, this I know. I loved Morgoth, this I admit. He was strong and determined and never afraid of what was to come. I loved him, because I admired him. Little did I know that that bravery was nothing but insolence on his part, his absolute disbelief in the principles of Eru. I have loved and have suffered. Not long after that, the Aratar sought to liven me again. They thought that my heart could be healed with an arranged marriage. Their motives were pure, but their ways were most unjust. Again, I followed my heart. I stood against the Valar, breaking all our laws and beliefs, exiling myself and being cursed by the family I once knew. _

_And yet you stood up, my sister. You have learned to survive. _Vaire interrupted her, trying to make her understand that she was indeed far stronger that she perceived.

The words, in which Vaire expected her to comfort Nienna, only brought the goddess sadness, with a bowing of her head and small, almost unperceived sigh.

_I do not remember what transpired in my life as a mortal. _She whispered softly and regrettably. _I do not remember who nurtured me there, what my life was like, how I lived and whom I met. I do not even remember the name I called myself with, the steps I have taken, and the places where I have been. All seems a blur. I know I am supposed to remember all these things, but how could I? My heart should tell me what to do, as it often does, but now it is silent and un-stirring, as if angry and hurt of whatever transpired back in Arda. I do not understand!_

_Take heart, Nienna._ Vaire spoke in the most soothing tones. _Do not fret when you cannot remember such things at the present. I believe that when you are most ready, those memories shall reveal themselves to you._

Nienna was silent, and fell deep into her thoughts. Vaire perceived that she had at least comforted Nienna at some point, when suddenly, Nienna's eyes brightened and she reached for Vaire excitedly.

_I know now!_

_Know what?_

Nienna looked at Vaire with one of the truest smiles she had ever given in her entire life. _I know how I can know who those beings in my visions are! And you are the key to doing so!_

_Whatever do you mean?_ Vaire asked now truly confused at what to her was Nienna's ramblings.

_I have recent visions that I could not discern the meaning._ Nienna started to explain. _I believe that they are somehow connected to my life back in Arda_. _And I know that of all people who should now what had transpired both here in Valinor and Middle-earth is the Chronicler. You, Vaire!_

Vaire looked upon Nienna, now truly astounded. The former had never seen Nienna so excited about anything for a long time. What experiences had she had in Middle-earth, Vaire wondered herself. What exactly happened there?

_Vaire, please, sister._ Nienna interrupted, now taking both Vaire's hands in her own, an earnest expression in her face. _I now ask a favor of you. You must aid me in this conquest_, _sister. I know I shall never be at peace if I do not know what transpired in my life in Arda. Please! You must help._

Vaire looked at Nienna most sympathetically. _Nienna, is that what you truly wish to do?_ Vaire asked, in an attempt to really perceive Nienna's true intentions behind her request.

_Yes!_ Nienna replied with hints of desperations in her tones.

Vaire straightened up. _My husband shall not like this. I know that for certain. But then, he has been a lot angrier in more different situations. _She smiled at Nienna. _Come then, I shall do this for you._

Legolas ran as fast as he could, excitement pumping throughout his body like much needed blood. His confrontation with Irmo had given him at least some hope that Juliana was still alive somewhere and that he, Legolas, could bring her back. It seemed selfish to him, almost at the point of possessive, but he could not bear to think that Juliana had sacrificed so much for him only to know that they are not really meant to be.

_Legolas…_

A voice echoed what seemed to be in his head as he ran past the snow-white trees. Legolas looked about, surprised by the familiarity of the voice.

_Legolas…_

Legolas truly stopped now, his curiosity getting the better of him. He walked past the trees more sedately now, looking and not fleeing.

As he rounded the small, walk-worn path, he came upon a lake.

His first reaction was amazement. How could a lake with such vastness exist in a walled forest? His next was curiosity. Somehow, the voice that was calling him came from the island in the middle of the still, silvery blue water of the lake.

_Legolas…_

"Este?" Legolas asked out loud, this time calling towards the lake. "Where are you?"

The response was a slow rumbling beneath his feet. Legolas kept his eyes fixed upon the small island. There were trees there too. But what was surprising however, they did were not a pure white like that of the rest of the trees in Lorien's forest. These trees had the same color of real trees, or how trees were supposed to look, vivid green leaves and deep brown trunks. Even the grass on the island was green.

The rumbling continued and it seemed to Legolas it came from the lake itself. The previously still lake was now filled with large ripples that shook the very waters of the lake. Then surely, but steadily, large stones began to rise from the water, large, smooth flat-backed stones, enabling one to step on them without slipping. The stones rose accordingly, making a path from where Legolas was at the mainland, towards the island beyond.

Seconds later, Este herself came out from the island and glided towards him, not bothering even to use the stepping-stones.

_You have made it out all right._ Were the words that first came out of Este as she stepped lightly in front of him._ I had half-expected Irmo to keep you in there longer. _She looped her arm through his again. _Are your questions answered?_

Legolas was silent.

_You are unsure. _It was not a question.

Legolas gave Este a small smile.

_Do not worry, little elf. Irmo often has that effect. I often have that effect._ The goddess made a small smile in return. Legolas was not sure whether he should be comforted with her statement. Este didn't seem too concerned over that fact, but instead she peered into his eyes, as if probing to see what was beneath. _Irmo has let you go That would only mean two things._

Legolas stopped and stared at her. Este merely smiled again.

_One of those reasons would be Irmo has let you go because he managed to convince you to give up on Juliana, the other would be the opposite. _She looked at him intently again. _And judging by your shining eyes, I would say it is the latter._

Legolas nodded. _I have a feeling, though it is very small, that I could tell, perhaps I could fight for Juliana back, without it ever becoming unfair._

_Oh? _Este asked lightly as if they were talking about the weather. _And how would you do that?_

For once, Legolas smiled a rougish smile, a smile he thought would never use again. It was a mischievous smile, as if he knew a secret none knew. Este saw this and couldn't help laughing.

_Oh sweet, clever Legolas! _She cried and smiled at him appreciatively. _You need not tell me, I could sense what you are planning. I admit, your way is one I have not heard before, but perhaps the reason is YOU were the one destined to use it. Perhaps, it would be effective. _

Legolas couldn't help feeling a bit relieved at her words. If someone was at least sure that his plan could be effective, he had courage. What he was about to do was something he was sure was not normally done here or in Middle-earth. How would he be sure if he would succeed?

Some of his apprehension must have shown in his mien or Este must have felt it, for she reached out to warm his cheek comfortingly. _Take heart, my little elf. Be brave. Know that the strongest possible ally you have right now is your heart. So far it has been right, telling you what to ask and what you need to know. You are very fortunate that your heart is pure and good, or else you would think that that night you had with Juliana was nothing more than a night of bliss._

_She is the first woman, I admit, whom I want to take me seriously ._Legolas found himself saying, his voice softened and more than yearning._ As seriously as the sun sets in the west and rises in the east. I do not want her just for pleasure or for the novelty of having such a beautiful prize. I want her to feel loved and safe and protected. I want her to…_

_You want her though your heart is apprehensive of taking her. _Este finished the sentence, startling him with the accuracy of her words. _Your mind is pained and confused, unsure of what to do at the moment. You know what you must do, but you are afraid to do it. You are afraid that you might be doing this for you OWN happiness, not hers, and that pains you, for you would be paining her. There is much to be risked, I know, my little elf. _

Legolas sighed, as if wearied at the burden he was carrying. He would never have thought his heart would this be heavy, though his life was no more. How ironic. Back in Middle-earth, everything was a lot simpler for the both of them, simpler than what was happening to them now at least. Legolas wondered what Juliana would say if she was with him at the moment. Interestingly enough, he could imagine her here, with him, possibly talking to Este, demanding that she help them escape from Valinor or what scheme she had in her head. Though Legolas could imagine Juliana there, he couldn't_ exactly_ imagine what she would actually say if she was there. What thoughts would be in her head, what she was going to say, what she would be doing. It was a sad thought that Legolas did not fully understand and know the woman he fell in love with.

_Do not despair, little Greenleaf. _Este spoke again, her voice had the hints of a soothing lullaby in them. _You should have hope, of all people, you should have hope._

Legolas looked at her and felt his heart ease up a little. Perhaps he could do it, for Juliana's sake. He would fight for her. He knew perhaps he would never get to see Middle-earth again, but the thought that he could at least be with Juliana, albeit rather them being souls, was enough comfort and assurance Legolas needed.

_Thank you, Este._ He said gratefully.

Este merely smiled again and Legolas heard his mother's lullaby in his mind once more. _The pleasure was all mine, Greenleaf. _

They had reached the Fountain of Wishes. Legolas barely registered the beautiful white marble fountain that stood there as he looked back at Este. The goddess had changed into Juliana again and he was thankful now, strengthened as she embraced him tight.

_Let your heart guide you, Legolas. _

XOXOXOXO

Nienna meanwhile stood aghast before the Mirror of Time Vaire had in the Halls of Mandos. She had traveled with her sister to these Halls, sure that she was going to get her answers, but the answers that greeted her were not at all to her liking.

_How? How could this be? _Her voice shook and the tones in her voice quavered. She looked at Vaire who bore a sympathetic look on her beautiful face. _How could the Aratar condemn that First-born to such a fate? _

For Nienna had watched her mortal life unfold before her eyes, watched as she battled through the obstacles that the world had thrown at her, watched as her mortal self tried very hard to avoid the one thing that could lead her to happiness just to make sure she would not be the cause of that suffering, only to relent because of her weariness of the battles she had.

Tears were falling now, tears of overwhelming sadness for the fate that befell that elf.

_Curu-edhel…_

That was what her mortal self called her elf-lover. It meant love, not just fleeting love but eternal love. How could the Aratar not see that?

_Oh Nienna, it was not for you to find about it this way. _Vaire said softly as she moved to embrace her sister.

Nienna moved away. _You knew Vaire? You knew about this but did not tell me right away? How could you? _She looked at the goddess she thought she knew best among the rest.

_Oh Nienna, _Vaire continued to look pained. _Manwe bid us not to tell you. Mandos spoke of it also. He said that the fates would determine if you were to have such information again. I am sorry._

_And yet you showed me my past._ Nienna said challengingly.

Vaire nodded. _I showed you the past because I followed my heart. It pains me to see you so distressed._

_Oh Vaire!_ Nienna cried. _How could you stand for such an injustice to happen?_

_Injustice? _Vaire asked disbelievingly. _There is no injustice if the Valar wish to punish anyone who has done wrong by their laws._

_The elf has done nothing, you know that!_

_Nothing? Nienna, he loved a mortal, that fate should never be repeated! Since Beren and Luthien, more and more are daring to follow in their footsteps. They think your Bond of Love shall save them, Nienna. If there is anybody to blame of what has happened to that elf, it is you. Your mortal self could not control herself. She loved that elf back._

_Since when has love been a crime Vaire? _Nienna asked testily. _I suppose you think love should be something between two people of the same race. The heart does not abide to any rules except its own. You should know this. The Bond of Love is the only thing that's saving pained lovers from being apart. It's what keeps them to hold on to their at the very end. The Bond of Love is hope!!_

_Hope? _Vaire was becoming angry now. _That Bond of Love is nothing but words a foolish Valier has set to cover up her mistakes and heal wounds that an unrequited love has placed._

Nienna gasped. Vaire realized her mistake. She looked at her sister contritely. _Nienna, forgive me. I did not mean for it to come out that way…_

_No Vaire. _Nienna interrupted, her voice now eerily calm. _You perfectly made it sound how you wished to say it. _

Without another word, Nienna moved past her sister to leave Mandos' halls.

XOXOXOXO

Legolas opened his eyes and found himself in yet another different place. His eyes scanned his surroundings and he could not help feeling that of all places he has beeb at Valinor, this place was not one he would like to keep coming back to.

Legolas stared at the doors, knowing that somewhere, deep insde, Mandos stood there. Legolas was also sure, Mandos would be waiting for him, he would know Legolas wanted to see him.

_Come on Legolas, show some spine. _He scolded himself. And yet it was hard to do so with the knowledge that he was about to confront one of the most powerful beings in Middle-earth, one who practically held his fate at the palm of his hands.

_Let your heart guide you, Legolas…._

Este's whispered encouragement set his heart at rest. He would follow his heart. He was just hoping that it was not pointing right now in a direction in which he did not like.

He stepped into the halls, his steps not making a sound. Was it really like this after death? No sound, no life? He knew it was kind of idiotic, but he sure wished he could hear his own breath or the sound of anything right not.

And almost as if someone read his thoughts, his ears discerned voices, from somewhere up ahead. Before he could locate the sound of the voices, it was followed by the sounds of footsteps, and they were coming this way!

Quickly Legolas tried to find away to hide, not sure of the reason, but he felt none should see him right now. It was too late however, since the doors right in front of him opened before he could move, and a person stepped into the entrance hall.

Their eyes met at the same time. Blue and green meeting unexpectedly.

Legolas felt as if he could still be breathing, he would be holding it at the moment. He had been thinking of her the whole time but was not actually expecting her to be here when he least expected it. And to him, she was not really expecting him either. Legolas stared at her, his blue eyes drinking her very sight, his shock nothing short of unexpected. Somewhere, inside that person's soul was the woman he loved.

Nienna, the weeping-goddess stood before him and he was unsure of what to do.

**Yehey!!! After the LONGEST time I finally manage to update! Thank you all for waiting, I hope you guys are still with me...I hope you will review as soon as you finish...but please be gentle...Oh, any question you might want to ask, just email me and don't put it up as a review please...thank you all and hope you like chapter!! Ciao!!! (",)**


	23. Chapter 23: Bond of Love

Chapter twenty-three

Bond of Love

'Legolas.'

Nienna spoke, her words echoing and soft, but that word was not in his head. Nienna spoke out loud, his name with her lips!

'Legolas.'

She said his name again and Legolas blinked. He stared at her. Looking and yet searching. Searching for the little fragment that he could claim was his. That little fragment that he could call Juliana.

She walked to him now, frozen in place in the middle of Mandos' halls. He could not think. Was this really Nienna? Was she the one in front of him, talking to him, whispering to him in a way Juliana would? Was she a figment of his imagination, a trap perhaps by Mandos? Legolas knew it would do him well perhaps to stay away, to get away from her, no matter what she is, be she real or not. He didn't want to see Nienna, not when he knew in order to get to Juliana; he would have to break her.

But he did not move. He stood still until Nienna was upon him, standing before him, her skirts flapping in a nonexistent wind, her hair rising, falling and tumbling like dark waves upon the shore.

'Legolas.'

She looked at him now, her green eyes looking straight at his deep blue ones and probably beyond. He could not see what she was thinking, if she knew what he knew and if she remembered what he did.

'I remember.' She spoke so softly Legolas wouldn't have believed she spoke at all.

Legolas started again. She remembered? What does that mean? That she was Juliana again, or that she remembered that she was Juliana? Did she remember everything that had happened between them? The looks, the words, the touches? Did she?

As if to answer her, Nienna reached out, one pale hand towards his face. Legolas tried to back away; he did not want this goddess touching him. He wanted Juliana, not Nienna. He wanted Juliana!

But the image of Juliana did not come. The touch of Nienna came and she touched him, lightly upon his cheek. How could it be? He knew that he was untouchable, that he was barely tangible, and only the gods who wish him to be touched would be able. But the way Nienna touched him; it was as if he could touch her back. It felt so familiar and reassuring in a way Este could never do. It was a tender touch only Juliana could do.

He felt tears brim on his eyes, he felt himself quaver at her touch. He did not realize that he had closed his eyes just to savor the touch, the feeling, the warmth. He did not know he was crying.

'I am so sorry.' Nienna whispered, now cradling his jaw. Legolas opened his eyes. Her voice was different now, neither as foreboding as he remembered and not as melancholy. Her tones were sad, overwhelmingly sad that touched Legolas' heart.

She felt his tears in her hand, as if catching them, and she spoke again, with the same sad tone.

'Fate has not been kind to you, Legolas. I can see that in your eyes, and feel it in your heart. I fear that the pain you have suffered and the sorrow you have endured was much too much. Forgive me; I should have stepped in sooner to avoid causing you such pain.'

Her voice that sounded like flutes and wind chimes in the air fell into a mournful tune, but to Legolas, it was out of place.

'What do you mean 'stepping in sooner'?' He said, finally finding his voice and looking at her surprised.

He expected her to look apologetic, if such a look could be found in her mien, but instead the goddess merely stared at him in a pitying look, a look that said she was tolerating his questions because she was somehow responsible. It was a condescending look. Legolas found himself frowning.

Nienna ignored the look however and caressed his cheek as if attempting to soothe him. "Juliana should never have fallen in love with you. I felt that within the course of her journey she was falling in love with you. I should have stopped her, for that is what should be done. I know she did not mean you any pain, but she did, and so unwittingly. If she possessed the Valar wisdom, she would have avoided you as much as possible to elude the callings of her heart."

Legolas for some reason was angered by her words. He stepped away from Nienna, away from her reach and looked at her disbelievingly. 'You speak of Juliana as if she were not you. Juliana is wise, she did try to step away from me, distance herself away from me. She told me that precisely. She told me that she would not be able to bear the pain that she would cause upon me, and I was too proud and stubborn to heed her. _I _thought that _she _was too proud and stubborn to hear me. So I pushed and pushed until she could no longer push back, until she was forced to break and admit. She knew she would be paining me in the end, she tried to warn me, but I did not listen. So if you have anybody to blame for falling in love unwittingly, it would be I!' his voice had shook when he was reminded of the things Juliana had said to him.

Nienna listened carefully to his outburst but merely shook her head yet again. 'No, little elf. You are not to blame for this tragedy. You are a victim of your own love, just as many before you have fallen. In the end, they could do nothing but accept their fate of utter emptiness, losing the once brilliant hope they once had.'

He stared at her, his blue eyes shining with passion. 'Did you just hear what you have spoken, Lady Valier? Did you hear what just escaped your lips? I thought that of all beings _YOU_ would be the one with the everlasting hope. _YOU _would be the one clinging to all that's good, never losing oneself to emptiness. And yet the words you spoke…' he faltered then looked at her determinedly again. 'What has happened to the once determined Nienna? Has she finally let go, given up, to the hurts and wounds that Melkor inflicted upon her?'

'What madness are you saying?' Nienna interrupted, her green eyes flashing and her voice rising just a note. 'How do you know of these things?'

Legolas knew he should be humbled, at the tone she was using, that before him was one of the most powerful beings ever created under the will of Iluvatar, but he could not. He saw Juliana now, beneath that exterior. He saw her, and he was determined to get her back. If he had learned anything as a Prince of Mirkwood, it was that whatever he claimed was his, was his. And no one, not even the Gods should take that away from him. He had claimed Juliana as his own, and he would not relinquish his hold no matter what. He was startled that it took him this long to find out.

He folded his arms and looked upon the distraught goddess. He tried to go beyond her physical appearance and just see her as a woman he was trying to corner to telling him exactly what he wanted to hear. Perhaps he would be charged for his impudence and perhaps many would see it as a sacrilege, but he was determined now. Determined to see his plan through, just like Juliana would. She had taught him, to never back out despite him being so full of time.

'I have seen you way before Arda was made. I have seen you before my kin first stepped unto Middle-earth. _I _have seen you suffer, and _I _rejoiced when you over come them. _I_ rejoiced when you fought for what you have believed. If you had not, I would have never met that sweet little girl who got stuck up a tree. I would not have met her years later as a woman grown, full of anger, yes, but passionate all the same. If _YOU_ had not suffered under the black charms of Morgoth Lady Nienna, Juliana would never become mine, and you would never had your peace.'

Nienna straightened herself up in righteous indignation and slapped him across the cheek. Legolas winced. It reminded him so much a slap a certain brunette once gave him.

_YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK TO ME THIS WAY, ELF!_ Her words echoed across the halls in anger. Legolas looked at her. Nienna seemed to glow even brighter, threatening to overpower the silence and the dimness of Mandos' halls.

_WHO ARE YOU TO TALK TO ME ABOUT LOVE AND PEACE?! _ Her tones echoed louder across the walls, bouncing off the pillars and thudding his ears. _WHO ARE YOU TO CLAIM WHAT I HAVE EXPERIENCED IN MY LIFETIME IS SOMETHING YOU COULD UNDERSTAND? YOU ARE AN ELF, A BEING LOWER ABOVE ME, AND YOU SHOULD KNOW YOUR PLACE!!!_

'I may be an elf but I can FEEL!' Legolas shouted over the noise. 'I feel your pain Nienna, because Juliana felt that pain! She is you, and you are her! You are one! Here in Valinor you are not at peace! You are forever lonely and empty and unfeeling! But as Juliana, you are free! You could feel pain and sorrow, yes, but also LOVE! Not just painful love, but TRUE LOVE! Something that Morgoth or any other Maia could never give because you are not meant for them! Juliana is never meant for any of them! Not anybody but me!!!

_SILENCE!!!_ Nienna tried to push her words louder against his, she tried to look as if she was had not heard, but Legolas saw, and he knew.

'Juliana, I love you.' He spoke out loud, shouted more like to Nienna whose eyes were flashing a brilliant emerald green, threatening to become too bright at their brilliance, but still Legolas persevered. He was close now. He knew he could, just a few more steps and she would be free.

'Juliana, I love you!' he shouted louder this time, amidst the din of the music Nienna was regenerating.

_SILENCE!!! _Nienna cried now louder along with the music. _IMPUDENCE!!! I AM NOT JULIANA!!_

'Juliana is you! You are one and I love you!!!' Legolas shouted even louder.

_DO NOT SEEK TO CONFUSE MY THOUGHTS AND JUDGEMENT BY YOUR WORDS ELF! I AM VALIER AND I SHALL NOT BE FOOLED!._

'It is yourself who you are fooling! You alone!' Legolas emboldened by her reaction continued. 'You know what you have felt when you were mortal, when you were Juliana. Despite the pain that you have felt by being exiled from Valinor, you felt free and at peace and content. Because you were your own person! Despite the hurt the curse sent upon you, you fought back! Nienna is indeed strong, but if you had not experienced being Juliana, you would not be stronger today! Be Juliana once more! Come back! Do not condemn your fea to everlasting emptiness when it should have peace! Come back to me Nithiel!!!" he shouted those words so loud it dimmed the music Nienna was making. He had relinquished everything he had with those words. His strength, his confidence and his love for Juliana.

The music Nienna was making was dulled by Legolas'shouts. It was like this for several moments that Legolas thought he had managed to get through to her. Just when he thought it was safe for him to get closer to her, to embrace her, because he knew he was fully capable of doing so, Nienna's voice snapped and echoed across the halls, loudly and dominating, her music blaring to a sound almost impossible to be tolerated.

_I…_ She turned to face him, her emerald eyes sparkling with overwhelming power and strength that even her voice had lost the soothingness and sadness in them to be replaced with something far harder, firmer and colder.

_AM…NOT…_She spoke each word forcefully, as if she was trying to fling them at him. To Legolas' surprise he could feel those words hit him, strong and breaking upon his body on impact. _JULIANA!!!!_

That word was spoken so forcefully; Legolas was lifted off his feet and was sent flying to the air to hit one of the large pillars that supported Mandos' halls.

When Legolas straightened up, Nienna looked different. Her once gently flapping hems were rising and falling forcefully, dancing around her feet. Her hair tumbling in waves, rose and fall like torrents upon the Cliffside. Her arms were outstretched, as if she was trying to call upon all her powers to her. Legolas himself, could feel some force draining the energy around him towards where Nienna stood. And what's more, her jewel, Nienna's necklace seemed to float on it's own, the brightest thing about her at that moment and seemed only to be anchored by the chain that bound it around Nienna's neck.

She was not looking at him. Her head was laid back, her eyes closed in concentration. He waited anxiously. He did not know what exactly was the goddess was planning to do. Deep inside, Legolas feared he had pushed her too far, and that he may have done more damage than gain a reward.

Nienna stood in that stance for a few more minutes, Legolas waiting in tenterhooks. Then suddenly, she opened her eyes and looked straight at him.

"Legolas, help…" her voice echoed despite them being spoken so softly. Legolas jumped up. That voice was not Nienna's voice, but Juliana's, calling to him for aid. She had indeed heard him.

He straightened up to run towards Nienna, who was slowly being lifted into the air, still in that same stance. He was almost there; his hand was outstretched to pull her back down to the floor…

_DO NOT TOUCH HER!!!_

Legolas stopped and turned midway towards the entrance of the halls in which he passed through earlier. What he saw made his jaw drop in surprise. For a moment he forgot Nienna floating in the middle of the hall and focused on what met his eyes.

The only description he had for the beings that stood there been that they were all Gods. He saw some he was familiar with, like Este and Lorien, but some were undistinguished and unfamiliar to him. Including the being that shouted for him to stop.

That particular being, Legolas saw headed the whole entourage. He bore a will that suggested power and no hesitation he would use it if he saw fit. Legolas also saw as he walked towards him which prompted the rest behind him to follow how closely he resembled Nienna, both in form and mien. The owner of the Halls had just gotten back and he did not look too happy to see him there.

Legolas diverted his eyes from Mandos to look at the others that followed him inside. They were quite a few, about three. Legolas could not understand how he thought they were many. Lorien and Este met his eyes after looking at Nienna floating above their heads with concern. They nodded at him, as if to reassure him to not be afraid. The other Valier that stood close to Mandos also had a look of concern on her face but she on the other hand did not meet Legolas' eyes. She just looked at Nienna and gave Mandos an almost pleading look, as if asking him to intervene. Her flaming red hair flowed across her shoulders as she stood beside Mandos.

Mandos also was not meeting his eyes. He chose to look at Nienna who seemed oblivious to their arrival and had returned to her stupor state before she spoke in Juliana's voice. Legolas looked at the Valar now, apprehension creeping inside her once again. Did he know of his plans? Did he come here to stop them?

Mandos continued to look at Nienna for a long time before giving any attention to the elf. The Valar sighed, closed his eyes before looking at Legolas disapprovingly then turned to walk away.

To Legolas' astonishment, the three other Gods started to do the same.

"Wait!!" he shouted, forgetting to speak in his mind again.

_Speak softly, little elf._ Este said, and the group stopped to look at him. All except Mandos.

"What about Juliana?" he asked ignoring Este and talking towards Mandos' back.

_What about her, Legolas? _ Este spoke again. Legolas couldn't believe his ears and mind.

But before he could say anything. A slow mournful wail came from behind him. He turned around to see Nienna was screaming, as if pain.

"Juliana!" he ran back again to her preparing again to jump and catch her hand.

_Do not touch her Legolas!!!_ This time Irmo spoke halting Legolas once again in his tracks.

Legolas stopped but turned to look at them angrily. "I will if you tell me why!!" he demanded.

Este and Irmo gave each other looks and Vaire, who Legolas noticed because of her closeness to Mandos reached for the God.

"Why?" Legolas demanded again. Este moved towards him, her hands on either side of his jaw. _You can no longer help Nienna, little elf. She is beyond anybody's help now._

There was a sense of fatality in Este's words that Legolas had not heard before. "Why?" was the only thing that came out, because that was the only thing Legolas believed he was capable of saying at the moment.

_Look at her, Legolas._ this time it was Irmo who walked towards him, his eyes motioning over for Legolas to follow. Legolas looked back at Nienna.

The light that glowed from her jewel seemed to brighten at the second. It began to emanate rays of light which in turn, started to wrap themselves around Nienna, trapping her withing a cocoon of light. Legolas could barely see through to her.

"What is happening to her?" Legolas' voice was racked with her, especially since he could see Nienna's face contort in pain and her screams becoming louder and shriller.

_She is a time in which none of us thought could ever be witnessed. _Irmo spoke enigmatically, which made Legolas frustrated and angry.

"Enough of the riddles!!" he cried. "I want to learn what is happening to her!"

Este stroked his arms gently, which comforted him enough to listen to Irmo once again. Mandos and Vaire still remained unmoving at the threshold of Mandos' domain.

_Remember what I told you, about Juliana's fea still resides within Nienna's own fea?_ Irmo spoke calmly as if Legolas had not shouted at him. Likewise, it took all of Legolas' willpower not to scream, but merely nod.

_This is what is happening now. _Irmo motioned over to Nienna encased in a ball of light. _It seemed that Juliana's fea, as well as Nienna's fea are fighting for control, to put it simply. As it looks now, Juliana's fea is struggling to get out, while Nienna is using all her energy to control it._

"Why?" Legolas could only ask again.

Irmo looked at him sympathetically. _Back when Juliana was still living in Middle-earth, her spirit was not of her own._

"Yes it was.' Legolas argued. 'She did everything on her own free will.'

_Yes. _Agreed Irmo._ But her fea was not of her own. She was not born out from real parents and therefore, no full fea was assigned to her. Instead, when Nienna's sentence was announced, the Aratar chose to have a part of Nienna's fea to become Juliana, thus creating Juliana's fea._

Legolas tried to look as if he could understand it, though in some respects it did. In a nutshell, what Irmo was explaining was that Nienna's soul was torn in two. Nienna herself and Juliana the mortal.

_Yes, you understand now._ Este said nodding encouragingly.

_So when Juliana died, her fea naturally must return to Nienna. And had she not tried to petition your rebirth, she would not have to. The Aratar, Mandos has told me, would have been satisfied to let Juliana's fea rest, after all Nienna seemed to get along well despite missing some pieces. _

"But it did not happen." Legolas spoke softly, slowly beginning to understand what Irmo was trying to say. "She wanted me to live."

Irmo nodded regrettably. _That led the council of the Aratar to believe that she had not learned anything from her life on Middle-earth. They had hoped that a lifetime in Arda would have cooled any of her doubts and qualms to follow orders. But that life seemed only to add to her otherwise impudence about their power._

'Why is she like this then?'

_Because of her experiences in Middle-earth and perhaps her desire to rest as Juliana, her fea itself is trying to break free from Nienna's fea. Juliana's fea is struggling to be free, perhaps because also of some outward force that stimulated her to fight. _Irmo looked at Nienna again, who was screaming louder and louder.

_Nienna herself, is struggling to keep Juliana's fea in. I can only guess that Nienna would not be able to bear that piece of her, being Juliana apart from her. She would feel incomplete and she would otherwise not be able to perform her duty as a Valier. She knows how much you love Juliana Legolas, but Nienna now is placing duty before her heart. She is struggling because, I can feel somewhere, Nienna wants Juliana to be free, because that is what she believes in. But she cannot, because her duty to Valinor must come first._

Legolas felt aghast. He had been that outward force that stimulated Juliana to fight. He had not known that it would cause so much pain and struggle. Regret overwhelmed him.

'Can we do nothing to save her?' he asked almost pleadingly, his head buried in his arms as he fell to the floor.

_We can no longer do anything, Legolas._ Este said, kneeling before him and stroking his hair. _It is up to Nienna now._

Legolas was shaking his head. 'That can not be right! How could you leave a person to their own fate? How could you do that? The teachings that have been taught to me were that you were powerful yes, but merciful Gods! Is this treatment merciful?!!" He shouted not at Irmo but at Mandos who still was frozen in place before his doors, neither looking outside, nor at him.

_Legolas, try to understand. _Este spoke once more, trying to soothe him once again, but he could not be soothed.

_Nienna must do this on her own. She must choose on her own. _Mandos spoke now, turning to look at him.

_Nienna must choose if she will control Juliana's fea inside her, trapping that part inside her and be complete, or follow her beliefs and set Juliana free and be incomplete. _Irmo said so softly that Legolas could almost not hear. But he did hear it and it made him boil with anger.

'That cannot be all!' Legolas shouted again, his anger at his incapability to do something showing in his face. 'I will not stand by and watch her torture herself!'

_But that is all you can do at the moment Legolas!_ Este said taking his face in her hands and bidding him to look at her. _Do not make this harder upon Nienna to force yourself. If you touch her…_Este looked up at Nienna. _If you touch her, she will be lost forever._

Legolas was silent now, quiet, lost in his own thoughts. Once the initial anger was over, he came to realize what they were trying to tell him. No matter how much it hurt that he could not help her, Legolas knew he could do nothing but follow what they wanted. Not if he wanted her hurt, which he would not bear to do.

He started gathering his thoughts together, calming himself, but he did not stand up. He could still feel Este there before him, stroking his hair, like her was a child scared into tears. He was scared, scared of what may happen to the Juliana's fea.

'I do not understand what you mean by Nienna choosing,' he spoke softly this time.

_Look at Nienna, little elf. _Este spoke calmly, more than a little relieved that he had stopped shouting. Legolas made himself raise his head and look at Nienna.

She had not changed, she was still caught in that same position, the her head thrown back, her arms outstretched, the jewel glowing in front of her. Legolas stared at her for a while before she screamed again and Legolas closed his eyes and looked away, unable to bear the thought of just standing there while she was in pain.

_Did you see the jewel around her neck? _Este continued as if she had not asked him to bear a sight that seemed unbearable to him. Este repeated the question three times before Legolas had the heart to nod.

_That jewel is what keeps Juliana's fea in check. _Este continued a matter-of-factly. _If Nienna wishes to keep Juliana's fea inside her, she would have to fasten it around her neck tightly once more. If she releases the necklace however, Juliana's fea would be free, but Nienna would be incomplete. _Este looked at him sadly now. _You gave her a hard bargain, little elf. _

Legolas looked at her uncomprehendingly.

_In one hand,_ Este spoke slowly now, willing Legolas to understand what she was trying to tell him._ Nienna could finally let go of her rebellious side and her once beliefs and be the follower of Valinor once again, prepared to do the bidding of those higher than her. It would be different, but it would otherwise give her some sense of peace with the other Valar, one she had felt before the coming of Melkor.On the other hand, she could follow her beliefs once more, and relinquish Juliana's fea once more to you so you could be happy, following the Bond of Love so it would seem, but she would eternally be discontent and unhappy. _

Legolas started at Este's words. How could he do something so unwittingly? How could he have known that his selfish desire would doom the Valier to everlasting unrest? How could he be so cruel?

_Oh, Legolas._ Este spoke sympathetically, as tears brimmed his eyes and he bowed over again. He was an elf! He was supposed to be smarter than a human, more compassionate, and more in check with his emotions! But here he was now; rendered completely useless, watching helplessly as the woman he loved could either be lost or be the cause of one to be lost. How idiotic he was! How could he lack such judgment to follow his selfish whims instead of a carefully though-of plan, the one he usually followed.

_You are not to blame, Legolas. _Este whispered so softly. _I should not have pushed you too hard. _Legolas was surprised to hear the quaver in her musical tone. _I just thought that somehow there was a way she could be happy. I so believed that you could have given it to her. Forgive me little elf. In my desire to make you and Nienna happy, I overlooked the consequences. Forgive me._

Before Legolas could reply, Nienna's scream pierced through the air, which prompted all of them to look at Nienna with concern.

Legolas himself was standing now, trying to see her form amidst all that bright light.

'What is happening to her?" Legolas asked Este, who seemed mesmerized by the light. As if she could see her when Legolas could not. 'What is happening to her?'

Este continued to look at Nienna for a moment before gasping and turning to look not at Irmo but at Mandos. _Shall we just watch her here? What shall happen if she runs out of time? Mandos! You know what will happen if Nienna doesn't pick soon!_

'What?' Legolas asked now, panic surging through his heart. 'What will happen to her?'

Mandos looked at Este for a moment again, a significant look passing over his face before looking once more at Legolas.

_IF SHE FAILS TO CHOOSE, SHE WILL BE LOST. NIENNA AND JULIANA WOULD BE NO MORE._

Legolas just gaped at him. How could he talk of Nienna's demise like that? In an emotionless tone that struck fear in him. He turned back to look at Nienna. The light had totally clouded his vision to see her. Only her screams were heard and it pierced through his heart like knives boring through flesh.

He looked at the others. They seemed intent not to look at him now, as if they were tired of explaining to him what would happen. But he just couldn't stand there and watch. Este said Nienna was running out of time. Every second that that necklace floated and radiated light was another second of pain to her.

Legolas began to think quickly now. He began to think of a way to save Nienna. He realized that he was looking for a way to save Nienna, not Juliana. But if he remembered his words, Nienna and Juliana were the same. If he wanted to save Juliana he would have to save Nienna too.

What should he do? He thought to himself, staring at the orb of light that cocooned Nienna.

At the back of his head, he felt that the necklace had something to do with it. Este herself told him that if the necklace was removed Juliana would be free; if it was fastened again around Nienna's neck, Nienna would lock Juliana inside forever. So what should he do?

They had warned him not to touch her, lest he wanted her gone. But hearing Nienna's voice now told her unless he did something, Nienna would still be gone. And judging by the looks of the Valar they were not going to do anything.

He was now faced with a choice. The obvious one would be releasing the necklace, but hadn't all his attempts to get Juliana back ended in failure? What if there was another loophole to make Juliana not come back? What would he do then? Somehow, Legolas had a feeling the Gods would not be so forgiving of his impertinence now.

He could just let her go.

The thought struck him of its simplicity. Legolas could just leave Nienna alone and go to the after-life in peace. He knew that path would be harder, losing Juliana forever, but he was reminded again of his own words when he had scolded Juliana for wanting to take the easier path.

He should have taken the harder path a long time ago. Everything would have been a lot easier for them.

He began to nod with determination. He felt the Valar's eyes rest on him.

_Legolas, what are you planning to do?_ Irmo asked him hurriedly, but Legolas ignored him. Legolas had jumped to catch Nienna's hand.

Legolas expected something would happen so he could pull her down, but to his amazement, he was sucked into the orb of light! Into Nienna herself.

He heard and saw nothing from the outside. As if he was suspended in a room that was far away from sound. All he saw was Nienna in the middle of the room with the jewel still growing brightly and her mouth still open with screams.

Legolas began to get closer to her. Somehow it was difficult, and it seemed to take all his strength just to cross the small distance between them. He stood in front of Nienna and was stricken at how much she resembled Eareliath the Ranger.

'I'm sorry.' He spoke to her, afraid to touch her, but knowing he should do it before he lost more time. 'It's time you forget about me and it's time I let you go to have your happiness.'

With those words, and Nienna's screams still echoing inside his head, he reached out and pushed the necklace to rest just above her chest and fastening it once more to her neck.

Just when his hand came in contact with her skin, Legolas was overcame with a rush of overwhelming emotion then everything went black.


	24. Chapter 24: A New Day Dawning

**Chapter twenty-four**

**A New Day Dawning**

There are moments that seem to last an eternity, and an eternity made of moments from the past, ready to vanish in the blink of an eye. There are also events that one's reasoning cannot explain. Things that defy all logic, reversing all expected results… Like the sun suddenly shining after a steady stream of rain, like the enemy that seeks forgiveness after battling for so long, and like a heart that has been given up hope suddenly beats up back to life again, pulsating and steady, living.

Steady heartbeats that seemed to echo against one's chest, that seemed almost too good to be real, thudding louder in ones ears that seemed to become too unbearable to the held-in breath, that all one can do is let go and live!

Juliana's eyes sprang open, her chest heaving with coughs as she realized she had been holding her breath in for so long.

Everything was blurry still; she could not focus anything within her vision to see.

'I-I'm a-alive?' she chocked out, her words hoarse against her unused throat.

She did feel like she was alive, more than she ever did since she must have passed out. What had happened to her? Inside she felt alive, but here and there she could feel a bit of pain going here and there but still it felt like it was not she, as if her whole body was numbed. What was more surprising was that she found she did not care that she didn't feel that much pain.

Sight came back eventually, then her hearing and then her sense of smell. She did not bother to move yet; her body seemed not to permit it. Sounds she heard yes, but they were undistinguishable through the sounds of her heartbeat.

Juliana tried to feel the ground beneath her. Where was she exactly? What had happened to her?

Memory was the last thing that came whizzing back and she remembered the battle, remembered, the pain, remembered going towards the dead body of her lover before it was too late.

She shifted now, remembering that she had been trying to reach for Legolas' hand when she fell to the mud, and could not remember why she didn't make it when she was sure he had been so close.

But to her surprise, as she turned slowly to reach for Legolas' lifeless hand, she did not see it. Not his hand, nor the rest of his body.

Where did he go? Panic suddenly filled her heart as quickly as her memory had come back. Where could he possibly go?

Before she could think or move or do anything at all, the roar of an Uruk-kai coming up towards her jagged her thoughts. The same Uruk-hai she had fought of to run to Legolas. The same Uruk-hai that had realized she was alive and was coming to finish her off.

She just lay there, paralyzed, unable to move. She couldn't even force her body to perhaps roll out of the way and run, she just stayed there. _Well, if I am alive now, I won't be in a few more seconds. _She thought bitterly and hopelessly.

Suddenly, the Uruk-hai's roars of anger at finding her alive were suddenly turned into gargling noises of pain. She gasped and saw a familiar blade sticking through the beast's flesh. Familiar and_ elf-made!_

After a few more seconds, Legolas came into her view and she couldn't help sobbing, her tears splashing all over her face as Legolas cast the body aside and came to her. But it was he that was startled, to be the receiver of a very tight embrace as he picked her up from the cold, muddy ground of Dagorlad.

'You're alive!' she managed to choke throughout her sobs, her head buried somewhere against his chest, her ears listening to his own thudding heartbeat. Drinking in his woodsy smell, feeling his tight muscles beneath the brown-green tunic he had 'You're alive!' her arms encircled his waist, like a little child clinging in fear. And she was exactly that. She was clinging to him in fear now, fear that if he hadn't come right there and then, she would have been dead and would not have gotten the chance to see him again.

'I'm sorry.' she continued to sob. 'I-I…'

Legolas wrapped his arms around her then, running his hand up and down her back trying to soothe her. He was very calm and very reassuring, but the tightness of his grip around her told her exactly that he too had feared she was dead.

'It's okay now, Nithiel.' he whispered, surprised, that tears were also coming from his face. He had awoken minutes before she did, and had remembered everything. He thought he was brought back to live once more, and that Valinor kept Juliana there away from him forever, thereby ensuring a new but difficult life ahead of him, but it was not so. He had stood up and spotted Juliana a few feet away from him, coughing out, but very much alive. It almost had been too good to be true.

'There, there.' he whispered just above her ear, his breath tickling a few strands away.

They stayed there in that tight embrace, forgetting everything at the moment except each other. Right there and then, Juliana knew she could stay in that place forever with him and be content at reassuring herself that he was there and she had not done anything to take him away from herself. She felt fresh tears come up at the thought that she might have done something to do that and Legolas was really dead and it was only her mind that played tricks on her.

'I'm not dead, my darling.' Legolas whispered, this time, a hint of amusement in his voice that made Juliana choke out a sound that sounded like both a sob and a laugh.

'You're Legolas.' she whispered, looking up at him now, her green eyes shining through her tear-stained face. She reached out and touched his cheek. A gesture she did so hesitantly, like she feared he would disappear, which only made Legolas smile and squeeze her hand lovingly.

'And you're Juliana.' he replied. His own eyes sparkled brightly now, realizing that they were both out of harm so everything seemed so humorous and full of laughter. Both of them were still ignoring the battle around them. 'Not Nienna, nor Nienna and Juliana combined, but just plain Juliana.' he smiled at her now, a smile that told her how happy he was despite knowing the truth about her. 'Unless you have another identity which you haven't told me of yet? Like you are part dwarf or something?'

Juliana laughed. A clear peal of laughter he thought would never hear again. He smiled again as Juliana shook her head. 'No,' she replied, now finally able to stand up with his help. She looked at him again, that smile still on her face. 'I am just a mortal woman, asking an elf to love her for who she is.'

Before Legolas could say anything after his smile, a booming female voice interrupted them. A voice that seemed to echo in their minds instead of in their ears.

_ACTUALLY YOU ARE NOT MORTAL ANYMORE!_

The two of them looked up as a bright shining light seemed to come from the heavens and shine down upon them. They looked at each other, puzzled.

Music seemed to fill the air, as everything around them seem to stop in motion. Everything, including the movement of hair, the clashing of swords against shields. Everything was suspended.

_DO NOT WORRY, _The same female voice echoed across their minds again. _YOU ARE VERY MUCH ALIVE._

For in that moment, the two seemed to doubt if they were really alive or not. They laughed and among them others laughed too, and slowly one by one beings they thought would never meet again appeared and were all smiling at the two of them, in the middle of the little circle they made.

_What's the matter?_ The same bright female voice had an owner this time, a female with silver eyes and a bright smile that comforted them and brought them at ease. _Afraid that we might give you another curse?_

Juliana blinked and could not believe it. These beings were here now, she knew they were responsible for what was happening to her right now. She knew they had been responsible for her and Legolas to be able to breathe once more. How many did she know could call upon the forces of nature at their side? Juliana felt tears come to her eyes once more as she realized that they had set her free.

'But how? and why?' she choked out.

The woman who spoke earlier, she now realized was Este, her sister-in-law, well, Nienna's sister-in-law in fact, but it gladdened Juliana all the same. Este smiled at her softly, though her eyes were teasing. Strangely enough though, she was not looking at her, but at Legolas who she realized was also smiling. Of course! He had met them also.

_Little elf! _Este chided now. _You should have warned us that you were attempting to do. It would have saved us the trouble of worrying about you too!_

Juliana was puzzled, but Legolas laughed now, though his hand never left Juliana's waist. 'I did not know what I did would be acceptable to you, so I did not speak of it.'

Este now looked at Juliana. _Do not be afraid. You are Juliana now. There is no need for you to worry about curses and forgotten Valier. You are your own person now._

Juliana just stared. 'I don't understand…' she stammered.

Mandos spoke now, and Juliana looked at him, her eyes still filled with a certain dread. _Legolas sacrificed himself for you, just like you did when you were mortal. Such a selfless act does not go unnoticed by the Gods and we have granted you your wish of being together. _Then his face split into the first real smile he would ever give her. _With a few other things to ask for your forgiveness._

Irmo spoke next. _You have been freed from your bonds as a Valier forever Juliana. It seems that Nienna did the right thing of creating the Bond of Love to ensure happiness to those who truly deserved them._

_Yes._ Vaire spoke after Irmo, who was standing beside in the middle of Este and Mandos. Vaire stood beside Mandos. _We came here to finally bid you goodbye as a Valier and welcome you as full fea being, with our compliments._ She motioned over to Juliana's face. A soft wind blew across Juliana's face and her hair flew back revealing her ears.

Legolas stared at her. Juliana reached up herself to feel what had been tingling around her ears. To her astounded delight she found the edge of them to be tapered, like Legolas' own ears. Gloriously tapered! She was an elf! They had turned her into an elf!

She turned at Legolas who only smiled, his delight in seeing her happy was enough for him. She looked at the others, and couldn't stop saying thank you.

_It is the least we can do._ Manwe replied in his booming voice.

'But what of Nienna?' Juliana now asked. 'What shall you do about her fea?'

Varda smiled. _She is fine and well, now that you ask. Just like you, we have given her what she wanted all these years._ The Queen of the Valier motioned behind the couple to the one in the middle.

If there was ever a stranger moment Legolas experienced it would be seeing Juliana look at her former self. He let her go for the moment as Nienna and Juliana met each other face to face for the final time.

They did look somewhat alike, Legolas told himself, as the Nienna he could remember smiled at Juliana, but there was something there that differentiated the two. Juliana's love for him made her the more special, at least in the eyes of this elf.

_'Thank you._' The goddess and now she-elf spoke at the same time. Their faces broke into complete identical grins.

Nienna reached out and wrapped Juliana's two hands into her own two. _You have shown us how the most unlikely creatures could fall in love._ Nienna looked over Juliana's shoulder to Legolas who was watching them, a small smile on his face._ That one could still find companionship in a life of loneliness, that one could find peace in a lifetime of war. You have stood strong, and as a result, your love stood strong for you also, when you needed it the most. That is the Bond of Love._

Juliana stared at her, her words slowly creeping in. Perhaps that in order to fill so much happiness; one must feel the deepest of sorrows, and the hardest of despairs and the most difficult journeys.

Nienna smiled at her as she thought this, and Juliana was sure she had read her thoughts. _Rest now and be happy. You two deserved it._

Slowly, Nienna closed the remaining space between them and embraced her tight. This embrace was unlike any embrace she had felt before, even with Legolas. This embrace was comforting and loving and reassuring, like a sister's hug. She found her own arms wrapped around the goddess too.

'What shall happen to us now?' Juliana asked all around as Nienna released her. She felt Legolas follow her gaze; he too was curious about their fate.

Irmo laughed._ Well, I believe this is the part where you live happily ever after, that is, unless you want to go back to the way things were, if you know what I mean._

Legolas and Juliana exchanged looks of puzzlement. _'_Seriously?' Juliana asked folding her arms, and already, showing the Juliana Legolas knew.

There was a ripple of laughter among them. _Legolas, Juliana._ Varda asked now, each reaching for their hands. When she did, she placed them on top of the other, entwining their fingers. _You are grown elves already. We trust you would have the imagination to know what happens next in stories such as these. _She looked at each of them, her eyes piercing into their own, kindly and if a little, mischievously. _All is left now is for you to decide. Let your hearts guide you. And please…_ she warned as one by one the other Gods began to disappear through the shining bright light once more that had appeared when Varda entwined their fingers. _Try at least to get along as much as you can._ _You wouldn't want to be disproved by all who doubt your relationship now do you?_

Varda gave them one last parting kiss each on the cheek, and left the two of them standing there, hands entwined and looking more puzzled than ever.

XOXOXOXO

Juliana stared at where Varda had entwined her fingers with Legolas'. She cocked her head to one side as if amused.

'What is it?' Legolas asked her. Everything around them was still suspended in time.

Juliana gave him a small mischievous smile. 'It's just that…' She pretended to sigh dramatically. 'Living happily ever after…' she smiled at him again. 'It's just not my style, if you know what I mean.'

'Oh?' Legolas asked casually, cocking his own head to the side. 'Then what is?'

Juliana pretended to sigh dramatically again, as if explaining it would be really complicated. 'Well,' she bent down, still not relinquishing her hand from Legolas. She straightened up soon, with a glinting Delenthelis in her hands. 'I mean, how could I be so selfish to my friends, who are still fighting for their lives here, while I live 'happily ever after'? I am immature to some points, but I would never desert my friends when they need me.'

Legolas smiled now, seeing what she intended to do. She was ready, he knew, to finally rest and have happiness and not worry about anything but the most trivial of matters. But she would not abandon her friends, who had helped them in more ways than one. He nodded at her.

'I see.' He detached his bow from the crook of his arm. 'I guess I would have to follow you then.' he said and adopted the same dramatic sigh she had given.

Juliana beamed. They looked at their hands intertwined as if they were one and they knew this time even when they let go, they would still be able to have that feeling of togetherness anytime. For they knew that all was well between them. It was just a matter of making everybody else had the same fate.

And when they did let go, and time went back to its usual pace once more, with the sounds and the smells and the air that they breathed in, it was not too long when they heard a piercing cry through the air, like one so evil being burned by the intensity of the illumination.

Sauron's tower was falling apart! What did that mean? Juliana was among them, watching in awe, as the plague that frightened the hearts of all save those of the same malice that Sauron had. Frodo Baggins had succeeded! The Ring of Power was destroyed!!! A new day had come! The Dawn of the Brightest Age had just begun. And Legolas and Juliana knew that they would be living this age together.

**(Drum roll) Tada!! This has been the shortest chapter for the Untold Tale I've ever written in my life!!! Ironic because it is about to end...Yes...(sniffs) Only one more chapter to go...I'm sorry if I didn't warn you guys out there...I just couldn't do it! But do not fret...If you like Juliana and Leggy as much as I do, hahaha never fear!! Sequels are to appear!! Watch out for **

**LIFE OR SOMETHING LIKE IT: A ficlet, because it's like a stepping stone to the real sequel,**

**BLUE and GREEN: More Juliana and Legolas here, don't want to spoil anything but it will eventuall lead to**

**BATTLEFIELD OF ROSES: Which is the Final Part in my trilogy.. (Is is really a trilogy if there is something in between?)**

**Anyway here's to the oncoming ending!! Cheers!!! -Comet-**


	25. Epilogue: A new story unfolds

**Epilogue**

**A new story Unfolds**

Juliana Eareliath woke up to the sounds of birds chirping outside the window and the sun shining down upon her face. Ever since Sauron was defeated, the sun had been shining brighter and clearer than it had since the last peace had come. Not that she didn't appreciate that peace has come and all, but she was never really a morning person. It must be because of living in dim places in her past life. It didn't help also that the male beside her seemed to be his brightest at the early day and awoke far too early. Far too early for Juliana that is.

Just like now, as she shifted to her other side, her back to the sun and chirping birds, to meet the deep blue eyes of the most infuriating yet the most important man in Juliana's life.

'What time is it?' she asked groggily, blinking in a couple of times to see his face better. He was smiling down at her, a smile so cheerful that she found herself more irritated than glad.

'Early enough for you to be awake,' he chirped, his tone as bright as the singing birds behind her.

_Good for him to be so cheerful_. She grumbled to herself. Legolas tapped her nose. 'I heard that.'

'What?' she asked out loud. She had forgotten about that link they had. She couldn't understand it herself. They would hear the most intense emotion each was feeling when they concentrated, but it was far easier for Legolas to read Juliana than her reading him. He had been trained to keep his emotions in check and it would be a while before they shared that ultimate link that binds most Elven couples together.

'How early have you been awake?' She asked him, ready to go back to sleep once again. Legolas was looking at her, his elbow propped up on the bed.

The strand of a thought passed through Juliana's head that wasn't hers. She opened her eyes and looked at Legolas dubiously. 'You have been watching me sleep again?' she demanded.

Legolas just smiled at her again. She was beginning to hate that smile. She grumbled again and snuggled back into the covers. She had caught him watching her sleep in a previous occasion and it had touched her, but today was something totally different.

It was true; he had been watching her sleep. He had awoken earlier and couldn't go back to sleep so he found other things to occupy his mind.

Another thought passed through her head. 'Why exactly do you watch me sleep?' she demanded, turning on her back again and facing him. 'I mean, why I always wake up with you already up?' she glared at him. 'And I know you know the answer, so spill it.'

Legolas shrugged, still very much amused by her morning attitude. 'I am an elf.' he began casually. 'This also leads me to become a light sleeper most of the time.'

Juliana seemed baffled by the answer. 'But that means something woke you.' her tone was softer now.

Legolas seemed tentative to answer her remark. But he knew if he didn't answer her, she would be in a bad mood all day. It was all right for him, but he would like to spare his friends that treatment. 'It's just that…' he paused, reaching for her hand that lay on top of the covers.

'What?' she demanded, her voice rising a little in volume.

'It's just that…you snore a little.' Legolas said not meeting her eyes but looking at her hand.

'What?!" she demanded, jerking her hand away from him. 'I do not!' she was quick to deny. Did she really snore?

Legolas gave a laugh at her obviously appalled expression. 'Yes, you do. And don't get me wrong, I think it's charming that so big a noise could come out of such a small person, but it does sometimes deprive me of a few more minutes of sleep.' He smiled and kissed her lightly to comfort her because he felt that she was really horrified to learn of this news.

She was comforted but she felt ashamed. When Legolas pulled away to smile at her again, her cheeks were still flushed. 'It's not that bad, Nithiel.' he said smoothing her hair back. 'Do not trouble yourself over it.'

Her green eyes met his blue ones, and he saw how it was really bothering her. 'You could have told me earlier so I could have fixed it or something.' Her voice was small.

Legolas shook his head, amused. 'And how exactly could you have fixed it?' he asked her.

Juliana just shrugged and knew he was not taking her seriously. She turned away from him, facing the other way. Suddenly, she was feeling very awake, and no matter how hard she tried to go back to sleep, she couldn't. Not if she was going to snore again.

'Nithiel?' Legolas whispered, his breath tickling the exposed flesh of her shoulder.

She made a non-committal noise. 'I lied…' he continued. 'You don't snore.'

He didn't see it coming, Juliana's reaction, no matter how much caution he would take. For when the moment those words escaped his lips, Juliana grabbed the pillow under her head and started whacking him.

'Why you little…!' she cried twisting around to get better aim. Legolas had raised his arms in front of him to ward off most of her attacks.

'That was not humorous in the least!' She kneeled on the bed now to get more momentum, her cheeks red in anger and embarrassment and trying to whack Legolas with the pillow as hard as she could despite his laughing protests.

'How could you say such a thing?' she demanded still whacking him, but Legolas managed to dodge most of her attacks.

'I…' he dodged a whack that was aimed for his head. 'Did not know…' ducked as she swiped the soft white pillow on top of his head. 'You would take it so hard!" the swipe for his head did not miss this time because he was too distracted at trying to still his laughter to pay attention to her attacks.

Juliana continued to whack him, if it was even possible harder. She pounded the pillow onto his head, one after another until Legolas reached out and tickled her waist. It earned him a sharp squeal from her and she tried to push him away by whacking him again, but she missed by several inches because she was above laughing herself.

Legolas continued to tickle her, in spots he had discovered only now, watching with satisfaction as the flush in her cheeks became of laughter instead of anger.

'Legolas!' she squealed in a pitch that reminded him so much of her back when she was but a child. 'Stop it!'

Legolas gave a triumphant cry as he rose over but did not desist in his assault. 'I will not stop my lady, until you have apologized for that un-called for attack.'

'Uncalled for?'...Fits of laughter…'What do you mean uncalled for?" breathless laughter still. 'You told me I snored!' Squeals mixed with more laughter… 'Do you know how damaging that is to my pride?'

Legolas laughed but straightened up now. 'I didn't know you had such pride.' He remarked with mock-innocence.

Juliana sat up now, her face still flushed with all the laughter and her eyes shining with mirth. 'I assure you, I do have some pride.' She was still breathing hard from all her laughter. 'It was cruel of you to taunt me so.'

Legolas smiled and pulled her closer to him. 'Then allow me to apologize to you.' There was a twinkle in his eyes that reminded Juliana of how infuriating he could be when he got his way.

Nevertheless, Juliana allowed Legolas to pull her again towards him and meet her lips with his own. If anyone had told her in the beginning of her journey with Gandalf and the others, that she would be kissing and falling in love with the immortal one in The Fellowship of the Ring, she would have thrown her head back in abandon and laughed heartily. But now she knew how foolish she was of fearing her love for him.

'Legolas,' she murmured when she finally managed to push away from him. 'I think we should stop.'

'Why?' she heard him reply huskily as he proceeded to pull the sleeve of her nightgown to kiss that little part at the crook of her neck. A moan escaped her lips but she managed to gently push him away.

'We are to prepare to leave today.' Juliana said regrettably. Now both their cheeks were flushed. 'Or have you forgotten?'

Legolas just looked at her thoughtfully and cocked his head to one side. Juliana wrapped her arms around herself as if shielding herself from view. 'Stop looking at me like that!' she demanded, her cheeks flamed up once more. She had a feeling of what he was thinking when he looked at her like that.

'Like what?' Legolas asked pleasantly enough as if he didn't know his effect on her, the rogue.

'Like you have seen me naked!' she reached out and slapped his arm before moving off the bed. Legolas laughed but followed her off the bed nevertheless. 'Do I need to point out I _have_ seen you naked?'

Juliana glared as she flung the fallen beddings towards him, which he dodged expertly of course.

'That is not funny. And besides, that was during the night, in which I managed to hided most of my misgivings.'

Legolas could not help make a sound when she mentioned 'misgivings'.

'You are too self-conscious.' He chided as he watched her pick up her clothes. She was wearing a nightgown the White City had provided her and she was eager to get back onto her tunic and leggings.

'I am not self-conscious.' She said absently, as she ushered him aside so she could look for her other boot. She threw him a glance. 'Only when I am with you.'

'Why should you be self-conscious with me?' Legolas asked as he found the boot lying at the base of his dresser. 'Of all people, you should be most comfortable with me.' He handed her the boot.

'Because,' she said scuttling over the divider that provided some shade for her to dress. 'What you said is true, therefore I am more self-conscious with whom I am more comfortable with.' She poked her head out of the divider to look at him. 'And also because I think you can make me do things that I would not like.'

Legolas refrained from laughing at her remark, despite how funny it was. 'I apologize.' He said gravely. 'I had no idea that I can be so manipulative.'

Juliana stepped out from the divider dressed like her normal self. This time her hair was braided in Elven fashion. Legolas had shown her how to do it, and though it had been awkward at the start, the lesson eventually ended with fits of laughter. She gazed at him skeptically and promptly handed him an outer tunic.

'Are you this eager to be off?' Legolas looked at the clothing he gave her. He was not eager to leave the White City, though he knew that the summons of Thranduil had already come. He and Juliana, along with the rest of the Fellowship had been staying at the City ever since Aragorn's return to the throne, and that was a month ago. Since then, the two Elves had helped out as much as they could in order to get Aragorn and the rest of the people accustomed to having a King in Gondor. Legolas had been helping Aragorn along with Faramir and Gandalf, while Juliana along with Eowyn, had been responsible with most of the invitations for Aragorn's coronation which had ended to a wedding thanks to the surprise the Fellowship had planned for Aragorn.

The King did not know that Arwen Undomiel, his beloved was still in Middle-earth. He had not known, until she along with the rest of the Rivendell elves, including Lord Elrond himself had appeared at his coronation. Legolas felt himself glad for his friend that he could be reunited with Arwen at last.

Today was their last day in the City. Legolas knew that sooner or later this day would come, but he would have liked it if it were later. Because, despite his desire to see and behold Mirkwood and its King again, he was not looking forward to leaving his friends whom had treated him as an equal and return to becoming the Crown Prince Legolas once more.

But looking at Juliana, whom he knew would follow him if he asked her to, he was comforted a little knowing she'd be there. Despite the growing fear in his heart, that Mirkwood would nevertheless change this stalwart and outgoing woman he had grown to love.

'Please change,' she said politely, urging him to take his tunic.

When he did, he smiled at her again. 'You turning into an Elf have done wonders.'

Juliana looked over her shoulder as she walked over to his bureau to borrow his hairbrush. 'Oh?' she asked, adopting his casual tone. 'What wonders would that be?'

Legolas did not answer right away, since he was busy with his tunic. Once he was done however, he walked over to Juliana who was watching her reflection in the mirror.

'One,' he spoke, his breath tickling her pointed ear. 'You have taken it into yourself to act as my mother, with all your hustling and bustling. Two,' he moved back abruptly because Juliana aimed a swipe towards his head when he spoke those words. 'You do not have the scruffiness of the Ranger in you anymore. And three,' he side-stepped another attack. As he did so, he captured her wrist and pulled her to him, trapping her with his other arm. 'You have replaced that scruffiness with a look of pure happiness I had wished for you at the beginning of our relationship.'

Juliana stopped struggling now because she knew his last remark was serious. She gave him a half-smile. 'Hmm…Perhaps I becoming an Elf have worked wonders on you too. Would you also like me to tell you what they are?' her grin could only be described as evil incarnate.

Legolas closed in and gave her one last kiss. 'Perhaps some other time when I tend to get too 'manipulative'.' He straightened up, released her and left the room with one last smile.

Juliana continued to watch the door even after Legolas disappeared through it. He really had this effect on her. She sighed. An effect which made her act like a virginal maid and some lovesick courtier. She had told herself to act like her usual self and not act so vulnerable when with him, but just staring at his eyes and feeling his arms around her forced even her strongest defenses to melt.

Why shouldn't she feel good about the way Legolas made her feel? She had all the right to feel so! Juliana picked up the sheets and threw them on the bed. She wanted to leave the room already before the maid got in and saw her there, but she had no intention of being caught be Legolas in a deserted corridor and be seduced by him though he perhaps had no idea that he did so. She didn't know if she should be glad at this kind of vulnerability, or should she be cautious.

What was she thinking! Juliana slapped the heel of her hand to her forehead. This was Legolas she was thinking about! She knew perfectly well how much he loved her and would never take advantage of her.

She sighed now and sat on one of the comfortable chairs that stood before his desk. Legolas' room was big, bigger perhaps than her own, but she liked it that way. A month had passed since she became an elf and already it was starting to wear her down. Sure, she and Legolas had an unspoken agreement about not making love again, she was not entirely sure why, but Juliana knew she was actually waiting for the two of them to get married. She had been eagerly waiting for the proposal, allowing herself to love surprises, Just as a woman in love should suppose to be, but she could not. The more weeks that passed, the more she grew afraid that Legolas would never propose. So far, he hadn't yet but Juliana knew somehow that he was planning to surprise her when she least expected, so she put it out of her thoughts indefinitely.

Juliana lazily rummaged around Legolas desk, very impressed how Legolas could be so neat. Juliana had always the impression, perhaps because of her late mortal father and Hadrod's messy habits, that males in general lacked organization and neatness. She had subconsciously thought the same for Elves too. She was glad however that she was disapproved. She liked neat people.

A letter caught Juliana's attention as she opened one of his drawers. It's seal was already broken, but she recognized the seal and the emblem upon the paper. _The House of Thranduil. _She mused. Legolas' father, King Thranduil of Mirkwood had written to him? The date was a week after Sauron had fallen.She was curious of course, and she was contemplating if she should read it. Why should she? It was nothing of her business and she was sure Legolas would not appreciate it if she went around reading his private things.

But it looked harmless enough. And what matter of urgency could Thranduil write to him when it would have gotten to them by now that there was much to be celebrated. So she took it from the drawer. It didn't feel so thick, but not so light either to suggest Thranduil had written to him in haste. Deciding therefore, she opened the letter and leaned back on the chair to catch more light.

_**From the Royal House of Thranduil**_

_**King of Mirkwood**_

_To: Legolas Greenleaf_

_Crown Prince of Mirkwood:_

_My dearest son,_

_First let me greet you as your father first. I rejoice to know that you are well and alive. I am extremely proud of you, not only because you have survived this whole ordeal, but because you have brought glory to the Elven folk once more, especially to our people and I am very proud._

_I am sorry if this missive was long in coming, but I assure you Legolas, that I am as impatient as you are to receive this letter._

_Allow me to pay my deepest congratulations to King Elessar Telecontari and all your companions who have aided you in your quest. Allow me also to extend my best wishes to Arwen Undomiel, daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell for her coronation as Queen of Gondor and her wedding to King Elessar._

_Now, my son, I must speak like your king once more. You see, news has reached me that everything is well now in Gondor and therefore your services may no longer be required. I want you home. Your king asks it of you. As much as your father does too. I also must confess of another reason for desiring your presence her in Mirkwood once more. News has also reached me of your female companion. I will say no more against her, for I do not know her name, in this letter, but allow me to offer you advice, as I am both your king and father. _

_Do not make the mistake of falling in love with the wrong sort, Legolas. Trust me also; that any woman you meet in battle would definitely not meet the requirements of a woman commendable of your regard or your title. Therefore, I also hope you had not given 'her' any inclinations of your so-called regard. _

_Come home and be free of her, Legolas. Allow your king to choose the most eligible elleth to be your bride, just as my father had chosen for me when I was your age. _

_May the Valar watch over you safely, Crown Prince_

_Sincerely,_

_Your Father_

Juliana gaped at the page. She read it and gaped at it again. She had to let go of the parchment in her hands to prevent them from being crushed as she clenched her fists in anger. How could King Thranduil say such a thing? She stood up from the chair, because she needed to digest the contents of the letter.

How? King Thranduil had always been something that got respect from her. She remembered that in her childhood, King Thranduil had always been kind to her as long as she behaved properly, and she did, at least whenever he was around. Therefore she could not fathom the thought that King Thranduil objected to her relationship with Legolas!

Just as she was thinking this, a new thought struck her. What exactly did Legolas feel when he received this letter? Had he been disturbed just as she was when he received it?

She tried to remember how he had acted the first week after the war. Strangely, she could not detect any outward confusion or change in his manner towards her and their relationship. In fact, she even remembered him being the source of most of their mischief both inside the bedroom and out. He was the first one who snuck into her bedroom at night, not to make love to her, but to feel her beside him as they slept.

Juliana tugged at one of her locks, a habit since acquiring the pointy ears. What now?

Juliana felt the happy bubble inside of her, the happy feeling that had been there for a month, slowly deflate. She tried not to think that the letter Thranduil had sent was perhaps the real reason why Legolas had hindered from asking her hand in marriage or mentioning anything about it.

She felt upset. How could this be? But before she could contemplate what she should do next further, she became aware of the doorknob being slowly turned and it was not Legolas' presence on the other side.

Hastily, she placed the letter back on the drawer and jumped out of the balcony into the garden just as the maid went inside, whistling.

XOXOXOXO

Legolas felt another thought pass his mind as he walked towards Aragorn's office. Another thought that was not his. He wondered what Juliana was doing now, what exactly she was feeling. He knew he could probably discern her exact feelings at that moment, but sometimes the intensity of her emotions was too powerful for him to penetrate. A trait he was sure she was not even aware of.

He was willing to leave Gondor and finally go to Mirkwood with her; he had promised her that in the first night since both of them were reborn. She had been sleeping in his arms then, and now he was not even sure she had heard it. Nevertheless, he would like it if she came along. After all, what life was there for her?

Legolas could not imagine being anywhere now without Juliana. Likewise, he couldn't imagine her being anywhere without him. Had they so made a bind that they've become inseparable?

He liked the thought. It was good to feel that they belonged to someone, a feeling he had longed for so much ever since he felt the loneliness in his heart.

'Legolas, there you are.' A feminine voice spoke in Elvish.

He looked up to meet the eyes of Arwen Undomiel, as she walked towards him. Arwen had always been a close friend of his, back when all seemed well. Legolas could still remember the first day he had met Arwen and his twin brothers, Elladan and Elrohir.

Thranduil had visited Rivendell with his family, young Legolas in tow. It was 10 yearS after Isildur was made king and Sauron had been first defeated. Thranduil had been demanded by his advisors to visit other Elven realms, at least for a while. It had been Arwen's tenth birthday and Elrond was very proud. Rivendell had been bustling then, Legolas wanted to go out and explore the trees and get away from his father who was constantly demanding that he act like the proper prince. His mother on the other hand had been kind and even helped him escape from such ordeal because she understood what he was feeling.

So off exploring did he go. He was fascinated that most of the trees in Rivendell could not be found in Mirkwood and he promptly picked which one to climb. He had chosen a large oak tree, bigger than any Elf he had seen, at least that was what young Legolas had thought then. Deciding he would want to climb the tree and show his father that a prince could do even that, he removed his long ceremonial robe and grabbed the lowest branch.

Legolas remembered climbing higher and higher. Then when he looked down to see if Thranduil had come looking for him, he was surprised to see that he was up higher than he expected. He wanted to get down on his own, but he couldn't move his feet to go down. He did not want to call for his Father, because he knew exactly what he would think. So little Legolas began to cry, his arms wrapped tightly around the branch. His cries brought the attention of another little Elf who had been walking around the garden before her party.

It was the birthday celebrant Arwen, dressed prettily in a royal purple frock, her hair adorned with purple ribbon. She looked very pretty, her raven black hair flying whenever she skipped. Then she heard a noise somewhere in her favorite oak tree. She had looked up at the bottom of the tree and was surprised to see an Elfling she did not know, crying.

'How did you get way up there?' she asked him matter-of-factly ignoring his tears.

'I…climbed,' he answered through his hiccups.

'Come down and play with me.' She demanded placing her hands on her hips and tried to sound like her daddy when he was mad. 'It's my birthday, so come down.'

'I…can't.' he whispered, crying again.

Arwen looked up and couldn't understand. 'Do you want me to come up and get you?'

Legolas had been horrified. 'No! You will get stuck up here too!'

Arwen had sighed, a grown-up noise, she had decided. 'Do you want me to come get your Daddy?'

'No!' Legolas had cried out again. 'Do not call Father.'

Arwen continued to watch him, wondering what she should do. Then and idea came to her. 'Wait here! I know someone who can help you! She made to run back into the house, but Legolas gave one last cry.

'Don't get Father!'

'I won't!'

Minutes later, Arwen came back leading her brothers to the oak tree. 'There's someone inside the oak tree. He wants to come down, but he can't.'

'Arwen,' an older voice had answered. 'Are you sure this not another of your games?'

'No!" she said angrily stomping her foot. 'This is real Elladan! Just come with me please.'

Legolas, who had been sitting on the tree for the longest time wanted to help Arwen . So he yelled loud. 'Help me!"

That made the three Elves come running towards the tree. 'See!" Arwen pointed above to Legolas. 'You can see his golden hair.'

It wasn't long before Elladan climbed up and helped Legolas come down. Elrohir had found his tunic and helped him wear it again, and Legolas had liked them more than any Elfling he had met in Mirkwood. They had been friends ever since.

Legolas looked up now at Arwen who bore all the signs of a young woman in love and newlywed. She smiled at him, though he could detect a new sadness in her eyes that he had not recalled he had seen since she came into the White City. A sadness perhaps for the departure of her dearest friends and family.

'How fares the Queen of Gondor?' Legolas asked teasingly as Arwen came and embraced him.

'Better than you would think.' Answered Arwen. She moved back and smiled at him again. 'What is it?" Legolas asked, suspecting something else in her smile.

'You look happy.' She answered touching his cheek in a sisterly gesture. Once, after Thranduil and Elrond had gotten wind of their friendship, tried to betroth them into marriage, but the two Elves had looked upon each other more as sister and brother to even consider. Legolas had tried to convince Thranduil to cancel the engagement, but his king would not hear it. Thank goodness, that Arwen had managed to convince her father, Lord Elrond, who seemed to take his daughter's best interests rather than a convenient proposal.

'I have always been happy.' Legolas answered as she slipped her arm over his and they proceeded to walk over to where Aragorn was at the moment. It seemed since Aragorn became King, he was off in different parts of the palace, with either Gandalf, or Lord Elrond, or Faramir and Eomer, or all of them at once. Arwen was not offended, she knew her Estel was doing everything he could to make his people feel safe again.

'No you have not.' Promptly answered Arwen. 'You have not been happy since my 10th birthday when I saw you stuck up that tree.'

Legolas gave her a side-long glance. 'Does it matter when I became happy, or should one be gladder that one is feeling happy?'

Arwen gave a laugh but nodded. 'True, very true.' She slowed her pace a bit so they could talk longer. 'How fares Juliana Eareliath?' she asked. Like him, Arwen knew Juliana because of her visits to Rivendell. And like him, Arwen had grown fond of the little girl that would rather like to play with the male Elves rather than with the elleth. 'It seems strange to find out, that all these years, she has been an elf.'

Arwen continued.

Legolas was careful not to react to that. Juliana and he had agreed about what they should tell Aragorn and the others about their return from the dead. The two figured that neither of their friends would believe it if they told them that they were friends with the Valar, also the fact that the Valar would nor appreciate the two of them telling everybody they had met them. So they merely said that since his wound had been deep, lithilanthilis had a hard time healing it, that's why Juliana thought he was dead. And when Juliana rose to avenge him, she had been knocked unconscious and had been saved only by Legolas who had recovered just in time to rescue her.

Her ears were much more difficult to explain. They could not come up with a more logical reason for Juliana to suddenly have pointed ears. In the end, Juliana told them she had been keeping it a secret from everyone because her father had asked her to. Moreover, Droug had taken Juliana in all his trips to Elven territory was not only for her to see new places, but to see her people whenever she could. So far, there had been no questions about their explanations.

'Not so strange, for she is a great keeper of secrets.' Legolas mused now.

Arwen had looked at him amused. 'No doubt, there are some that even you have not discovered.' Legolas had laughed at that. 'Rest assured, Undomiel, I have secrets myself.'

Arwen had stared at him thoughtfully. 'Perhaps she will discover them sooner than you think. Already you have become much more transparent than usual.'

That remark earned Arwen a starled look from the Elf prince. She patted his arm to assure him. 'Do not worry, I am sure she will not mean ill by it.'

The two soon turned to the discussion they dreaded the most, where they will go next after they depart from the White City.

'You have not asked her to marry you.' Arwen had stated, rather than asked. Legolas had shaken his head. Arwen continued to stare at him, as if to discern his exact reason for not doing so when all of their company knew how much they loved each other.

Legolas looked up now, an embarrassed look in his eyes. 'If you recall, I can be so indifferent when it comes to romancing women, but at often times I believe I can even romance myself and I will be convinced.' A glimmer of a smile appeared and Arwen rolled her eyes in mock-annoyance. 'Do go on, please.'

He looked embarrassed once again. A sheepish grin seemed to pass over his face. Arwen understood the look and smiled now. 'You want it to be perfect.' She said simply.

Legolas nodded. 'I suppose if you put it that way, yes. Another is that she doesn't seem to like surprises, which is why I want to catch her unawares.'

Arwen laughed again. 'Oh, I never thought I'd see the day in which Legolas Greenleaf would go al this trouble just to impress a young maiden. I would not have thought it possible!'

Legolas merely shook his head. It was true, he had refrained from asking her to marry him, because he was sure she would not accept. Not until he was sure she would be entirely surprised. 'Let us not dwell on the matter of impending marriage anymore Arwen. I would like to spend this remaining day with all my friends.'

XOXOXXOX

That night, Juliana waited for Legolas to sneak into her room, It was his turn after all, and she believed she wouldn't have the heart to confront him of the letter until they were alone and she was in check of her emotions.

Until she was sure she will not burst into tears.

She waited, still dressed in her dinner things, their last dinner in the White City had been a festive one and she acted like her normal self, making sure her thoughts were guarded and safe. The big dinner had a lot of drinking and a lot of food, thanks to the hobbits' appetites, and it ended with a fantastic fireworks display, courtesy of Gandalf. She even remembered laughing with Legolas and the others as Gimli tripped over one of the fireworks which catapulted him underneath the dinner table. Hadrod, who had come at Aragorn's coronation, kindly helped him out of his predicament.

Now here she was again, she had postponed thinking about the letter for the rest of the day, a task difficult for her to manage. She barely managed to talk about Mirkwood with Eowyn, who knew they were planning to go there. She had avoided talking about leaving the rest of the day. She was sure none of her friends had suspected, after all, all of them avoided of talking about leaving.

A rustle of the curtains made Juliana look up from her place at the chair. Her legs were tucked in with the chair and she was hugging her knees as Legolas stepped into the room from the balcony, also dressed in his dinner attire. Usually, he carried a bundle of clothes with him to change for the morning, but she was surprised that he did not.

He looked about the room, which was dark because Juliana had not bothered to light the candles and only the moon provided light. Juliana watched as a puzzled look came about his face before spotting her sitting at the chair, in which a smile lit his face. How could she say that he was planning to abandon her at Mirkwood's gates with such a sincere and warm smile on his face?

'Did you miss me?' he teased as he came over towards her and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. She must be strong, she must not crumble, she told herself.

'Where's your things?' she asked him as he move to prepare for bed.

Legolas looked up from his task. 'Oh, I though I wouldn't bother returning to my room in the morning.' His smile was suggestive. Juliana just sighed and shook her head.

'What's wrong?' Legolas immediately asked, noticing the look on her face and the thought that passed her face. He noticed how she looked away, as if not wanting to look him in the eyes of fear she would falter. 'Nithiel,' he whispered now. 'Something has bothered you, what is it?'

To his utter surprise, Juliana's shoulders started heaving as she buried her head in her arms. It didn't take him long to discover she was sobbing.

Worry etched his face. He had not heard her cry like this for a long time, and he was sure that after all the awful things that had happened, she would not have any need to cry like that again. He swiftly moved towards her to envelop her in his arms but she pushed away.

He was shocked. Had Juliana somehow changed his mind? Did she think she could not love him anymore.

'Juliana…' he started, his throat unable to relinquish the words.

Juliana held out a hand to stop him. 'Just answer this question for me, please. Just answer it.'

Legolas stood staring at her and could not answer with words so he merely nodded. She stood up when he did and straightened up in front of him so she could meet his eyes. Confused blue eyes met determined green ones.

'Do you even _want _to marry me?' she gasped out loud, her words breaking.

Legolas gasped out loud, not sure if her words were true. But Juliana stood there, biting her lip to stem her tears and he couldn't bear to laugh at her. Instead he moved to embrace her, whether he wanted to or not.

'Father does not know what he is talking about in his letter.' He spoke softly gripping her tighter as she fought for release. 'He does not know how beautiful you are and how special you are. He does not know yet that you are the only elleth for me. 'He looked at her eyes now, pleading her to believe them, because now he knew the reason for her tears. She was after all too curious for her own good. 'I want you to come with me to Mirkwood and prove him wrong, Nithiel. I want us to go and prove him wrong together. If you would want to.' He stroked her hair back now, soothing her once again. 'I want to ask you to marry me, if you would want me.' Legolas was apprehensive because he was sure she was expecting it. But when Juliana gave a gasp of her own and an enchanting blush crept across her cheeks, Legolas knew whatever he did she would love him, and he would love her too. Legolas knew that their story as a company was over, but the real story in which he and Juliana would do, has rarely begun, and was only beginning to unfold. Nevertheless, Legolas would welcome anything as long as they had each other, even when hours later after that conversation, a rumbling noise escaped Juliana as they slept in bed side by side, their arms and love entwined.

**Drumroll!!! Tada!!! The wait is finally over!! I have finished it!!! I hope you like the ending, and if it leaves you hanging forgive me!! Please...I'm dying to know what you guys think! Send word or reviews!!! Thanks and stay with me as we follow more of Juliana and Legolas...already they are bugging me to write...hahaha...Namarie! Cheers!! -Comet- (",)**


End file.
